The Hanover Boy
by Jessica Mitch
Summary: Daltonverse: What would you do if you're a Dalton fan and you were somehow transported to the Daltonverse and everyone seems to know you? Derek Breaker is having one of those days. A fanfic of a fanfic. Mostly Tweedles/OC with some Jogan, Klaine and Rane.
1. The Elevator

Okay I know I said in my page that this account would be strictly Jonas but I couldn't resist the sudden inspiration (not that anyone's been reading my other fic).

Also. I DO NOT OR WILL EVER OWN DALTON AND BY EXTENSION GLEE.

All chapters would be using SOME of CP's original work. Once again I would like to stress that I do not claim some of the storylines, the characters and whatever else there is in the Daltonverse. And I specifically asked CP if I could make the story, and she said yes (I flailed. That message would seriously stay in my ask box til the day I die). I have been allowed to use the work.

REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED. I need reviews to live. LOL Just kidding, I've already made thirteen chapters of this story. I'm going to post a new chapter every week. I don't know which day of the week but it'll be every week. I'm almost done anyway. I don't think it'll reach a twentieth chapter... I THINK it won't...

Anyway, that's it. Enjoy the chapter! Chapter two is next week!

Love Lots

* * *

><p>The lovely smell of books along with the smell of rain, two of his favourite smells wafted up Derek Breaker's senses as he entered the store. He also took the rain as an opportunity to wear one of the many coats he had. He loved coats. "Good morning, Mr. Breaker." Heinz the guard said as he entered. Derek comes here almost every day if he can. Since it's summer break, he's been visiting nonstop. Not that his parents minded, they owned Breaking Bookstore. His parents were total book enthusiasts and he was also gleeful that his mother bore him. It didn't hurt that it was one of the biggest book franchises in America.<p>

"Good morning, Heinz, where's Candace?" He smiled.

"Out back, taking inventory." Heinz pointed and Derek went to the back with determination. As he entered the dark stock room, he found a dark ponytail bobbing through the stacks.

"Oi! Candy!"

"Stop calling me that!" Candace glared from behind a book. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"One million."

"Pretty sure I've said it a million times." She scowled and jutted something down on her clipboard.

"Nope, you said it one hundred thousand six hundred forty one times." Derek raised his eyebrow, revelling in his victory when Candace's jaw dropped down.

"You _counted_?" Derek nodded. "You're a freak, you know that?"

Derek raised his hands up and twirled on one foot. "Indubitably." Candace laughed. "Any new good books for me today, Candace? Anything that feels like me?"

She smiled knowingly. "Wouldn't you want to know."

"But Candace!" He whined. "I'm too lazy to walk around the store for that."

"Shut up, I've seen you do it a thousand times." She rolled her eyes and continued at her inventory, looking down at the J section.

"That's only because you won't tell me and I'm forced to look for them." And he placed the back of his hand to his tilted head and posed in the silence. "Poor little ol' me!"

"You have to learn the ropes, _Heiress_," She smirked and he glared at her. After the whole "Candy" incident one hundred thousand six hundred forty one "Stop calling me that's" earlier, she started calling him Heiress just to spite him. "You're taking over the business soon."

"How _old_ do you think my parents are?" She just laughed.

"Just learn how this works, look for the books yourself. Or better yet! You can help me here. I need a big strong man to help me lift the boxes of new books." She batted her eyelashes and they laughed loudly.

"No thanks. Go bat your eyes at Sam; he'll fall for your eyes." He turned and left to look for books.

"The eye batting, works on every straight man." She called.

"Thank goodness I'm not part of that species!"

"By the way, the new Glee CD you wanted came in stock today! I saw them." Derek's eyes lit up and it took almost all of him not to run for the top floor (where the CD's, Audiobooks, cook books, self-help books, and the Starbucks resided).

"Thank you for sharing!" He smiled over his shoulder. He couldn't wait to get the CD, he didn't get the first few copies but hey, at least he'll get one. His mind wandered as he walked towards the elevator and surprisingly it wandered to Dalton. It was one of the greatest fanfiction he's read on the internet and he sorely hoped that CP Coulter would become so successful and have her own book that she'll come to Breaking Books and he'll get to meet her. CP was almost done with it, just a few more chapters and it's over.

The elevator opened immediately and he pressed the topmost button and waited with his thoughts filling with Dalton and the new Glee CD he was about to buy with his allowance and discount card.

When the doors opened he wasn't looking at the vast room with books, but just a dark room. It was empty and he looked at the glowing button. He scoffed; he had pressed the _5_ button instead of the _4_. "I don't get why they don't fill this part up, it's just taking space." Derek muttered to himself and pressed the four. The doors wouldn't close and he pressed it multiple times until the elevator began to rumble.

Derek stopped breathing and moving. He's always had this fear that every time he was on an elevator the cable would break and he would plummet to his doom. Every. Time. He pressed the _4_ tentatively, this time and the doors closed. He sighed in relief but the elevator rumbled again and he clutched the rails on the side of box. "Crap, crap crap crap crap crap crap crap." He muttered as it went down quivering. The lights went out and a strangled whimper came from him and just sat there in the darkness.

Finally the elevator stopped moving and everything was dead silent. And then, it opened. _I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…_ Derek thought to himself when he was met with a lavish condominium that clearly wasn't part of the bookstore. There was a sound of people eating right across and he got out of the elevator. _Why does this seem weirdly familiar?_

"About the party…" Someone said.

"Don't we have to explain to Alice?"

"Explain to me what?" Derek gasped loudly. Kurt… Alice… _Shit, no, I must be dreaming. I must've tripped over something and went into a coma. There were fumes in that elevator and I passed out. This _can't_ be happening._

That's the only when Derek noticed that it was quiet in the apartment. "What was that?" Someone asked, he didn't recognize the voice.

"Let me get my crossbow."

"No need!" A blond boy said smiling at Derek. _Ethan? Evan?_ "It's just Derek."

"Derek! I _knew_ you'd make it!" Reed stood up from the dining table and ran towards him and tripped in the process. Derek ran towards Reed on the floor and helped him up. It was good to see Reed's face; Derek's been having a hard time trying to put a concrete face to the clumsy boy. "I'm sure you got my message!" He said happily. "Did you text everyone from Hanover about the party?" _So I'm from Hanover, cool. I wonder what secrets I'm supposed to know… Alright Derek, since you're obviously delusional, or maybe crazy, play along. Everything's awesome anyway._

"Sure did!" He hoped he did, he'll check his phone later. "This is going to be an awesome New Year party!"

The Tweedles cheered with him and he had to say, they were more attractive in person. Reed led by the hand towards the dining hall, where he found Shane muttering something to Blaine. Shane shot a glance at Derek, making Derek unhand Reed's hand. _Remember, Shane's a little… protective of the Dormouse. _Dwight was glaring at him for some reason.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met properly," It took all of him not to fanboy over the place. He was in Dalton, albeit he might be crazy, but he's in Dalton! Just in time for the New Year. "I'm Kurt Hummel." They shook hands and Derek blushed.

"_Oh_, I've heard about you, Mr. Hummel." He was allowed to smile widely though, right? There's nothing in the rules that says anything about smiling. He wondered if CP could hear him. Like sense a disturbance in the force. "I'm Derek Breaker." Evan pulled out a chair for Derek and he sat beside Kurt. _This is Chris Colfer, or at least as close as I could get._ _And oh, my God, that's kind of Darren Criss!_

"So, Hanover boy, what's it like there?" Before Derek could answer with his knowledge from the Weebly website, the Tweedles spoke up about the New Year party. Derek knew the story, from the decorations to the sweet Rane moment during the ball drop to the CP Klaine kiss.

"And then you get to kiss anyone. Anyone you like. And you will never know who it is." Derek was trying to get a look from the Tweedles (_I shall flirt with them mercilessly!)_, he's always liked them the most (and imagine his surprise when they winked at him), save Reed but he's taken by Shane. Speaking of the two, Derek couldn't help but admire them at the moment. _I can see the love_, he thought giddily.

While they were getting settled, Derek was surprised when the twins give him his suitcase when he didn't pack anything. "Your room's this one." Ethan said. "Enjoy your stay." His twin winked at him and Derek was turning into a bright shade of red.

"Everything is perfect and nothing hurt!" He announced as he flopped into the bed. _I must've died, and I'm actually in heaven._ He checked his phone and he actually did send a bunch of texts to people. Hanover people. And got some replies. He scrolled idly through his contacts and almost screeched when he saw Julian Larson's number. He checked the eBooks in his phone and lo and behold! The Dalton book was still there! "Thank God I downloaded you last night!" He kissed the phone and went to chapter 14. The next thing on the list was the Radio City concert. He continued checking his phone, finding his parent's numbers and some of his friends. _So I'm still friends with Mark, Ellie, Lorraine and Kelly… Oh look, there's Candace!_

Suddenly Derek found himself pressed against the wall, and not in the way he liked. "Who are you?" It was Dwight and he was holding his holy water sprayer near Derek's face. "What are you?" He _knew_? Everyone else seemed to know Derek… Dwight _must really_ have some sort powers.

"I mean no harm! I just – you can spray me with your bottle, and throw some salt on me! I come in peace! Don't shoot me with your crossbow!" Dwight's grip loosened as he sprayed some water on Derek's cheek.

"Okay, I trust you… for now. I don't know where you came from; I don't know how anybody knows you. It's weird, even for me. I'll be watching, Derek, if that's really your name."

"It's my name." He commented nervously, like it would help his situation. Dwight stalked outside and Reed was looking at him leave.

"Hey!" Reed went in. "What's up with Dwight?"

"Oh hey! It's nothing, he just wanted to talk for a bit" Derek said casually, even though he was scared that Dwight might make him go away. "Where's Shane?"

"He's – uh, he's, he's outside." Reed looked.

"I see…"

"Right… How's your parents, Mom asked me to ask you." Derek raised his eyebrows, their parents we friends. That meant he had to be friends with his favourite character!

"Oh, my parents!" He had no idea what they did or what they were doing. "They're… great! Fabulous!"

Reed smiled and the answer seemed to suffice. "Awesome. Tell them my mom said hi."

"I'll hop to it!" Derek chuckled. "So, why don't you invite Shane in? The room has a T.V., bet it has a thousand channels. Let's watch before –" Derek stopped himself before he said anything else, should he know about Blaine's gift? Would Reed tell him? _Ah, screw it. _"Before we go spy on Alice and the Rabbit."

"Oh you know about that too?"

"Pft, who doesn't?" Derek said, trying to sound nonchalant, even though he was very chalant.

"Hmm." Reed smiled and stood up to let Shane in. He was taller than Derek thought he was. "Shane, this is Derek Breaker, Derek this is Shane Anderson, Blaine's brother."

"Hi!" Derek stood up from the bed and they shook hands. "Very pleased to meet you. Very pleased." He looked up at Shane and then to Reed. _This is so awesome, it almost actually hurts._

They watched T.V. until Wes came and told them it was time to spy, since the pair left the condominium a few minutes ago. Derek's only been to New York for a couple of times and this third time was the best one yet.

Watching Kurt and Blaine singing in Radio City was better live than the way he imagined it. He was first to clap. I didn't know how he was from Hanover but it didn't matter. If this was a dream, he wanted to reach the end. He didn't want this to end yet. He wanted to stay there forever… Or at least until the end…

"Encore!" Reed shouted. Derek joined in. "Encore, encore!"

Derek found it funny that the next song Kurt sang was "As If We Never Said Goodbye". The boys looked at him while he tried to supress giggles and hoped that Kurt wasn't mad at the distraction.


	2. If you jump, I jump, remember?

Hello! So I know I said the next chapter was coming out NEXT WEEK but I broke down when I finished chapter 14. So yeah this is like a special treat or something. I was thinking about the whole schedule thing and it might work out when I start college but it's still summer so I've got a lot of free time on my hands. Some of that free time went to proofreading. I must've missed some stuff but oh well.

Here you go, chapter 2.

ONCE AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN DALTON OR GLEE. LET ME SAY THAT AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN DALTON. I could never write like CP and I feel like I'm butchering the actual fic with this one.

CREY.

Oh well, LOVE LOTS! Don't forget to review and stuff.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up with the light shining in his room and at his face. It didn't look like his room and he smiled when he realized that he didn't wake up from his dream or whatever it was. He hugged his pillow. The fact that he was in a fictional dimension put a great smile on his face. The characters he's been daydreaming about, the ones his friends talk about on a daily basis were alive (<em>if I could brag about it, I bet Lorraine would be the first to kill me<em>) and moving in rooms outside his own. He can finally put a face to all of them, which was a good thing because he wasn't good at thinking up a face that would stay in his head.

"Good morning, world and all who inhabit it!" Derek announced as he opened his door. They smiled at him and replied. Dwight was still observing him warily and Derek tried to make nice to him since last night. _I'm sure he'll break soon. I can't do anything to harm anyone!_

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed." David commented as Derek piled his plate with pancakes.

"Of course! It's a very nice day to be _alive_!" He said and ate a piece of pancake. "Don't you agree? The day feels _awesome_!" They chuckled.

After breakfast, the twins offered Derek to come with them about the party planning and he accepted immediately. Derek got ready for the day ahead of him quickly afterwards he checked his phone. _Chapter fifteen_. He thought. "What do you bring us today?" Kurt and Reed shopping, Katherine, Logan…

"Derek!" Two heads appeared beside him.

"Oh, crap!" It was the twins. "You two almost gave me a heart attack!"

"All in a day's work." Evan said. "We assume you're ready."

"Time to go!"

Derek skipped with them merrily and waved at Blaine before they entered the elevator. He was half expecting to wake up right then and there when he got to the elevator, but he didn't.

To him, this was a behind the scenes look at Dalton. This was mentioned in the chapter but the readers didn't know what the twins did exactly. _The world is going to implode and I'll wake up, I just know it!_ Derek thought dejectedly and when the elevator stopped at the lobby, nothing happened. He's going to really see a different point of view of Dalton.

"A little bouncy today, are we, Derek?" Ethan nudged as they walked to the car waiting for them outside.

"Yes! I get to spend time with you two, I'm sure there won't be a dull moment." He smiled up at both of them. _Wow they're tall_. "Wow, you're tall."

They chuckled and hooked their arms around Derek's. "And you're short." Not really short-short, just around Reed's height.

"But that's okay."

"We like that about you."

Derek blushed. He's been wanting for these two to come upon him since he read the first chapter. The day was nothing short of perfect. Derek had suggested the candy confetti for the party and the twins loved it. He was the one who spotted Logan (_Oh my gosh, who's that hot guy? … Wait, that looks awfully like… No... But we are at the…_).

"Damn Legacy rules." Ethan muttered as he typed something into his phone. "And we're _this close_ to getting Blaine and Kurt together."

"I don't know…" Derek said offhandedly as he walked between the twins, looking at the buildings. "I think Logan and Kurt would make a good couple." And _then_ he realized what he had said. The twins were glaring at him. "But Blaine and Kurt sound so much better. Klaine for the win!"

They went into a catering place and they were immediately ushered into a room where people were eating various food. "Here is your seat, Mr. Brightman and ." The lady said. "The menus are there and if you have any special requests please don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you." Evan said as they sat down.

"Who's bringing the booze?" Ethan asked. "Did you tell –"

"Yes, yes, what about the –"

"Called her this morning, she said 'No, I can't bring any angels, they're all on holiday', honestly I don't think _all _of Victoria's angels are out with their families."

"Wes is going to be disappointed."

They lifted the menus together, making Derek follow suit and he peeked over the menu. Ethan looked at Evan but he shook his head. "What about the –"

"We tried that last year, remember? It was horrible. Now the –"

"No, no, no, it wouldn't fit the theme."

"You're right."

Derek didn't understand what went on in front of him, but he loved it. "Derek? Any suggestions?"

He shook his head and realized he spaced out. They smiled at him kindly and he looked at the first thing that caught his eyes. "Some Jelly sounds good. We can put some alcohol in it so there won't be any spilled drinks… Not much anyway."

"Great idea, don't you think Evan?"

"Couldn't have thought it better myself."

"Miss?"

Ethan and Evan went rapid fire on what they wanted and Derek didn't remember any of it being part of the discussion. He will never know what goes on in their heads, but hey, they took his suggestion, he felt special all over again. The samples came and he was in charge of the desserts, these two knew him. Derek loved desserts.

"This cheesecake tastes plain." Derek said. "Veto!"

"Alright, Ethan, what about the chicken lollipops?"

"Superb!"

"Thought so." Evan grinned. _Oh my God, Ethan, Evan, make out in front of me right now!_ Derek thought and then tried to tame it. His Twincest ship has to be anchored at the moment.

"I like chicken lollipops." Derek said suddenly and just smiled. "Glad we're having them!"

After they made arrangements, paid, sent a mass text to everyone invited telling them about the theme of the party and then they went back to the condominium. Everyone else was still out and it was only the three of them. Derek hoped that they didn't feel the sexual tension he was having.

"I can almost see it now."

"The lights, the decorations, I can imagine the people coming in with the childlike costumes."

"Me too." They sighed. Derek wandered to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He mulled over the up and coming events, everything he could remember. Probably, right as he was taking the bite of the apple, Kurt would be talking to Logan, Shane would be making a mistake, Pure Energy would be showing off. He was admittedly excited to see Pure Energy's performance. He wanted to compare them with Vocal Adrenaline.

"So, Derek, what do you want to do?" Evan asked suddenly, subsequently causing Derek to drop his apple in shock. "Sorry." Ethan picked it up and took a bite from it, giving the smaller boy a look.

"I don't know." Derek shrugged, practically melting under Ethan's gaze. "I'm pretty tired right now, I just want to relax. All this party planning is really exhausting."

"That's only because the best ones are exhausting to plan."

"Besides, tomorrow, we will be leading the decorators. And you will join us."

"It'll be fun."

"You get to boss people around."

"You make it sound like I'm a big bully." Derek joked and crossed his arms. "A big playground bully." Their smiles went to Cheshire mode and they looked at each other. Ethan took another bite at the apple and Derek snatched it from him. "This was mine you know."

"Our condominium, our fridge, our food." Evan continued to smile.

"But you can have it, we have tons."

Derek bit the apple and chewed at it. "Mm, tastes like Brightman."

"Taste this, Derek." And he took a face full of Nerf bullet. He shouted in outrage. They gave him a gun, something that seemed like to come from nowhere. He took it eagerly. _A Nerf fight with the Tweedles. Life is officially complete. _

"Accept defeat, Hanover boy!" They said after ten minutes of intense shooting.

"Never!" Derek they continued to wreak havoc around the apartment until Derek lost all his ammo and he ran to the safety of his room.

It was filled to the brim with plastic balls.

"You two have been busy." He blushed.

_What CP Coulter says about "if the boys like someone": __First, they'll present themselves in that charmingly creepy way of theirs, hand the person a Nerf or paintball gun and invite a battle.__  
><em>_Following this, they will track down the person's room and flood it with the coloured plastic balls as previously said._

Derek debated whether this is real life or if this is fantasy. They couldn't really _like _him right? Then again, he's only been conscious of his Dalton life yesterday… Who knows what happened before all this? He turned to face the Tweedles, who were wearing their smiles.

"Well," Derek said, "time to jump in." He jumped into the new ball pit and scooped a handful and threw one at both of them. And the next he knew, they were in a ball fight. They didn't notice the sun setting. They didn't notice the tired Windsor boys (and Shane) that came in to find three of their friends having a great laugh with brightly colored balls. Reed closed the door just as the twins tackled Derek to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you don't see that every day." Reed said.

"That's a big thing to say considering." Wes commented.

"They'll tire down soon enough." Blaine said.

"Should we call them for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Let them have their fun." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "They're obviously not driving Derek insane… yet." And they turned to the kitchen. Ten minutes later they were graced by the appearance of the twins and Derek, the group flustered and out of breath, probably from laughing so much.

"So!" Derek smiled widely; it could almost rival the twins' Cheshire smiles. "What's for dinner? I'm starved." Over dinner, all the boys talked about how their day went. And now with the whole Logan situation, Derek couldn't help but think of Julian. He should try to get them together, just for the sake of it. The earlier the better! He's bound to be Julian's friend. Why would he have the actor's number if they weren't even remotely acquainted? His gaze shifted to Dwight who was still eyeing him cautiously. Derek smiled; he didn't want to make an enemy out of the hunter. Dwight just continued to look as he took another bite. He saw Reed cast a glance at Shane and giggled uncontrollably, earning a few looks from the others.

Tired from the day's activities, all of the boys ambled to their rooms. Derek liked having the balls in his room and he couldn't bear to clean it up just yet. After he brushed his teeth, the Hanover boy just took off his shoes and pants and jumped into bed. Excited for the party.

* * *

><p>Was it possible to dream within a dream? Or whatever form of reality Derek's in, at least. It seemed so real, the coolness of the air, the scent of the water, the sounds of cars passing by… Then he sat up. Was he being kidnapped?<p>

"You're awake!" The twins said happily as Derek tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Finally."

"It was so easy to get you into your clothes, and managing to keep you asleep."

"You sleep like the dead, that's gonna be a problem if you were in Windsor."

"Good thing I'm not in Windsor then." Derek smiled sleepily. "Where are we?"

"On the Brooklyn Bridge."

"What are we doing on the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Bungee jumping!"

"Excuse me?" Derek's eyes grew wide and he was just greeted by two mischievous grins. They got out of the car and opened the trunk. Ethan took Derek's hand and pulled him out of the car. He saw Evan lug a machine from the car's trunk to the sidewalk and turned it on. He latched it to the side of the bridge and Ethan helped pull on the cord, after a few minutes the machine slowly pulled back with Ethan and Evan putting some resistance.

"Perfect." They said when they reached the end.

"I'll go first."

"Too bad we couldn't find one that could fit three people."

"We're bungee jumping off a bridge? Are you insane?"

"Maybe." They said. Derek rolled his eyes and laughed ruefully. Evan stepped beside him and held his hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, we've done it hundreds of times." Derek nearly choked. _Hundreds_. "Everything's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure." Ethan said. "Just trust us." Derek sighed and nodded. Evan went with him first. They secured the cuffs around the ankle area and they helped Derek up. Evan climbed up beside him. "Ready? Oh and you can scream by the way."

"Yes, before I change my mind." He answered quickly. Evan grabbed him into a hug and they jumped. Derek buried his face into the blond's chest and let out a muffled scream, clinging on to dear life. Then they get pulled back up, Derek's stomach felt like it was in his throat but he heard Evan's laughter, comforting him only a little bit. They bounced for a moment or two and Derek managed to let out a strangled string of laughter.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Evan asked when they dangled upside down.

"Are you kidding? That was _insane_!"

"Well, I hope you had fun because you're doing it with Ethan again."

"Great." And even though he was being a little sarcastic, he liked being held this close to the twins. The sounds of their laughter bounced around his brain, he could almost memorize it.

Eventually, he found great joy when they both called it a night after five or so jumps. Derek couldn't remember because he was too scared to count. The last jump with Ethan was when the sun started to rise. Though cars rushed by, no one seemed to care that some people were throwing themselves off a bridge just for fun.

"Time to go back!" Evan said. "We have to meet the decorators in an hour."

"I'm in the mood for some decorating anyway!" Derek laughed and hugged the twins. "Had a fun time you guys. But next time, try not to give me a heart attack every other minute."

"We'll try."

"But we can't promise you anything."

They drove back to the condominium in general silence, with only speakers that played classical music (Derek's favourite kind) to keep the car from complete silence. Derek leaned from the backseat against Evan's passenger seat on the front. "Close your eyes, little Rose, it'll be a bit of a drive. We know you need your rest." _Rose_, Derek chuckled. He was too tired from almost dying time and time again to even understand that the Tweedles named him after one of the talking flowers. He didn't know much about Alice in Wonderland or why they named him such. But it didn't really matter. He was in a fictional world. _Warbler Land_, Derek thought, amused. _I should be Alice. _But he didn't know if he was an old student or not. Or what he and the Tweedles did before.

* * *

><p>He dozed off and woke up against Evan's shoulder, Ethan shaking him awake. "Up and at em! We've got a party to organize!"<p>

When they reached their floor, Evan took out a blow horn. "Where did you –" _Honk!_ Derek clapped his hands on his ears and all the other's got of their rooms. Kurt walked out of the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone." Ethan said cheerily.

"_You made me spill my coffee._" Kurt practically shrieked from across the room. There was a huge stain on his night shirt. "This was _silk_."

"Don't worry Alice! We got you your coffee before we got back here!" Ethan said taking a few cups of coffee to Kurt. "And I'm sure Reed will find you a replacement." Kurt was about to pounce on the Tweedle before Blaine stepped in and held him back.

"Back to business!" Evan clapped, getting everyone's attention. "We will be decorating for the party –"

"– and we would appreciate it if you _don't_ poke out of your rooms to sneak a peek."

"It'll just spoil _everything_."

"We have already readied your breakfast and all kind of nourishment; it will be taken to your rooms."

"So, no need to worry!" Derek stared at both of them incredulously. So many things happened while he dozed off in the car.

"_You couldn't tell us that last night, or maybe stick a note in our rooms?_" David shouted.

"_Like normal people!_" Wes followed.

"Now, now, Hare, Hatter, no need to shout." Evan said.

"We're our own kind of normal." They said together with huge grins. All the others grumbled back into their rooms. Kurt was still glaring at them, Blaine and Reed took turns trying to calm Kurt down as they entered his room. Before it was completely silent, Ethan's phone rang. "Right, okay, thank you, bye… Just in time!"

* * *

><p>The decorations were as astounding as he remembered. The twins commanded everything down to the slightest detail. The food started to come and they left him in charge of that. He was nervous at first but having them follow everything you said, he got the hang of it. He's never had anyone to boss around. Even the maids back home. He was always gentle about his requests, saying please and thank you, he had to shout over the construction though.<p>

"The chocolate waterfall works!"

"And it's delicious!" Derek laughed and continued observing the caterers at work. His mind wandered back home. Did anyone miss him? How long has he been gone? How worried can his parents get? _Oh crap, Mom… She's probably hyperventilating right now. _He almost reached for his phone then he realized it's in his room… And that he did have a mom here. _Wonder what she's like_…

"Holy _crap_, is that a ball swim?" Dwight exclaimed.

"Chocolate waterfall!"

Derek whipped his head, just in time for the Tweedles to throw Jell-O at the peeker's faces. They shot marshmallows at them too. This was one of his favourite parts of the story. He took another fleeting glance at the caterers before following the carnage. He would've stalked Reed and Shane but it was an intimate moment, he shouldn't be ruining that.

"Bring it on, Tweedles! Say your prayers!"

"This means _war_!"

Derek calmly strode to the kitchen where Kurt's cookies resided and hopped on the counter. _He must've made those last night and I didn't notice…_ "I've always wondered what these tasted like." He mumbled as he took the bowl and ate one. There was nothing that could explain the taste in his mouth. Derek _moaned_ as he took another bite. "Oh, my God, these are so good I could die." He lifted another cookie in the air. "These are just… orgasmic."

Dwight jumped into the kitchen. "I'm going to get your _precious_ cookies!" Derek took five cookies out of the bowl and handed them to Dwight. "…Thanks."

Derek shrugged just in time for the Tweedles to let out a long "no". They pounced into the room and stopped when Dwight took a cookie in his hand. Derek just watched and ate another one.

"Dwight, let's not do anything rash."

"Derek, help."

"I'm sitting out of this one," Derek smirked, "take this as revenge for almost killing me."

"But you had fun! Admit it!" Dwight crushed the cookie and they let out an outraged shout. "Stop it Dwight, stop the madness!"

"All's fair in love and war!" He said maniacally and took another cookie.

"Alice!" Evan yelled. "Dwight's got your magic cookies hostage! Save the cookies, damn it! Save the cookies!"

"– so help me, I'm going to crush each and every single one –!"

"No, you stupid Knight – don't do it, man!" Ethan yelled like he was dying. "Think of the others! Alice, help!"

Derek casually put his left leg over his right and took another bite of his cookie. They lunged at Dwight, sending some cookies flying and Derek caught one from the air. "Oh yeah, like a ninja." Kurt burst in.

"What the hell?" He turned to look at Derek. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Stop the violence." Derek said in his most Brittany voice. The three were still fighting. At some point, Evan had thrown an egg at Dwight, but missed. Now it was turning to a food fight. Derek shrugged and bit a cookie. "Sorry, tried."

"Some keeper of peace you are!" Kurt sighed. "Okay, break it up, you three! Break it up!" He ducked under a flying egg that went straight to Derek's pants. It didn't matter; he was still eating the best cookies in the world. Ethan took a handful of flour and threw it at Dwight and went on Kurt in the process. "Dwight, just give them the cookies."

"Never! Tell them to hold their fire!"

"Give us the cookies and no more eggs get hurt!" They threw another one. Derek bit his fingers; he was finally out of cookies. The taste lingered on his lips and he stared at the bowl.

"Dwight, just give it up, damn it! I was already making a _new_ batch when you two interrupted with that damned blow horn!" Kurt shouted and gestured to the mixing bowl beside Derek. He looked to his left, and the mixing bowl filled with dough was half finished. It didn't matter, he needed the real thing, and then Derek jumped at Dwight and grabbed the bowl. The jump caused the mixer to go to maximum. A certain brunette had a loose thread on his shirt that got caught on the machine.

"Success!" Derek shouted and ate another cookie. Dough was flying everywhere when Evan lunged at Derek, successfully tackling him to the ground. His back was going to hurt later. "No! Just one more, I swear! Then I'll help you Kurt!" He begged and reached for a fallen cookie. Evan reached as well. Kurt picked the bowl up.

"No! No more! Bad Dalton boys! These cookies have made you crazier! Can't you just share?" He said and turned off the mixer.

"But Alice!" Ethan said and reached up for the cookie bowl. Kurt grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down. "Evan! The cookies!" Before Evan could stand up, Dwight jumped on him, forcing Derek to the floor as well. _Ow, my arm._ _Where the hell is Blaine?_

"Kurt?" _Oh, thank CP._ The subsequent entrance of the acting prefect made everyone stop moving. Dwight stopped forcing them down and let Derek breathe for a moment. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ethan whimpered as Kurt took the cookies with him outside. With knowledge of the next happening, Derek pushed Dwight off and stayed in front of the door, just in time to catch the three cookies (now four) Kurt threw. _This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done the whole time I've been here._ The Tweedles jumped at him. "Take them! Take them! Just leave me one! Don't hurt me!"

"You just had to catch them first." Dwight commented as the Tweedles helped Derek up. He was taking pleasure from the pain Derek was experiencing.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Derek shot back and dusted off some flour off of him.

"Sorry about that." Ethan said.

"Kurt's cookies are amazing." Evan said, like it would explain everything. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

Derek's eyes shot up and blushed. "Come on," Evan said. "Let's eavesdrop on the two, see the progress and whatnot." They split up to call the rest. The Twins got Wes and David, Dwight got Reed, Derek got Shane.

"Hey Shane," Derek said happily as he entered. "Wanna go check on your brother? We were going to watch some progress."

"I'll stay." Shane said sadly. "I don't want to mess anything up… Plus I'm kind of packing right now, so…"

"I hope you stay for the party, it'll be fun." Even though he knew Reed already told him that, it seemed safe to say it again. Shane smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Is that… egg on your pants?"

"… I suppose so…" _I'll change later. _Derek turned around and walked with the others to the elevator. They quickly ran through the lobby, hoping they wouldn't miss any second of their own little soup opera. _Courage,_ Derek thought dramatically, _where everything is Klaine and nothing hurt._

"They are _not_ singing off the same page out there, are they?" Evan muttered from where they were peeking at the lobby doors, chewing on cookies. Ethan sadly shook his head, taking a piece from the cookie his brother held. Derek was standing right below them as they listened.

"This is _sad_, this is just…" David shook his head.

"What exactly is the conversation here?" Dwight asked, blinking.

"What Kurt is thinking is _Why does Blaine want me to hate Logan all that badly just because he's his ex, even though he's trying to change now – does he want to get back with him or something?_" Evan said in monotone.

"And Blaine is thinking is _He likes him and he was going to confess and damn it I was an idiot for thinking I was really going to be able to get Kurt to fall in love with me,_"Ethan added in the same tone.

"Or something like that," Derek finished with both of them. The twins smiled down at him while the others looked at him weirdly. The twins were getting to him. But as a matter of fact, Derek just knew they were going to say that.

Wes swallowed his cookie, looking disgusted. "Wow, these two need to get hit with cinderblocks."

"_Lots_ of cinderblocks," Derek agreed before the twins could. "Somebody hold me down, I might stand up and actually scream, 'Make out already!'." And it was true. This conversation is going as it should but if he had just gone with Shane yesterday… There would be a whole new story.

"Where are Reed and Shane?" asked David.

"Shane's in his room, getting ready to book town. Reed's in his room mumbling entire monologues incoherently to himself while buried under a pillow." Derek blinked. "Dwight thinks he's possessed."

"How did you – never mind," Dwight scratched his head and glared at Derek, "I tried to sprinkle holy water on him, but he just threw a pillow at me and told me to go away. I left a ring of rock salt around his bed just in case, so he doesn't escape."

"You are so lucky we like you, dude…" Wes sighed.

"Rock salt never hurt anyone innocent!" Dwight shot back.

"Would you _be quiet now_, I'm trying to eavesdrop here," snapped David.

"But they're slowly eating all the cookies as they talk," Wes whined to him. They listened in to the two talking and Derek could just mutter what they were saying under his breath. That would be very suspicious so had to stop himself. He probably won't be able to stop himself when it was time for the kiss, he'll stalk them and take a video. The fanboy in him was _begging_ for a live kiss and he just had to wait until tonight.

Then he thought… Could he stop Logan from finding Kurt? No he couldn't do that; Kurt wouldn't be able to admit that he loved Blaine. However, he could help Reed and Shane… He would just throw Reed at Shane earlier than expected. More time for them… Then again, Derek picking up Reed wasn't something he would like Shane to see, especially in this tender beginning. It would ruin everything.

He looked up at the Tweedles. _Well, it's time for me to write my own story._

"Crap. They're coming inside. Quick! Elevator!" David said and they ran back to the elevator. Derek was squashed when all of them tried to get to the fingerprint scanner after he did. He was getting a lot of bruises lately. Kurt and Blaine were about to walk into the bend when the doors finally opened. They piled in and stopped breathing as the couple appeared right in front of them just before the doors closed. After a second, Derek laughed causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"That was intense!" He said as his heart rate calmed down. "I'm having a really intense day!"

"Wait 'til the party." Wes chuckled. "It'll be a lot more intense." Wes has no idea how intense it could get. Derek did, but he planned on not interfering…


	3. Us Against the Music

Yeah that every week thing isn't working out huh? But hey, It's gonna START working out when I start SCHOOL. Damn college. I will be announcing that on my little header thingy. Something like this.

Also I forgot to ask, is jumping off the bridge legal? OH WELL.

As always: I do not own Dalton or anything associated. And to make it clear the only thing I own here is Derek Breaker. I ownz dat bitch.(Terry, my first OC EVER is getting jealous of Derek for a bit. Haha)

I hope you're enjoying my story because I'm one of those pathetic saps that look at my story stats every few hours and fret over the fact that no one's been reading my stories. And I constantly worry on the fact that it's probably due to the butchering I've done to each chapter.

FRET FRET FRET. BITCH BITCH BITCH. COMPLAIN COMPLAIN COMPLAIN and so forth.

Enjoy this chapter! Love Lots

* * *

><p>Derek was surprised to find his costume in his suitcase. The twins probably told him the theme ahead of time, and he had to admit, he's got really good taste. A few minutes right before the guests arrived, the music started, the lights went down and the chocolate waterfall was flowing. Kurt and Reed were comparing clothes. Shane was walking around his room, hoping that he didn't forget to pack anything. David was staring at the phone, wondering if he should call Katherine right now or not. Derek heard the twins whoop in excitement as he pulled up his jumper and hopped into his shoes all the while he wondered if he should drink tonight or not.<p>

He knocked on Kurt's door as he slipped pass the Willy Wonka Playground. "Come in!"

"Hi guys." Derek smiled and peeked through the door, "Is it okay for me to ask you to comment on my kid costume."

"Sure why not?" Kurt smiled and he finished lacing his boots. Derek jumped in with knee high stripped socks, a jumper that fell right here the socks ended, with sneakers and a long sleeved stripped shirt. "You look like an Oompa Lumpa."

"I think that's the point?" He looked down at his socks. "I mean, at least I don't have orange skin."

"He's got you there." Reed said. "And I think it looks adorable on you."

"Thank you… Excited for tonight? I know I am." _In more ways than one_. He smirked and looked at the two.

"Yes, judging by the sound of the outside, I think you three did a pretty good job." Kurt said. The Tweedles burst through the door, "The guests are coming! Rose, come on!"

"Rose?" Kurt asked, aghast.

"They named him a few weeks before you came." Reed said. Derek looked at Reed, surprised at the revelation.

"Rose!" Ethan grabbed Derek by the elbow and pulled him out. "How would you like to greet our guests?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, only for the first hour and you can go ahead on the dance floor."

"Just say, welcome to the party. Also, smile and wave." Evan said and he patted the swing near the door. "Do whatever you like."

"Can I have a drink?" Derek said, it wouldn't be that bad if he was tipsy. It would be more entertaining, actually. Evan took a tall glass of blueberry vodka and handed it to Derek. He took a sip and sat on the swing. Ethan made a lifting up gesture and Derek was a little rattled when his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Don't get too drunk now!"

"We wouldn't want you to fall!"

Derek smiled and swung a little bit back and forth. After a minute, the guest came flooding in. He took a few sips during the hour, feeling a bit buzzed, enjoying the view, people he didn't know saying hi. His phone thankfully had pictures that corresponded to each name, he's been memorizing for a while. Fifteen minutes before his time on the swing was over, he got borderline drunk, having finished the glass. New guests came by, a gaggle of super models.

"Hello guests! Welcome to the bitchingest party in this side of New York!" Derek slipped to his side and propped his left leg on the seat. "Drinks all around you, below me the waterfall in chocolate and rum. The dance floor is filled to the brim but we can squeeze in some more! Food on your left! Jelly shots on the right! Have a nice night!"

"Having fun up there, Breaker?" Someone shouted below him with a British accent.

"Justin Bancroft?" Derek shouted and almost fell from his swing. "Oh yeah, you were coming! Almost forgot!" The prefect laughed. "Please don't tell my parents!"

"That you're drunk? Wouldn't imagine it!" He laughed.

"Have fun at the party! And I'm not drunk, I'm just slightly intoxicated!" Derek swung some more, screaming at the top of his lungs at the exhilaration of swinging back and forth over people's heads. He almost hit Shane's head. David and Wes commented on how much fun Derek looked like he was having.

"He's going to fall down if he doesn't stop." David said.

"The twins said it's almost time for him to go down anyway." Wes craned his head and spied two blond heads cutting through the crowd towards the swinging boy.

"Hanovers are so much fun when they're intoxicated, don't you think, Ethan?" His twin nodded and they waved their hands to get Derek's attention. He looked down to find the twins waving at him.

"Is it time for me to go down?"

"Yes!" Evan said. "You are tipsy and you almost kicked Shane's head off!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"We're bringing you down now!"

"Wait! Bring me by the waterfall; I want to try it, just this once! Then I'll be off alcohol for the rest of the night, I promise." The blond boys conceded the brunette's request and they told the operator to move him to the side. Derek sat up and hooked his legs firmly on the swing before tossing himself over. His head was an inch away from the chocolate concoction and some people cheered. The twins laughed and Reed almost looked scandalized. Shane took part at the applause, _that guy has some balls._

He dipped his glass into the chocolate and pulled it out half full. The swing was lifted up and he flipped himself upright without spilling his drink. That was a great feat for someone who wasn't sober. The twins grinned as he stood up in front of them and chugged the chocolate rum down. "By the way, I'm not _that_ drunk." He told the Tweedles. "I can't! I _feel_ like Kurt and Blaine are going to kiss today and I _need_ to see it. Can't pass out."

The two glanced at each other. "We like how you think, little Rose."

"You'll see it sooner."

"We'll keep an eye on them." Derek rolled his eyes and smiled. There was no need for any of that, he knew when it was going to happen, he's read it many times.

"No. It'll be fine, just relax! Enjoy the party!" Derek jumped into the dancing fray and one of his many favourite songs blasted on the speakers. He felt like he was detached from his body. It was doing its own thing and he felt the music flow into him. Slowly, he was sweating out the alcohol out of his system. Someone was dancing with him, grinding on him, but he didn't mind. A party like this shouldn't be spoiled by anyone, not even a pervish dude. Derek opened his eyes and the lasers were flickering everywhere, he couldn't recognize the face. Two arms circled around his neck and the guy who was grinding on him was pushed out of the way by another dancing body.

"Ethan?" Derek squinted.

"No one's going put their weed whacker –"

"– near our Rose."

"Cocktail?"

"One more drink wouldn't hurt." Derek shrugged and took the drink from Ethan. They danced a few minutes and the candy confetti fell from the ceiling and he caught some in his glass. It was a lollipop. "This is the best idea I've ever had!" He laughed and put the lollipop in his mouth. "Mm, chocolate." With Derek between the twins, they partied hard.

* * *

><p>"Derek seems to be having lots of fun." Reed commented as he sipped his apple juice.<p>

Dwight nodded slightly and continued to watch. He looked at Reed, who was one of the first to acknowledge this Derek character. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen him." He admitted. Reed's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What do you mean? We hang out with him almost all the time. He's practically a Windsor." Reed was so sure with what he was saying. On top of all the Dalton proofs, he _knew_ Derek since they were kids. Always reliable, always friendly, always there. If only Derek didn't like Hanover so much.

Dwight shook his head. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Are you okay, Dwight? It's not like you to forget someone like that."

"You know what, never mind." And he walked away. _None of them would understand. I'll have to watch him by myself._

* * *

><p>It was half passed ten and some of the Warblers broke into song a few minutes ago, giving the Tweedles an idea. They whispered something into Derek's ear and he happily agreed. They pulled him by the hand towards the mini stage up front and they said something to the DJ's. The three of them were given microphones and Evan shouted.<p>

"You having a great time?" The crowd cheered.

"That's what we wanted to hear."

"As your hosts –"

"Slash planners."

"We have a treat for you."

"Hit it!" Derek said into the mic.

_All my people in the crowd__  
><em>_Grab a partner take it down._

_It's me against the music__  
><em>_Uh huh, it's just me and us, yeah, c'mon__  
><em>_Hey, Derek.__  
><em>_Are you ready? Uh huh, are you?_

_Oh._

The crowd cheered and they went up the neon bridge. Derek took Britney's part and the twins took Madonna's.

_No one cares__  
><em>_It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist__  
><em>_To hell with stares__  
><em>_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_

_And no one's there__  
><em>_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place__  
><em>_Tonight I'm here__  
><em>_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass_

There was just enough alcohol in Derek for him to shamelessly dance with the Tweedles. They were synchronized, and he had barely caught up with them. The grinding on the front and back was fun though.

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music__  
><em>_It's like a competition, me against the beat__  
><em>_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm__  
><em>_Tryin' to hit it, you could die__  
><em>_In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'ma take a you on_

Derek was out of breath by the end of that bridge. Ethan grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor where people moved out of the way. They pumped their fists in the air as the three kicked it to the chorus.

_Hey, hey, hey!_

The twins started to dance on their own, leaving Derek to sing the chorus.

_All my people on the floor__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, let me see ya__  
><em>_All my people wantin' more__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya_

_All my people, 'round and 'round__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, let me see ya__  
><em>_All my people in the crowd__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya__  
><em>

The twins danced like they rehearsed for this all their lives. They knew each other's next step and they had this in the bag. The crowd cheered as they coaxed some of the dancers to come join them, including Shane. The dancers could barely catch the twins' fast repetitive steps but they followed through. He could hear Shane egging him on. "You go, Derek!"

_So how would you like a friendly competition__  
><em>_Let's take on the song__  
><em>_It's you and me baby, we're the music__  
><em>_Time to party all night long__  
><em>

The twins went back to singing when they dancers got the steps. They started making up new steps as they went. Derek smiled at the two and they danced around him, playfully glaring at each other.

_Get on the floor, baby lose control__  
><em>_Just work your body and let it go__  
><em>_If you wanna party, just grab somebody__  
><em>_Hey Derek, we can dance all night long__  
><em>

At the last line, Derek threw his mic at Evan and he caught it, knowing exactly what was next. He started to dance on his own. This was one of his favourite Britney songs, and favourite Glee song. Back home, in another dimension, he already made his own steps to this part of the song. Admittedly he borrowed some of the steps from the original music video but he had his own twist to it too, more pop and locking than the original, an extra turn here and there. The hip wiggling stayed though. And his parents thought he was straight for a little while longer…

_Hey Derek, you say you wanna lose control__  
><em>_Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya_

The blonds walked nearer to the brunette, a little mesmerized by the dance moves he was putting on the floor. He smirked at them when they reached the quick pause.

_Sexy baby, I'd rather see you bare your soul__  
><em>_If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got_

_All my people in the crowd__  
><em>_Let me see you dance__  
><em>_C'mon Derek, lose control__  
><em>_Watch you take it down_

Derek knelt down on the floor just like Britney did on the video. Everyone cheered. The following chorus was like the Glee version of the song. It was interesting to hear from the twins who obviously didn't watch Glee. They picked him up from the floor and they danced together.

_All my people on the floor__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, let me see ya__  
><em>_All my people wantin' more__  
><em>_Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya_

_All my people, 'round and 'round__  
><em>_Say, let me see you dance, let me see ya__  
><em>_All my people in the crowd__  
><em>_Say let me see you dance, I wanna see ya_

He danced from one twin to another, letting loose, letting the music guide him through the steps. This was the most fun he'd had in a party.

_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance__  
><em>_C'mon baby, take it down, make the music dance__  
><em>_All my people round and round, party all night long__  
><em>_C'mon baby, lose control, watch you take it down_

Derek was laughing the whole time and he was positively dripping with sweat, so were the twins. He gave them high fives and the music went back on. They drank deep form their glasses. Derek asked for water, since he swore that last cocktail was his last while the twins got some drinks that were green and red.

"We haven't seen you move like that, ever!"

"Even in Warblers' practice!"

_Oh, I'm a warbler, awesome! _"I never usually dance like that in public. Always in private." The twins glanced at each other, sharing a thought and laughed. "You two and your telepathic ways." Derek joked and they drank some more.

* * *

><p><em>One hour until the New Year<em>. The computerized voice said and Derek cheered from his swing (they let him up again). Though he wasn't drunk or intoxicated anymore, he was on a party high. He stood up on his swing when the candy started to fall. "That's right, my minions, grab the candy! _Grab the candy_!" He cackled maniacally. Some people started to pelt him with candy but he fired back, knowing very well what they might try. "That's right, run away! Oops." He sat back down when his gun fell from his grip. It was just in time for Logan Wright to come into the party. "Hey, Logan!"

Logan looked up to see the boy in stripped socks and shirt. He smiled a little bit at the _other_ Derek. He waved. "Hi, other Derek."

The boy on the swing smiled, turned to face the crowd and locked his legs under him and flipped over. Logan was startled. "So, Logan, heard from Julian lately?"

"Not that recently." Logan said, trying to get around the upside down boy. "Excuse me, I have to," he started to say but Derek interrupted.

"Oh I know; looking for Kurt, try to steal him away from Blaine." Derek laughed. Logan was just stunned that this boy who he barely knew, knew what he was about to do. "Haven't taken your meds I see." Logan was getting uncomfortable.

"No, I – I didn't."

"I'm not stopping you." Derek sighed. "Wish I could, but I shouldn't. If you're looking, he's with Justin Bancroft."

"Thanks?" Logan stepped to the side, ready to look for Kurt.

"Oh and Logan?" He turned around and Derek was looking at him, still upside down. "You and Julian would look awesome as a couple."

Logan snorted. "That's sweet, and you seem drunk." At least Derek had an excuse now. "But Julian's straight."

"If you say so…" Derek sang and flipped himself up to the swing. "Go on, Knave! Find Alice!"

_Someone should take him down from there before he hurts somebody. _Logan thought as he weaved through the crowd. Found a full, discarded drink on a table. He picked it up and it looked safe enough to drink. So he took it with him.

Back at the swing, Reed walked nearby and he swung back upside down. Reed fell over. "Sorry, Reed!"

"It's okay, didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm like a ninja." Derek laughed. "I just saw Logan walk by."

"He's here already?"

"Looks like it!" He said cheerily. Everything's coming into place. "Go tell Blaine, quick!" The Dormouse nodded his head and ran to the Rabbit.

During the last few minutes of the year, Derek turned on his seat and looked at the dancing crowd instead of the elevator doors. In his vantage point, he could see the Windsor conspirators working their way through the crowd, looking for Kurt. He could help of course, but he was stuck on the swing. He couldn't signal himself down because the lights were keeping him from getting the controller's attention. All he could do was watch.

_Two minutes to the New Year…_

They had already lost Dormouse but Shane would find him soon. The Tweedles were trying to push through the crowd, trying to get the lights to stop flickering. The Mad Hatter would be trying to escape, wanting to call his Talking Flower. The Knave would be keeping Alice from looking for the others, the others who were near from what the little Rose could see from his perch. He cheered with the crowd as the foam descended. Finally, the White Queen would point out the Knave and Alice near the windows to the Rabbit.

_One minute to the New Year…_

Derek could see through the flickering lights and to the scene that was unfolding under people's noses. If only he could get there to hear it in time.

_Thirty seconds to the New Year…_

But he knew it would be too late. It doesn't matter; he already knew what would happen. Logan would be talking about why he didn't take his medication. And in the end, before Logan could kiss him, Kurt would admit that he loves Blaine. Blaine would hear and that was when all Derek's inner fanboy just exploded.

"Happy New Year!" Derek was shook out of his reverie and the lights went out. He was deprived of a New Year's kiss once again. _Stupid swing_. He waited and watched the shadows by the window. Logan pushed Kurt to Blaine and walked away. _Poor thing, you'll get your happy ending… soon._

Finally the lights came back on and the confetti of gold exploded upon the guests. Derek cheered with the crowd. He turned to the DJ booth and he waved at the Tweedles. They asked if he wanted to go down via hand movements. Derek nodded. He had one last look at the crowd, Kurt and Blaine by the windows, Shane and Reed looking up to the lights.

_Just like how CP wrote it…_

He caught Logan leaving the site and he stepped in front of him. "You again."

"Me again." Derek said cheerily. "Say hi to Derek for me. And think about what I said about you and Julian." Then he skipped to the twins, leaving Logan bemused.

_Just like how I like it…_

* * *

><p>Oh and one more thing. I was so tempted to choreograph a dance for the <em>Me Against the Music<em> dance Derek did because I've got a pretty good idea of it. But seeing I'm lacking in time and I have yet to enroll myself into college, I said to myself "fuck it" and then I did. I got pregnant with music babies.

Just wanted to share that.


	4. Steal a Prada Tie

Big shout out to YOU reader. I LOVE YOU.

Once again: No I don't own Dalton. I cannot reach that level of awesomeness that is CP Coulter...

Maybe one day but that's like a very far away time, or maybe in another dimension (see what I did there?)

Love Lots!

* * *

><p>Derek raked in some confetti on the floor and threw them up in the air as he twirled. "Best. Party. Ever."<p>

Most of the people had gone already because of the police, and the place was beyond repair at the moment. Everyone was chattering amongst themselves, Derek just lied on one of the jellybean chairs and sighed. Kurt and Blaine would be on the roof by now and hopefully he wouldn't pass out before he could catch a glimpse of a live Klaine kiss. On his request, they played some classical music while they clean up what they can. They had a night filled with pop music, why not tone it down?

When he was relaxed on the jellybean chair, the conversation that was all too familiar to him started. He didn't bother cutting in, he just let them talk.

"_Wow_…" Wes said, looking around at the mess. He looked at the Tweedles. "Your parents are going to kill you."

"Happens once in a while," Evan agreed, smiling.

"True…doesn't last very long," Ethan shrugged.

"I didn't even get to kiss anyone!" Wes whined. "And those Victoria's Secret models never showed up!" He glared at them. "It's not fair!"

"It's just a New Year's kiss, Wes," David rolled his eyes. "Overrated."

"You have Katherine – of course you think it's overrated!"

"Fine, come here." He grabbed his friend by the sleeve and kissed the top of his head. "There! Happy New Year, Wes!"

The Warblers burst into hysterical laughter as Wes gaped at him. The Twins seemed to find this particularly ridiculous and just cracked up, falling off the jellybean chairs. They had a few drinks as well, and this may be the reason for their heightened madness.

"Where are Blaine and Kurt?" Reed asked, looking around and finding no sign of the two.

"They went out," grinned Evan. "I think they went up on the roof to watch the sunrise." And then he glanced over at Derek, he grinned as well.

"What about Logan?"

"He left," Dwight snorted, eating one of the swirly pops as he patted his pockets for his phone. "Said something about the tortoise and the hare –"

"Not the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon?" Ethan asked with a grin.

"Pretty sure he said hare," Dwight rolled his eyes.

"Huh…" Justin looked contemplative, sitting on one of the tables while ripping open a pixie stick. "Well he's a tough nut to crack, that one."

"I really thought he was going to come and kill Blaine or something," Shane shuddered, shaking his head. "Looks like he just really wants a fair shot at Kurt."

"It hasn't _been_ fair since Blaine sang Teenage Dream," Wes smiled.

Derek pumped his fist in the air. "Woo! Totally agree with you!"

"Yeah, well it's not over yet," Dwight shot back. "When we get back to school, it's back to the old routine. New Year or not, I'm going to line my damn door in salt and you psychos can do whatever it is you want."

"_You're_ one of us psychos, Dwight," David remarked.

"I assure you, compared to you people, I'm perfectly sane."

"I cannot _wait_ for the day we see your psychiatric report."

Derek was the first one to laugh and the last one to calm down.

The Tweedles hefted their little Rose up to his feet when the others left. They smiled down at him. He knew what they were thinking as they led him towards the roof access stairs. It was quiet except for their echoing footsteps. Finally the roof door. "I feel so bad all of the sudden." Then he looked out at the coloring light from the door's cracks. The twins sighed, _Derek is going to chicken out._ But then Derek shrugged. "Well, what the fuck." And then cracked the door open as quiet and as slowly as possible. Just in time too.

Kurt and Blaine were really close, their foreheads touching. He could see Blaine's lips moving, saying "this will count, wouldn't it?" and then there it was! Derek squeaked and Ethan put a hand on his mouth. They pulled apart and Ethan started to tug him back in. But Derek was resilient, there was another one, he just had to wait a few seconds… And there it was! Live, in _person_, it would be in his mind for the rest of his life.

They closed the door and Derek squealed as they ran back down. "I am a happy Klaine shipper!"

"We are too." They replied, bemused by the term "Klaine shipper" and they went back to the ruins of what was once a beautiful condominium. Derek went to his room and it was mercifully unoccupied and untarnished.

"Wake me up when Shane leaves, okay?" The twins nodded and Derek closed the door and promptly tossed his shoes away and jumped into his ever so soft bed. It was a semi-dreamless sleep. There were just a couple of blond heads running around, laughing.

By the time he woke up, his cellphone rang and he picked it up idly. "Hello?"

"Good morning, sweet heart." It was his mother's voice. His eyes burst open… He was still in the condominium room. "How was New Year's?"

"Um… Great! The best party I've ever been too. Lots of friends." He paused. "Um, Mrs. Van Kamp says hi."

"Oh, yes! That's what I've been meaning to call you about! She called me just a few hours ago and she said that Reed called to ask if you could spend time with him for the rest of the break." She laughed the same light, velvety laugh she had. "I think it's a splendid idea since your father and I are overseas."

"Overseas?"

"Oh sweet heart! Don't you remember? We're launching the first Breaking Bookstore in London! It'll be outstanding! We'll have more connection to the British Isles and get more of their books to sell in America. You even brought only one suitcase for the whole break! Did your laundry yourself, I'm so proud" He's been doing his own laundry for years.

"Oh right! Sorry, long night. Have fun Mom! Give Dad my love."

"Take care, Derek, don't be a bother to Hilde!"

"Me? _Never_. I'm from Hanover, remember?"

"Right." She laughed again. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." So, he had parents here just like he did at home, loving, caring, book-ish, only richer since they're franchising overseas now.

There was a knock on the door and Ethan popped in. "Good, you're awake. The boys are about to see Shane off. And I heard you'll be going with Reed for the rest of the break so you're riding with us."

"Oh, cool, I'll just go freshen up!" Derek jumped up and looked for an outfit.

"Awesome. Any request for breakfast? Ethan and I are going out." Evan appeared beside his brother.

"Starbucks?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Guess." Derek said coyly. _This should be fun_.

"That's easy!" Ethan said. "Wheat bread with Cheddar cheese, ham and egg white."

"Drinks?"

"Tea, since you just woke up."

"Damn it, I thought I had you with that one!" They shared a bit of laughter. And the two left him to his lonesome. He quickly jumped into the shower. As he cleansed his body from whatever happened last night, he thought about his time here. It's been only two days but it's been the best two days of his life. Pretty soon he would get to go to school in _Dalton_. He would get to play matchmaker with Julian and Logan. This ship has to turn into canon as fast as it can, if his name isn't Derek Breaker. He wondered if he was missed in the real world. Would it be like Narnia? Or the other way around. _It would be horrible if it's the other way around! _He shuddered. But the thing is, he didn't want to come back… At least he thought he didn't. He'll miss his friends but they had their own versions here. _They're the same, from what I got. We keep in touch via e-mails, so it seems._

Summer just started back home. They could've… _No! Don't ruin the mood. It's probably like Narnia, you'll be stuck here for days, _years_ even and they wouldn't notice. They would just think you got lost in the books again._ _Just until the finale, then you'll go. CP's probably sensing a disturbance… And I wouldn't know what would happen pass twenty five… Unless I could tap through the real world internet and see for myself. But if it's like Narnia… Damn._

_I guess it's up to me to make my own ending. Did I want it to end? The end meant leaving the twins… It's probably a good thing that I don't know the ending yet. Probably not…_

Derek stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and drying his hair with the towel. On the bed was one of those table things for breakfast in bed, a bed that was covered in flowers. There was a bouquet waiting beside the cup of tea and the sandwich. A card was standing over the flowers and he took it.

_Have a lovely breakfast! _

_-E&E_

Derek blushed and took a sip of tea when someone cleared their throat. Wes and David were leaning on the door frame, smirking. "Looks like we have something new to invest in after all, Wes."

"Shut up; go away, I need to eat in peace."

"On your bed of roses."

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses._

_For tonight, I'll sleep on a bed of nails._

_I wanna be just as close as_

"_Go away!_" Derek threw some pillows at them and they left laughing. He closed the doors and he sat down on the bed.

David turned to Wes. "You know, since it's Ethan and Evan, I don't think we're going to _need_ to invest."

"They've liked Derek for a long time. Been on a couple of dates even."

"Poor kid, I wonder when he'll crack… Assuming he hasn't already." Ethan and Evan was in the kitchen when the two entered.

"Hello Hatter, Hare."

"How was our Rose?"

They grinned. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Wes grinned and sat with them. "He's just as sane as you two."

"Only slightly more cautious." Evan reminded.

Back in the room, Derek shook the sandwich out and smelled the bouquet. It was heavenly and if this works out… He wouldn't want to leave. "Oh, my God, this sandwich is so good!" He couldn't help but say those words every time he had this sandwich. He munched happily, enjoying the flowers around him, and the tea he was sipping.

There was a knock. "Derek? It's Kurt! Time to go!"

"Coming!" He stood up and put the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. He's got a large mouth so he wouldn't choke on it yet.

"So… I heard you had a little surprise in your room." Kurt said knowingly as Derek opened the door.

He swallowed the remnants of the sandwich and chuckled. "Funny, I also heard you had a little surprise up on the roof." They rivalled each other's' blushes and glares. "Drop it?"

"I'll call this a draw." They smiled at each other and Derek sent the room one last look. "Where is everyone?" The condominium hadn't changed since his sleep and they stepped over chunks of the decorations last night.

"They're already downstairs." Kurt sighed. "That was some party, huh?" Derek nodded. "I love New York."

"Right there with you, Kurt." Derek smiled as they rode the elevator down. It was a relatively quiet ride down and until they got out on the ground floor, it was calm.

"Alice!"

"Rose!"

The two boys flinched and smacked the Tweedles. "Alice, Rabbit is waiting for you in the limo! Quickly now!" Evan shooed Kurt away and he didn't have to be told twice and cast a motherly smirk over his shoulder. Derek stuck his tongue out. The taller boys were beaming at him and he blushed.

"You know," He said as they walked towards the outside world, "presentation is practically _10%_ of the whole meal."

"We'll take that as a _thank you._"

"Now, whisk me away."

Derek laughed. The Tweedles hooked their arms around Derek's and the smaller boy blushed. "Thank you, Evan, Ethan. That was one of the loveliest meals I've ever had."

"You're welcome, Rose." They said when they left the lobby and into the open air. Ethan unhooked first and opened the door. Derek went in first and saw all of them with their eyebrows raised.

"Not. A. Word." The twins slipped him in between and it was a little quiet for a second before he spoke up. "Shane! You're leaving, huh? That's too bad, we could've danced together some more."

"Dude you're right! You were burning up the dance floor last night!" Shane and Derek bumped fists and the others went into their own conversations. _Just like I planned it. Awesome!_ Soon enough they arrived at the airport, his arms hooked to the Tweedles like it was the most natural thing now. Shane pulled up the backpack slung over his shoulder, smiling. "So I'll hear from you all, yeah?" Then he glared at Blaine. "Especially you, I'd appreciate and update everyone once in a while. But you can skip the parts about which bases you finally get to cover."

Derek laughed while Kurt and Blaine looked like they were going to kill him. "Stop it." Blaine said with a smack to Shane's arm.

"Sorry, sorry, but at least Derek understands my humor."

"That's right, buddy!"

"Sorry for making all that trouble too." He continued. "But at least I'll be out of your hair now." All of them said their goodbyes. When they mentioned Shane going into Windsor, Derek couldn't help but giggle. _One day Blaine, one day…_ And then it was Reed's turn. Kurt and Derek shooed the others away to give them privacy. As much Derek wanted to hear the conversation, he'll just have to settle on reading it.

"Bye, Blaine! See you on vacation, I guess. Come home sometime." That was their cue.

"You going to be alright?" Blaine called back, a little worried.

"Nothing I haven't already handled! Bye!" Shane waved and hurried off to board, clutching the painting.

Then Derek remembered what was happening next. He let go of the twins and called after Shane. He turned around and Derek was about to tell him everything… But that would freak everyone out, even Shane. "What is it, Derek?"

"Be careful." He said. It was the safest way to go. "And… And don't bring the painting with you everywhere, it might get lost."

"Okay…" Shane smiled and patted his arm as a friendly gesture. "Bye again!"

Reed stood there, watching after he disappeared. Derek turned around and saw Reed was trying to hold back tears. He walked over and just gave Reed a hug, saving Kurt's Armani. The artist started crying. "There, there." Derek absolutely sucked at comforting. "You'll meet again, I know you will."

"I can't _wait_ to get back to Dalton," Reed sighed, interrupted by sobs. "Everything was so _simple_."

"Come on, let's go…"

_Hush little Dormouse, don't you cry. _

_Derek's gonna steal you a Prada tie._

It got a small chuckle from Reed. With his arm around his friend's shoulder, they walked back with the rest of them.

"Well, people!" said Evan brightly. "Guess it's time to book New York and head back home."

"All the way back to Warbler Land," nodded Ethan.

Reed and Derek headed the group and the twins were standing on both sides. "Don't worry, I got him."

"We know."

"Since we would probably be detained in Ohio for a long time, we thought maybe you'd like to go out with us."

"On a date."

"You know, once you settle back in Hanover."

"I'd love to." Derek blushed. "And it won't take long, only did bring one suitcase the whole trip."

"Great!"


	5. The Tweedles and The Rose

This is one of the more... "original" ones. There isn't MUCH of the real Dalton plot here but you know snippets maybe. I think this is when Derek broke (cracked, if you will) the story line. Basically one of the more enjoyable chapters to write.

Hope you enjoy!

Review? Please? For me? Only got like... one.

* * *

><p>Derek would've gotten lost in Hanover, knowing nothing about his life here. Then he would have to ask the awkward question, "hey, do you know where my room is?" Luckily for him, Terry was there. Terry Epperson, a tall blond boy whose eyes just stare into your soul, happened to be his roommate and excitedly met him in the lobby. And he was super helpful too. "Here, let me bring your bag, it must've been a long flight. Sorry I couldn't get to the party; my parents detained me in the Caribbean."<p>

"That's too bad, that party was amazing!" Terry led him to their room, and it was on the second floor, and their view was nothing but school. Very comforting.

"I heard! But my parents wanted family time, so…" Terry sighed. "But there'll be more parties, right?"

"Bound to be!" Derek shouted and dropped to the floor and opened his suitcase. He put some clothes into the bin and some into neat folded piles in his wardrobe. Justin came through the door and nodded.

"Good to have you two back." He smiled and closed the door.

"So what's it like?" Terry said as Derek continued to pile his clothes. "Hanging out with the Windsors in New York?"

"Fun, very exuberating." He chuckled then he turned to Terry. "Hey, you're my roommate, right?"

"No, I'm your sister." Terry continued to smile, but it still betrayed the sarcasm.

"Right." Derek smiled. "Well… I'll just be out of it, the Brightman twins asked me out."

"What? Again?"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"You lucky bastard!"

"I know right!"

"This is getting too gay, even for you." He continued shouting in the same voice.

"I guess so!" Derek did the same.

"We should stop now!"

"Yes we should!"

"So, the Tweedles huh? Should've known when they started calling you Rose… Or maybe it was the random flowers and balls in our room." _So this _has_ been going on for a while._ Terry chuckled and his phone rang. "Aw, it's Vanessa. Do you mind?" Derek shook his head. "Great… Hey babe." First impressions never did last.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Merril!" Terry said. Derek sat up and smiled at Hanover's resident mother hen. "Good to see you."

"Same here." She smiled. "Derek, the twins are looking for you."

"And we've found you!" Ethan said, walking around Merril, followed by Evan. They jumped on his bed and hugged him tight. "We missed you."

"Can't… _Breathe_." They sat up and pulled him off the bed.

"Come hither, little Rose." Evan said while Derek was tying his shoes.

"Thouest art comingeth with useth."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Derek chuckled and jumped up from bed, put on a coat and hooked arms with them. "Bye Merril! Bye Terry!"

"Don't kill him!" Merril shouted behind us.

"Don't worry, Lily!"

"We'll take good care of Rose."

"And where _are_ you taking Rose?" Derek inquired. "I hope not bungee jumping again."

The twins scoffed. "Bungee jumping off a bridge was so two days ago."

"We prefer rolling on hills." They smiled their signature smiles and Derek just shrugged it off, even though he had no idea what they were talking about. There could be the literal but that was too plain to be something Ethan and Evan would do.

They drove to this vast expanse of land in Westerville where there were actual hills. It was still relatively cold and the ground was still wet with melting snow. On top of one hill, the highest one, were three, huge, transparent balls. A man was standing by them with some equipment at his feet. "Hello again, Jack." They paid him with a crisp twenty bill. "Well probably be finished in a couple."

"Alright." Jack nodded and smiled at them. "I'll be sitting in my chair." And he left to a tree with folding chair waiting for him.

"In you go!" Ethan said and prodded Derek into one of the plastic balls. "We'll be rolling with you." Derek looked down from where they were. Below them, there were a lot of lesser hills and thought it would be a fun game.

"So let me get this straight, we'll just roll around for two hours?"

"Well when we get to the bottom we stand up as quick as we can."

"And then try to knock the others down."

"It'll be fun!"

"You'll just gang up on me." Derek joked as he took off his shoes and hopped into the ball.

"At some points, maybe." Evan and Ethan winked at the same time and went into their own respective plastic balls. "Ready?" Came Evan's muffled shout. Derek nodded and he pushed the ball down the hill. He screamed with laughter when they rolled. He could also hear the twins' as well. Derek reached the bottom of the slope and ended up going up another. Ethan accidently bumped Derek, jolting him in the ball.

"Hey! Not yet!" Derek shouted and he was just answered with laughter. He twisted up and steadied the ball. He ran to the others, feeling like an oversized hamster (_those are cute!) _and rammed against Ethan's ball. He fell back from the aftershock.

"I won! Woo!" Ethan raised his arms up in the ball. Evan stood up quickly and ended his brother's victory. Derek stood up and did a funny battle cry and charged at the Tweedles. They rolled away and circled back to hit Derek.

"I knew you two would gang up on me!" He laughed as he tried to stand up again. "War!" This went on for hours, and they ended up winded and happy. It's funny. If the Tweedles weren't in Windsor, they wouldn't have bothered Blaine, since they didn't bother Blaine, they won't go to the Breadsticks. Did that mean he wouldn't meet the New Directions? _._ Evan bumped against him tiredly with the ball. _Oh well._ Derek nudged back. Evan and Ethan rolled to cover the two holes of Derek's plastic ball. Evan on the right, Ethan on the left. They leaned through the holes and held them together. Derek sat up and smiled at them.

"Hello space invaders." Derek smiled.

"Greetings."

"Having fun?"

"Tons."

"Good."

They were quiet for a little while and sighed. Two hands snaked down to grab Derek's and he blushed at the contact. He's only ever held hands with one boy. The only thing making him want to go back home were his friends. But it was getting harder and harder every moment.

Meanwhile, back in Windsor, as Blaine was checking names off the list, he realized something. _It's calm… Why is it _calm_?_ "Hey, Cody." Blaine stopped a Windsor boy from walking in his room. "Did you notice something around the house?"

"I know for a fact that the twins aren't anywhere pelting people with Nerf bullets, marshmallows, paintballs, or candy. I heard they were out on a date." Cody sighed. "It's like something's missing." He paused. "Then again, it's nice to have some relative calm."

"Thanks." Blaine checked his name off of the list and continued on. It was weird not having the twins around. He mulled over it and just shrugged, _better not get used to it_. He passed another Windsor and checked his name. "Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Blaine." The boy smiled. "Did you know? Julian's back!" He was probably the only Windsor who wasn't used to Julian schooling here. Then again, he was still a freshman.

"Did you know Julian's coming back today?" Derek asked suddenly. Just then, the twins' cell phone chimed. Evan took it out.

"It's from Dormouse… Cheshire really _is_ back. Thought he was expelled…"

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked.

Derek shrugged. "I'm kinda psychic. I have a fifth sense… It's like I have ESPN or something. My boobs can tell me when actors are near." And that was the first time he ever heard the twins crack up that long. It made Derek laugh along.

When it was silent again, Evan checked the time. "Our two hours are up..."

"Race you two to the top?" Derek suggested.

"You're on!" They replied and jumped back into their plastic balls. Derek stood up and ran as fast as he could.

"No bumping!" He laughed and put a lot of effort trying to roll _upwards_. The wet ground was too slippery to climb and Derek was the first to realize it. "Epic _fail_!" And he rolled down, laughing all the way. The twins called Jack to bring their shoes down and afterwards they left. Derek was in the backseat again. This time he leaned on Ethan's chair.

"Hungry?" Evan asked.

"Do you want to go over to Taco Bell?" Ethan chuckled and Derek smacked his arm lightly.

"I don't want to go to Taco Bell; I'm on an _all carb diet_. God, Ethan you're so _stupid_!" They laughed lightly. "But sure, why not?"

"Oops, went through the McDonalds drive through, too late!"

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

Derek leaned over to stop Ethan from talking. "I'd like twenty pieces of chicken nuggets, three orders of French fries and three large Pepsis." He paused. "What do you guys want?"

They smiled. "You know just what we want."

"Naturally." _That was just from the top of my head… Maybe I am crazy… _Derek mentally shrugged. _Oh well, my delusions are fun anyway._ They drove around while listening to music and Derek fed them fries and nuggets. This was so far the greatest date he's ever experienced, and with McDonald's!

Eventually they had to go back before it got dark and the twins drove Derek back to Hanover.

"Had a great time today." Derek said when they reached the doors.

"Us too." They grinned.

"And you brought me back in one piece, congrats!" They chuckled. "I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"We'll take you to Windsor; Alice would be coming back then." Evan shrugged. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"They shouldn't."

"It's another date then." Derek said and he boldly leaned up to kiss Evan's cheek and then kissed Ethan's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little Rose."

"Sweet dreams."

Derek tentatively waved at them and walked into his dorm. He was about to sway back into his room when he found himself in the presence of Merril and Terry. They were grinning expectedly at him. "Well?" Merril said. "Standard operating procedure when you come back from your dates." _What has my Dalton self been doing?_

"We had a hot threesome in the back of the car." Derek said casually. And walked pass them, wanting to lie down, as well as text Julian about his Logan situation… He'll do that tomorrow.

"You _didn't_." Merril said incredulously. "Did you?"

"Why yes I did – of course I didn't!" Derek laughed. "I –" _barely even know them_, "I'm not that kind of person." They climbed up the stairs. "They just took me out, we rolled around in plastic balls, drove around for who knows how long while eating McDonalds and just talked."

"McDonalds, how romantic." Merril smirked sarcastically. Two can play it that game.

"I know right? Maybe they'll propose to me under the light of a Wendy's." Derek said as they entered their room. "Then we'll have our wedding at Six Flags, then I could _die_ happy." Terry tried to hold in his laughter while Merril looked slightly miffed.

"Goodnight, Derek, Terry." She smiled and turned around.

"You know, I could tell if someone had sex recently." Terry said out of nowhere when Merril left.

"Right and I'm the Queen of England."

The twins latched their arms together and walked back into Windsor. The night was suddenly so wonderful. It was as if their feet didn't touch the ground as they entered their dorm. Ethan opened the door and they were faced with Blaine. "Hello, Rabbit!" They said. "Good evening."

"Where have you two been?"

"On a date with Rose." Evan replied. "Where else would we have been?"

"I could think of a few good places." Blaine smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Windsor missed you. It was getting too _calm_ for us."

"Aww, Rabbit! You can say it!"

"You missed us!" They tackled him into a hug and Blaine tried to push them off. When the hug subsided, the acting prefect's hair was considerably out of place. "We'll be up in our room."

"So long, farewell."

"Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye." The Sound of Music was Derek's favourite musical. They watched it every time he watched it. Blaine watched the two skip to their room and thought about what Derek is doing to them. "By the way…" They turned around. "Can we bring Rose over tomorrow?"

Blaine felt like a mother being asked by her kids if they could bring their friends over, he sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, Rabbit!"

Later that night in Hanover, Derek texted Julian. _Welcome back, Ches!_

_You've been spending too much time with the Brightmans._

Luck was on his side that night. Derek, with effortless subtlety, managed to find out that he was friends with the resident actor. Not as close like the other Derek and Logan but on friendly terms.

_Problem, bro?_

_We have REAL names, ROSE._

_Sucks for you, I LIKE my Warbler Land name._

_You have DEFINITELY spent too much time with those two then. _Then there was a follow up message while Derek was typing in his reply. _Derek, YOU'RE DATING THEM! What has happened to the world while I was gone?_

Derek wouldn't know. _It's none of your business, Larson_. But he was about to type: _Well, if you didn't run away from a certain BLONDIE all the time, you would know._ However, it was too early, _much_ too early.

"Derek, I want to go to sleep. Can you _please_ stop texting?"

"Alright my king, your wish is my command."

Terry chuckled. "You're an ass."

"You know you love me."

_Alright Ches, Terry's telling me to put down the phone. See you tomorrow?_

_Sure, over a coffee?_

Wow, he's got friends in all the houses. He felt popular. _Why not? I'll text you when I'm done hanging out with the Tweedles. _

_I swear you hang out more with the Windsors than you do with your own house._

_No I don't!_ He hoped he didn't. _Just lick yourself or something you cat!_

_For a Rose, you're an ass._

_You know you love me, xoxo, gossip boy._

_Shouldn't you be turning off your phone?_


	6. You Know You're a Jogan Fan When…

Hi all! Just a new chapter. I'm starting school this Wednesday so I think I'll be reverting back to the whole one chapter a week thing. It'll be fun. I hope I don't forget.

Accioklaine, remind me on tumblr if I'm late or something... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, it was insanely warm under his blankets, too warm for Derek's taste. He squirmed a little bit and turned over just to hit another body. His eyes flashed open to be greeted by Ethan. He squeaked in surprise and turned around to see Evan. "Good morning, Rose." Their voices echoed in the room. It was good to know that he was still in Dalton.<p>

"W-Woah!" Terry was shocked out of his slumber the sudden outburst of the twins and flailed off the bed.

"Good morning." Derek croaked and tried to cover his morning breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"And we bought tea!"

"We put some lemon juice in it."

"Just how you like it!"

"And a sandwich."

"It has Hungarian sausage."

"How did you two get in?" Terry demanded from the floor.

"The locks in this dorm are lame." Ethan said. "It was easy."

"Anyway, time to get ready, Rose!" Derek sat up and reached over for the cup of tea and sipped it. They sat up too and Terry just looked at them disbelievingly before jumping back in bed.

"What are we doing today?"

"Causing trouble in Windsor –"

"As always." They grinned and leaned their heads on Derek's shoulders. He couldn't help but blush and continued to sip his tea then he reached for the sandwich.

"Give me fifteen minutes to get ready, okay?" Derek said and the twins nodded against his shoulders. The gesture felt like they were nuzzling, not that he minded or anything. He felt a little downcast when he thought of the fact that this would have to end soon and he would be forced to go back to real life. Unless time went by faster here… That would really be awesome. But he felt it in his gut, he couldn't explain why he knew he had to leave soon, he just felt it. Like there was a nagging feeling of "you have to get out of there!"

And yet, he didn't want to go.

When he finished the sandwich he jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes from the closet and took a shower.

"Let's go!" He said when he came out of the bathroom and gleefully latched his arms around their arms and left. It was a bit of a walk from Hanover to Windsor, they passed the time by talking. "So you're grounded, huh?" That was one of the topics when Windsor house was on the horizon.

"Yup, we're detained here in Ohio."

"Our limo and platinum cards have been confiscated."

"But that just means –"

"– we can't go outside Ohio."

"It doesn't mean that we can't have fun here." Ethan reached over a bush and pulled out a Nerf gun and ammo. Evan reached into another and pulled out two, handing one to Derek. Ethan casually handed out the ammo. The extra bullets were clipped to their pants. "We'll give you until the count of five to find a fort."

"One…"

Derek chuckled and ran behind a tree surrounded by a few bushes. They reached the last number it everything went quiet. _Crap_, Derek thought, _they could be anywhere._ Ethan and Evan were crouching, ready to pounce. Evan circled to the left of the tree while Ethan continued forward, they loved playing with Derek.

As for the boy behind the tree, he raised his gun, not sure where they are. Suddenly a Nerf bullet missed his nose and he whipped his head to the left and saw Evan coming towards him. Derek ran to the other side of the tree only to be hit by Ethan. He laughed and Derek shot at him.

Their laughter didn't go unheard when some of the Windsors were driving by eager to come back to their dorm. They watched as the lone Hanover was being pelted by bullet after bullet, shouting, "no fair! There are two of you!" He ran away from them, shooting the occasional shot.

"Should we help?" Asked one sophomore to a senior as they surveyed the scene.

"Evan! Derek got my gun!"

"That's right! Run, Tweedles, run!" Derek cackled as he chased the boys with two Nerf guns in his hands.

The senior shook his head. "Nah, he'll be fine."

"Who's running now?" Evan asked when they managed to pull the guns out of Derek's hands. After a few minutes, Derek called a truce and they went back to Windsor positively sweating with joy.

Derek met Reed at the doors and the artist immediately asked, "What have you done to him?" And he had to admit, rolling on the ground and diving under bushes wasn't the cleanest thing to do, considering he just took a bath.

"We did nothing!"

"We had fun!" They defended; they too were covered in sweat, dirt, and twigs.

"Well," Reed said, "you three need to get cleaned."

"Do I have to go back to Hanover?" Derek asked. "I don't want to walk! I just _got_ here!"

Reed chuckled and said, "No, you don't have to, you can borrow some of my clothes." And led him away from the Tweedles.

"See you later!" Derek called over his shoulder, they waved. "And Reed… thanks but I don't think it's advisable for me to wear designer clothes, I mean the twins could attack any minute!"

"I know." Reed smiled. "But it's okay; I'll give you the old ones." And he pulled out a twig from Derek's hair. "If you can only see the state of your body right now." They shared a laugh and he got pulled into Reed and Kurt's room. The first thing he wanted to do was jump on the white padding on Reed's side. It was exactly as Dwight described it, "fluffy and cloudy".

"I love what you've done with the place. This room is so pretty, Kurt would approve… And I think Dwight would die in this room."

Reed snorted as he opened the partition and looked for some clothes. There was a thump when he hit a shelf. "I'm okay!" Then he pulled out some shorts and a shirt. "Here, go get those dirty things off, I'll have them cleaned and send them back to Hanover." After the whole change of outfit, Derek fell on the couch of the lavish dorm room.

"Thanks Reed."

"No problem." And he sat up on the bed. "You, Evan and Ethan are getting a bit serious, huh?"

"Maybe." Derek chuckled. "I don't know, there's nothing official, though Julian said we're 'dating'. Should I do something?"

"You're talking to the wrong person." Reed chuckled.

"I know, I was just thinking aloud." And he got a face full of pillow then pulled it off. "Reed, do I spend too much time here in Windsor?"

"Not really _too_ much time. Most days you're out at Hanover, probably hanging out with Terry and Merril. Sometimes you just come over because the twins bring you over." Reed answered. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm neglecting my house." He chuckled and there was a sudden explosion that caused him to scream and cover his face. Reed hardly batted at an eye but he laughed at Derek's expense. "I will _never_ get used to that. Won't Drew and Satoru get injured from those explosions?"

"I ask myself the same question."

"Do you hear that?" Derek asked and they heard a melody coming from outside. "Trashin' the Camp!" He realized and jumped over the couch to open the door. The sound was amazing and he followed the melody. He turned to Reed and smiled. "Shall we join them?"

He smiled. "We shall!" He jumped from the bed, tripped and got back up, they sang with the other Windsor warblers. Derek swayed and twirled with Reed as they sang around the second floor. He saw Kurt coming into the place and waved. The others motioned for him to join as Reed led Derek towards the new arrival. Kurt shook his head but Derek and Reed pulled at him until he gave in. What fun Derek had!

When the song ended and the applause subsided he was flanked by the twins, and Reed smirked knowingly as he walked towards the other pair, Kurt and Blaine. The three linked their arms together and followed the artist.

Derek had to resist saying "I'm your biggest fan, Klaine! You can show me displays of disgusting attraction anytime". But he didn't trust opening his mouth so he just let everyone else do their talk.

"Wow, it's barely been a couple of days and you two are already PDA-ing in the halls," Evan sighed dramatically.

"You should be ashamed, Blaine!" Ethan said in mock rebuke. "You know that such displays are forbidden!"

"In the academic buildings and the open grounds? Yes. But I didn't read _anything_ about all this not being allowed in the Windsor House rules." Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt just a little bit closer, enough for the others to take notice and erupt into snickering. The countertenor turned scarlet and peeled himself off him for a moment, but he kept their hands together. "You're the two to talk!" And then he nodded at their linked arms.

"In my defense, linking arms isn't really a public display of affection." Derek said and unlinked his arms from the twins to link it to Reed's. "I dare you to reprimand me now, I freakin' dare you!"

"He's got you there." Reed said cheerily. "And you're the prefect! You _make_ the rules." He remarked.

"Very funny," Kurt replied, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Let's not get me into any more trouble than I'm already in. I'd like to remind you all that most of the reason why I'm behind in the workload is because all of you make it nearly impossible to focus for more than an hour." He picked up his bag and his suitcase and headed to his room. The others, predictably, followed him.

"And it promises to become even more tedious!" Kurt added as he walked. "What's going on? Is the school being used as a set or something?"

Reed looked confused as he walked with him, trying to help him pull the stroller bag but got his hand swatted away by Kurt who didn't want him to get cut on the nametags. "What do you mean? Oh! You mean Julian!"

"We thought he was expelled, apparently not." Evan said.

"He _goes _here?" Kurt said, confused.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, looking a little more serious as they stopped outside of Kurt's room. "And he's one of Logan's wingmen. So watch out for him."

And there it was… the missing scene. Derek realized that since the twins took him out yesterday, they didn't bother Blaine to meet Kurt. Since they didn't bother him, they didn't go and Logan didn't see them, thus prompting him to go to the Hummel residence. Blaine didn't have to meet Kurt's parents. Kurt didn't get mad at Logan. They wouldn't end up stealing Pavarotti. Derek half expected the world to collapse or at least for CP to somehow appear and point at him and say "you're not supposed to be here!"

Instead of CP coming, it was Dwight. He peered out of the salt lined doorway and lifted his sprayer up a little bit. "… I sense a disturbance." All the others paused and blinked for a couple of seconds before continuing to Kurt and Reed's room. Dwight glared at Derek for a moment before following them.

"What happened?" Dwight asked, poking his head in and frowning at it all. "It looks like a penthouse! It's fluffy and cloudy!"

"I'm sorry if my aesthetics irritate your desire for the 'Addams Family Funeral' look," Reed mumbled, looking stung.

"Well, technically, if it's the Addams Family, it'll be more of a fun-neral." Derek said out of nowhere, earning a strange look from everyone except the twins who were chuckling.

"It looks great, Reed, don't listen to Dwight," Kurt shot the spiritualist a look before going over to his friend, giving him a hug.

"Told you he'd like it." Derek nudged.

"So the one padded to extreme levels is your end?" Kurt looked around. "It…looks a bit smaller than it used to, though." He blinked, and realized what it was. The third area, where another bed was supposed to be, was blocked off by large carved panels. "…is this even allowed?"

"They give us free reign in our rooms as long as we can pay for any damage and restoration," Blaine shrugged in answer, already knowing what was going on.

"Yes, yes," Reed grinned, heading to the partition. "I remember that you and I had an understanding. About my closet." And he pushed the partition open.

It took a few moments of stunned staring into what might have been fashion Valhalla before Blaine finally smiled with great patience and took Kurt's elbow. "Let's go sit down…"

"But…" Kurt couldn't stop staring, and Reed was giggling behind the shelf, trying to keep himself upright and nearly knocking over a decorative bell.

"Let's go…come on, let's get you unpacked…" Blaine patiently pried Kurt's fingers from the partition and led him away with a smile on his face.

"But…!"

"Kurt," Blaine gave him that smile that usually got to Kurt. Finally, Kurt turned away from the sight and allowed himself to be led away. A couple of hours later, all of the boys were done helping Kurt unpack You'd think that a bunch of boys could get everything unpacked in a matter of minutes but the twins decided to have a pillow fight that lasted a little over an hour. And Kurt decided to bring Blaine over to his house to meet his parents that weekend, much to the boys' joy. Last Derek saw, Kurt was lingering in the closet and Reed was beaming beside him.

"Bye Kurt, bye Reed!" Derek waved. Kurt sort of lifted his hand before touching a jacket. Reed walked over to Derek. "Don't let him sleep there. Remember to feed him, water him and make sure he has a bit of sunlight."

Reed chuckled. "I will. And I'm sure Kurt is thankful for your unpacking help."

"I'll see you soon." Derek turned around and the twins were smiling at him. They started to walk to the dorm entrance "And you two, don't bother Kurt, he'll need to study."

"You're spending too much time with Merril." Evan chuckled. "You're starting to sound just like her."

"That's not true!"

"Kinda is." They shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes and smacked their arms playfully.

"I'll be going now; I've got to chat with Julian." He said and waved when they reached the door. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the actor to meet him near the pathway to Hanover. He saw the actor walking towards him, waving. _This was going to be easier than he thought._

"Hey, Derek! Long-time no see!" Julian said and gave him a quick hug.

"Likewise, Ches." Derek smiled up at the taller boy, who scowled at me. "Wanna walk around?"

Julian shrugged. "Sure." And they started to walk. Derek started to ask about movie Julian did when he left for Dalton. Julian answered readily, not giving anything important away. Then Derek asked about the Something Damaged cast… It was a long conversation about Julian's life as an actor. At some point, Julian turned the conversation around, asking him about the twins and the party. Derek was teased mercilessly every time he blushed, and he started calling Julian a "bad kitty", much to the actor's dismay. Then there was silence as the day started to turn into the night.

"Julian, how long have we been friends?" Derek asked.

He thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "since freshman year, somewhere in the middle of it. You were a self-proclaimed 'big fan of yours, Mr. Julian!'." Then he laughed. Derek rolled his eyes and asked another question.

"Do you consider us close friends?"

"…Yeah, I guess so." Derek stopped walking, making Julian a little curious to where this conversation is going. "Why? Are you coming on to me? Because I'm not sure the twins will handle it well." He chuckled.

"No," Derek smiled, "it's not that. I know what you are Julian." He couldn't help but say it in an ominous voice and he shook with held down laughter. Julian went stiff and his eyebrows rose. "You're bi."

"Did the twins tell you that? I'm going to –"

"No they didn't, I figured out." Derek bluffed, he didn't exactly know how to explain "No, they didn't, I've been reading this story in another dimension and this is the chapter you came back, a few chapters later we find out you're bi and that you're madly in love with Logan. Then I got stuck in this elevator and got transferred to your dimension. I am now using my knowledge to get you and Logan together." It would most likely have him sent to a fictional mental institution. And Julian bought his bluff.

"So it's true?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "You don't have to be ashamed, or scared, I won't tell anyone."

"I know, it's just… Is it that obvious?"

"You're not exactly _oozing_ with it." Derek chuckled. "But I can tell. I'm psychic like that." Julian laughed dryly.

"Right, psychic, okay."

"Yup, I'm gay, I'm psychic, I'm funny, I need my own TV show and I'll call it 'That's So Derek'."

Julian shook his head and slapped Derek behind his head.

"You can trust me, you know. I'm from Hanover, who else would you trust?" Derek joked and punched Julian's arm. "Oh, and weren't we supposed to have some coffee?"

"We're near Stuart. I'm sure they won't mind if you keep quiet." Derek made a motion that looked like he was zipping his mouth and stuck his thumb up. _Goodie! I'm going to Stuart! _As they entered, Logan passed by and Derek saw the sudden brightness in Julian's eyes and his heart quickened, his _Jogan_ heart, that is.

"Hey, Jules." _Oh, my God, he called him Jules! _"Hello, other Derek… What's he doing here?"

"Coffee!" Derek exclaimed brightly, like it would explain everything. Julian glanced at him before looking back at Logan.

"We're having a friendly bonding session." He said. "And I can bring my friends anywhere I damn well please."

"No need to get bitchy." Logan smirked. _He smirked at Julian, oh, my God, he's obviously flirting with him. Oh wait... Scratch that, Logan! Open your eyes! You're doing so many things to this boy!_ And then he walked away.

Derek watched as Julian's eyes followed Logan and he nudged the actor. "Stop drooling and lead me to your coffee room." Julian flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Derek said, disbelievingly. He already dropped the bi bomb on Julian; he couldn't drop the Logan bomb the same day… Unless he's prompted to.

They made coffee with one of the dozen machines in the kitchen and they sat beside the counter. Julian was sharing more stories about the two months he was gone since Derek couldn't share anything much. He couldn't… It was like he had amnesia and the last 16 years of his life just disappeared. But that wasn't really the case, it was the fact he made a trans-dimensional leap. Luckily the only one who suspects is Dwight. And by extension, CP who probably sensed a disturbance in her brain… Come to think of it, maybe he was in her brain.

Derek Seigerson came in. "Breaker, Merril called, she said you're missing the dinner and movie night. Says it's your turn?"

"Oops, well, I better go now then." He smiled at the two. "I hope you have a nice night!" _Why did Hanover have to be so freakin' far away!_


	7. First Signs

I was never the one for consistency. I apologize in advance for any pissing I might cause you because of it.

I don't own Dalton and whatever paragraphs, characters, or sentences I may use is by the wonderful CP Coulter. I honestly hope that I didn't butcher the story and that y'all don't hate me.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Being forced back to education when summer just started in another dimension was brutal for Derek, though he thankfully retained what he learned. <em>Unfortunately<em>, the amount of work they were made to do was in a larger quantity that he was used to. That meant more studying, more writing, more headaches, and less sleep. On the bright side, he got to see a Dalton beyond the reader's eyes. He was in Hanover, which was somewhere anyone barely saw. Everyone was in relative calm, muted conversations, an occasional outburst, but nothing like Windsor. Everyone was so helpful when Derek asked for help solving a geometry problem. It was certainly refreshing at the end of the day.

He had hung out with almost everyone in his class. But he tried to stay away from Windsor because he's afraid he might break more storylines if he keeps interfering. He didn't tell Julian that he knew his love for Logan and was very, _very_ eager to help him out. _It's still too early_. As he read "Jumping Hurdles" on his phone, two days later when had a long enough break to get the chance, he stopped and realized that something else didn't happen since the twins took him out.

Since they didn't steal Pavarotti, Logan wouldn't have taken his medication and went to the Warbler hall. Julian wouldn't take Kurt there… _What would happen now?_ Derek looked up at the Windsors across the cafeteria and they were talking amongst themselves, his eyes sweep over to the Stuart trio and Logan didn't look medicated and Derek didn't look pissed. Derek thought ahead, not being able to look at the chapter any longer.

_What have I done? Did I _break_ Dalton? Did this mean that the Klaine fight would never happen, now that Kurt and Logan won't sing? And Medel wouldn't suggest it? Would it be a bad thing, not having them fight? I'm losing the story, nothing's happening like it's supposed to happen… All because of one date._

It was nice to be in the world he always thought he knew what would happen. Now he's getting lost in a new story and there's absolutely no way to see if it went right in the end. There's absolutely no time skips, no line breaks, no "that evening..." He would actually have to wait to see if anything happened.

"Derek?" Terry asked beside him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure? You look a little tense."

"I'm fine… I've just got a lot of things on my mind." _Damn it, I need a drink._

The afternoon went on horribly slow and Kurt has been having his exams the whole day. Derek made it a point that he knew where the countertenor was at all times, just to see what happens without Logan in the Warbler room and without Medel suggesting that they sing together at Regionals.

Kurt got out of the room and Derek watched him quietly around the corner where he was _probably_ unnoticeable. Kurt leaned on one of the shelves in the hall and Derek watched. Julian was supposed to walk up to him by now… But that didn't happen.

"Alice!" _That_ did. "How were the exams?"

"Positively draining." Kurt replied with a tired smile. "I am _so_ glad it's over."

"We brought you coffee." Ethan said and handed him a cup, courtesy of Bailey.

"Thanks…"

Derek leaned back to the wall and thought to himself, _I think I broke Dalton. I bet CP's going to appear _now_. _But she didn't, instead…

"Rose!" Evan exclaimed and pulled him into a hug, Ethan followed.

"Derek?" Kurt asked beyond the Tweedle hug.

"Hi, Kurt!" Derek managed to say as he hugged the twins back. "Hey, I missed you too." And he did. Aside from French and the Alice in Wonderland quotes that filled his cell phone's inbox, they haven't seen each other much.

"I'm just going to walk away now." Kurt chuckled and his steps faded down the halls.

"Oh, Rose! It's been so long!" Ethan said.

"Yes, one and a half days! It feels like years!" Derek joked and tried to push them off.

"Derek?" Terry's voice sounded behind the twins. "Are you under there?"

"I'm okay!" He replied. "Evan, Ethan, get off, we've hugged enough." And they complied. He smoothed out the rumples of his shirt and smiled. "Hi, Terry. Just getting my hug on, in the halls."

"So how was your day?" Terry asked as all four of them walked down the halls. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. My head was just muddled with lots of stuff." He answered quickly when the twins were about to rapid fire him with questions. "Just stressing over… school."

Terry nodded. "I understand. Breaks just _do_ things to you when you have to learn again." The twins' and Derek's phone buzzed in their pockets and when they checked it was a Warbler group message.

The first things that Derek thought were: _Shane didn't follow my advice. I'm going to have to kick his ass when he comes back._ Followed by: _At least_ something's_ going along with the story._

"What's wrong?" Terry asked when they stopped moving.

"Shane." Derek said, still shocked by the news. _I guess some storylines are just meant to happen._

"What about Shane?" Logan asked, having caught the four of them stopping dead in their tracks and fall silent for a few seconds. Derek and the twins looked up from their phones and Logan looked expectedly.

"He went rock climbing with some friends after New Year and there was a rockslide and they haven't heard from yet…" Derek answered. Poor Blaine. Poor Reed. He knew that Shane was still alive but the distress of the others _not_ knowing is saddening. The twins started to run down the halls and Derek looked at Terry to ask for permission.

His friend's eyes rolled. "Go on! I'll be in Hanover. I'm pretty sure Reed needs you there." He smiled and ran after the tall blonds. Logan stood with Terry in the halls, looking after them. Finally, Logan ran after them.

From a distance, you could see the Windsors running back into their dorm for wherever they were last when the message popped up on their phones. The news had spread all around Dalton quickly and pretty soon, everyone knew. Derek came into the room and the emotion just hit him full force. He went over to Reed quickly sat beside him. "Hey…" Reed barely looked up and Derek put his hand on the artist's. "Shane's going to be fine." But the artist didn't look like he believed his friend. He wanted to but… he could just _imagine_ Shane dead.

"What's he doing here?" Wes demanded.

"Hey, I heard the news! I just followed Derek and the twins." Logan replied loudly.

"Why did you –!"

"Guys, please!" Blaine said as held up his phone again. "Damn it, voice mail again…" He muttered. The twins turned on the TV and tuned in to the news. Derek watched as the bulletin whizzed by at the bottom of the screen. Blaine was already crossing the room, talking to Wes and David, Reed and Derek stood up and moved somewhere else. Derek absolutely sucked at comforting and all he could do was hold Reed's hand tightly. He couldn't simply say he read that Shane's alive. It would cause too much problems. The twins looked over their shoulders from the couch to look at them. Derek offered a terse smile before looking back at Reed.

Derek watched as Kurt came into the room, surprised that Logan was there. And after a few minutes, Justin came as well.

The Hanover boy couldn't help but think of the irony. _I do a big thing like actually tell Shane to _not _bring the painting, the storyline still happens. I do a small thing like go out on a date and storylines crumble before me. There's something wrong with this picture. I guess this means I'm obliged to kill Adam…_ He forced a chuckle down because it wasn't something to be heard in a situation like this. _Right, like I could kill him before he kills me._

"_Pipe down guys, the news is coming on…_" Han's voice crackled on the screen.

"Who was that?" Kurt mumbled at the twins who gave him a brief history on the Caterpillar while the news went on. Derek felt in when Reed tensed up when Shane's photo appeared on the screen, smiling brightly. He pulled the boy into a hug and tried to comfort him with some back rubbing.

As soon as the news segment ended, the speaker crackled again.

"_Just so you know, I'm still tracking the news as they come in. I'll keep you guys updated. Hey Tweedles – come up here and get the walkies. So I can update you guys if anything important comes up. Blaine, I'm going to keep looking. I'm…I'm really sorry about this._"

"What for, it's not your fault…" Blaine answered, his monotonous tone made Derek flinch. He got up and Kurt followed, their hands linked. Derek watched as Logan's eyes followed the hands and hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash and something unknown. Fortunately he just pulled out his phone and walked out.

Justin looked puzzled, and then turned to them. "All right then. Better get cracking. We've got to do what we can, yeah?"

"Whoa, whoa!" boomed a sudden voice from the foyer, moving towards them. "What's Logan doing coming from – why is Justin –" and then the voice reached them, "What's with the air?"

Charlie's back.

"Hi, Charlie." Derek said lightly in the silence. "How are you?"

"…what? Your prefect comes back and I don't even get a hello from someone from my own house?" He paused to turn to Derek. "It's Derek, right?"

"Hey Charlie," Blaine said from the stairs with a sigh. "Welcome back." Then he gestured to all the boys in the common room. "They're all yours." And with that, Blaine pulled Kurt to the upstairs. Charlie was left with the whole room staring at him.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Charlie bellowed.

"Blaine's brother Shane is missing," Reed said softly beside Derek. He was staring at his hands, having let go of Derek's. "He went mountain climbing and there was a rock slide…" He started to inch away from them. "I'm – going upstairs to…check on Blaine and Kurt and…finish my paintings…" He hastily left the room.

Derek watched as his friend went away, he should follow but he felt like he needed to stay to tell Charlie everything. Charlie watched Reed go, astounded, and then flailed again to the others for explanation. "Again, something I'm missing here?"

The boys started to explain, overlapping each other.

"Shane and Reed had this thing during New Year's." Derek said over the noise. "Well, Shane did, Reed didn't exactly reciprocate… yet."

"Alright…" Charlie turned to the twins. "It was your turn this year. What happened? Please tell me that you didn't destroy –" the deep sigh and guilty mutters all around made him made him stop midsentence. He sighed. He should have known better than to ask the Twins. "All right, screw this." He began to take off his neck brace.

"Whoa! Whoa!" David leapt to his feet. "Should you be doing that? Chaz!"

"You think I'm going to want all this plastic on me when you guys clearly don't know the definition of holding back…?" he dropped the brace to the couch. "And I'm going upstairs to talk to Blaine. After all the torment of the past few weeks, he might need someone other than the new guy to –"

"No!" Everyone chorused, dragging him back down.

Charlie, looking at all the hands on him, stared at them as though they'd lost their minds. "What's the matter with all of you?"

"Don't – don't interrupt them," Wes flustered, gesturing with his hands. "Let them have their moment. Ah…we've kind of waited forever for them to finally…be official."

"Officially what?"

"Dating." Derek answered.

Charlie gaped at him, and then sank his head into his hands. "Oh man, I am so lost. There are just no words to explain my confusion right now. It's just not possible that none of you updated me all this time. I'm looking at you, Han!" Charlie yelled to the ceiling.

"_Hey, I don't keep tabs on everyone's love lives!_" the speaker protested. "_I've got way too many episode marathons lined up for that!_" The speaker clicked off again.

"What has Dwight been doing all this time?" Charlie muttered without looking up from his pained expression.

"Generally still being him…" Wes said thoughtfully. "Actually… maybe a little bit worse. He's convinced that Kurt is cursed because of all the things that happen to him –"

"Then he better exorcise all of Windsor if the basis is 'things that happen'," Charlie said sarcastically. He cleared his throat and looked around at the other boys, taking command by his air alone. "All right. We're going to sort out this mess. Derek, give me the shortest, least convoluted rundown of everything that's happened. Boys, I want you to do whatever you can to help Blaine's situation. Surely some of you are connected enough to do something. And I want you to downright spoil Blaine for the next few days. After everything you put him through, you better give back a little."

Derek was good a talking fast and knew a bit of Dalton. The twins, Wes and David hung back to watch him tell the story, only for their jaws to drop down slightly. Chaz thanked him for his time and went to do his prefect duties.

"How do you know all that?" Wes asked. "You weren't there when –"

"I have my sources." Derek offered a shy smile.

Wes and David looked at the twins. "What? _We_ didn't tell him!"

"It must've been Reed."

_Sure, you four think that_.

The twins were walking Derek back to Hanover and he was feeling inexplicably tired when he asked. "Do you think I should go back and be there for Reed, I mean… He's my friend and…" Evan put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"You've got a lot of things on your mind. We can tell." And there, a soft smile appeared. It was a surprise to see on the usually grinning face.

"Kurt's going to handle Reed and you look like you need your rest."

"You know… Saying 'you look like you need your rest' is just a nicer way of saying 'you look like shit'." Derek said offhandedly.

"Okay, you look like shit." Evan smirked.

"But you really need your rest… And you still look pretty even though you look like shit."

"Pretty shit." Derek punched their arms.

"Anyway, aside from the whole Shane thing, we've got a French test coming up this Friday and you need to rest to study properly."

"Not to mention the _other_ subjects."

Derek nodded. "You're right… Ugh, the first week after break is such a bitch."

They laughed, the first time he heard them laugh since the news. It was very refreshing. When Hanover was just a few steps away, they gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Take care, little Rose."

"Wouldn't want you to wilt."

"You too." Derek chuckled. "Not the wilting, I mean… You know." They smiled once again before turning to walk back to Windsor. He turned back to Hanover and entered. All of his dorm mates were talking about the latest news.

"Derek, how's Blaine and the others?" Justin asked.

"I think they're trying to drown Blaine in food. Reed's a _bit_ hysterical right now… But Kurt'll talk to him. Dwight's looking for Shane using a map and a pendulum." Derek answered nonchalantly.

"Wow, all that is happening right now?"

"I expect them to… I mean, I've got sources." He yawned. "I'm sleepy… I'll go to sleep now." Terry walked with him to the room. His friend _really_ didn't look very good at the moment and feared that something was wrong.


	8. Pavarotti on a Perch

I just checked my stats today and I got over a hundred hits! I'm in such a good mood that I am posting this chapter right now!

Once again: I do not own Dalton and by extension... Glee.

I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's one of my finer moments (the others are chapters 10 and the Fair). Well it's my opinion, I don't know about you guys. Review me? Love Lots!

* * *

><p>Derek woke up, feeling recharged from the night before. He had to remind himself that he shouldn't be skipping down the halls and jumping up and down the bed, Shane's missing after all. He knew that the dancer would be alive; he knew they'll arrive early the next day. The down side about an inter-dimensional traveller who had vast knowledge about the future was that he couldn't tell anybody without looking crazy. It killed him not being able to comfort his house when he came down and noticed the worried air. It killed him seeing the Tweedles looking down and waiting for their phones to ring with good news. And what was worse was that he wanted to help Dwight, but he couldn't, for even he didn't know the exact location as to where the pendulum landed. <em>It isn't like CP drew the map and pointed out where we could find Shane.<em> They could've saved all the trouble and found Shane early…

Then he remembered that it was the other boy they found first… The dead one. "It's just so sad, you know, with Blaine's brother. It's got Windsor house all shaken up." Terry commented solemnly as they walked through the halls. "And his friends were distracted the whole time they were in class. I was in a class with Wes and David. They just kept checking their phones."

"I heard Reed didn't go to class today." Merril said. "Poor thing…"

"He's probably painting in his room." Derek said and looked at his watch. At the same time he looked up, he found the Windsor conspirators getting the message that Blaine was missing. He almost ran after them but he knew Logan would be there, he knew that, for now, everything's going according to the story, he needn't interfere.

"Oh dear, what's going on now?" Merril asked as she watched the Windsors run through the grounds. "I hope everything's okay."

Derek couldn't help but smile for a little bit, "Everything will, Lily."

Terry chuckled. "Honestly, you spend too much time with those twins; you've started calling everyone by their Alice names. I swear, Justin was about to pound you when you called him 'White Queen'."

Merril laughed. "Spencer talked about that. Justin has been complaining about the twins' influence on you."

"Why shouldn't I call everyone by their Warbler Land names? They're adorable." Derek shrugged happily.

"You're not going to move to Windsor are you?" Terry asked.

"Dude, it's okay to tell me you'd miss me." Derek smirked. "Our love is the greatest love story of them all." Merril giggled.

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

_Terry, I love you. _

_Terry, I do. _

_When we're apart my heart beats only for you!_

Derek sang, flinging his arms around Terry's neck.

"Get off! Your twins might get jealous!"

"Terry! Don't let they haters stop us from doing our _thang_." Derek couldn't help but quote Mean Girls nowadays; it's kind of like his own Alice in Wonderland thing.

Later after class he climbed up to Hanover's roof and borrowed Spencer's binoculars (through Merril). It took him fifteen long minutes to find a perfect place to see Windsor from Hanover. It was on the far right of the building, on top of the roof access and on the very edge of that. Still he had to move around just to see pass the trees but finally he got the angle and he could see them perfectly (or as perfectly as you can through the trees). It wasn't exactly spying when he knew what was happening. It wasn't exactly eavesdropping either. It was the only way to see Windsor without really going there. Sure it was a little bit dangerous but being with the Tweedles taught him to just take the risk. Besides, he tied himself to a pipe with a bit of rope so he could sit on the ledge without fear of someone surprising him and causing him to fall.

When Blaine had left in the car, all the others went in except for Ethan and Evan.

"Poor Dormouse, poor Rabbit, it would be horrible if it was Shane."

They shuddered, the lingering thought of losing a brother stayed in their heads. "Evan, what if that happens to us?"

"If we stick together nothing bad will happen."

"I know…" Ethan sighed. "But just the thought of it is just _unbearable_."

The pair started to feel morose when they looked at each other. "Do you think Rose'll mind if we come over?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't." And they started walking. "He always perks us up, doesn't he?"

"That's saying something because we're usually perked up." They shared a grin. "Do you think we should bring some Nerf guns?"

"We _could_ but, let's try something new."

"Talking?"

"It couldn't hurt." They tossed it in their heads for a second and shrugged at the same time.

"We could still surprise him though."

"He gives the best hugs."

From him little perch on top of Hanover, Derek could see the twins walking towards the place. He smiled, thinking of how they're probably planning to surprise the shit out of him. _Well too bad boys…_ When they were near enough, he sent them a message.

_I see you. _Ethan and Evan smiled, their surprise plan ruined and replaced by a more exciting game.

_Where are you? _They replied, looking around the place. Derek laughed when he saw that they were almost flailing around on the spot.

_In places no one can find._ _You have to look for me Tweedles._ The twins were perplexed, they couldn't hear anyone texting nearby. The sun was setting and the boys from the other houses were walking back to their dorms. Derek was having the time of his life watching them.

"Okay, Rose! We give up!"

"Where are you?" They shouted but got no reply.

_I'm dying of laughter._ Derek texted, laughing at their bemused expressions as he looked through the binoculars.

_Give us a clue?_

_I feel like a free Pavarotti up on this perch._

"Vague…"

"But admittedly good."

"We sure know how to pick them." They looked up at the tree that was standing nearby and found no one sitting on the top. "Damn it."

_Another clue?_

Derek rolled his eyes and thought of another one. It took him a good half minute before he came up with: _Chirp chirp, Pavarotti's yellow… I wish that rhymed._

"Yellow?" Then they looked at each other. "Hanover."

"Does Hanover even have a perch?"

"Maybe he's on the roof."

"Maybe…"

They walked briskly to Hanover house and huge grins on their faces and Derek watched as they disappeared from his line of sight. _Only a matter of time. _

The twins knocked on the door, being polite and Justin answered. "Greetings, White Queen." They bowed. Justin almost closed the door on their faces. "Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Rose?"

"We have reason to believe he's hiding here."

"It's his house…" Justin said slowly.

"We know."

"But he's not telling us where he is."

"We want to talk."

"Okay, but no Nerf attacks, no stealing, no paintballs, no breaking things, no breaking into other people's rooms and please, if you're just going to Derek, _keep going there_."

"Thank you, your majesty." They bowed again, irking Justin. _The things I do for my people in my house_. He sighed and wondered how Derek put up with the two. They entered and went to the top floor.

Derek kicked his legs in the air absently as he waited for the twins to come. The sun was setting and it would be nice if they arrived to watch it with him. Without his knowledge they arrived on the other side of the roof. But they still couldn't see him. "Rose?" They shouted, making Derek's head turn to face them and he smiled.

"Tweedles! You found me!" He waved them over from the other side. They laughed and ran to their flower.

"So," Derek asked when they climbed up the ladder, "how's everyone?"

"Rabbit's sad but he's trying to keep himself strong."

"Dormouse was about to burst into tears when we last saw him." They said sadly and sat down, putting Derek in the middle.

"The Hatter and the Hare?" The Tweedles couldn't help but appreciate the small fact that Derek was calling them by their nicknames.

"They're worried for Rabbit, and so is Alice."

"The Knight is taking it very hard, as well…"

"Do you think it's Shane?" Derek asked. "Because I believe it isn't."

They smiled. "We hope you're right."

"I'm psychic remember, I'm always right." They laughed and punched his arms. "Hey!"

"One shouldn't joke about such things."

"And we thought your boobs were for actors." They laughed.

"It changes." Derek shrugged. "We shouldn't lose hope when it's still there." Then it was silent, save the wind blowing. It was still cold out and Derek bundled himself tighter into his coat. "Everything's going to be fine… Trust me." The twins shared a smile.

"The sunset's beautiful." Evan commented and Derek leaned over to lie on his lap. Ethan scooted over and lifted up Derek up so his upper body was lying on the twins. Derek grabbed Ethan's hand. Evan started playing with the smaller boy's hair, relaxing him.

"This is a nice spot." Ethan added as he lifted up Derek's hand to press his lips against it.

"We're glad you found it." Evan said and kissed the cheek of the boy on his lap.

"Glad you found me." Derek said happily. _Glad I rode that elevator._ They stayed there for a few minutes until the sun went down and they could see the puffs of their breaths. The company was just enough to keep them warm and comfortable _of course_ someone had to barge in (or out, however you look at it).

"Derek?" Terry burst from the door under them. "Are you here?" He shouted. "Derek!"

"Terry!" Derek snapped. "We're up here."

"Oh, I was getting worried. You didn't come down to dinner and they said you were with…" Derek shot him a very pointed look. The twins just smiled at him. "Oh…_Oh_… Right, sorry for um – sorry. I thought you – sorry… I didn't mean to – dinner! Right, it's time for dinner. We cooked some beef."

Derek sighed. "Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes." Terry nodded and left immediately. "It's funny how things just happen." Derek untied the piece of rope he tied around himself and the twins pulled him up. They climbed down; arms linked, and went to the kitchen.

Eyebrows were raised when they passed by but no one made a comment. The twins were just happy to be around. They sat in the common room where everyone else was munching. Spencer said, "Looks like one of your wards went to the dark side."

"Shut it." Justin said. "There is no dark side… He's just being influenced."

"By the dark side." Spencer snickered.

"So this is what a Hanover dinner is like!" Ethan said. "So calm."

"So quiet."

"We should fix that."

"Derek, control them!" Justin waved his arms and Derek's laugh echoed in the common room. "Don't you have your _own_ house to torment?"

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch, White Queen, they're just kidding."

"Oh, God he's calling you the White Queen." A Hanover boy said on the side, his laugh was cut short when Justin glared at him.

"Yeah, the little Rose is right, calm down!"

"We're harmless right now."

"Yup, I made sure they had all their shots." Derek patted their shoulders, earning a bit of laughter around the room.

"So help me, if they make so much as a peep, I'm calling Charlie."

Terry smiled knowingly at Merril and she turned to Spencer. "I don't think Justin should be worked up about this. The Rose has a good leash on the Tweedles."

Spencer snorted. "You do know that he goes along where the leash pulls sometimes, right?"

"Completely aware… I just want to see what happens tonight."

After dinner, Terry and Merril watched as Derek walked the twins to the door. Whispers were exchanged and they heard the smaller boy laugh and give the taller ones big hugs and they left, Derek nodding to something. When he closed the door, he actually swooned. With actual _swoon-age_.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh you know, surprises, surprises." Derek winked. "They're going to take me out."

"When?" Terry asked.

"I don't know. They said it'll be a surprise." His two friends looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine, they said they'll 'kidnap me when I least expect it'. No big deal."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're in Hanover." Terry shook his head, punching his friend playfully on the arm.

"I'm the crazy that keeps you all normal." He smirked and walked up the stairs. "Besides, tomorrow's going to be a happy day." _Because Shane's alive and there are Ranebows everywhere._

"Looks like someone's falling." Merril sang and went after her friend.


	9. Derek in the Middle

Well you guys, welcome to my last day of summer vacation. That means I'll be really doing the one chapter a week thing. Hey since Glee is off the air for the moment, I could supply you with this! This sad excuse for a fanfiction. Beats a lousy old TV show huh (for the more sensitive ones, that was a joke... TAKE IT). So yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

Love Lots

* * *

><p>"Get in, losers! We're going warbling!" Derek announced since he was the first one to get to the doors. They wouldn't believe how much thought he gave to this. <em>We, we, we, so excited! I get to sing with the actual – fictional? – Warblers! <em>Kurt smacked him behind his head. "Hey!" Kurt rolled his eyes. The day went in the lines of the story. Logan gets to tutor Kurt. Ranebows everywhere. Derek was a little bit irritated because he couldn't watch the lovely moment between the two but decided it was for the best. They couldn't have a fanboy breathing down on them with a "Go Rane!" flag in his arm and twirling it excitedly. David and Wes were out of school to visit Katherine.

It was as if no storylines were lost.

Harvey and Medel stood in front of the assembled Warblers after school, the two of them beaming. Derek thought they were the best looking teachers ever. _No wonder they're having an affair._ "All right boys, settle down, settle down," he said, gesturing for them to take their seats. The Warblers could tell, by their expressions, that something was in the air, and hastily took their seats.

And the story continues with David trying to tell his friends that he could handle Katherine's situation when he clearly couldn't. Derek turned to the twins who were already looking like they were plotting something and he smiled at them. _Too cute, where's my camera?_

Harvey shot the twins a look as though he could tell simply by instinct that they were plotting, but began. "All right then. As you know, we really have to step up our game. We made it through Sectionals, but to be quite frank, Mr. Schuester from McKinley and I agree that we all weren't in great shape. The tie means that we just squeaked by at this point."

The Warblers glanced at each other guiltily and Derek just sat there, smiling wide. The fact that he was still here was enough to make him grin widely. "We did a little better during the Winter Fest," added Harvey, as though to diffuse the blunt observation. "Kurt and Reed did great – " he paused at the applause that followed, and Kurt beamed with pleasure, sitting up, while Reed just turned red with a smile, ducking his head while Derek nudged him, "– and we're going to try and keep up that kind of energy."

"We've decided that since Reed has proven quite excellent, we're going to give more of you the chance to go for a lead spot," said Medel with a smile. "After all, we don't know who else could just simply be hiding that ability to qualify for a role."

Derek saw Kurt falter and saw Blaine sending him an affectionate smile. _As much as I am a fan, Hummel, I'll be part of your competition._ The twins looked over at Derek who looked like he was plotting something (as if his hand rubbing and low chuckle wasn't an indication enough). They smiled, this boy was _perfect_!

"Now," Medel looked around them all, beaming. "Mr. Harvey and I have decided to make a little bit of a competition. For the upcoming Valentines Fair."

"Fair…?" Kurt murmured, and Ethan leaned to him, whispering, "We have a fair every year for Valentines. We ask people from other schools to come, raise money for charity."

"It's lots of fun," Evan grinned. "Lots of people come and we can prank half the attendees and get away with it."

"I like the sound of that." Derek said to them.

Kurt waved them away and looked disbelievingly at the Hanover. _He's _from_ Hanover, right? Or did I miss his transfer_, he thought as Medel resumed her talk, "The Warblers will be performing for the crowd on the Valentines Fair – and seeing as how it's Valentines, we'll make room for duets than for solos. Two pairs will be chosen to perform onstage."

"Two pairs…?" gasped some of the Warblers. They had never had a double duet before. That meant four leads – the most the Warblers had ever had in a single performance.

Derek clapped. "So exciting!"

"Thank you, Derek." Medel said.

Harvey continued. "This duel will be a free-for-all. Anyone who wants to perform can and will perform – solo, or duet – in front of us here in Warblers hall. And I should think you'd want to, because there's more than just the performance at stake."

He fastened a level gaze at the boys. "Whoever gets chosen to perform for the Valentines Fair will be excused from any and all Fair-related work. Which means you can spend as much free time as you want, and in the duration of the day itself."

A murmuring started in the hall, especially among the boys looking to spend the day with the dates for the Fair – and watch everyone else slave away setting the whole spectacle up. Everyone sat up as Harvey continued, "Those same four people will also be given extra points for end of term exams…" and now uproar was building nicely, "…and finally, they will be given particular preference for a lead position in the Regionals performance."

Kurt sat up so straight that Reed thought someone had shoved him. Over the roar of excitement in Warblers hall, all the boys more than ready to give it a shot no matter how bleak it may have looked.

Evan and Ethan leaned over to Derek who was cheering as well. "You should audition, Derek."

"We'd like to take you around the Fair."

"And just go around merrily pranking people."

"I'd love to. I'm currently going through my mental iPod to pick a song." He winked at the Tweedles. It was Reed's turn to nudge Derek and they were suddenly in a nudge fight when Wes raised his hand to sing to David. _Oooh my Wevid senses are tingling. Me gusta. _This is what happens when you spend too much time on the internet.

The song was more moving live than it was when Derek was just reading it. (_You move me, Wes.)_ And while they were talking, Derek wanted to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" but that would just ruin the touching moment of a friend comforting a friend.

* * *

><p>Derek came with the Windsors when it was time for him and Logan to have a tutoring session. He was talking solos with Kurt. Even though Kurt saw Derek as a friend, competition was competition. "Now sometimes I pick songs that are usually not in my usual vocal range and it doesn't end so well, since I don't have the same vocal range as yours." Kurt swears that the boy was just trying to soften him up. What Derek was saying was true enough, he's made those mistakes before, it wasn't pretty. "So I was wondering if we could run songs together. Please? It'll be fun and I won't steal your ideas."<p>

"You're going to find a way to crush me under your shoes?"

"Damn it, I've been found out." They laughed.

"I'll just stay in my house and you in yours, I'm sure there are some Hanover Warblers who are willing to help." And they stopped in front of Stuart house. "Besides, I think we're rubbing your Hanover off of you."

"Very funny." Derek smirked and looked up at Stuart. "Well, you're here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Trust me." And walked back for Kurt to corner the twins to force them to tell him what's up with David, as if Derek couldn't supply that. But he's just a _blissfully unaware_ Hanover boy…

Evan and Ethan grinned as they turned around to walk towards him.

"Great – see you back in Windsor!" Reed exclaimed and raced off in record speed. Blaine looked startled.

"Reed! Don't run so fast, you'll fall!" Blaine and Derek shouted. "Seriously, he's asking for an accident, running to Shane like that." Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows at him and Derek just shrugged and waved.

"Don't make out, okay? We're trying to _keep_ Logan from losing it."

"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing, Derek Breaker!" Kurt laughed. "Honestly, how is he not in Windsor?"

Blaine did a half shrug. "He must really like it there in his house."

* * *

><p>The twins left for Windsor house and Derek left for Hanover, he's got some serious song choosing tonight and who better to descend upon than Terry and Merril.<p>

"I don't know why we're here." Terry said. "We're not even Warblers."

"Except me." Jeff grinned from the couch.

"I need the following to pick a song, friends who know what is good for me and will _never_ lie to me." He patted Merril's cheek and she swatted it away, laughing. "I need some professional musical thoughts." Jeff beamed.

"What have you been eating, Derek?" Jeff asked.

"Books."

"Okay, why am I here then?" Spencer asked beside Merril.

"You're here because I need an outsider's opinion. And you were readily available because of friend-who-know-what-is-good-for-me-and-will-_never_-lie-to-me number two."

"I'm number two?"

"Well technically, Terry and I _are_ closer." Derek shrugged. "Get over it, Mommy." She crossed her arms over her chest and Spencer patted her shoulder, smiling. "Alright, now that _that's_ clear, here's a list of songs I wrote down off the top of my head." He pulled off the table and presented it with a flourish.

"That's a long list." Spencer commented. "I can barely understand the handwriting."

"Well, I'm sorry I was in a rush."

"_Peacock_? Are you sure that's appropriate?" Terry asked, horrified.

"You put in _The Middle_ twice." Jeff said, squinting at the list.

"Oh, damn." Derek muttered and begun to cross it out. "And I'm sorry; it just came into my head."

For one hour and thirty minutes, Derek had the four of them detained in the room, going through the list. Time to time, a boarder would pass by and hear Derek sing and would stay for a bit before moving on to do his business. The critiques were brutal but helpful.

"… Honestly? Too gay."

"Outstanding, I'd pick it as one of the finalists!"

"It does not fit your voice."

"Shower purposes _only_."

"I love it."

"We hate it."

"Just… _No_."

"Yes! Pick that!"

"You need a duet with that…" Jeff said once. "Are you insinuating we sing together? Because I don't –"

"Never mind." Derek sighed and crossed out _New Classic_

Finally, from fifty songs, they found three songs that stuck, namely, _I've Gotta Be Me_, _My Prerogative_, and _Jamie All Over_. "Can I go?" Terry whined. "I'm _hungry_." Derek started screaming at him in French. It sounded threatening but all he said was, _do you have a pineapple? The heat is sweltering! This meal is delicious! Good morning, mister, how are you? I found it like that when I got here!_ "Okay! Chill!" Derek barely hid his laughter.

"Go with _Jamie All Over_, it's super fun and I think you can sing to a couple of Tweedles." Merril said.

"I think Derek should sing _My Prerogative _so he can just have the two." Terry smirked and Derek's face went red with embarrassment.

"I agree, Derek's voice can be sexy…" Merril said thought fully, earning a look from Spencer. "What? Can I not compliment my friend's sexy voice?"

"Well…" Spencer turned to Derek, immediately changing the subject. "I agree with Merril, _Jamie All Over_ sounds nice."

"Is it unanimous? Aside from Terry's dirty suggestion that I might take up when I know he'll be studying that night."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm a screamer."

"Lalalalalala, I didn't hear anything!" Terry shouted.

"Yes, it's unanimous." Jeff decided. "Congratulations, you have a song."

"Now all I have to do is find the right download… The one with correct backing vocals." Derek picked up his phone and called Bailey.

"_Hello? Derek?_"

"Gryphon! Hey, would you mind helping a fellow Warbler for his duel tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>In the Windsor house, they had their own conversation about the auditions tomorrow.<p>

"You test my love for you, van Kamp," Kurt said coldly from the bed, making the smaller boy laugh.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, then looked up at Kurt. "So have you decided yet? If you want to sing with me or sing a solo for the duel tomorrow?"

"Choose wisely!" the twins yelled from the fort, evading a very annoyed Wes and Dwight's Nerf attacks. "We're going to put up a fight!"

"You?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. All this time that he'd been in the Warblers, he'd not quite heard the twins sing on their own other than the short moment back when they'd sung _Trashin' the Camp _with the rest of the house.

"Harvey wants energy, he gets some energy." Evan grinned. He frowned when Dwight crowd in triumph after managing to hit him in the temple. He shot back a couple of times and Ethan added, "We're singing together! You better be ready to beat us!"

They needed a day off with Derek and they hoped their Rose picked a strong song.

"Does this have something to do with a little Hanover boy?" Wes asked, firing another shot at the Tweedles and got hit in the face with one of theirs.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Ethan answered.

"Which reminds me, Dormouse you better bring up your game if you want the part –"

"– because we have reason to believe that our Rose would crush you if you didn't."

"He did seem to be determined to grab a spot." Kurt chuckled. "What are you three planning?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary!" Evan said and ducked a bullet. "Few pranks here, few there…"

"Maybe a bit of Derek in the middle."

Wes and Blaine catcalled and hooted at the twins' admission, earning them a few Nerf bullets to the face. Shane joined in the cheering and the twins launched a volley of bullets at him as well. "Hey! Quit it! I'm injured!" The twins just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Why don't I have a bike in this school?" Derek sighed as he walked out of Stuart. "Hanover is <em>so<em> far away. I'm too lazy for this."

Bailey laughed and patted Derek's shoulder. "Well, you got what you came for. Enjoy the night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Bailey. Say hi to Joshua for me."

"Will do." _I can't believe I _knew_ Joshua Tipton! Totally not expecting that answer._ Derek smiled and walked back to Hanover.


	10. Audition

Admittedly not one of my best chapters, which is why I'm posting chapter 11 right after this. I don't like it when I disappoint people. I'm sorry in advance for the not so amazing chapter. I promise that chapter 11 will be better. Reviews would be appreciated so much.

Thanks for reading! Love Lots!

* * *

><p>Reading a song and trying to imagine what the characters sound like was one thing. It was another to actually hear them. Derek nearly passed out with all the excitement. He nearly cheered like he was in a concert. He joined in the jostling as Reed finished his song. Julian came in to sing with Logan and Derek just knew how much this was crushing the actor on the inside.<p>

"…Derek." Reed shook him. "Are you actually _crying_?"

"This song just makes me so emotional." _Julian, baby, I'm coming to rescue you! Just wait! _

He felt butterflies has Kurt sang to Blaine. It had to be the sweetest thing ever. He also joined the others when they teased Blaine and Kurt. Then it was the Tweedles' turn to perform and Derek would love to see how this went on.

They had him dancing in his seat. Kurt and Reed grinned at the boy, causing him to blush. Their dancing was impeccable and he wanted to jump up and dance with them like the fanboy he is. Well, being completely taken with them helped too. By far it was the most interesting performances he's ever seen in his life. Near the end they were going around, having people move and they picked up Derek. The Windsors catcalled and Derek laughed before joining their little dance.

And when the song ended, the hall started clapping wildly and leaping to their feet as the Twins started high-fiving everyone in the group in front. Medel was laughing happily, clapping for them. The Twins and Derek proceeded to make deeply exaggerated bows at everyone, blowing kisses and pretending to accept flowers.

Harvey just shook his head with a short laugh at the two hamming it up in front and began to gesture for silence. It still took a few moments before order could actually be restored, especially as the Twins continued to hug people as though they'd just won Grammy Awards, on their way back to their seats. Derek was being jostled around, laughing.

"You two are impossible," Kurt told them as they finally relocated themselves to their seats.

"Yes, but you liked it," Evan grinned with a wink.

Reed just laughed and shook his head. "Fine…maybe we did. But you two are still impossible."

"Well, _I_ liked it." Derek said and ruffled the twins' hair. "I had so much fun!"

"Of course you did." David said, making Derek throw him the finger quickly before hiding it back.

"We're going to snag a position and we'll happily pelt the lot of you with paintballs while you slave away for Fair preparation." Ethan said smugly as the two leaned back on their seats.

"Save me a paintball gun, Tweedles, I will be joining you." Derek smirked as Mr. Harvey called his name. He put the iPod into the speakers and looked for the song he put in last night.

"What have you two done to him?" Reed asked when his friend got up.

"We did nothing!"

"We found him like that."

"And we like it."

Derek turned around, for dramatic effect and because he had Bailey put a five second pause before the song started. And when it did start, he spun on his heels twice before he continued, smiling at the Warblers. They cheered.

_I had a dream last night we__  
><em>_Drove out to see Las Vegas__  
><em>_We lost ourselves in the bright lights__  
><em>_I wish you could have seen us_

He went on his knees and clasped his hands like he was begging and shuffled near Medel who was laughing already. He stood up and he imagined he was on stage with millions of fans cheering for him. The lights were in his eyes and he could barely see pass the front row. He started to move around and came back to reality (or whatever this was).

_Begging for change to get home__  
><em>_Or at least San Francisco__  
><em>_Let's put a ten on the high card__  
><em>_And spend the summer on the West Coast_

There wasn't much thought to what he was actually doing. When he came back from Stuart he didn't do much. Right now, he was just winging it. The backing vocals were perfect with his voice and the teachers nodded in assent.

_Down and to the left__  
><em>_(Here's the map and the pen, the place you pointed at)__  
><em>_Be California's best__  
><em>_(All I ask, all I ask)_

As he entered the chorus he looked at the Tweedles and they clapped to the beat with the rest of the Warblers. _Glad they're enjoying my performance_. Derek smiled at them and continued moving around up front, trying to make everyone enjoy the music.

He was really lighting up the room. He had wonderful stage presence. He demanded their attention and got it. The Tweedles couldn't stop staring. Wes watched and decided to tease them about it later. Kurt was enjoying the song but he couldn't help but feel a little bit threatened. _He's good…_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'__  
><em>_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you__  
><em>_If I roll over__  
><em>_When it's over__  
><em>_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me__  
><em>_And wake up with the fondest memories_

Evan and Ethan's jaws dropped as Derek reached and killed the high note. He had closed his eyes and started to lift his left hand up. He caught the twins gaze with a smoldering look and sucked in another breath.

_Memories_

As the note dragged out, Derek was on his toes, leaving the room breathless and dropped on his knees at the end of it. He was catching his breath as the Warblers cheered and the background vocals took the next few lines.

_I had a dream last night we__  
><em>_Drove out to see Las Vegas__  
><em>_We lost ourselves in the bright lights_

He smiled at them before continuing to the last chorus and he climbed up one of the couches in the room, sending Blaine a mocking glance and watched him laugh. Derek stayed on top of the couch, balancing.

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreamin'__  
><em>_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you__  
><em>_If I roll over__  
><em>_When it's over__  
><em>_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me__  
><em>_And wake up with the fondest memories_

He dragged out the note, lifting his arms above his head.

_We made love by the ocean__  
><em>_As the waves crashed around you_

The backing vocals now took over the "memories" echo and Derek sang it directly at the Tweedles who were looking surprisingly flushed for a second before laughing it off. _I see that as an accomplishment._

_Sunsets never were so bright__  
><em>_And the skies never so blue__  
><em>_You opened up into my arms__  
><em>_And we laughed as I held you__  
><em>_I'll never go back to Georgia__  
><em>_Not at least 'till I have to_

_Down and to the left__  
><em>

Then he did an air guitar before jumping off the couch. There was a resounding applause in the Warbler Hall and Derek felt like he was being lifted up. He bowed and he distinctly heard Evan say, "That's our boy!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank my mother for giving birth to me! I would like to thank Dalton Academy for my outfit tonight! And Bailey, sweet, sweet, Bailey, who helped me get that song together." Bailey did his own bow. "And I would like to thank Jeff," He gestured to the Warbler at the back, "As well as Terry, Merril, and Spencer who," he faked a sob and wiped away a fake tear, "who couldn't make it tonight." The Warblers laughed. Even Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics.

"Alright Derek, that's enough." Mr. Harvey said, completely amused.

"I love you, I love you all, and more importantly," he paused and the pointed at himself, "you love me. 'Kay." Then he skipped to his seat.

"What have you been eating?" Someone shouted at the back and everyone continued laughing.

"Eat your heart out, Blaine Anderson." He said and pretended to shoot him with his hand. The twins and Reed cheered and he managed to get a laugh from Kurt.

"Prepare to have your own words thrown back at you, Derek Breaker." Blaine smirked at him. If he wasn't somewhat going out with the Tweedles, he would've melted under that smirk. "I've yet to perform." Then he winked at Kurt.

Derek sat back down beside Reed. "That was really good, awesome even! I couldn't get the twins to stop staring."

"Thanks." He said with a blush and a little look over his shoulders to see the twins. They wiggled their fingers at him and he bit his lip. "Oh, my God."

"Be careful, we wouldn't want you to completely go to Windsor, Hanover would lose an asset."

"I'm not sure how to take that, but I'll take it as a compliment."

And there went Blaine, serenading Kurt. As a Klaine fanboy he had the obligation to take pictures and videos, he felt that obligation and took out his phone to film it. Kurt glared at him but he just laughed and waved. It was worth it if he lived through Kurt's wrath. Derek climbed up the couch again to film the entire thing.

After several minutes, the teachers managed to control the pandemonium and they did their votes. Derek voted for himself. He didn't know what it would do to the storyline but damn it, he practically _raped_ that song. _I deserve to join the festivities._ He passed his paper and winked at the Tweedles before going out. Jeff followed.

"Dude, you were awesome!"

"That's only because I picked the right song." He chuckled.

"Hamming it up more than the Tweedles, nice touch." Jeff said and pulled out his camera. "Got it all in this little camera." Derek laughed.

"Normally, I would try to keep you from showing that to everybody but, what the hell, go ahead!"

"Rose!" The Tweedles ran towards them.

"You know every time they call you, I keep imagining Titanic."

"Shut up, go away now." Derek punched his arm and Jeff smiled while he walked away. "Hello, Tweedles."

"You were unbelievably hot back there." Ethan said. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." He giggled and they draped an arm around his shoulders. "You guys were pretty awesome too."

"Let's hope that we get picked."

"Because we'd like to take you to places."

"Where?"

"Places." They grinned their Cheshire grins. "But for now, we'll just be walking you to Hanover."

"Alrighty, if you say so." Derek placed his arms around the Tweedles' waists and they walked to out the school building. "So, Reed said your mouths were dangling for me." He got them to blush again. "Another victory by the Rose!"


	11. On This Lovely Bella Notte

This is actually one of my favorite chapters to write. This will be it for the next week (or less). College just started after all, not much assignments going on. I do have a quiz tomorrow that I barely studied for. I still have to buy text books, it's all just, GAH. To all my readers, College sucks. Now you know.

Love lots! Enjoy the chapter! Review me please! This chapter wants to be reviewed. Don't you chapter? _That's right, I want to be reviewed just like all the other stories on . _

* * *

><p>"Knocky, knock!" Derek said when he opened Logan's room. Julian had escorted him there (<em>stupid<em> _masochist_) and Kurt was just about to leave. "I have fabulous timing as always." Kurt laughed.

"Have fun you two." Kurt said and closed the door behind him. Derek flashed a knowing smile at Julian who was a little confounded by the smile.

"Let's get started." Derek said and dropped his bag on the floor, followed by a jump to Logan's bed. _As usual. _Logan thought.

Derek was chosen over Reed for the Fair (just by two suspicious votes). Other than that, it was still Kurt, Blaine and Logan with the twins and Reed (who tied with the twins) as the alternates. Speaking of the blond, he got cornered by the tall boy two days ago, asking him to practice. He knew, of course, that the pairs would be mismatched, probably. He wasn't so sure. Kurt didn't go to Medel and Logan didn't have his medication that day because Pavarotti wasn't stolen. Unless she somehow heard them sing together last week… Only time will tell.

Also, Adam arrived just a few days ago and Derek just kept his distance while he was still relatively harmless… He won't prove as a threat until after the Fair. And without chapter twenty six to guide him, it's only a matter of time.

Logan sighed and walked over to the piano and filed through sheet music. "Or do you want to talk? You look like you want to talk."

"I don't get you, Derek." He said from the piano. "You seem to get along with anyone from all the houses."

"I can't help it that I'm popular." Derek joked. He did enjoy the recognition after word had spread of his Warbler performance. "I don't know, I guess I'm just friendly." There was a pause. "Do you have songs? Because so far most of the songs we've tried suck for us."

"Ah, yes. Our inability to have any chemistry while singing because of our friendly relationship." They've tried love songs but it just felt awkward and it didn't feel right at all. "Here's the thing, let's lay off the duets."

"Great."

"Let's just pick a song and sing it together like a two man band."

"I love it."

"You're just agreeing to every word I say."

"Yes." Derek chuckled, nodding his head endlessly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Breaker?"

"Nope, not at all. All you need is some lovin', touchin', and squeezin', Mr. Wright." Derek purred from the bed.

"Careful, I wouldn't want the twins attacking me for screwing their boyfriend." Logan said and tossed him some of the lyrics.

"I'm not their boyfriend," Then he mumbled, "yet."

"Knowing those two, it'll just be a matter of time." Derek blushed and picked up the lyrics before walking over to sit beside Logan.

"_Bella Notte_. My, my, I didn't know you were such a Disney fan."

"I just picked the shortest song we could get away with so it'll be as painless as possible."

"Your vicious, _vicious_ words wound me, Logan." And Derek did a dramatic pose, making Logan snort.

"You as much as a drama queen as Julian, no wonder you're friends."

"Speaking of Julian, have you thought about asking him out?" Derek grinned, he's waited long enough. It was time to put_ Operation: Jogan_ into action.

"What? Why?" Logan made a confused face. "Julian's straight."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in…" Logan said and Julian jumped in. "Jules?"

"Hi, can I borrow Derek for a second? It's important."

"By all means, he was driving me insane."

"Your words wound me again, John!"

"Take me already before I _really_ wound him." Julian gripped Derek's elbow and he got herded into the actor's room.

"Nice room…" Derek commented.

"How did you know?" Julian rasped.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Larson?"

"Don't play stupid, you almost told Logan I was bi!" Julian paced the floor. "Why would you do that?"

"I was _kinda_ helping you out. It's pretty clear that you like him."

"Oh yeah, then why doesn't he look my way?" Julian flailed. It was almost funny.

"Aha!" Derek jumped and pointed at the actor. "So you _do_ like Logan! It was just a theory but now I'm sure! Mwahahahahahaha!" Julian buried the heels of his hands into his eyes and sighed, clearly frustrated. "Hey, don't be mad. I'm really sorry. I mean I think you two would be good together."

He breathed in a deep calming breath and it took him all he had not to throttle Derek. "It's okay. I'm calm."

"You know, if you just told him you were bi, he might see you as an opportunity. I mean you heard him right? He thinks you're straight, therefore unattainable. But if he knew you were bi…" He let the statement hang, Julian has to realize it.

"But he loves Kurt." Julian muttered. "You saw us singing last week. He doesn't feel the _slightest_ thing! It's hopeless! He's in love with that fucking diva!" And he sat on the bed. Derek sat beside him.

"Julian, I'm gonna make this as quick as possible before Logan thinks we're having sex." Julian chuckled dryly. "As a third party watcher, and friend, I say it's not hopeless. It's hopeless if Logan is straight but he's not. Man up and tell him your bi and just let it be. He'll warm up to the idea." Julian didn't reply. "Fine. I'm giving you until the Fair or so help me Jules, I'll tell him myself."

"You wouldn't _dare_." He glared.

"Oh I would. You don't know the things I've seen, the things I've _done_." Hollow proof, he didn't know what he saw or what he did but Derek would still tell. His Jogan heart couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't think you would. Besides, I don't think it would change anything since he's so _blissfully in love_."

To make a point, Derek went over to the door and opened it. "Lo –!" Julian's hand silenced him and he was pulled back into the room.

"Okay, you made your point, I'll tell him before the Fair." He sighed.

"I can sense your pain Julian. And Logan's in pain too, he just wants to feel something. I believe if you two just get together, everything will be hunky dory."

"What if it won't? What if it doesn't change?" Julian looked up with frightened eyes. "You know Logan, he'll probably blow up."

"Not unless he's on medication." Derek side commented. "Sorry…"

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, at least you won't have to go around wondering, 'hey, what would it have been like if I told Logan I was bi'. That would really suck and you know it." Derek stood up and walked back to Logan's room leaving Julian to his thoughts. That was a weird outburst of opinion on Derek's part...

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Derek said. "Did you miss me?"<p>

"Annoyed by you already."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Did Julian give you some friendly tips on how to annoy Logan?"

"Nope. Let's get to singing _Bella Notte_ now before I have to go back to Hanover." Logan smirked at the boy and scooted a bit on the piano seat to give space to Derek. "I'm playing the piano, if you don't mind. Mom always said to practice."

"By all means."

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella note_

Derek started, swaying a little bit as he sang. Unbeknownst to them four different events were happening on this lovely evening (not necessarily the same time). Back in Julian's room, he was rehearsing what he would say to Logan. The prompting of his friend had done the trick and Julian was a little excited about talking to the guy he loves. Back in Windsor, Kurt and Blaine were having a heated conversation. So heated, in fact, they were talking with their lips together. Somewhere secluded, the Tweedles were readying their floating beach toys for whatever scheme they had.

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

Logan's voice surprised Derek, being a little more powerful even in his medicated state. It was just different when they sang together now. The blond was imagining Kurt, the Kurt that was his and not the Kurt that was getting shirtless with Blaine.

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

"Evan, do you think we need more?"

"Definitely."

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!_

Maybe it wasn't Kurt, maybe it was Derek. But the smaller boy smiled with a friendly smile that Logan couldn't bear to just think that way. _He's the Tweedles', you wouldn't want to lose them more than you already have._ Derek made a flourish of notes on the piano and their voices joined together the second time, weaving through Stuarts halls. _But… He's not technically taken…_

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And they call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

"Logan, I'm bi, and I'm in love with you." Julian slapped himself. "Too straight forward… Hey, Your Majesty… Hello Princess." He said in a mocking tone. "What did you want? … Nothing new, Logan I have a confession… What is it, Jules? ... I'm bi." Julian sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to do what he was about to do. "Really Jules? Well since you put it that way, do you want to go on a date? ... Why yes Logan! I would love to!" Then he fell on his bed. "How pathetic can I get?"

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

With no bird to deter them from the moment, Kurt and Blaine had taken the heats to new heights, having locked the door. It was late anyway, no one would notice. Everyone's getting ready for the Fair, Blaine isn't the acting prefect anymore, the night was theirs.

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

The twins smiled at the picture they had of Derek and looked up Hanover house. The house that they were waiting to be completely asleep.

_On this lovely bella notte!_

On the last note, Derek smiled at Logan. The taller boy leaned in to press his lips on the other's lips. He simply couldn't help himself, the talent was enticing. Then Derek pulled away, shocked. "Logan. I can't. Evan and Ethan. I'm really sorry." _Oh this is like Glee. Throwing couples around._

"You get used to it." Logan whispered sadly.

"Even if you get used to it… Doesn't mean it stopped hurting." Derek whispered. "Don't fret, Knave, someone's going to sweep you off your feet soon."

"But…"

"Let go, Logan, this isn't healthy anymore." Derek smiled softly and ruffled the blond head. "I've got to go. I guess we practiced just enough for tonight." And he left another Stuart to think to himself. While Derek thought that it was a weird experience kissing Logan but he still belonged to the twins…

* * *

><p>That night, Derek fell asleep right after dinner. An hour later, all of Hanover had slipped into dreamland, outside, the twins commenced their plan. They broke in the house and crept to Derek and Terry's room. The roommate flinched when they opened the door but continued sleeping. Ethan grabbed Derek and hefted him up.<p>

"Always a deep sleeper." Ethan smirked.

"That should be a problem to most people." Evan seconded and they left.

* * *

><p>Back in Windsor, Blaine rolled off of Kurt, flushed, tired, and sexually pleasured. "Wow." Kurt whispered. "Wow."<p>

Reed noticed the absence of his roommate but he was too frustrated about Shane to care, which was working to Kurt's advantage. No one else heard the goings on in the room. Han did, though, but he stopped watching when it was getting especially heated.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest and they wrapped their arms around each other. "You're right… Wow."

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…" Kurt said. "I thought it would hurt so bad I couldn't stand up." Blaine chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Well it did hurt at first…"

"You're ruining the mood." Blaine sang a bit.

"Alright, I'll stop talking." Kurt whispered and they fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>Derek felt himself being carried and thought it was just a dream but once again everything seemed so real. Then he opened his eyes. "Tweedle." He chuckled. "Should've known."<p>

"Yes, little Rose, we chose now to kidnap you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The three entered the school's indoor pool and Ethan put Derek down. In the pool were dozens upon dozens of floating beach toys, tubes, lounges, balls. You name it, it was there. "You two have been _really_ busy today." They laughed lightly and handed Derek two water pistols. He looked up at the two and they had the same in their hands.

"Jump in, Rose."

"The water's fine."

"We checked."

Derek's smile grew wider and he ran into the pool, the twins close behind. Their laughter echoed in the pool house. The brunette found it a little funny that they were having a water pistol fight in the water. They climbed up the bigger floating devices and tried to knock each other down into the water. Ethan almost won once before Derek pulled him down in favour of Evan. And then they were back on the floaters, doing the same battle without so much as having a one minute break. After they tired of the pistols they went to have a floatie fight. Derek's weapon was a flamingo while the twins went with palm trees. It was the same game as the water pistol fight, only it was more physical.

_I still remember it was day number one_

_We hit the ground and then we started to run_

_Now we're connected and I won't turn around_

_Could you set me free, put my soul at ease_

Evan fell into the water, Ethan and Derek were laughing. Evan's hand came out from under the water and Derek jumped from the hand. Derek hit Ethan with his flamingo while Evan tried to pull himself out of the water and when he was successful, they continued hitting each other with the inflated toys that make funny squeaking sounds.

_I just can't stop the feeling (stop me baby)_

_What you give is what I'm needing (what I'm needing)_

_I just won't stop believing_

_On and on it's only just begun_

They jumped on other floaters and laughed. They laughed the night away.

_I'm feeling so (so) alive (alive)_

_Make it last forever_

_Every day (day) is right (is right)_

_Whenever we're together (together)_

_I'm so (so) alive (alive)_

_loving every minute_

_Underneath the sky there's a heaven for you and I_

_(Ooh)_

_I feel so alive_

_(yeah!) _

They jumped in the water and resurfaced laughing out loud. When Derek finally wiped the water off his eyes, he was greeted by Evan's blue eyes near his. He felt Ethan coming behind him, both of their eyes showed a new intensity and it made Derek's heart beat faster. Evan was just about to lean in for a kiss but the pool doors opened and it was Mr. Tamerlane.

"Hello? Who's in here?" The three of them sucked in a deep breath and went under. "Show yourselves! I heard voices!" His flashlight went to the pool and he groaned. "Damned twins." He sighed and went away, knowing he had no proof anyway. What was the point? And with that thought, he turned off the heater.

Under the water, the twins counted to ten before resurfacing. Derek laughed, spitting water into their faces, causing him to laugh harder, making them laugh as well. "That was _close_!"

"I bet his face was _priceless_." Ethan laughed.

"_Show yourselves! I heard voices!_" Evan mocked as they got out of the water. The night was still chilly and they were in no condition to walk out wet. "I think Tamerlane turned the heater off."

"We wouldn't last the night."

"We could run to Windsor…"

"But what about Rose? We forgot to bring him shoes." They looked at Derek for a second before turning back to each other. "Carry him?"

"What?"

"I'll carry you." Evan said. "Easy enough, you're kinda light."

"Plus, the heat of us running would be enough to get us to Windsor without us being too cold."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, worried for their safety.

"Yeah. We can do this. Did it before."

"We can do it again."

And without so much as cleaning their mess, they put on their shoes. Evan wrapped a jacket around Derek. It was a good fit. And then he was hefted into Evan's arms. "I'll think light." The twins chuckled and they ran through the night. There wasn't any talking, just panting. Mr. Tamerlane didn't come out anymore, thankfully.

They arrived at Windsor, begging for air. Derek opened the door quietly and pulled the panting two in. It was quiet in the usually rowdy house and the twins led Derek to their room. It was one of the richest looking rooms he's ever seen in Dalton and that's really saying something. The twins went over to their closet and looked for some a change in clothes.

"Derek." Ethan offered him a Dalton Kings shirt and some boxers. He figured that he would be in his underwear with the twins.

"Sweats?" Evan offered, after the moment of hesitation. Derek shook his head.

"Thanks." Derek smiled and went into their bathroom. He quickly pulled off his wet clothes and pulled on the dry ones. He couldn't help but giggle in the bathroom where he read some dirty fiction about the twins where a bathroom was involved. _Okay, Derek, no time for you to get turned on._ His mind quickly filled with unicorns and he was good. He picked up his wet clothes and asked the twins where to put them. They simultaneously pointed at the bin beside him and he tossed them in.

"Come to bed, little Rose." They patted the space between them and Derek blushed. He hopped in and snuggled beneath the covers. The comfortable warmth of the Tweedles made him sigh. Evan and Ethan wrapped their arms around Derek, Ethan around his torso, reaching for his right hand, Evan around the waist, reaching for his left hand.

"This feels good." Derek smiled softly. The twins looked at each other and smiled. Ethan leaned in and kissed Derek's lips, earning a gasp from the Hanover. When he pulled away after a few moments, Evan quickly replaced his brother's lips. After a while, Derek sighed contently. "That felt better."

* * *

><p>"It's really not like them to sleep in." Blaine said. "Usually they're the first to wake up and start their day terrorizing everyone."<p>

"Someone should check on them…" Kurt murmured and drank his coffee. He was feeling a bit sore now and it was completely Blaine's fault. He looked up and there was a light smirk on Blaine's face. "I'm too tired to smack you, so stop it."

"I'll go look for the Tweedles." Wes stood up and ran to the twins' room. And then he knocked a couple of times, then a few more times but there was no answer. "Evan, Ethan?" He tried the doorknob and it was open. They're usually not careless but he couldn't pass the opportunity of pulling the Nerf gun on the twins. He ran back and took David, who was just as gleeful as he was.

"Revenge is so sweet." Wes said as they readied their guns. "Ready?" David nodded and Wes opened the door and they shot at the twins. They flailed and Derek sat up first to throw his pillow at the two.

"Woah, Derek?"

"_Get the fuck out! Trying to fucking sleep here, motherfuckers!_" He threw another pillow before the two retreated and he went back to snuggling with the twins.

"Still worth it, still _worth it_!" David laughed as they came back downstairs.

"What was that?" Dwight asked.

"We attacked the twins with Nerf guns, they spazzed out!" This perked up the people in the kitchen.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Congratulations!"

"And Derek was there!"

"Oh, we heard."

"Very loud, very clear."

"He's like you Kurt!"

"Wonder what they were doing last night."

"Can we please not broach that subject?"

"We _should've_ heard it…"

"I said _please_."

"I think I heard something last night…"

Kurt and Blaine choked a little bit on their drinks.

"Hey! Look at the time; it's almost time for class." Kurt said, trying to keep his cool. "Let's go Blaine."

"Yeah, right behind you!" Blaine said, standing up, Kurt shot him an outraged look. "Oh! I mean…"

"Let's just go." The two escaped the premises before any of their friends noticed.

"What's up with those two?"

"No. Idea."

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Derek groaned. "Fucking Hatter and Hare."<p>

"Calm down…"

"It's time to wake up anyway."

Reed came to the door and found the three tangled in each other's arms, he was _almost_ jealous of his friend, but he sucked it in and walked over. "Good morning, you three. It's almost time for class."

"Fucking _class_." Derek said. "Too _fucking_ early. The light, it burns, _damn_ it."

Reed laughed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's get you ready in my room. I've got a spare tooth brush. You can borrow one of my uniforms; we're the same size anyway… Okay you're an inch taller but what's the difference? _And_ we have the same shoe size too. Up, up!"

"Fuck you, Van Kamp." Derek grumbled as he left the twins' presence. "I'm going to _hit_ David and Wes."

Evan turned to Ethan. "Rose almost has the same reactions as Alice."

"He's a bit more vulgar though."

"Still thinking of the kiss?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Obviously."

"_How dare you disturb us, you fucking cunts! We were sleeping! Have you no decency? You ruined it! What the fuck, you guys?_"

The two sighed happily and got up to start the day.

"Ow! Derek! Calm down! We're sorry!"

"Reed, get him off Wes!"

Later, when Derek had calmed down, had a quick shower and changed to Reed's uniform, the artist smirked at him. "I didn't know you had that much madness in you."

"I get cranky when someone disturbs me when I'm sleeping. I don't care if it's for school; I'm having a nice sleep." Derek grumbled has he combed his hair down. "Thanks, by the way, I'll bring this back as soon as I can."

"No problem." Reed smiled and glanced at his phone for a second then sighed.

"Hey, is it Shane?"

Reed nodded sadly and Derek gave him a hug. "That's okay. He made you expect something anyway. Maybe he got distracted." _And he did_. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Chin up, beautiful."

"Thanks, Derek." Reed said and Derek ruffled the artist's hair.

"Well, I've got to go; I need to get my bag and all." Derek jumped out and went to the Tweedles' room where they were fastening their ties.

"Good morning, Rose."

"We trust you've calmed down."

Derek smiled widely and stepped into Ethan's space, wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, stood on the balls of his feet and kissed him. Ethan wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and deepened the kiss. Afterwards, the action was repeated with Evan. "_Now_ it's a good morning." The twins grinned their Cheshire grins and Derek walked away. "I'll have to pass by Hanover to get my bag."

"We'll see you in French!" They called.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where<em> _have you been_?" Justin shouted as Derek came in the house. "_We've been looking everywhere._"

"You're totally ruining the good morning vibe here." The smaller boy said waving his arms in front of Justin. "The twins kidnapped me and I stayed over at Windsor."

"_Bed, empty? No note?_"

"Channelling Mrs. Weasley, I see." Derek nodded and dropped to his knees and hugged Justin's legs. "I'm so sorry, White Queen!I'll never ever do it again, I swear! I'll leave a note! Don't cut off my head! I'm sorry!"

"Derek, get off! You're making a scene."

"Sorry!"

"Alright! _Alright_, I forgive you, just stop!" Justin rolled his eyes and Derek got up. "Leave a note next time, or tell Terry!"

"Geez, I was sleeping when they took me, and so was Terry."

"Tell _them_ to leave a note then, for fuck's sake!" And he stalked off.

"Wow, someone had their bitchflakes this morning." Derek commented to the Hanovers who stood and watched. "Good morning, Hanover!"

* * *

><p>"Hatter."<p>

"Hare." The twins said when they met in the halls. "If you ever disturb us with Derek again…"

"Be afraid."

"Be very afraid."

"Nice talking to you!" They finished cheerily and left leaving the two with surprising chills on their spines.


	12. That Meddling Fanboy

Hello you heavenly Hershey hamster! Imagine my surprise today to look at my stats to find reviews. ACTUAL REVIEWS. Honestly I flailed and my family questioned my sanity (pft, as if they didn't already). I would like to say thank you, all your alerts, your favs, your reviews. *VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL* This is one of the good chapters. I'm really happy with it. Prepare your bodies though, the next episode is the Fair and as we all know the fair episode is notoriously long. You canNOT believe how long it took me to write it. I was like type type type looks at the window "Still dark" type type type hears sound, looks out window "...Well... Fuck."

But that would have to wait? Yeah? Because I need to finish chapter seventeen before next week roles by or I'll be thrown off schedule and I'll just be depressed.

Don't forget to review! Love lots!

* * *

><p><em>It's funny how everyone in the room is more or less gay, except Mr. Harvey and Ms. Medel. I mean I know the twins are just pan and Reed's in a confused place right now but still.<em>

"All right, we heard that all of you have been getting concerned about how little we've focused on the fair," said Harvey as he walked before them the now empty Hall, snapping Derek from his thoughts. The others had been dismissed. The only people who now remained were the four leads for the Fair performance, and the understudies, the twins and Reed.

"But I want you all to know that this is because this performance is basically routine for all of you. There isn't a whole lot of pressure on this the way Regionals and Parents' Night performances are and we wanted most of your focus on that. Aside from that, we are wholly confident in the abilities of the four leads…" Harvey nodded to Blaine, Logan, Kurt and Derek, all of whom sat together. "And their seconds." He nodded to the Twins and Reed, who smiled.

Medel spoke from where she sat the piano, smiling at the four. "We've selected the pairs as well as a list of songs you all may choose from."

This was it, moment of truth. Medel wouldn't have paired Kurt and Logan if she hadn't heard them sing, therefore, there will be no Klaine fight, Reed and the twins won't be able to be the leads. Unless something happened that made Medel hear them sing.

Harvey nodded to the four boys and glanced at the sheet music. "Well then, as the first pair will be our two standard-bearing leads, the second pair will be our newcomers–" And there it was.

"Wait." Kurt stood rigid before he could stop himself. "What do you mean, the first pair are the two standard leads and the second are the newcomers?" Derek sat back and raised his eyebrow. How was this possible? Didn't he break some storylines?

The Twins' mouths hung open in shock, Reed almost slipped from the couch arm he was leaning on. Harvey pulled off his reading glasses and glanced at Kurt, not sure how to take his reaction. "I don't think I can be clearer than I already was. The first two will be Logan and Blaine. You and Derek will be the other pair." As much as Derek wanted the Blogan pairing, this was _present_ Blogan no the fluffy and cute _past _one. Which brings him back to the question: _How did this happen?_

"It was the obvious choice," Harvey continued, wondering why he even had to explain this. "Logan and Blaine have more experience so they should be able to work together better. Kurt and Derek could build some experience themselves and know how to work as a team. It'll be good for both of you. And you're both extremely talented."

Kurt sank back into his chair looking a little shaken. Derek leaned in and whispered, "You know, as much as I want to sing with you… This is _very_ bad."

"Bad?" Kurt stared hard at his friend (though he felt a _little _bit flattered), the word hissing through clenched teeth. "Bad is that fall Beyoncé took down the steps during her concert. We are talking what the hell like Lady Gaga being ineligible for the Best New Artist award in the Grammys here." He turned to the two sitting next to him.

Blaine was hardly ever one to protest Harvey and Medel's judgment but he didn't move when Medel held out the list of song selections that he and Logan were to choose from for their duet. Logan was the one who leaned forward and took it with a smile at Medel, who gave them a look of confusion. Kurt carefully took the sheet from Medel, holding it between his fingertips as though he wasn't prepared to do so without safety gloves.

Medel gave them a look over, and then glanced at Harvey. Harvey knew distress when he saw it, and he knew that this reaction should've been rather expected.

"I understand that you all might have been expecting something else," Harvey remarked, looking at them. "But we believe our selection of the pairs are sound." He turned a hard gaze at Logan and Blaine. "And I understand that everyone in this room is perfectly aware of the problems you and Logan may have had in the past –" the room was virtually icy at this point, "– but part of being in the same team means pushing past that. If you and Blaine can't work together in this, then you're not going to be able to work well together in the Warblers as you should be. Avoiding each other during performances might work for you, but you've got to meet head on in this one. Find a way to deal with it."

"And Logan, Kurt," Medel smiled apologetically. "I know you both can work together well, but since the Fair will be open to the public and we haven't finalized anything for Regionals, we want to keep you and Kurt on reserve."

"Wait –" Blaine looked up as Kurt's face drained of color. _Everyone run for cover, it's coming._ "What do you mean, Logan and Kurt?"

"They've…never sung together before," Reed said with a short, nervous laugh.

The Twins looked immediately to Logan who, for once, looked a little taken off guard. Medel smiled a little, not sure about what was going on, but said, "I've heard Logan and Kurt sing before. I was at Stuart house with Bailey and I heard something coming from Logan's door. I managed to peek in and saw them singing. But Bailey called my attention so... And I couldn't disturb." She threw up her hands a little with a short laugh. "They were quite a pair. They're not like when you sing with him, Blaine, and they're not like when he sings with Reed. It's…interesting."

"How interesting?" the Twins asked with frozen smiles.

"I thought that they had a likelihood of performing together for Regionals," Medel answered. "They're just amazing together."

Reed sank his face into his hand. Derek bit his lips together, _something _did_ happen. _ Blaine looked at Kurt, who was staring at the floor with intensity to set it on fire, rigid. Logan eyed him, then Blaine's startled expression, and then turned to Medel. "Be that as it may, they are not singing together this time. Blaine and I are." He smiled that same composed smile that won parents and professors over left and right. "There shouldn't be a problem then, since Blaine and I have sung together in the past."

Harvey knew Logan far too well to fall for that grin. He had seen it once before, used in an occasion with him and Blaine involved, but the third person wasn't Kurt. And Harvey knew that he was being faced down by another powder keg. The question was whether or not they could even diffuse this enough to perform well at all, no matter who the pairs were.

He narrowed his eyes at the group. "…I'd like all pairs to prepare a demonstration by tomorrow."

All of them stared. "Ah… Crap." Derek said, knowing perfectly what would happen later that night.

"Yes, tomorrow," Harvey gave them all a hard stare. "You have the songs, you all have time on your hands, and you know who you're singing with. Most of the songs on your list are ones already in our repertoire, so you can get any other members you would like as your backup. Tomorrow is more than enough time for a short demonstration. Just to see what you boys can do."

They were dismissed soon after that. Blaine went out first, Kurt, Reed and Logan followed. Derek sat there, shocked. _This world just finds a way to make it back to the storyline. _He turned to face the twins, they were right behind them. They smiled a little bit. "What a day, huh?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, I _really_ wasn't expecting that." He stood up and they walked of the Warbler hall, arms in arms

"I wonder if Alice and Rabbit would get through this."

"It's very worrying just thinking about it."

"Don't burden your pretty little heads," Derek reached down and squeezed their fingers. "They'll be fine by the time Valentine's rolls by, trust me."

"Your boobs are telling you this?" Ethan joked.

"_Yes_ my _boobs_ are telling me that." A Stuart passed by and sent him a scandalized look.

"Then we trust you and your boobs completely." Evan kissed his cheek. Derek's phone chimed and he picked it out of his pocket.

_Derek, if you're done with your Warbler meeting, we need you in Hanover now!_

He rolled his eyes and replaced his hands around the twins'.

"Who was it?"

"Merril, my people need me, Tweedles." Derek sighed as they walked out of the school building. "I'm too lazy for this."

"But you're one of the leads, why are you working?"

"Apparently, Terry injured his wrist while helping Merril. I was the next best thing." He sighed. "The things I do for my friends."

"Well, at least Hanover has the best booths in Dalton –"

"– and we're pretty sure they won't need your help."

"Wanna come to Windsor with us?"

"Trying to sabotage Hanover a little bit, I see." Derek chuckled even though him not being there wouldn't really change anything but he would have to come home to an angry Merril and Terry. "Tempting but I would need to help if I want to stay alive." They talked all the way to Hanover and he gave them both goodbye kisses when they arrived.

"Wait, before I go… Are we?" He asked. The twins grinned and held his hands and simultaneously bent down to kiss them. "How very corny of you two."

"It's a yes, silly Rose."

"You're ours, and we're yours." They kissed again before Derek turned around and glided back to the doors. The twins sang _Lobster Quadrille_ all the way back to Windsor.

* * *

><p>Both of their happiness short lived, when the twins get back to Windsor, they'll hear the fight between Kurt and Blaine while Derek is forced to work with Merril and Kent. All their hard work paid off by eight in the evening and they flopped down on the common room floor. All the signs were done and so were the shelves.<p>

"You know, I have to bake those pies." Merril groaned. "It's a good thing I'll have a dozen more hands for _that._"

"All this hard work is worth it anyway. Extra credit, extended curfew, all worth it." Kent said.

"The roller coaster is a good fall back too, just in case." Merril said and looked over to the finished booth. "We still have to move that to the grounds."

"_Son of a –_" Derek began to say when Spencer came in.

"Hey you guys!"

"Tell us again, Spence, why didn't you help your girlfriend?" Derek spat. "Because last I checked, _I'm_ supposed to be _exempted_ from Fair work."

"I'm helping the others with the roller coaster and then some…" He chuckled. "At least you're done now."

"With none of your help." Derek pointed a limp hand that was covered in paint from writing down the menu.

"What's up your butt, Derek?" Kent asked.

"Maybe it's the tension with Blaine, Kurt and Logan, I heard from the Hanover Warblers in the other room." Spencer said and helped Merril up.

"No it's not that, I'm just not a good worker. Especially when _I'm not supposed to do any in the first place_."

"How you and your lazy butt stay in this school is beyond me." Merril giggled and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Have you considered that I'm just smart without even trying?" Derek joked and the room filled with mocking laughter. "I will destroy you all." He said sweetly and sat up.

"Careful, he might set the twins on us." Terry chuckled.

"Speaking of, what's up with you three now?"

"Oh you know… We're official, no big deal." Merril laughed and went over to give Derek a big hug.

"Does this mean you'll spend more time with them and you'll start pranking us now?" Spencer asked.

"Nah, their style takes _years_ to perfect. I'll just be their buffer when they've gone too far. Not that I care most of the time." Derek smirked and stood up. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have to wash my hands and change into something that doesn't stink." He changed out of the uniform he borrowed from Reed first before working; he didn't want anything to stain on the artist's uniform or shoes.

_How goes there?_ He texted the twins after washing his hands.

_Not good, Alice and Rabbit had a huge fight. HUGE huge._

_It'll be better… I hope._

_Remember, we trust your boobs._

Derek laughed out loud and flopped into his bed. He picked up his phone and clicked on chapter twenty one and skimmed through the happenings. They were having _Hit Me with Your Best Shot _tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The twins looked apprehensive the next day while Derek walked with him, he knew why but he still asked. "Hey, what's up? You're both looking tense."<p>

"It's the song the Knave and Rabbit chose."

"It's… the feel is different."

"They changed it."

"We don't know how to take it, exactly." Derek gave their hands a good squeeze as they walked into the hall with their arms linked. Some Warblers' eyebrows shot up in surprise at the unusual trio but then Harvey started to speak. After the vocalizing, a little review on some of the songs, Logan and Blaine were called up front to practice their number.

Everything was quiet and tense; Derek knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Everyone was looking stiff, waiting for the two to start their deadly duet. The directors were shifting, not expecting the uncomfortable air. They should've just let Blaine and Kurt sing together._ It's really Ms. Medel's fault, snooping around Stuart. _Derek thought. _It's also a lapse of judgement on Mr. Harvey's part._

Medel laughed nervously. "Everyone, relax."

Reed and Derek gave her an incredulous look. Both directors were perfectly aware of what was going on and thus the "relax" was ineffective. Harvey remained rigid, standing by his reasons, glowering at the two.

"Don't keep us waiting," he prompted.

"I can't watch," Reed hissed, ducking nearly into Kurt's arm. Kurt sat, hands clutching on music sheets, white knuckled, unable to tear his eyes away.

"It's going to be a train wreck," Wes stared.

"Of epic proportions," David hissed.

"Let's just get this over with." Derek muttered, wanting to scream just to end the tension in the room. It was _stifling_.

The Tweedles, who were among those supposed to back the pair up, looked at them and just looked at each other at the corner of their eyes. They knew what was going to happen, but they probably weren't sure how to take it.

"Don't make me say it again, boys," Harvey remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine, who had not broken the glare that he and Logan had been sharing all this time, glanced at Harvey and then turned to Logan with a smirk. "Fine."

"Good." Logan nodded, matching his gaze.

"What song did they pick?" Kurt whispered to Reed.

"I have no idea…" Reed stared.

"Boys." Harvey prompted.

The music started as the other boys began to sing backup.

All in all, Derek thought it was a good performance. He didn't know why people were so held up about it. _Okay, I guess it's because of the situation and the fact that it really means that they want to hit each other… A song is a song though… _Unconsciously, at the end of the performance while the whole room was devoid of any sound, Derek was about to applaud before Kurt held his hand down and shook his head.

Derek glanced at the twins who looked back; they did a little half shrug, like they couldn't do anything about it.

"And what was that?" demanded the male director.

Blaine and Logan looked at him and then dropped their eyes a moment before glaring at each other again. Harvey snapped his fingers loudly – it sounded like an executioner's signal. "I asked a question!"

"I kind of think we did all right," Logan said in a show of defiance as he glanced to the director with green eyes blazing. "We put our own spin on it."

Blaine said nothing, but Harvey's expression darkened. "You think this is a joke? I said we weren't putting pressure on you for this performance, but that doesn't mean you use this hall as your personal battleground! Now I don't know what's with the both of you now, but I think it's about time you fixed this as it's been a year since the two of you last had serious altercations and –"

"A year?" snorted one boy from Stuart. "Try a few weeks, Mr. Harvey!"

"Did you hear me address you, Jason?" Harvey glared and the boy silenced. Bailey elbowed him and frowned.

Harvey turned to Blaine and Logan. "Be that as it may, the purpose of this pair was to make what could otherwise be an 'easy'' performance into a way to make the both of you grow, but it appears that you both have actually regressed!"

Medel, seeing danger signs, leapt to her feet quickly and clapped her hands. "All right then, everyone!" she said, voice shaky. "That's quite enough excitement for one morning."

_That's right lady, call it what it isn't._ Derek thought bitterly and wondered why they just didn't switch the partners when clearly Blaine and Logan weren't cut out to be with each other at the moment.

"Sylvia –" Harvey began, but she put her hand up and gave him a meaningful stare. He didn't look happy, but he conceded, gesturing to her.

She looked at Blaine and Logan with an anxious smile then at the rest of the Warblers. "How about we, um…we stop for lunch and we'll…have Kurt and Derek's practice later on? So…let's go! Up, everyone up, have your lunch…!"

The Warblers murmured as they got up, looking rather unsettled. The Tweedles came up to Blaine and pulled him away from Logan. He shrugged them off lightly and went to join Wes and David. Logan glared at him and shook his head as he strode to the other Stuarts.

* * *

><p>"That was something, wasn't it?" Jeff asked Derek while they walked out of the hall.<p>

"Unfortunately…" Derek did sort of a half-smile. "But I liked it though."

"You're kidding right? They looked like they were about to murder each other up there!" Jeff flailed his arms around as emphasis.

"True, but they sounded good. If you closed your eyes during the performance, you would appreciate the vocals."

"I couldn't keep my eyes closed, if one or the other lunged in for an attack, it would probably take the whole hall to keep them from killing each other."

Derek sighed. "This is really putting a strain on Stuart and Windsor…"

"Jeff, Derek, hey!" Kent came up to them.

"Hi, Kent." Jeff said. "What's up?"

Kent shrugged and sighed. "Just feeling bad for Kurt… I mean, don't you think it's starting again? Just like last year?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope, I don't think it's _exactly_ like last year. Besides, Kurt's a tough cookie. It'll take more than _that_ to scare him away."

"I guess so. Good luck with your practice later with Kurt, by the way. I'm sure you two will do great. It's been so long since Hanover had a lead in the Warblers, ever since Logan and Blaine came."

"Yeah, why didn't you duel _sooner_?" Jeff chuckled.

"I decided to give Blaine and Logan their chances." Derek laughed. "No, but actually, I just wanted to try it out this year."

"Why didn't you try out _last year_?"

"Yeah, Hanover would've been mighty proud of you like they are right now."

"Oh, my gawd, stawp it you guys." Derek flicked his wrist and covered his face. "You're making my blush." They laughed.

"Shut up." Jeff pushed Derek, making him stumble for a little bit.

"Derek! There you are!" Kurt rushed through the halls. "I've been looking for you forever." _Holy shit. Kurt, this duet will just be an excuse to spend more time with you._ Derek started laughing at his face. The Warblers that surrounded him, as well as some other Dalton students, stared at him while he was hysterically laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, a little bit annoyed at the eccentricities of the laughing boy. "Derek, we have to talk about our duet." And it just sent Derek into a flurry of laughter that he tried to stop.

"Okay." _HAHA_. "I'm" _HAHA_. "Calm." _HAHA_. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled at Kurt. "So, the duet?" There were a few laughs that escaped him. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"What was so funny?" Kurt's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." And this made Derek chuckle. "We're still singing _Enchanted_ right?"

"No, is okay if we change it?"

"Derek, we'll head on over to lunch, okay?" Kent said and they waved goodbye.

Derek shrugged. "Okay, sure. What are we singing?"

"_Obvious_." Kurt sighed.

"By _Hey Monday_?" Derek snorted into a laughing fit again. "Wow, you're usually… So top forty!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "To avoid reminding you of anything _else _that will render incapable of speaking normally, I will just leave it at that. I'll nod at you when it's your turn and we'll take the chorus together."

His laughing friend nodded and tried to calm down as he turned on his heel and left. _I never knew someone could laugh at something so… Normal._

After Derek had calmed down, he walked to the cafeteria with Terry, Merril and Spencer saving him a seat. He looked around the cafeteria apprehensively. Blaine and Logan would have a fight here and he didn't exactly want to be there and not being able to do anything. "Hey guys!"

He spotted Blaine, Wes and David talking and glowering at each other and it was only a matter of time before Logan comes through those doors. Funny isn't it? You know what's going to happen and you don't put a stop to it in fear that people might think you're crazy. In fear that by changing such situations, the world might implode or that everything will change so much that you wouldn't know what would happen next. Maybe that's why Derek wasn't doing anything like "Blaine! Logan is coming! Don't fight, you'll get in trouble!" or maybe "Logan, calm down, just calm down, guess what, Julian is in love with you!"

What Derek can't control scares him, and if the story changes too much, it'll scare him. He just wants it to stay the same at least until he ran out of chapters to look into. He's changed so much now… Why couldn't he just stay put like a normal reader?

Then again, the perks about not staying put are the Tweedles… And possibly Jogan.

All this thinking is making Derek's head hurt again… It's also making him hungry.

"What the _hell_ did you do to Kurt?" And there it was. It was like watching a movie, with 4D effects. The shouting, the hitting, the throwing were too real for Derek but being fan of good writing and all, he felt himself craving for popcorn so he could watch it properly. _And you wonder why people dislike you sometimes._

When Logan elbowed Julian that was the time when Derek intervened, if Logan hurt Julian it would do some serious damage to the Jogan plan he was concocting. He ran across the room and slid beside the actor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek whispered, helping the fallen boy up.

Julian chuckled dryly. "No every day someone you love hits you."

"You know he didn't mean to."

"… I know." The actor offered a genuine smile to his friend.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Let me go, Ethan!"

"Oh, for the love of –" Derek rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the middle of the fight and shouted. "_Stop this madness! Stop! It! Fucking stop it!_" And to his surprise, the groups stopped moving and just stared at him. He could almost laugh, but he'd done enough of that with Chris – _I mean Kurt_. "That's better." Cue prefects.

"_What the bloody _hell_ is going on here?_"

* * *

><p>While everyone was jostling around the door just to hear what was happening in Dean Ramsey's office, Derek sat outside with his feet tucked under him and his phone in his hands. The headache was still raging and he couldn't really focus on what he was reading. Pretty soon, Reed would probably tell him they're duet partners and pretty soon the twins would be prancing around again, happy… <em>Okay happy-ish<em>. Derek's mind conceded. Pretty soon Julian and Derek would have a fight and Bailey would hear it. Of course, that's what's supposed to happen… If Derek could interfere just a little bit.

"Hey… It's time for practice." Reed walked up to him. "I'm your new partner." Derek offered a small smile; he was suddenly not feeling like singing because his head hurt too much.

"Can I miss a bit of practice today? My head sorta hurts."

Reed nodded. "I guess I can handle rehearsing by myself. But I get to pick the song."

Derek smirked. "Deal. And I'll come over later, after I get meds." Reed left and the twins came. "Hey you two…"

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you go with Dormouse?"

"I'm just having a headache, no biggie." He tucked his phone in his pocket. "I'll just get some painkillers for it. But hey! Have fun in rehearsal!"

The twins helped him up and gave him a big hug. "Feel better, Rose."

"We wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"You guys are so sweet." Derek kissed their cheeks. "Now get lost. You have to rehearse."

They smiled at him and left. With some place other than the clinic in mind, Derek went to the Warbler Hall where the Stuart trio would make a special appearance. He was going to make two people's lives better even if it's the last thing he does. With the headache he was getting, it probably will be.

Derek watched patiently from a secluded corner as he waited for their arrival. Logan appeared first of course. A few minutes in, Julian and the other Derek appeared. They peeked in to the door. When Julian started to breathe out slowly, it was his cue to come out and walk towards his friend.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Derek! You're here." Julian said, surprised.

"Yes, I am, nice work, Julian. Me," he spoke to the other Derek, "can I please have a talk with my friend?"

He shrugged and shot a meaningful look at Julian before leaving them alone. "Hey… Go talk to him."

"You're straight forward." Julian chuckled then sighed. "I don't think –"

"Julian Larson-Armstrong, please, _please_ don't fight it. He'll care if you _tried_, and don't be bitchy when you get in there, it'll make things worse, he'll talk back, you'll walk out, you get hurt. And I'm having one hell of a headache right now so please, just do it."

"But –" Derek pushed Julian into the Warblers Hall and Logan immediately turned around. He wiped some of his tears away and sucked in a calming breath.

"Hi... Lo." He was going to kill Derek Breaker for this. "How are you?"

"Crappy, how did you know I was going to be here?" Logan said.

Julian's heart cracked when he saw how red and puffy Logan's eyes were. He just wanted to hug the brute. "It was my first guess. I figured you'd be here." He walked over to one of the couches and patted the space next to him. The blond was surprised by the gesture but sat with him anyway.

"What's up, Jules? You're never usually this nice." Logan chuckled. Julian couldn't help but smile. _This was easier than I expected._

"I just thought: 'Hey, I think my friend is having a bad day, I should go check on him to make sure he doesn't kill himself' and then I found you here." He leaned back on the arm of the couch. "So, Mr. Wright, tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling like I'm the worst moment of pain in the history of the world." Logan shook his head and placed his hand on his face. "I'm a wreck. I'm hurting everyone. Everything's just wrong." Then he started to cry again, he didn't want to cry in front of one of his friends, especially not Julian but he just couldn't help himself. He felt lost. He felt like there was nothing he could do to feel better.

Julian scooted over and when he looked over his shoulder Derek was nodding, prompting him to do the next move which was to hug Logan. "Lo, hey… Stop crying. Shhh." He rubbed the blond's back and cradled his head. The said blond was again surprised by this affectionate being that took on Julian's form.

Outside, Derek was watching gleefully, his plan was turning out nicely. The other Derek came back and looked at the scene. "I don't know what you did or how you did it Breaker… But I owe you, big time." The smaller boy just smiled and they continued watching.

After a few minutes, Logan had stopped crying and looked up at his friend. "Feeling a bit better?" Logan nodded, still surprised at this _person_.

"Sorry about hitting you earlier…"

"It's okay…"

"What have you been eating, Jules? You're being unexpectedly tolerable."

Julian laughed. "What? Can't I be a good friend?" They shared a little smile and that smile made the actor's heart thump loudly against his chest. "Lo, I've got something to say…"

"Hmm?"

_I've got to say it now, while we aren't up at each other's throats._ He gulped. "Do you know why I'm being such a bitch lately?"

"Is it because it's that time of the month?" _You're trying to admit your feelings, you're in too deep. Don't get mad. _

"No… It's because – It's because of you, Logan." _Me?_ Logan thought, and as he watched the brunette starting to look uncomfortable, he knew this wasn't going to be an angry conversation. "You and Kurt. I can tell that you're getting hurt by all this. As your… friend, I'm starting to get hurt. He shouldn't – you… Ugh, how do I say this? –" Julian had rehearsed this conversation a thousand times, but this wasn't coming out to Logan anymore, this was the _bigger_ confession. He could say something else, be a bitch, make Logan mad but he could feel Derek's gaze just daring him to make the wrong move. _Derek's a scary person once he knows your secrets…_

"Jules…?"

"Logan, you have to stop chasing after people who don't want to be chased after. Especially when…" He started to mumble. "I'm right here."

"What's that?"

"I'm right here! Logan, I'm in love with you! Since freshman year!" It came out in a rush; he couldn't take it back anymore.

"Yes!" Derek shouted and punched the air and did his happy dance. What he didn't know was that he was _too_ loud, the door _opened_ wide, and that _three_ boys were staring at him. Two of which were murderous, one was slightly amused. "Finally, I've been… Oh." Julian glared like he never glared before. The bigger Derek pulled the smaller one away from a possible actor rampage and silently closed the door. "Sorry!" The smaller one called.

"… Well." Logan said. "Everything about this was completely unexpected." Julian shifted in his seat, hoping for the best. "…Wow… Just wow."

"Jules…" He didn't know where to start. His best friend just announced his love for a certain blond boy that was… _me_. _It's flattering and all… I didn't think he swung that way. _"I don't know what to say." His love for Kurt still continued to trouble him a lot. He looked at Julian who was looking a little morose about the whole situation. _Maybe we could try… It'll be a nice distraction from all of this…_

"Please don't say you'll still chase after that stupid diva in Windsor." Julian muttered.

"I – I won't." Logan said after a moment of silence. "I won't anymore, Jules. That's a big thing to say, I know… But I'll try."

Julian looked up. "Really?"

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. All these years, I didn't know you felt like that. You should've told me you were gay!"

"I'm not gay! I'm bi. There's a difference."

"Right… Well, you know… If you just told me that, I would've asked you out…" They could hear someone giggling through the door and a smack before continuing the conversation. _I'm _really_ going to murder him_. Julian thought angrily. _Then again, he put me up to this and Logan said he would've asked me out._

They sat there in silence, taking in the new atmosphere. Logan was taking in the fact that Julian was available. Julian was taking in the fact that Logan could've just asked him out.

"Where does this leave us, Lo?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of dinner at Friday, seven o' clock?"

Julian wanted to leap and cheer but obviously someone else already doing that for him behind the door. "Ow! Sorry!"

"Looks like we have a fan." Logan smirked. "We'll see how this goes then?"

"I guess so." Julian said breathlessly.

"Now that's out of the way, we can still have sarcastic banter and hit each other, right?"

"Yes, O Tempestuous One."

"If you say so, Primadonna"

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Derek whispered to Derek.<p>

"Oh, okay, _now_ you whisper." Derek said angrily. "I have half a mind to throttle you."

"Well, great you don't have to because this headache is killing me and I need to go on that stage and practice. My work here is done." And as quickly as he could, with so much hurt in his head, Derek reached the clinic for some medicine before appearing beside Medel. The twins were practicing on stage already and he cleared his throat to make himself noticed.

"Oh! Derek, are you feeling better?"

_No._ "Yeah, the show must go on!" _It had to. The fair is tomorrow and there wasn't any practicing going on, on our parts. This headache is disappearing anyway. I just have to power through._

She clapped her hands and laughed. "That's the spirit!" Then she gave him a quick hug. "Now, get up there, your duet partner is having a nervous breakdown." Derek smiled and ran up the stage. Reed was huddled in a corner looking at some lyrics.

"I'm here."

"My _hero_! I thought I was going to die!"

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." Derek slapped Reed on the head. "Bad Windsor!" They had a quick laugh before he sat down beside his friend. "So what song are we singing?"

"_Sparks Fly_."

"One of my favourite songs by Taylor… Doesn't Shane have green eyes, kind of?"

"Shut up."

"I think you should sing that line for the whole song."

"Don't make me hurt you, Derek."

"Actually, I pull out. With Shane in the crowd you should just sing this whole song."

Reed's eyes opened wide. "_What? You can't do that to me! I'm your friend! Best friend even! I gave you part of my lunch in middle school when that bigger kid stole yours!_"

Derek laughed (a bit bitterly too), he couldn't remember that scene and he never will. He's not part of this world and it sucks. But the upcoming performance in a crowd and Reed's face just makes it a little bit better. "I'm just joking. Calm down. Besides, and I will _really_ pull out if you start teasing, I've got some people in mind to sing that song to." Reed just smiled and gave him a copy. "I'm assuming you've highlighted my parts."

"Clearly."

"No need to get snippy with me."

"Tweedles."

"Shane."

"You see, this is why we're friends." He paused. "And why I think you should move to Windsor."

"I can manage in Hanover."

"You're just staying there because you know you'll rake in the most money."

Derek scoffed. "I resent that accusation. But for the record, it's only partly true."


	13. All's Fair

Behold my lovely, lovely readers. Chapter 13, the Valentine's chapter. I love you all, especially you, you who has been reading this since chapter one. I am forever thankful for your readership and I wish we could talk more. I've got a secret tumblr. It's .com. I'm pretty sure the anon option is on so if you don't have an account you can totally send me messages with your questions and stuff (and hey! If you're nice I might tell you my real tumblr account). I highly doubt that though, the messages I mean.

I don't know if it's safe to say yet but I've got 3 (possibly 4) alternate endings, one extra, and possibly one musical sequence. It'll be posted as soon as The Hanover Boy is finished. It won't be long now so you won't have to endure more of my mediocre writing. I'm predicting the end on chapter 19 or chapter 20.

Love lots

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, students of Dalton, Dobry, and McKinley! Yes, I know you're here somewhere! Good afternoon to the other people whose school I do not know. Good afternoon guests! Good afternoon parents! Good afternoon young and old, purple and orange, gay, straight, and bi, lesbian, trangendered, black, white and beige, Chola and Orient made! Sorry couldn't resist. Welcome one and all to Dalton's Valentine's Fair! Smell that? That's love. No I'm just kidding; it's the smell of various junk food, sweat, and private school. I hope you enjoy the fair. Check out all the booths but most especially Hanover's, the ones with the yellow and white shields. Ow, okay, okay! Since the others from the <em>other<em> houses don't like me just advertising my own house, I guess you should go to the Windsor and Stuart's as well. Also, fangirls, sorry to disappoint but Julian Larson is _not_ here. Let me say that again: _Not. Here._ No use looking. He's somewhere out there, you know… In _Florida_. Anyway, I'm just up here doing the sound check on all the mics onstage. It's boring just doing the generic 'mic test, one, two, three' thing, so I decided hey! Why not welcome everyone in?"

"Okay, Derek, that's enough. You're not even supposed to be doing that." Jeff said laughing a little bit, wondering what got him in a happy mood; it was hard to miss the boy who was jumping from mic to mic. The people near the stage were enjoying the show.

"Looks like I'm done here. Have fun you guys. And Chaz Amos, may I please talk to you." Derek jumped off the stage laughing. "I've always, _always_ wanted to do that in an event. They never let me near the microphones."

"And for good reason." Jeff chuckled and punched Derek's arm. "You just love the attention don't you?"

"You're making me sound like an attention whore. Just because I want to greet the crowd doesn't mean I want their attention."

"Yeah it does."

"Well excuse me for having flaws that I don't exactly work on."

Chaz came jogging towards Derek and he smiled. "Hey, you called?"

"Drew and Satoru put something in the cookies, it's gonna make people sick."

"How did you know?"

"Sources."

"Whoever those sources are, I owe them big time. Thanks, Derek!" And the prefect ran off to the chemists' booth. Hopefully the damage hasn't been that great yet. He waved goobye at Jeff and went to Merril's booth. The twins said they'll come around sometime soon after they have everything set up. And since he'd already explored the whole fair _twice _(he started in the morning then again before his big announcement on stage) and he was tired and he wanted to sit. Merril's pie booth was the best place to go.

"Merril, hey girl!" Derek said as he went into the booth. Hey Kent. Terry."

"Hi." The two said. Merril picked up a piece of blueberry pie and handed it to a woman. "Enjoy your pie! Come again!" And she put the five dollars into the box. "If you're going to stay here the least you can do is buy a couple of slices."

"Here." Derek gave up two twenties. "I want the strawberry one and the chocolate one." His parents send him money every week on his credit card (that he only just stupidly found the night before) and he withdrew that morning. Luckily for him he used the same combination (for most of his e-mails and his internet accounts), his birthday.

"The _whole_ pies?" Kent's eyes went wide. "Why?"

"I'm going to throw them at the Tweedles when they come." Derek said sweetly. "It will be the greatest hello they'll get." As for the change of shirts, because they _would_ need it, he had taken the liberty to borrow a couple of their shirts while he was in Windsor practicing with Reed. The twins were out pelting some of the Windsors, who were working, with marshmallows and they had left the door open. It was _perfect_.

Terry laughed but Merril looked disapproving. "What a waste of pie."

"I'll buy a slice of that cookies and cream pie." Derek said, giving in. "It looks delicious anyway."

"Terry!" A girl appeared behind Terry, reaching over to wrap her arms around him. "I'm here."

"Yes you are." She giggled. "How's everyone from Dobry?"

"Oh they're enjoying the Fair! It's so lovely." She kissed his cheek. "Pies, huh? What flavors do you have?"

"If you're asking for a raspberry one, we have some."

"Goodie… I'll have to pay won't I?"

"That's the point of the Fair, Van."

"Terry, you love me right…?"

Derek, Kent and Merril rolled their eyes simultaneously as Terry blushed. He always breaks when she pulls that out. "Fine… You know that's not going to work all the time."

"I know." She winked as Terry gave up five dollars. "I'll stop using it, for now, I promise."

"This is really disgustingly sweet." Derek commented, earning a glare from Terry. "Just keeping it real."

"Threesome." Terry spat.

"Ha! Like that would offend me."

* * *

><p>"I freaking hate Justin Bancroft."<p>

Derek burst into laughter from the candy-striped information tent. He was leaning at one of the posts of the frivolous tent with the big obnoxious "information" sign hanging outside. Logan sat at the desk, moving around papers of maps, students, events and programs that encompassed the fair.

"Hey on the upside – you're not running around like Kurt and Blaine are," Derek said casually with a shrug as Logan stripped off his uniform jacket. "You get to stay still."

"I'm a freaking secretary." Logan buried his face in his hands, repressing a breath of frustration. "I've been reduced to a freaking secretary." Without looking up, he picked up a folder and swatted Julian's side with it – the actor had been sitting on the table dressed in dark clothing and wearing sunglasses. "Get off the desk."

Julian made a face at him, rolling his eyes from behind the glasses and got off the desk, going around the table to enter the tent. "Well you're incredibly bitchy today."

"I thought you'd be a better mood now that you and Julian are dating." Derek commented, the two glared at him and Julian took the folder and swatted Derek's head three times. "It's true!"

"We're – we're not _officially_ dating." Julian muttered. Logan looked up at the actor who offered a reassuring smile, a smile that was _ever-so_ rare. It still surprised him that his friend was… in love with him… And he's trying so hard to let go of Kurt that he was willing to try anything, even if he wasn't _completely_ taken to Julian like he was with Kurt. He couldn't tell Julian that, can he? It would cause a major meltdown, and it's been going on so well, they haven't been especially mean to each other since yesterday.

And oddly enough, Julian's presence was now… comforting.

"Logan, please stop eye fucking Julian it's making me uncomfortable." Derek smirked which made Julian hit him again.

The blond glowered at his friend then sighed. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Keeping you company?" Julian suggested sarcastically. "You know we die without being within fifteen feet of your majestic presence at all times."

"Maybe you can't." Derek made a snort of derisive laughter. Logan and Julian just glared at him,

"Tell me you both aren't hiding out in here," Logan demanded.

"Derek accidentally sent a mass message to all of his girlfriends," Julian said with a snort. "And now they're all here. At the fair. Looking for him."

"Congratulations," Logan said to Derek with a raised eyebrow. "What shall I have them put down on your headstone? 'Here Lies Derek, Killed by Greed and Libido'?"

"Julian's hiding here too," Derek pointed out.

"Unlike you, I'm hiding from paparazzi and fangirls." Julian grumbled, pushing up his glasses. "Dalton is open to the public, some of my fans already know I study here – you do the math."

"But didn't Breaker just tell them that you weren't here?" Derek asked.

"Who would believe that idiot? He sounded _high_ the whole time he was talking." Julian rolled his eyes. "He said, 'Good afternoon, young and old, purple and orange'. Derek, would _you_ trust that announcement?" Logan laughed. "Wait, hold on a second. There had been a monumental event, Logan just _laughed today_. Get a camera!"

"Yes, yes, we all know Julian Larson is a comedian. Die of laughter every time he opens his mouth." Logan retorted in a monotonous voice. Derek did laugh and Julian just smacked him with the folder. Then he gasped.

"Normal people!" He ducked under the table and crouched beside Logan's legs, then after a few seconds he realized his position, Logan was trying to keep a straight face and so was Derek. "_Just_ tell me when it's safe."

"Hello," A girl said with a big show smile. "Do you know where we can find Kurt Hummel?"

Logan raised his eyes to her and smiled a little. "Rachel Berry, right?"

Rachel blinked and did a double take at him, and then she held herself up a little higher as she looked at him and finally recognized him from Sectionals and the party they last crashed at Dalton. "Oh. Yes. Logan, isn't it?"

Logan smirked slightly. "I see that my notoriety has reached McKinley."

"Well, considering who you are, your notoriety must have spread far more than that," Rachel said, but not unkindly – simply stating fact. She cleared her throat. "Have you seen Kurt?"

Finn arrived shortly after Rachel's appearance and the three had a quick conversation. Rachel was surprised to hear that Blaine, Kurt and Logan weren't performing when they were the initial leads from what they heard. Logan directed them to the stage where Kurt might be. When they had left, Derek knocked on the table.

"It's safe to stop sucking Logan now." Julian popped up and avoided the gazes of the two boys in the vicinity; the idea of it was just so… tantalizingly dirty. "Aw, Lo, look! He's thinking about it."

"Shut _up_, Seigerson." Julian went out of the booth. "I'm hungry." He said quickly, changing the subject. "I'm going to the food booths, do you guys want anything?" The two shook their heads and the actor left.

"Be safe!" Logan called. "Don't get mauled by fangirls!" Julian's heart fluttered at the newfound concern coming from Logan. It would've been a feat to wipe the smile off the actor's face.

"Aww, you're starting to care for him." Derek chuckled but Logan glared at him. "Anyway," he said, "You realize, when they find out, Kurt's stepbrother will hunt you down, right? Or that girl with them who looks like she already wants to hunt someone down."

"Her name is Mercedes, and I don't doubt that for a second…" Logan answered calmly. He considered Finn. "I could probably take him, though."

"You're not supposed to be taking him anywhere?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "You're _this _close to being expelled."

"True…" Logan sat on the table silently. After a moment at staring at the floor, seeming lost in deep consideration of things that he'd always imagined he should've thought about but never really did so seriously, he looked at Derek. "…I screwed up, didn't I? Bigger and worse this time?"

"With what?"

"Kurt…Blaine…Julian…school…life?"

"Welcome to high school." Derek got up and sighed. "On the upside, admitting you have a problem is your first step." He moved to the exit of the tent

"…I'm…I think I'm going to stop chasing after Kurt. And just try Julian."

Derek stopped at the statement he wasn't expecting to hear until senior year at least. He turned slowly. "Pardon?"

Logan was looking at him intently, gauging his reaction. "I mean…seriously try. Before, I…I wasn't really trying. I just felt like…if I really liked him, I couldn't back out that easily. I think…I should try now. For real…if I really cared. And Julian… Well Julian said he loves me. I don't think I reciprocate the feelings but… But I think he'll be good for me. And he'll help me get over Kurt."

Slowly, Derek turned to his friend. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"Good…" Derek nodded. "Wait, so you're kind of _using_ Julian? That's –"

"Yeah." Logan paused. "I know. Don't tell him… He might get mad and… I don't know… Leave?" He didn't want Julian to leave. "I just want to give him a try."

"You're making him sound like some sort of toy."

"Well… No, I didn't mean to. It's just – Okay, Julian loves me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I want to get over Kurt."

"Uh huh…"

"So if I go out with Julian, it'll be a win-win situation. Julian gets me and becomes happy. I get over Kurt, someone who won't return my feelings, and probably get a chance of being happy too… With Jules."

"So… You're using him."

Logan groaned. "It's sounded like a better plan in my head."

"On the chance that you might actually _fall_ for Julian, I won't tell him." Derek paused. "You know, I think he knows that little plan of yours. He's not that dumb."

"I guess so. But if he knows about it and is not walking out on me…"

"You're lucky he finally confessed, or this would've been a whole lot complicated."

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Tweedles." Derek said as he spotted the two nearing him.<p>

"Hello Rose." They said. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Do you want to go around?"

"We're exempted from Fair duty aftera –" Ethan was suddenly hit with a chocolate pie. Evan was shocked at the sudden happening and therefore couldn't react quickly enough when he saw the strawberry pie hitting his face. There was an eruption of laughter and some scattered applause around them; the Tweedles have been officially pranked for the day. And by their own boyfriend. Derek walked towards them as they were taking off the pie remnants off their faces and he pulled out a piece of mint and wiped it off Ethan's face.

"They didn't have a mint chocolate pie, sorry, Ethan." And then he popped it into his mouth.

"I'm Evan."

"Liar."

"How did you know it was me?" Ethan asked, half-amused.

Derek shrugged. "I just knew." The strawberry and chocolate filling were dripping onto their shirts, making their boyfriend chuckle. "Gotcha'."

Ethan and Evan smiled at each other and licked their favourite flavors off their lips. "Well done, Derek."

"We've taught him too well, haven't we Evan?"

"C'mon, I stole some of your shirts; let's get you both cleaned up." Luckily, they were near Hanover house.

"When did you steal our shirts?"

"When you left your door unlocked… _again_." Derek smirked led the twins to Hanover. "I'll see you around, guys."

"How did you even know which one to hit?"

"I applaud you, Breaker." Justin said.

Derek took the twins by the hands and led them into his house. He was jerked back into the arms of the twins and they rubbed their pied up faces on his face and head. "_Oh, my God, stop!_"

"But, don't you get it?"

"Revenge is _sweet_."

Derek's laughed loudly as he tried to escape from their grip. When he finally did, he was just as covered in strawberry and chocolate as the other two. He started to run and they chased after him into Hanover.

"_Hey, Hanover! Where you at? Is this thing broken?"_

"I'm right here by the by the food booths. You would not believe who just got pie in the face."

Chaz sighed at the other end of the line. "_The twins throwing pie at people now?_"

"No, the twins were the ones who got hit. By their own boyfriend too!"

"_Damn it! Why wasn't I there?_"

Dwight ran towards the pie booth and Merril smiled at him. "Hi, Dwight, want a pie?"

"No." He panted. "I saw the Tweedles going through here, did you see them?"

"Yeah, they got pie in the face, courtesy of Derek." She laughed a bit. "I wish I had a video of that."

"Where are they?"

"They went up to Hanover with Derek to clean up. Why?"

"Can you take me there?" Dwight asked. "I need to talk to the twins."

"Can't, running the booth, but I'm sure Kent can."

* * *

><p>Derek was combing his hair down after having to wash it again because the twins had to have their revenge. They were washing themselves now as well, completely beaming with pride and amusement for the small prank their boyfriend threw at them. They happen to appreciate the little things as much as the big ones.<p>

While they were towelling their hair, Evan spoke up. "Should we tell him now?"

Ethan nodded slowly. "I guess so." A pause. "Then again, he might hyperventilate and black out."

"And then the Dormouse would have to do a solo."

"And he might pass out too…"

They grinned at each other. "Tell him." They got out of the bathroom to find Dwight and Kent already talking to Derek.

"Once again, Dwight. I did not do anything remotely malignant during the Fair except throw pies and the Tweedles' faces. I do _not_ know what vibes you're talking about."

"Hello, Knight, Kent."

"You two should come with me," Dwight said.

Twins' eyebrows rose. Then Derek realized what part it was. "_Oh! Okay!_"

"Excuse us, but –"

"– we'd like to talk to Rose for a moment." Kent and Dwight stood there, waiting expectedly. "We mean alone."

"Alright… But make it quick." Then they went out of the door.

"What did you want to privately talk to me about?" Derek asked perkily. "You're not going to do something to me as a second revenge right?"

"Quite the contrary, little Rose." Evan said.

"We're taking you on a trip." Ethan added.

"I thought you two were grounded."

"Not anymore as of yesterday."

"If you say so… Where's the trip?"

"The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

Derek flipped. He flailed. He screamed. He jumped on the bed. Dwight and Kent came back in just as Derek jumped on the twins, who barely kept themselves up. "What's wrong with him? Is he being possessed?"

"No." The twins grinned. "We just made him happy."

"_Oh, my God. No way! No way! Shit! That's the best thing ever! I _love_ that place! I've only been there once. Thank you, thank you!_" Evan and Ethan were keeping Derek from falling on the ground with Evan holding up the torso while Ethan held his waist.

"We thought you would." Evan chuckled.

"It's our Valentines gift to you."

"But I didn't give you two a gift! I feel horrible now! What do you want? I can only give you books." It was the same thing he did for his friends in the real world. He was sure he could do it now in here, now that they were extra rich. "But never underestimate the books."

Evan and Ethan blushed a little bit and put Derek down. "We were thinking…" And they just looked at their sneakers.

"Thinking what?"

"Uh, we have to _be_ somewhere?" Dwight shouted.

"You can tell me later, I _think_ this is kind of important." Derek laughed and kissed the two full on the lips. "When are we going?"

"Tonight."

"It's a Monday."

"We know… We had our parents pull some strings…"

"And we did some _embarrassing_ grovelling for Dean Ramsey."

"Totally worth it, we got one whole day off."

"_Guys!_"

"Hold your horses, Knight." Derek laughed and hooked his arms around the Tweedles. "We're going."

* * *

><p>While Julian was looking at the sandwiches from the only Stuart food booth (because there's no way he's helping Hanover or, more especially, Windsor) he thought about his current status with Logan. It was strange how (dare he say it out loud) <em>free<em> he felt after telling Logan almost everything he's been hiding from the blond for three years. And now he even got a _date_! _Who would've thought deraged, diminutive Derek's advice actually worked? _But as far as he knew, Logan wasn't exactly _over_ Kurt yet. Honestly that put a little sting on Julian's chest. _He still loved the damned diva._ However, if everything goes well, Logan might one day fall for the actor. _We haven't said anything too mean to each other. That's an accomplishment on its own. _And so it was.

"I'll have two ham and cheese sandwiches, Greg." Julian smiled at his Stuart brother and handed in the money. _Why not buy the Tempestuous One a sandwich? It'll be a thoughtful gesture. Who knows? He might actually _appreciate_ it. _ At this rate, Logan might fall in love with the more tolerable Julian. He knew the blond was trying not to be annoyed and he tried not to be annoying. "And two bottles of water."

This has been a good day for Julian, all in all. He confessed the hell out of his mind, he slept well, he and Logan haven't been at each other's' throats for more than a day. _Congratulations Jules, here's your Good Friend award. Next year, you might win Best Couple_. Oh the places the mind wanders to.

"Excuse me, are you Julian Larson?" And there went Derek's attempt to squash the girls' hearts earlier on in the Fair.

What was the point of saying no? She knew the answer; the question was only out of formality. So he said he was. Though the group politely asked him to sign their sleeves and take a couple of shots with the cell phone cameras (the boys running the food booth snickering the whole time), it was only a matter of time before things went downhill.

Julian's food went untouched as they swarmed closer, the small pack gradually thickening. A person would have been unable to perceive that he was actually in turmoil inside due to the day's bad start and the fact that he was ravenous. When Julian was "on", he was really at it. Too well-drilled in Hollywood to do otherwise.

All he wanted to do was get the damned sandwiches and eat them (most preferably with Logan).

And then, the _official_ Julian Larson fanclub descended on him, and he only had seconds to escape their clutches only to run into Adam's.

* * *

><p>"They're good." Derek commented while he watched Pure Energy going all out with their dance moves. <em>Is it wrong that I'm thinking of choreography that includes me and the Tweedles?<em> _Mmm, tango for three please. _Dwight shot him a look and Derek shrugged. "What? You can't deny that fact."

"What are they doing here…?" Dwight hissed. "Are they spying? Are they spying on us?"

"Oh this isn't spying…" Evan said with a small, cool smirk on his face, watching the two pairs on the floor move.

"This is a challenge, I think," Ethan smirked similarly.

"Okay, you two are being _so_ sexy right now." Derek said with blatant disregard to Dwight's feelings.

The twins looked down at him. "Thank you."

"Excuse me…" A tall brunette girl pushed past Derek, making him stumble forward for a bit.

"Watch it, Brie!" Derek said, a little offended by getting pushed like that.

"How did you…? Never mind."

"That's right, you better run!"

"How did you know her name?" Dwight asked suspiciously.

"I – I did my research on them."

"Riiight."

As Brie, the leader, performed a particularly complicated move with Shay and Mia before she threw her hair back and smirked directly at the Tweedles and shot a short glare at Derek, who returned the favour.

The Tweedles smirked a little more. "Oh, so it's going to be like that, huh…?"

"What are you talking about?" Dwight asked.

"They're showing off _juuust_ a little bit," said Evan, turning around with his twin and striding off, Derek following right behind. _This is going to be so much fun._

"Hey wait!" Dwight protested. "You're just going to leave and let them go on like that? They've got to be challenging you!"

"Oh we're not going to take it lying down," Ethan assured him. "Stay there, Dwight, try to keep them in your crosshairs if you can – we'll be right back."

"What? What are you going to do?"

The Tweedles only smiled. "Gather up some Momeraths, of course."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the First Aid tent with David, Katherine, Wes, Shane and Reed. Derek was happily latched on to the Twins. Apparently some of the cookies circulated but the tent wasn't that full of people who had food poisoning. Some of the New Directions still had the cookies, probably from Finn's bag. "Hello, friends plus talking flowers." They chorused and Derek was left starstruck. <em>This is the cast of glee, only they're stuck in character.<em>

"This better be good, you two," David glared, looking annoyed and peeling Katherine away from one twin.

"You nearly decapitated Reed!" Shane protested.

"Really sorry about that, by the way." Derek said over his shoulder and winked at Reed.

"We're calling an emergency performance," The Tweedles declared without preamble. "Come with us immediately, all of you. Including you guys!" They nodded to the McKinley people as though they were all the authority necessary.

"Are those three… dating?" Santana whispered at Kurt nodding at the twins and Derek.

"Yeah." Kurt answered. "Recently official."

"So the twins are gay?"

"I'm not sure really. They say Derek's been the only boy they were serious with."

"So does mean I could break them up?" She smirked. "Me gusta."

"Santana, they're inseparable, you couldn't break them up if you tried."

She sighed. "Fine."

"We're not Warblers," Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"We know," said Ethan.

"But we need you," nodded Evan.

"Just for today."

"Because you can sing."

"And dance."

"And very well at that."

"Well…" Rachel smirked a little triumphantly as the McKinley kids preened a little bit. "Of course movement is one of our specialties."

Derek let go of the twins to shake Rachel's hand. "Hi, Rachel Berry, I've heard all about you. I'm Derek Breaker." All the people in the room were surprised at the already eccentric Hanover's behaviour. "I – I've seen the YouTube videos. Your voice is _heavenly_."

Rachel was taken aback. "Why… Thank you!"

"I'm a fan! Honestly, I'm a fan!" He was jumping on the balls of his feet. "Blaine, Blaine do you have a sheet of paper? Pen?"

"I – uh… Yeah I think."

"Can I have some _please_?"

"Sure." Blaine started to rummage the supplies.

"_Quickly_ Blaine!"

"Alright, calm down." Blaine shook his head while he gave Derek the pen and paper.

"Autograph?"

Quinn, Santana and Kurt raised their eyebrows at the shocking event.

"Of course!" Rachel was just as excited. _My first fan!_

"You were saying?" Kurt prompted the twins.

"Oh, right…"

"We need Mike and the Cheerios especially," the twins said. Evan turned to Shane. "You too. Because you can dance."

"And Katherine!" said Ethan with a grin. "Because she's still the best dancer in Dobry Hall."

A series of protests rose up from the entire group, asking mainly if the twins had lost their minds – which was something asked on such a day-to-day basis that the twins didn't find it at all offensive and more of a compliment than anything. The twins waited for them to calm down enough to get their words in. Rachel and Derek were happily chatting along amidst the protests. Derek was telling her all about how he loved _Don't Rain on My Parade _as well as their _Journey_ medley at last year's Regionals. "We're serious, and we don't have time. We need to answer to a challenge. Stat."

"Katherine shouldn't be straining herself!" David protested.

"No, I can do it," Katherine blinked, looking a little startled.

"And Shane's foot!" Reed exclaimed.

"I can dance on it if I try," Shane answered.

"You're both not helping!" David and Reed chorused as the two dancers winced.

"Give us one good reason to back you up on this impromptu madness," Wes asked, arms crossed over his chest.

At this point, the twins' phone rang. Evan was the one holding it and he put it on speaker phone when he saw that the caller was Dwight.

"_You guys, where are you?_" The hunter hissed. "_They're still there – those New York kids are totally killing the few who've already tried to step forward! They're starting to sing _and_ dance! And that tall girl – she's asking for challengers! The audience is already getting swayed to their side! I don't know how you all are going to beat them, but you better come up with something or they're going to kick your asses up and down the fairgrounds!_"

Silence in the tent. They all looked at each other. Rachel and Derek looked up from their conversation. Derek was especially excited for this part of the story and he's going to be a part of it!

The twins very calmly looked up at the rest of them. "A whole bunch of New Yorkers just kicked in the front door of our Regional house. They came all this way and we shouldn't disappoint. Well…?"

Kurt pulled himself up to his best height and raised an eyebrow. "Well. That makes it a little different." He glanced to New Directions. "Team up just this once?" he proposed to the group around him.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other as co-captains of New Directions (Derek blanched a little bit at the moment. He didn't like them together), and then to the others who stared back at them, and nodded. They looked at the Twins. "We're in."

Then Tina puked. Finn's stomach made another croak and he had to race off again, narrowly missing Artie and Brittany as he barreled off.

"Go – go on without us," Tina groaned, pushing Mike forward. Artie nudged Brittany along. "Yeah, get out of here and go get them, girl. I got to go to the bathroom…" he looked ill again.

"We'll take him," Drew suggested. "You guys better go."

"We're late already!" the twins grabbed Brittany and raced off. Shane raced off after them and Katherine, shrugging at David with a grin, followed, and forcing her boyfriend and the best friend to follow. Derek literally skipped after the twins. _This is going to be fun!_ Reed sighed and did the same – the rest of the newly-formed Warbler-New Directions combine racing off.

Derek skipped beside Mercedes. "Hi!"

"Hey." She panted.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think your rifts are awesome and that you should sing lead more often."

Mercedes was surprised at the kindness and was surprised he's heard her sing. But she appreciated it nonetheless. "Thanks."

"I'll be asking for your autograph too after this." Derek grinned. He was having a total field day. He wished one of them at least brought a camera. Then they could trade facebooks. _Gleek-gasm!_

As the twins pulled Brittany along, they both looked at her with bright grins. "Hey talking flower," Evan said with a devious smile.

"…do you dance to Ke$ha?" Ethan asked.

Brittany, not opposed to being pulled along by the playful blondes, looked puzzled but smiled. "I like Ke$ha. I said that I was going to perform a song of hers once…" She glanced at the other McKinley kids, who just stared at her, baffled.

"Well good, because you're singing with us," smirked the twins.

When the Warblers and the New Directions arrived, Pure Energy was in the middle of dancing and singing to _Do You Remember__?_ Derek had never seen anything like it; it was like they were on Vitamin D which, by the way, would be awesome right now…

"Well they're good." Mike whispered as he stood with the others.

"Really good…" Wes nodded a little, surprised.

"Yeah…" Rachel shrugged and smirked. "But we're better."

"Hang back, dwarf," Santana replied, pushing past Rachel with a cool smile as she and Brittany stood together. "Let the pros end these posers."

"Santana, you're so hot, I want to go straight for you." Derek word vomited.

The cheerleader's eyebrows went high up her head and then she smiled. "I like him, he's sweet. And he speaks the truth."

Derek was embarrassing himself already so he turned to Brittany and said. "You look like the cutest puppy sometimes."

Brittany looked at him, confused. "…Is that the reason why Lord Tubbington won't come out of his kitty cage?"

"Brit…" Quinn started explaining it to her slowly. "You're not a dog…"

"Quinn you're the prettiest girl I've seen."

"…Thank you?"

"I'm going to walk away now before I say something more embarrassing."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Reed asked Shane apprehensively as the taller boy tightened his boot laces. But Shane only smirked. "Hey if we beat these guys, I take you to rollercoaster?"

Reed turned pale. "Hall of Mirrors – that's it."

"I'll take it."

"I still don't think –" David began but was promptly shut up by his girlfriend's look. Katherine then grinned. "Stop thinking. Focus on the fact that you're going to have to show those guys up. They obviously think you can't dance."

"Well they're not going to know what hit them," Wes smirked as he stepped up beside David. "They just crashed the wrong territory."

"Hey, Tweedles." Derek appeared in front of them. They smiled as he grabbed their hands. "Break a leg out there."

"We will."

"Not literally."

They sighed. "Okay…" Derek leaned up to kiss their cheeks, earning new surprised looks for the New Directions side. Wes stepped in with quick information. "Now, show no _mercy_." Their Cheshire grins couldn't be wider as they kissed his cheeks in return.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked back at him and nodded. Kurt glanced to the sound control area of the stage and grinned as Bailey caught his eye and grinned. The Stuart Warbler ran to his fellow House members and unceremoniously booted one of them off the controls. "Ex_cuse_ me!" he grinned.

Pure Energy kept dancing, but they knew something was happening when the music began to change – warping out of their music like a DJ's remix. The crowd looked around in surprise at the sudden change.

The twins strode forward to the dance area, flanked by the group they had gathered, and the Dalton students who recognized them cheered, realizing that they were intending on performing. The emcee on the stage yelled, "We've got challengers!"

"All right, Warblers…" Brie smirked as she stepped back a little.

The twins grinned. "What do you mean Warblers?" Ethan asked innocently. "We're just having a little bit of fun, aren't we?"

Surprised, the Pure Energy group stared at the pair and the currently inconspicuous students behind them. "Huh?" Brie stared.

"Don't be so serious." Evan grinned.

On cue, Bailey blasted the music from the speakers as the twins began to sing and dance in unison.

The whole performance was what Derek dreamed it would be. And he got to dance with Shane and Mike! It was hard work just trying to keep up with those two. Afterwards, Derek gave everyone a huge hug, each of them. The applause was wonderful to hear. _So wonderful_. Derek thought to himself. Then the twins grabbed him and lifted him off the ground in a tight hug. Finally there were the looks on Pure Energy's face when the twins told them they didn't want to compete and that they were just having fun. Derek almost keeled over with laughter.

"How's that for not showing mercy?" Evan smirked.

"That. Was. Amazing." Derek laughed even though his head was starting to ache again. "Never have I been so happy in all my life! First the Harry Potter trip and now this!" The twins thought Derek was glowing. Maybe it was the sweat but they've never seen him _this_ happy before. This is a new level of happy, in fact there should be a new word created just so they could describe what they were seeing. They linked their arms together and just felt it emanating from their little Rose. They'd give anything to keep him like that forever.

* * *

><p>The group found shelter somewhere around the fair near the food booths with the other members of New Directions that couldn't make the performance because of their predicaments. Blaine and Kurt passed around refreshments. When Derek got his he shouted, "Huzzah for water! Drinketh up my… what's the word… my fellowmen!"<p>

"…But I'm a girl…" Brittany said, eyeing her water bottle.

"You two," Mike said, smiling at Derek and Shane, "those were some great moves."

"Thanks." Derek smiled and laid his head on Evan's right shoulder, smiling and trying to chase the tiredness and ache away. After all, he still had a duet to do with Reed.

"Right back at ya," Shane grinned weakly. "Though the last time I tried bouncing around like that, I think I broke a mirror." Then he turned to look at Derek. "Dude, you were on fire! After the New Year thing I didn't think you could get better."

"All these complimenting is making my head big." Derek chuckled. "Stawp it." Ethan leaned near the smaller boy and squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to walk around for a bit?"

Ethan joined in the conversation. "I feel like walking around and enjoying Valentine's Day, don't you?"

Derek nodded against Ethan's shoulder and the three of them snuck away. Evan linked his arm around Derek's left while Ethan did the same on the right and began to walk. "Where to, Rose?" They chuckled.

"To the stars." Derek laughed at the reference.

_We're just like that couple from Titanic_

_Only no one dies._

_Oh, my God, you guys._

And they merrily walked away from the tent and to the exciting wonders that the Dalton booths could give them.

"Where did the twins go?" Blaine asked, looking around at their haphazard group – the twins had evaporated into thin air again.

Brittany, who was leaning her cheek on Artie's head, said, "They left with that boy who thought I was the cutest puppy." Artie gave her a look. "They seemed sweet."

Santana sighed. "What wonders those twins could do if they just ditched the gay kid!" Kurt nudged her arm, harshly. "What? I'm just saying!"

"I'm almost _positive_ that Derek's the only one with the ability to handle those two." Kurt chuckled. "I hope Derek's going to survive long term."

"Wanna bet?" Blaine said. "I think it's only a matter of time before Derek cracks."

Kurt laughed a little and he and Blaine ended up staring at each other. This kept up long enough for Santana to groan and roll her eyes. "For crying out loud, this unresolved sexual tension is stifling the rest of us – go make out already or something."

* * *

><p>Derek was first to notice the brunette in the neat, white coat. They were at the dart station and the twins were setting a record, hoping to get the teddy bear that was half Derek's size, even after their boyfriend's pleas on not wanting one, they'd already given him much. <em>Oh… I still have to pack. <em>But then his train of thought was derailed when a huge golden brown bear appeared in front of him. He grinned and held it in his arms. "Dare I say it… _It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!_" The twins laughed and Derek put the huge bear on his back like a bag, holding the arms like they were straps and walked between the twins.

"You two keep on spoiling me! I feel really bad now, especially since I threw pies at your faces."

Evan ruffled Derek's hair while Ethan nudged his side. "Nah, that's okay Rose!"

"You taught us a good lesson on constant vigilance."

"And remembering to lock the doors."

Derek chuckled. "So… should we go pack for later?"

"Oh, we already packed."

"Only _you_ haven't."

"If you say so." Derek smiled and they started to walk back to Hanover before the twins' phone rang, they picked it up. "Who is it?" He asked even though he knew who it was. His _boobs_ should have a limit, it would draw big suspicion if he said too much.

"It's Dwight!" Evan grinned. "He says…"

"Shane and Reed are in our Hall of Mirrors," grinned Ethan.

"And they've been separated," said Evan.

"And hopelessly lost!" Ethan burst into laughter again and he grabbed Derek by the hand while Evan took the bear off his back and they ran for the Hall of Mirrors.

* * *

><p>Julian apologized again to Logan after the whole fangirl ordeal. They orchestrated a phone call that meant Logan picking up to Julian and him telling the fans that Julian had left. They all quickly deflated and left the information tent while Julian was safely tucked under the table. Adam was standing in a short distance, watching the two talking. When he felt Julian's gaze on him, he stood up straight and smiled. "Adam, can you give us some privacy, please?" And then the smile faltered and he nodded. He left the place, slightly glaring at Logan.<p>

"Who's he again?"

"Some fanboy from Hanover." Julian made a hand gesture. "Thanks again… And I'm sorry."

"You've said that dozens of times already, it's beginning to lose meaning." Logan chuckled and checked his watch. "How long are you going to hide under there?"

"As soon as this fair is over?" Julian answered.

"You're going to get some serious back aches for slouching like that. It's not going to end for another few hours."

"It's better than getting mauled."

"_Not the face_." Logan made a terrible mock terror face at Julian and he got a punch on the leg. He laughed.

"When did you get so mellow?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know… I have to admit, having you around is calming. You know when you're not being a huge drama queen."

"Thanks, I guess?" Julian smirked. "It also helps that you're not being an asshole."

"Hey, how about later, after the fair… Coffee?"

"…I'd like that." The two shared a smile and Julian hasn't seen so much hope in years.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," Evan commented casually.<p>

"You two must've set the all-time record." Ethan replied.

"…_for longest time taken to get through the hall_," they chorused together, cracking up into hysterical laughter – so hard that the nearly fell over.

Derek shook his head and smiled apologetically at Shane and Reed. "Honestly, I don't see what's so funny." And that was the first time Derek disagreed with the twins, and it was probably one of the very few times.

Dwight, who was standing next to them, sighed. "I don't know where Charlie is, but why _I_ have to take care of all of you is beyond me," he commented irritably. "I brought the Twins, but they insisted on waiting for you two to figure it out on your own." And Dwight turned to glare at Derek. "And their boyfriend wouldn't help me."

"I tried! I _tried_, Dwight!"

"Thanks, still," grinned Shane.

Dwight and Derek noted that they were holding hands and both raised an eyebrow. Derek was grinning wickedly at it. _Ranebows everywhere!_ Reed noticed where they were looking and turned red, but his hold on Shane's hand only tightened a little bit more. Dwight glanced at him, then shrugged. "Well. It looks like you two have worked it out. However, it won't please you to know that demonic interference of the Stuart kind have prevented Blaine and Kurt from working it out as of yet."

"Logan again?" Shane demanded.

"No, that House in general has vindictive occupants," Dwight said coolly. "Han told me that the Stuarts have called Blaine and Kurt off to their respective duties before they could properly talk. Honestly, I've tried to exorcise that House from its caffeinated regime of terror, but it appears I'll need a hunter army to take down evil of that level."

"Han is actually out…in daylight?" Reed stared. "…is he breathing?"

"He's got wireless internet, he'll live," Dwight dismissed. He looked at Reed. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing to sing? All of you supposed 'lead performers'?" he glared at the twins and Derek.

Reed paled and Derek looked up at the darkening sky. "C'mon duet buddy." Derek grinned. "It's show time."

"You'll be all right." Shane smiled at him.

"You'll…be watching, won't you?" Reed asked him, half afraid of a yes and a no.

Shane looked at him incredulously. "Reed. I got hit by a landslide not very long ago. I'm supposed to be in recovery period. And yet I'm here. You realize that means even natural disasters can't stop me from watching you sing?"

"Aww, that is _so sweet_." The dancer and the artist turned to Derek who was hugging the teddy bear. "Oh don't let me stop you from being all cute. Go on, go on."

"Leave now, please, you can continue all this sap later…" Dwight said, pushing the Windsor Warblers, as well as Derek, off to the direction of the stage, looking supremely grossed out by all the mush that was happening.

"Didn't know you were homophobic, Dwight." Derek smirked. The hunter glared at him.

"I'm _not_."

"You got this nasty look on your face that says you are."

"_Just go_. Go, take your Tweedles to the stage! Get them out here!" Derek laughed and Evan took the bear off of Derek's back again, tucked the bear under his arm and grabbed Derek's hand. Ethan took the other.

"You'll make a good prefect someday, you know, taking care of everyone like this," Evan suddenly said, grinning at Dwight.

"True," Ethan agreed, also smirking. "Hey, we're not going to be here forever. When we graduate, you'll be turning into senior. Someone'll have to take over."

Dwight only snorted and rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that. I'll be far too busy making sure all the occupants of the house are alive and un-maimed."

"Well what do you know, that's exactly how Charlie describes his job…" Reed beamed.

Dwight pushed them all on, the twins running ahead with Derek as Shane held onto Reed's hand again and ran after them.

They arrived behind the stage just in time for the vocalizing. The Warblers were going to be situated on platforms behind a plethora of mics that will carry the melodies through the crowd while the leads had the mics with them, with two stands waiting on stage. Reed was fretting over the possibility of him dropping the mic and injuring himself onstage.

"Alright boys!" Harvey announced. "Break a leg!"

Reed was shaking beside Derek while they climbed up the stairs. "Hey, it could be worse, you could be singing solo." The artist laughed nervously. "You can do this Reed, Shane's watching."

"That's helping." Reed retorted.

"No need to get snippy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Medel announced to the crowd. Derek clapped a hand on Reed's shoulder before bolting off the other side of the stage. "Let me present to you the grand performance of the night by the Dalton Academy Warblers!" As she was speaking the other Warblers went up the stage and when the applause subsided they started singing. Derek nodded at Reed from the other side; he got the first few lines.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Shane cheered right in front of the stage, not wanting to miss anything from the performance. Reed looked almost too frightened to move but when he saw Shane smile at him and wave a bit he took all the courage he had and continued singing. _So this is what it feels like to sing to someone._ He caught Shane's eye and the taller boy wanted to tackle him and kiss him…

Derek followed soon, a few lines before the chorus. He winked at the twins before facing the crowd. Reed and him were heading towards the center.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

When they reached the chorus, the lull in the music just made Derek jump as their voices went together perfectly. The crowd cheered and some actually danced to the song. Some sang with them. Shane was completely entranced by Reed's singing. The twins were happily backing up and enjoyed watching Derek's moment in the lights.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The two friends started moving around the stage. Reed was just singing his heart out, occasionally glancing Shane's direction. Derek was getting excited with every passing minute. The teachers watched as their students performed well on stage.

"Reed's really coming out of his shell, isn't he?" Harvey mentioned. "And he hasn't tripped once!"

"He really is." Medel said, sounding like a proud mother. Then she laughed Derek was starting to dance a little bit. "And Derek's getting really excitable."

"Makes you wonder why he's in Hanover."

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

Derek stifled a laugh when he stopped singing at the exact part, a little unprofessional but Reed was practically singing this song to Shane, he couldn't resist. Shane stared up in wonder when Reed, only Reed sang that line. The boy blushed and walked away to another direction. _I'll get Derek for this._

_as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Reed and Derek met again in the middle. Derek wiggled his eyebrows, mocking Reed for a second while they were singing and Reed shook his head. Derek made some gestures with his hands signifying sparks and Reed almost laughed. Derek bobbed his head in the music and Reed swayed. The acapella sound was amazing with the instrumental. Derek backed up near the Tweedles and sang the next part.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

The shameless flirting was part of the act. Harvey and Medel _did _say that they could do whatever they wanted. Some of the Warblers were shaking their heads in amusement and Derek winked at the twins before it was Reed's turn again.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

The two leads did their rehearsed dance that Derek thought of right after the first practice. It was mostly moving side to side, easy steps and some head whipping with each other, making the crowd laugh, it was oddly reminiscent to Taylor Swift. Shane's eyes were trained at Reed and he just loved how his hair moves, how he moved, how he let loose. Reed and Derek were singing their hearts out and enjoying it. The fact that they were friends made it more enjoyable.

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

And another acapella instrumental left them dancing again and Derek goofed off to making an air guitar while the Warblers made the guitar sounds. Reed shrugged and followed the example. Shane cheered. Right before the instrumental finished the two leads went to the stands and secured their microphones there.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

The lights were flickering and crowd was enjoying it. Shane watched Reed intently, soaking up his stage presence. Rachel watched from where she was, silently complimenting Derek. _He's really good. It's nice to have a fan that's _probably _just as talented as you are. _Derek stomped with the beat. He kept on doing what came to him like what he did in the Warbler Hall. Reed was deeply amused by his friend's actions and to avoid being overshadowed he did the same. _Just forget Shane's watching! Be mindful of the mic stand! _

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

The leads alternated the lines as the song slowed down. Derek went first, Derek who stopped moving when that part started, it surprised everyone that he could stay put. The lights disappeared except for two spotlights on the leads.

Brittany was swaying while she sat on Artie. "They're really good." She whispered.

"Yeah, they are." Artie chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Derek and Reed joined again in the last line and the crowd was cheering them on and it would've been impossible not to feel a certain triumphant feeling. The pyrotechnics were amazing as well; even the leads were surprised when sparks actually flew over their heads. Derek silently hoped that those won't make Reed catch fire. The lights burst into a glorious show.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

By the end of the song and they were met with thunderous applause, the sparks stopped. Derek and Reed clasped hands and lifted it up then bowed. Derek couldn't help but blow a kiss before he went back with the other Warblers as the twins took center stage. Reed smacked Derek, "I'm going to _hurt_ you, Derek Breaker!" He hissed.

Derek chuckled. "Oh you know you loved it. Besides, Shane's positively oozing in adoration." And finally they arrived to fill their spots with the Warblers as Ethan and Evan stopped near the edge of the stage.

The twins started dancing in sync as the Warblers did the very quick (_and very hard,_ Derek thought) intro. The crowd cheered, some girls were screaming. Ethan smirked at Evan, enjoying the reaction. They appeared in front of the mics the split second before Ethan started singing. Evan sang with his twin after one line, the two identical voices were sending chills down the spines of many girls and some boys (including Derek… _Especially _Derek).

_She's a wave and she is breaking_

_She's a problem to solve_

_and in that circle she's making_

_I will always revolve_

They grabbed the stands, leaned them down slowly, their heads almost meeting each other and started singing together.

_And on her sight_

_These eyes depend_

_Invisible and Indivisible_

When the chorus began, the crowd was already clapping. Girls were taking dibs on either the twin on the left or the twin on the right. Even the New Directions were enjoying themselves, even Rachel. Though they were competition, this just shows how good they are and she could appreciate a good performance.

_That fire you ignited_

_Good, bad and undecided_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

The way they were holding the stands during the chorus and how they were handling them made Derek flush a little bit, getting distracted. _Undapper thoughts…_ And then he realized on of the things the twins were saying earlier. "_We were thinking…_" _Oh… dear._ He almost choked on stage at the revelation and he earned a concerned look from Reed and Jeff, who were near him.

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet_

The twins were singing with all they had, revelling at the crowds' reaction to them. They honestly thought they couldn't beat Reed and Derek's performance. Maybe they were just a bit distracted by Derek, who was getting distracted by them at the same time. The two smiled at each other, mentally repeating the plan they thought of while they were dancing with the New Directions. They verbally planned it while Derek was looking out to the distance during the dart booth.

_Now is a phase and it's changing_

_It's rotating us all_

_Thought we're safe but we're dangling_

_and it's too far to survive the fall_

Just sang the second verse in the same way they sang the first, only this time it was Ethan singing with Evan. Shane was getting jostled around in the now jumping crowd and joined the jumping now. The performance was cute and a little whimsical with Derek and Reed, it was good. Derek had them excited but the twins were blazing in the song. And girls with dates were a little too excited for their dates liking. Even Vanessa was screaming for the twins with Terry right beside her. Merril and Spencer were somewhere in the middle. She had totally lost herself in the music and this was the probably one of those rare times where Spencer could see his girlfriend as wild as that, so he joined in.

_And this I know_

_It will not bend_

_Invisible and indivisible_

They grabbed the mics off their stands and started going around the stage, as much to the girls', the ones in front, enjoyment.

_That fire you ignited_

_Good, Bad and undecided_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_ultraviolet_

As they neared the end of the chorus they went back to the Warblers and grabbed Derek by the hands, earning a shocked look from the teachers, some of the crowd, and Derek himself. "What are you doing?" He laughed a bit. Evan put down his mic and they grinned at the boy. "Dance." Ethan finished the chorus and Evan pushed Derek up front. He spun on his leg and danced for a few seconds, earning some cheers. The twins joined him afterwards, matching their moves with his seamlessly, as if it were rehearsed. _Knowing these two,_ Derek chuckled, _they might have._

The Warblers went quiet as their beat box kicked in for the last chorus; Derek was clapping his hands over his head while he sang with the twins (he was supposed to do that anyway at the last chorus).

_That fire you ignited_

Evan and Ethan sang to Derek and he couldn't help but blush a little bit as he sang with them. The crowd didn't seem to mind the exchange. New sparks came from overhead and it looked like it was raining light.

_Good, Bad and undecided_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

They dragged Derek back to the front and put the mics back into the stands. Ethan tugged at him arm and Derek sang into the mic with him.

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_ultraviolet_

They danced again for a little bit in the Warblers' music before Evan tugged on Derek as well; pulling him into the other twin's side and Derek couldn't help but laugh before singing with Evan.

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet_

The three did a head bang at the end of the song and the crowd went nuts. The three of them held hands and bowed before presenting the other Warblers who were going forward. They bowed as well. Medel went out from backstage, congratulating the boys before reaching the microphone. "Happy Valentine's Day, everybody." The Warblers cheered and high fived each other while the crowd cheered as well.

Derek hugged Reed and learned on his shoulder. The headache was getting worse and it was a wonder how he was keeping himself up during the two performances. _I need to rest_. "Good job, duet buddy."

"Not so bad yourself." Reed chuckled and nodded at the twins. "Looks like somebody needs a hug too."

"Don't they always?" Derek chuckled and ran to hug the twins as well. "You guys! Never do that again without telling me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Evan laughed.

"You should've seen your face; I would like to have a picture of that." Ethan nudged and pressed a small kiss on Derek's head, Evan followed.

"Well, since it's almost time for our flight."

"Not that you need to schedule it, you know, with your own jet." Derek smirked.

"I think we still need to pack you some clothes."

Derek smiled up them and looked at Dalton. "… I think we should go check on Alice and Rabbit."


	14. Tango for Three

Well hello there, reader. Here's the new chapter and I know it's a total downer since the previous was so awesome and nothing else could compare to it. I am quite happy with this chapter though. Yes, it may seemed a little rushed and I could've added some things, a lot of things actually. But obviously I lack the awesome that is CP-ness. Sorry for the crappy chapter. Also, my tumblr is Musicalbookworm just in case it didn't show in "All's Fair". Message me, it'll do good things to my self-esteem (loljk, I'm just being dramatic, if you've got some questions it would be awesome if you do it there). Oh and since the chapter is just not that good, I've got a few things to say.

One: This story is ending soon. And chapter 18 would be a LONG one, I promise. Can you help me with Parents' Night? No idea what happens there, except Reed's exhibit and the Warblers' performance.

Two: Do I need a rock after this? Well, for reasons I can't explain NOW, I've started shipping Derek and Dwight. JUST A LITTLE BIT. I'm still all for BrightBreaker. But OMG _KNOSE_.

Three: Prepare your tissues. Maybe. I can't really send emotion out like that, however, I felt really sad while writing SOME THINGS, so yeah. Be prepared.

Love lots!

P.S. I'm posting this early because I feel like it. Also... I might take more than a week to publish the next chapter... I'm not sure yet.

* * *

><p>After the Warblers' meeting, the gleeful (pun intended) exchange of e-mails with Derek and the New Directions, and the Fab Five reunion, Derek and the twins retreated to Hanover to pack his things for the trip later that night. He told Terry, Merril and Justin about it so they wouldn't freak out when he isn't in his bed the next morning. "And so you won't miss me, here, George will keep you company." Derek laughed lightly as he plunked the oversized teddy bear on his bed. With Evan and Ethan, they were finished packing in under five minutes. After they left Hanover and Derek had said their goodbyes they went to Windsor.<p>

"Bring him back alive!" Justin shouted as they left.

The gang was there, save Shane and the rest of the Fab Five. Blaine was there though. The twins' bag was waiting at the feet of the people in front and the car started. Derek noticed that Reed was looking a little red along the eyes. He rushed to hug the artist. "It's going to be better."

"I hope so…" Reed offered a small smile. "Have fun though! Don't worry about me."

"You two better not do anything stupid there." David joked and patted the twins' shoulders. "Derek you should keep an eye on them."

Kurt scoffed. "As if _that_ would help. He would be egging them on."

Derek shrugged. "That's true."

"How are you not in Windsor? Tell me, someone please tell me why he's not in Windsor." Kurt shook his head, laughing a little bit.

"I'm just worried that Chaz and Blaine would have another handful. I'm good for Hanover, I'm like their 'get used to the Windsors'… uh… thing." Derek answered. "Besides with me combined with the twins, I'm fairly certain we'd bring the house down."

Chaz laughed. "Alright… Go on, go get in the car."

"Derek, at least _try_ to keep them in check." Blaine said as they entered the car.

"I will try." Derek nodded. With one last wave, the three were them were in the car and leaving Dalton. Derek leaned down on Ethan's lap.

"You tired?"

He chuckled. "I guess… My head is killing me."

"Close your eyes, Rose."

"We'll wake you up when we're at the jet."

"Maybe not even then."

"We'll just carry you up."

"Then we'll be in Florida." Derek smiled as Ethan caressed his hair. "Thanks again, you guys."

"Nothing –"

"– but the best –"

"– for our little Rose."

Evan leaned in to kiss his cheek and so did Ethan. Derek fell asleep immediately. Evan leaned on Ethan's shoulder while they were driven down the highway. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep."

"Makes you just want to wake up him, doesn't it?" His brother chuckled.

"Yeah it does." He sighed. "But we shouldn't, he'd murder us, boyfriends or not."

"True… Do you think he'll freak out when we –"

"I hope not." Ethan chuckled. "I don't think he would freak out exactly."

"Time will tell."

"We packed Nerf guns right?"

"Yeah. Did you call for those plastic balls?"

"Definitely."

"Those hotel people on our floor won't know what hit them before it's too late."

"Derek will have so much fun." Evan sighed and looked down at their sleeping boyfriend. "Ethan…"

"Yeah, I think I love him too." Ethan smiled and ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Funny how that happened."

"I think he's the only one equipped to handle us." They laughed.

The car arrived at their private airport. Evan let Ethan carry Derek up the plane while he carried the bags. "If he doesn't wake up when we get there, it's my turn." He said making Ethan smile back. Derek was laid down on one of the beds on the plane and after take-off the twins went to one of the many gaming consoles, turned the volume down and started to play.

* * *

><p>Derek opened his eyes and he was lying down on a mental floor. <em>No… No no no no no no no. No!<em> He groaned and sat up. _This can't be happening._ His despair was eating him up. The fact that he didn't even had a chance to say goodbye just made him want to weep. He didn't realize that he'd just _leave_ at random! He thought he would feel it, or at least be conscious for it. He fell asleep and he wakes up to _this_.

The elevator doors opened and he was greeted by the bookstore's fourth floor, the one he was supposed to go to all those weeks ago. It's deserted now, probably almost closing time. Slowly he got up and forced the tears not to fall. How long had he been gone? Was everyone worried? Were there search parties?

He stepped out and called out. "Hello?" His voice shook a little bit. "Candace? Heinz?" The lack of answers was rather comforting. "Sam? Anybody?" He might've been alone, but it wasn't _that_ dark yet…._Was it?_ Derek walked around the second floor and peered over the railings to look down at the ground floor. "Hello?"

"Rose." He spun around and no one was there. It must've been his imagination. He walked back to the elevator just to try to get back. The doors wouldn't open; he hated being forced back to reality. He also hated that he had to use the stairs. When he arrived on the bottom floor his vision darkened and he tried to blink it away. He swayed backwards and he saw that he was lying down again, only this time he was on a bed. _…What?_ When he blinked he was back in the store. It was devoid of people again. "Rose."

"Ethan? Evan?" He never knew he could feel more alone that he had at the moment. What was happening? Where was Dwight when he needed him? It was suddenly dark in the store and he pressed his hand against the glass door, but it didn't open. "Hello?" He didn't want to be here. He started to cry a little bit. _Why are you crying? Keep it together. You knew you'd have to leave some time. Man the fuck up! _He just ended up crying harder and he buried his face in his hands. _Someone just has to come back into the store. I need to go home and get over the Daltonverse situation in the comfort of my own bed._

* * *

><p>"Derek?" His eyes shot open and he was being carried off the plane by Evan. "Are you crying?"<p>

The boy in Evan's arms just wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and shook. "I had a nightmare." At least he _thought_ it was a nightmare…

Ethan looked back up in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Rose had a nightmare." Evan answered and started rubbing Derek's back. "It was just a nightmare… It's over now." He put Derek on his feet and the smaller boy wiped his eyes with his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. It's just a dream." _Oh I hope it was. I would like to have a warning before I have to leave. _He blinked and suddenly he was in the elevator again. But it was quickly replaced by Evan.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… Yeah just a bit woozy." He smiled tiredly. "This is supposed to be a happy trip so I'm going to be happy, damn it!"

Evan and Ethan laughed a bit and Evan kissed Derek's cheek. "One bad dream can't keep you down… Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." He jumped back up into Evan's arms. "Carry me, my prince, to the nearest KFC or McDonalds. I crave poultry… And I really love it when you two carry me." The twins laughed again and Evan threw Derek into the waiting car. He bounced a little bit. He had successfully pushed the horrible nightmare away.

"Where are we staying, by the way?"

"In a small, but modest –"

"– and safe –"

"– hotel near the park."

"It's called Peach Hotel."

"Oh wow," Derek said. "That's lovely." He leaned in and kissed their lips chastely, Evan first, then Ethan. "Thanks again."

"Where to, Mr. Brightman?" The driver said up front.

"KFC." The twins answered. "Then the Peach Hotel, Mr. Garret."

After checking in, a bucket of chicken, a quick gravy fight and a shower, the three dropped on the bed, happy, content, possibly, probably, maybe, hopelessly in love. "Can't wait for tomorrow! It'll be the best day ever." Derek giggled, he couldn't help it. "I hope it doesn't rain. It would really suck if it's going to rain."

"We checked the Weather Forecasts."

"It's not… If they're not mistaken."

"If it would rain, we could dance in it." Evan whispered into Derek's ear.

"Or we could hang out the whole day, an extra weekend if you will." Ethan did the same.

"Stop whispering into my ear, it's tickling me."

"That's not tickling."

"_This_ is tickling."

"Evan, get away –" Derek's sentence was lost in a flurry of laughter as the twins ganged up on him. He was writhing on the bed, under their mercy. He tried to push them off, oh yes he tried with all his might but the two blonds just enjoyed it. "Stop," _HAHA _"stop!" He squealed with a new set of laughter. "I'll," _HAHA _"I'll scream!"

"Scream all you want!"

"It's soundproof."

"Oh, God, I'm gonna," _HAHA_ " pee myself!" He managed to kick Evan off and Derek rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, gasping for breath. "Bad," _HAHA _"bad, Tweedles!" He managed to say as he tried to stand up, the last of the tickling sensations leaving. "Bad Tweedles!"

They laughed at him and he wished he had some Nerf Guns to pelt them with. Or just a bat… _I'm just kidding I'm not that mean…_ They stopped laughing and looked at each other. There was another silent exchange that Derek didn't understand. Ethan jumped from the bed and kissed Derek suddenly on the lips. _I don't know what brought this on… But I like it._ Then Evan started kissing the smaller boy on the neck, making him moan against Ethan's lips. _Oh. _ Ethan pulled away from the kiss and turned Derek around for Evan.

"It's one of those nights now… huh?" Derek whispered. They were pulling him to the bed now; Derek fell first while the twins jumped on him. Evan locked their lips again and pushed his tongue in. Ethan's hand went under Derek's shirt and he shivered. Evan left Derek's lips and kissed down his jaw. "Is this my Valentine's gift to you two?"

Evan smirked on Derek's neck. "If you want it to be –"

"– if you say yes, we say yes." Ethan said as he took Derek's shirt off slowly.

"No." The twins froze and Derek started laughing. "I'm just kidding, continue." Evan and Ethan rolled their eyes playfully and Ethan flipped Derek over so he'd be on top of Ethan. The heat between the three grew exponentially with every passing minute.

Evan was on top of Derek while Ethan was under him. Questing fingers trailed any and all available expanse of skin. The twins alternated kissing Derek, who was willing enough to do so. There was no confusion; he was where he wanted to be.

"Evan, Ethan… Oh fuck." The twins revelled at every moan the smaller boy made, knowing it was by them, for them. All the clothes soon were torn off and fell on the floor. They loved watching Derek just lose all his bearings from their touches.

That night, there was no bite, no squeeze too hard. No scratch too hurtful. No scream too loud. No thrust too deep. Sweaty skin against another and another. One body sandwiched between two (and some _other _interesting positions). Their pants were low and deep. They didn't stop until the three of them were completely spent.

Derek sighed, contented, as did the twins. They wrapped their arms around each other. Evan kissed the bite mark he left on Derek's shoulder while Ethan squeezed his hand while caressing the scratch mark he left on Derek's hip. "We're sorry."

The brunette chuckled. "For what?"

"The bites –"

"– the scratches –"

"– the…" They laughed nervously, "spanks…"

"Those did surprise me." Derek said as he touched Evan's cheek and rubbed Ethan's hand. He moved his jaw around; it was feeling a bit sore from all the sucking he was doing. "But you don't have to be sorry… But as long as we're apologizing… Sorry about the bites and scratches too." They blushed harder. "Well… You two just had to do it together."

"We expected you to back out."

"But you didn't." Ethan and Evan smiled and Ethan kissed Derek's cheek.

"I didn't… I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. How am I supposed to go around a theme park now?" The twins laughed and snuggled closer to Derek.

"We'll help you out, Rose."

"It'll be a fun day… Even if you're sore."

"Close your eyes."

"Dream your little dreams."

"We'll be here in the morning."

"Rest."

"You need it."

"We _all _need it." Derek chuckled; Ethan and Evan kissed his cheeks. "Wait, hold on. Do it again, one more time." The twins laughed a bit at the request and they leaned in to kiss each other. _This is so hot… I could fuck them all over again. _

"There." The twins were grinning at Derek who was grinning back.

"Thanks. That's really something I would be playing again and again in my head." _As if I hadn't before…_ "Goodnight." He kissed Ethan and then Evan before immediately going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tell us <em>everything<em>." Merril grinned. Derek had just arrived from Florida and school just ended. Terry was absent, he fled to save his manliness from what was possible recounting of the whole mushy time the twins and Derek spent. Reed was there, covered in paint. The artist smiled faintly at Derek and gave him a hug.

"Merril made me go. Not that I mind. I could use the distraction." Derek squeezed him into a closer, reassuring hug and chuckled.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, okay?" _At least I hope so. My boobs have lost all their sources and they're not telling me anything._ Sometimes, Derek wonders what really goes around in his mind.

The artist nodded and stumbled back into the couch. Merril patted his hair in a comforting manner.

Derek started his beautiful recollection with the first time he stepped on theme park grounds. He commented on how adorable they were walking around. He dare not say anything about the night before, that was just strictly his and the twins'. He noted in his head that he was still a little sore. "We rode all the rollercoasters at least three times before going to the Forbidden journey. My hair was a mess when we back to the hotel. And Reed! Mark and Ellie said hi."

"Aww! I haven't seen those two since last summer!" Reed smiled widely. "How'd they react to the twins?"

"At first they were like _boyfriends_? But then I was like _yeah_. And the twins were like _hello friend and talking flower_. Then they were like _…what?_ And then I was like _oh get over it you two._ And so they did. I was glad the twins left the Nerf guns back at the hotel. It wouldn't have been a fair fight, even _if_ Mark and Ellie are twins."

"What's in the other bag?"

"I bought a bunch of merch…" For emphasis he lifted the second bag they had to buy just to carry the things he bought. "Just a few snacks, a new scarf… I think I bought a robe but I'm not sure… Oh and the twins bought me a wand! I almost poked Ethan's eye out of excitement."

"How do you manage to tell them apart?" Merril asked, amused.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. I just can… I guess?"

"You have super powers." Reed chuckled.

"If that was a super power, it has got to be the lamest one yet." Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh look at me; I can tell twins apart, I can save the world, one pair of twins at a time."

"After the theme park, what'd you do?"

"We filled the hotel with plastic, colored balls before we left." He sighed at the memory. "We already checked out but we snuck back in. The twins already loosened the screws on the vents so when they unloaded the sacks they just opened and the balls were everywhere. I ran around with a blow horn just so that everyone would go out. The rooms were filling up too, it was so funny. The look on those poor tourists. Safe to say that we're not coming back there any time soon. Good thing Evan and Ethan brought a camera! I got pictures! So, enough about me. How was school?"

Before the two could answer, there was a knock. "Come in!"

Justin popped his head in. "Oh, you're back, I was getting worried."

"Your concern warms my head, White Queen." Derek bowed while Reed and Merril tried to hold in their laughter. Justin looked particularly irked.

"Just wanted to make sure the twins didn't get you into some sort of trouble." Then he left. Terry came in slowly a moment afterwards.

"I'm just passing by, unless it's safe to stay now. Hi, Derek, glad to see you're not in a cell in Florida." He said, he gave Derek the once over and smirked. "Derek could you step aside for a moment."

They went over to Terry's side of the room while Merril and Reed went into a conversation about the new spring line of some designer. "What is it?" Derek asked.

"You had sex." Terry whispered. "It's _all over_ you."

"What? No!"

"You had sex with the Tweedles you dirty, dirty boy!" Terry started to laugh.

Derek's mouth dropped as he colored red up to his scalp. "We are not talking about this! No one was supposed to know!"

"Supposed to know what?" Reed asked.

"Terrance Epperson, don't you dare! I will _murder _you." Derek hissed.

"Derek! I am appalled by your ability to keep secrets from your _friends_." Terry said; barely contain his glee for the awkward situation he put Derek in.

"Honestly, what have I done to you?" Derek asked, still red. "I've been a good friend, a good roommate, why do you insist on doing this?"

"What's up with Derek? Why's he red?" Merril asked.

"There's something he's not telling us…" Reed said, suspiciously. But then he shook his head. "Terry, he's probably had a long flight, just give it up." Then he sighed. "I gotta go, I still have to… finish those paintings." He surreptitiously checked his phone and shook away the sadness when he saw no reply. "Bye, Derek."

"Me too, Spencer is taking me out tonight." Merril stood up, "Thanks for the story!"

"Bye!" Derek called. "Feel better, Dormouse! Have fun with Spencer, Lily!"

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Terry chuckled. "As a concerned friend, I have to ask, even if I'm straight... How was it?"

"I'm going to tie you down and make you watch gay porn," Derek said, glaring at his friend, "as revenge."


	15. Bed, Bath, and Beyond

I guess I've stalled long enough. You guys are the best and just looking at the amount of people reading and the reviews make me smile. I honestly thought that no one would read it. Derek thought so too, that bitch. And now he's whining in my head. Fabulous. Anyway, here is chapter 15, I hope you enjoy. Also. If you have the chance and if you do do this (reading back) then you're in luck. I've found the PERFECT Me Against The Music dance for Derek way back in chapter three. It'll be on the Musicalbookworm it out if you want.

As for chapter 18's progress. Well, let's just say I've got something in mind today, so that's why I'm posting this today. Well, that and the fact that your reviews are just tempting me to post this and stall no more!

Love lots.

P.S. I have given the Twins and Derek a mode of transport. It shall be called the BrightBreaker Jumbo Jet. Mwahahaha.

* * *

><p>Derek sighed happily and laid his head on Evan's chest. "We should've done this <em>long<em> before." Ethan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and shifted closer. They were in the bathtub in the Tweedles' room. It was after a long day of school and Warbler practice. The twins had recommended a bath but he wasn't expecting _this_ kind of bath. The water was warm. It was soothing, especially since he had been having headache attacks, bouts of dizziness, and short experiences of almost blacking out. There was something wrong, he knew that. However, he blames it on the extra school days and the Parents' Night pressure. Of course, he didn't want to blame it on the fact that he just transferred a dimension because heaven forbid he ever finds a reason to _have_ to leave the Daltonverse, he'll probably lose his mind.

"Yes, we should've." The twins whispered together as Ethan traced imaginary shapes on Derek's damp arm. The twins really out did themselves for this bath. They knew that Derek's having problems; it was hard not to notice. They had classical music playing and they even had a table with cups of warm tea. The scented candles were everywhere as well as the scented bubbles.

"I was expecting something crazy like a helicopter ride or parachuting into Dalton in the morning. And we'll land into Blaine's room." He looked up at the twins, who were grinning a little _too _wildly. "… Don't tell him I gave you that idea."

As sensual as the atmosphere was, they didn't want to have sex. Sure they were naked, wet, and in very, _very_ close proximity but there was a time and place for all of that. It wasn't then. Ethan wrapped his fingers around Derek's hand and Evan kissed his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"The rose petals are making me cry, you killed my family." Derek joked as he splashed some of the flower petals out of the water. "I'm feeling _fine_, Tweedles. Don't worry."

"You almost fainted during Warblers practice." Ethan said, half worried, half reprimanding.

"No, I didn't. I swayed to the music."

"We enjoy your humor, Rose." Evan whispered. "But we're serious."

"We don't want anything happening to you. Tell us what's wrong, please?"

Derek's heart went to a flutter of sadness, a bit of joy too. The twins were concerned, they were being _serious_. He lifted his head up to kiss Evan's lips and turned to kiss Ethan's before laying back down on Evan's chest.

"I'm being serious too… I guess I'm just tired." _I wasn't built to do school for a _whole_ year. _"And Parents' Night is coming up… Warblering. Reed's causing an Art Apocalypse in his room, and I can't do anything to help him out of it." Ethan started to run his fingers through Derek's hair in a comforting manner and looked at Evan as if asking his brother _what do we do now?_

"We all have our pressures." Evan murmured.

"But we can't let them take over."

"Prime example: Stuarts."

"You're not a Stuart, are you?"

Derek chuckled. "No, I guess I'm not… I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll try to relax more." But that wasn't the problem. That was _far_ from the problem. It wasn't the extra school work, it was the universe itself. A body isn't meant to stay in a different dimension for long; they have to get back to their own. Derek doesn't know that. Derek doesn't _want_ to know that.

* * *

><p>It was a simple date. A movie, where they shamelessly criticized it and Logan ended up pissing Julian off a little bit because he said, "Jules, for an actor, you have really bad taste in movies."<p>

"The trailer was _nice_!" Defended Julian.

"You of all people know that the trailer doesn't make the movie." When the actor didn't reply, Logan just let him cool it off for a bit before apologizing. He was medicated that night, by Julian and Derek's request. He only agreed to see if he could feel anything with Julian, it was a numb night and even though Julian called him Hazy for most of it, he didn't mind. He didn't feel a bit mad. Irritated, yes, but he couldn't feel through much in his state.

There was that little bit of feeling but it wasn't anything when he was with Kurt. _I need to… just check._

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_But I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight._

Julian was starting to feel discouraged since Logan was obviously not feeling anything, but since the movie he thought that the medication was wearing off anyway.

_I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong,_

_Tonight yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

Their dates weren't perfect since the Fair. Julian had to wear some disguise. Logan wasn't that comfortable yet, dating his friend. He still felt a lot for Kurt but it's almost gone. It was rough but they're getting there. Whatever, _wherever_, there is.

_It's hot to feel the rush,_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love._

But now they were kissing, heatedly, hungrily, in the car, in a secluded part of town. They were kissing. He couldn't believe it, _they were kissing_. After roughly three years, six months, five days, and ten hours, Julian Larson is _kissing_ Logan Wright. And they started taking off each other's clothes. Kisses trailed from their lips to other parts of the body before they attached again.

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth._

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._

Logan almost forgot how it started, how they got to that place. Julian was soaking every second of it. Logan was starting to enjoy kissing Julian's lips. All he could think about was how soft those lips were. He also thought of all those times he just wanted to sexually assault Julian while those lips worked on a cherry lollipop.

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_I love this… I'm loving this. _Julian moaned against Logan's lips and something just clicked in the blond head. He pulled on the brunette's waist until he was sitting on top of the blond, the horn blaring through the once quiet woods. "I want you." Logan growled. "I want you, Julian."

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._

The brunette smirked and pulled on the seat's reclining lever and they fell over. _I think I owe Derek my life now._

_I'm on the edge with you_

* * *

><p>Adam Clavell was <em>not<em> happy. Not happy the slightest bit. Julian, _his_ Julian was going out on _dates_ with Logan Wright. Julian was his. He was the only one who could understand Julian. He looked up at all the photos he had of the actor. One day, he was sure that Logan would hurt Julian, he was deathly sure. Oh but if Logan did, there will be consequences, dire consequences. Then he'll have Julian to himself. All to himself. No sharing. His.

He'll have Julian even if it's the last thing he does. _And if he doesn't go willingly… _Adam thought as he stared at the poster of Julian on his ceiling. _I'll just have to make sure nobody hears him scream. He _will_ want me._

There was just something about Adam, everyone in Hanover knew that. Derek _knew_ though. But he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't confront Adam directly. He'll just have to keep a _very_ close eye. He told Terry about his uneasiness about the new Hanover but Terry thought he was just a new student and not a deranged fanboy. Nonetheless Derek convinced Terry to keep an eye on Adam. How? By threatening to tie him down and make him watch gay porn, again.

Derek was just thinking about Adam, looking out of the twins' window, fully dressed and dried. Julian and Logan were out on their eighth date. He was worried for them. Though no one really knows their dating except the two Dereks, he's got a feeling that Adam knew.

Time flew by while they were in the bath; it was dark by the time they got out of the bathroom. After they got dressed, Ethan and Evan went out to get some pizza and they made Derek stay in the room.

Two arms wrapped around Derek's waist, making him squeak in surprise. "Hey, we brought back pizza." Ethan said. "And we think you should stay over for tonight."

Derek chuckled. "Alright, I'll text The White Queen."

"Already taken care of."

"We texted him while we were driving back."

"He said: _at least you told me this time._" Ethan said in a British accent. Derek laughed and he was tossed into the bed as Evan opened the box to reveal the delicious pizza. They ate their slices in relative silence until Derek asked about the situation between Alice, Rabbit and the Knave. And it's funny how he asked even if he knew what was going on. It just felt right to say it. But mostly, he just wanted to know how the twins felt.

"They're talking it out."

"Mostly likely about last year."

"At least there's some progress and everything's going back to normal… We don't like it when people fight. The tension is horrible."

"But they're not talking tonight."

"The Knave seems to have a date."

Derek smirked. _With a cat_. "How about the Dormouse and Shane?"

* * *

><p>Pant. Pant. Pant. Kiss. Pant. Pant. Neither spoke nor thought of anything other than breathing and occasionally kissing. They were in the backseat. Pant. Pant. There were bruises from moving from the front to the back. It was just so hard to keep on kissing while trying to maneuver in a small space. Pant. Pant. Julian was slick with sweat; he couldn't believe what he had done. Kiss. Pant. Pant. Pant. Logan's heart pounded into his ear and he thought, <em>dreams really do come true.<em> Then he started to laugh quietly at the whimsically corny thought.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, running his fingers through the brunette's hair. Julian revelled in the feeling.

"I love you." And there it went. Logan stopped mid run-fingers-through-hair and Julian stopped breathing. "Fuck." The moment was over, or at least it was for the actor. He started to recoil from Logan. He thought he was stupid enough to say it once, he couldn't believe he said it again. He knew that the blond wasn't exactly having mutual feelings with him. Why'd he have to bring it up?

"Hey." Logan grabbed Julian closer when he started to move away. "It's okay…"

Julian scoffed. "Obviously it's not."

"You're ruining the moment."

"I already ruined with my big mouth."

"A very talented mouth." Logan smirked and kissed Julian on the top of the head. The latter was stunned by the sexual compliment.

"Shut up…" He muttered.

"You can't make me Larson. We did it. You said I love you. That's _okay_. Don't go overreacting. It'll just make it worse." Julian stayed silent. "You see here's the thing. You are unbelievably attractive in every way. You're already one of my best friends so you know me top to bottom. And if you just wait a bit, I _could_ love you back. More than a best friend. You know if you keep on being a good little kitty and stop being such a primadonna."

"Hey!" Julian laughed and hit Logan's chest completely hiding the fact that he wanted to hug Logan out of sheer joy just because he said _that_. "Only Derek can call me a kitty and gets away with it." And they kissed again. "We're late for curfew."

"Ah, the perks of being a prefect's boyfriend."

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now?" Julian's eyebrow rose.

"Yes and don't you forget that."

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the Dalton dorms the next day. No one stirred, no one made a peep. Some woke up and promptly tried to go back to sleep. It was the weekend and even the Stuarts were sleeping in today. All that Parent's Night madness needed to calm down at some point. After all, they obviously needed their rest. Reed woke up and stayed up though, trying to get some inspiration for his paintings from the sunrise. He hoped to get his mind off of Shane and really get into other forms of art. Ten minutes later, he had perfected the dancer's hair.<p>

"Damn." He muttered and set the canvas aside.

Derek was sandwiched between the sleeping twins, stirring between them, blissfully asleep. He smiled a little bit, dreaming of the two beside him. "Ev, Ethan… stop it, people might see…" He mumbled and snuggled into Ethan's chest. Evan unconsciously scooted closer and Ethan reached over to hug his boyfriend, as well as his twin.

Terry woke up because of his thirst and trudged up to the bathroom. He noticed his roommate's bed unoccupied and smirked a little bit. _I knew he wouldn't come back from that supposed bath._ His cellphone rang while he was drinking water. It was Vanessa, obviously. Sometimes, he found it very refreshing that she was a morning person. He jumped on his bed and made a prompt reply.

Spencer crept through the halls, holding a flower pot with a bunch of roses planted in it. There was no occasion; he just wanted Merril to have some flowers this weekend. He left them on her doorstep quietly with a note saying _I love you. –S _ and he went back to his room. She'll be in Dobry soon enough and he wanted to spend every waking moment with her 'til then. After all, when would you get the chance to ever live in the same house as your girlfriend?

Somewhere in Stuart, Logan was staring up the ceiling, silently contemplating the relationship he now had with Julian. He smiled faintly, remembering the feeling of him last night. _He's amazing_. Logan thought and turned to his side, wondering what Julian was dreaming about. The only challenge here was fully getting over Kurt and that proved to be getting easier and easier with each passing moment with Julian. _I felt something even with medication…_

The actor was fast asleep, dreaming of the blond. It was a peaceful dream. Logan was cradling Julian's head on his lap. They were having a picnic in a meadow and the cool spring breeze blew the Logan's hair out of place, making Julian laugh. He reached up and replaced it. Then he was fed some strawberries with some chocolate dip.

"You look very handsome today." Dream-Logan said, popping a strawberry into his own mouth.

"Thank you. You do too." Julian smiled and leaned up to kiss Dream-Logan.

From a distance there was a faint "woohoo!" that grew louder and louder and Julian couldn't focus on kissing Logan. They pulled apart and there was a little dream version of Derek sitting on a tree branch. He had red and white pompoms. "Jogan! Jogan! Jogan!" Julian's eyes grew in mortification.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He shouted.

"What? Can't a guy cheer that his favourite pair is now together?" Then he cheered again. "Goooooooooo Jogan!" Then he jumped off the branch and landed with a split.

"Go away, you're ruining the moment." Julian said, rolling his eyes.

"No! I've waited too long for this; I'm going to fucking _cheer_, Larson!" Dream-Derek stood up and waved at Dream-Logan, who waved back. Julian smacked his arm.

"What? I'm just being friendly…"

"Since when are _you_ friendly?" Julian snorted.

"Oh and by the way, Cheshire, you so totally owe me for this." Dream-Derek winked before doing a back flip and his velociraptor appeared below him and he went around them still cheering. Julian sat up from his bed. _That has got to be one of the weirdest dreams ever._


	16. It Begins to End

I'm publishing this to celebrate a momentous occasion. I have now, officially finished chapter 18 without CP's 26th chapter. Drinks all around! I'm actually happy with it and I am now posting this as a party gift. I hope you enjoy everything and it is very early in the morning and I don't know why I'm not sleeping yet. I ship RoseMouse (Reed/Derek) at the moment and it is very adorable. I've got to stop shipping my characters with CP. I've started to ship Merry (Merril/Terry) Just omg. My brain is getting jumbled up with chapter 18. Okay. I'll stop rambling now. We're very close to the end you guys. Thanks for reading. Review! And I encourage live-reviewing. It would so make my day. Unless you don't want to. That's okay :D

Love lots!

* * *

><p><em>Power through, Derek. Just power through.<em> He thought. The halls seemed to be endless. He had to put extra focus in class just so he wouldn't pass out or miss anything important. He was sick; he knew that but did that stop him from going to class? It should've. The headache started during lunch but it grew and grew until it was hard to even stand up. And that was just the first hour. When the second hour rolled by, he could barely take it. _It's just a few more classes, then you can go back to Hanover and you can probably skip tomorrow._

"Hey, Derek! See you at Warbler practice later!" Jeff said, walking by him. _Ah, crap. Warbler practice… Well, it's not like I'm lead anyway. _Kurt and Blaine got the leads, naturally. He thought. _Swaying in background can be fun. Ow! Even smiling hurts now._ Derek wondered what happened. How he got this sick after lunch. And he hoped this would pass when he woke up the next day.

"Rose!" French class, it signified the second to the last class. The twins waved their boyfriend over to the seat they saved. _I hope they don't notice I'm feeling like shit._ Then he blinked. It was one of the few actions he could do without his head throbbing and now it was making him freak out. He was in the elevator again. This time when he tried to blink it away, it stayed there. It flickered back to Dalton after a few seconds. He sighed and stepped forward, he hit his face on the cold metal of the elevator door.

When Derek stopped in his tracks like he was hit and started hyperventilating, Evan and Ethan jumped from their seats and ran to him, completely worried. "Rose?" Derek couldn't see them, but he could hear them. He was just in the elevator, he started crying. The twins started to get anxious and everyone in the classroom was craning their necks to see what the fuss was going on by the door. "Rose?" Ethan said. "Derek! What's wrong?"

"Ethan?" He asked into the metal wall. His vision flickered back to Dalton and he was staring back into Ethan's blue eyes. Eventually, everything went black.

"Derek? Derek?" He fell limp in Ethan's arms and they tried their best not to panic. "He's heating up."

"Okay, let's keep calm and just bring him to the clinic."

"…That should be a poster."

The twins laughed fleetingly as Evan lifted Derek's legs and they carried him to the clinic, passing by Madam Saint-Clair and getting excused immediately.

"Ms. Summers?"

The nurse looked up from her desk and her eyes bulged in surprise. "Oh, my God, what did you do this time?"

"It's not our fault." Evan defended. "He passed out right before French started."

"He was hyperventilating –"

"– and he was crying –"

"– and he's running what we think is a very high fever –"

"– and –"

Ms. Summers held up her hands making the twins stop talking. "Just put him on the bed." They did what they were told. When Derek was on the bed, Ethan started untying his shoes while Evan loosened the necktie. The nurse watched as they made him comfortable. Pillows fluffed, blazer taken off, blankets tucked and socks slid off. After they were done, they simultaneously grabbed a chair and sat on either side of Derek's bed. "Umm, boys?" They looked at her. "I think it's best if you go back to class. I believe you have to go to Warblers' practice too." She smiled apologetically. "Go on now. I'll take care of him. I'll let you back in later, I promise." The twins looked down at Derek apprehensively. They sighed, stood up and kissed Derek's searing forehead. They left, hoping he'd be alright.

* * *

><p>Dwight listened intently as Aimee recited the paragraph about inter-dimensional travellers. When he first saw Derek he <em>knew<em> he wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't mentioned anywhere, he _didn't_ go to Dalton, he just appeared out of nowhere and everyone just _knew_ him. It was _completely_ unnatural. Dwight was completely apprehensive about the newcomer; he debated if he was a threat or not multiple times. In the end, Derek proved to be as harmful as Pavarotti, unless of course he was with the twins. But as they days went by, Dwight started to feel fond of Derek. However, that didn't stop him from calling Aimee and had her research about it.

She stopped talking for a moment. "Aimee? Why'd you stop?"

"You're _positive_ this boy is from another dimension?"

"Yes, I'm _very_ positive." How could he not? The fact that Derek just appeared and seems to have a giant rippling effect to everyone and everything except himself just proves the fact. "Why?" There was a pause on the other side of the phone. Aimee was looking at the next paragraph, her heart sinking a bit. Dwight's told her of course (bitched about it actually), she knew what Derek's been up to. _He's happy here._ She thought morosely as she ran her fingers on the words. _If what Dwight's saying is true…_

Aimee didn't really believe that Dwight could legitimately find something supernatural in this world. But judging from his stories about Derek and how he's observed him since New York, it seemed like it's the real thing. And if it was a real thing, then Derek's going to have some bad news. "Aimee?" Dwight paced the floor. "What is it? It's the end of the world isn't it? He broke the universe, didn't he?"

"Calm down, Dwight, it's not _that_… again."

Dwight grunted and said, "Well, out with it then."

* * *

><p>Julian was at it again, sucking on a cherry lollipop, that afternoon after class. He was busy reading a chapter for History they're having a quiz on the next week. This was obviously so much harder to memorize than lines because it was so boring. <em>They're dead, why should I be doing this again?<em> He grabbed the stick of the candy and popped it out of his mouth and then he brought it back in.

Whenever this occurred, every boy in the immediate vicinity would stop what they were doing and just stare at the ungodly scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Logan was staring too. _This is stupid. Why am I staring at this when I can actually get the real thing?_ But he couldn't tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. No one knew of course, except the two Dereks. They were discreet for two weeks, and with Julian's profile that was considered a long time. _Logan Wright, do _not_ get an erection right now!_ Everyone was looking, he knew that. And now that he's Logan's boyfriend, that had to stop.

"Guys." Logan said loudly, snapping everyone's attention away. Julian looked up, the stick tilted upward. He was still sucking on it. Unconsciously, Logan licked his lips. Derek was looking at Logan gratefully. He couldn't take anymore of Julian's lollipop. _I'mstraight I'mstraight I'mstraight I'mstraight I'mstraight I'mstraight I'mstraight._ He kept repeating in his head. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"God, yes!" Derek exclaimed and got up. Julian shrugged and closed the book. They followed Derek outside.

Logan leaned in near Julian. "Do you want to meet at my room later? After curfew?"

Julian was surprised and wondered what brought this on. "Sure." He smirked. He couldn't say _no_ after all.

"Are you two coming or what?" Derek called.

"Hold your horses, D!" Logan chuckled.

"Planning a date night?" He smirked as the two entered the car. Julian rode at the back while Logan rode shotgun. He wiggled his eyebrows especially at Logan, knowing that it was brought on by the fact that Julian gives blow jobs to candy. He started to drive out of Dalton.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Actually yes, and I would like it if you stopped staring at my boyfriend when he eats candy."

Julian leaned forward and pulled the lollipop out. "You stare at me while I'm eating candy?"

"What? _No! _Why –" The argument was useless when it was obvious from Julian's face that he didn't buy the denial. "_Fine!_ You look perverse when you eat your lollipops!"

"I do _not_!" Julian said, shocked at the accusation. He knew about the ravenous fangirls talking about it (it was his belief that they were just crazy and he looked normal while eating) but he didn't know that the people in his _house_ were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, you do." Logan smirked. "And it's sexy."

"It's _frustrating_. All the straight boys agree, and there are a lot of straight boys in Stuart." Derek remarked and they drove out of school.

"You don't have to _watch_ you know." Julian scowled.

"If you just stop eating them in public, sure, why the hell not?"

"I'm just eating candy! Your perverted heads are making a huge fuss about it!" Julian waved the lollipop. "I'm eating _candy_. It's what I do when I'm stressed."

"Get stressed in your room. Or in Logan's!"

"Not the most advisable thing." Logan said.

"That's disgusting, man. Do your flirting in your own time." Derek pleaded.

"You don't do yours in _your_ time!" Logan retorted.

"And Jules, please," Derek continued, ignoring Logan. "I'm saying it now; please stop eating in front of us."

"Now? How long has this been going?"

"Ever since you started, I think."

"Oh, dear God." Julian ran his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't anyone say anything before?"

"Well…" Logan started. "We didn't want to seem like were checking you out."

"I'm not _that _conceited." The two in front snorted. "What? You could've at least mentioned it!"

"Oh yeah sure, we could say that. _Oh hey, Jules. Do you have all the notes for Literature? By the way, when you eat lollipops, everyone watches, like it's porn._" Logan rolled his eyes. "Not exactly something you could just put would've been awkward for everyone, even me, then."

"I can't help it if I'm hot to everyone." Julian shrugged.

"You're lucky I'm your best friend Jules." Derek said deadpan as he turned down the road.

"Even as your boyfriend, you're conceitedness still annoys me." Logan said over his shoulder. Julian made a mocking face, mimicking Logan and put the lollipop back in his mouth. He slumped down the backseat.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up in the clinic, still feeling horrible. "Fuck." His head was still throbbing and he tried to sit up. Two sets of hands helped him up.<p>

"How are you feeling?" The twins said at the same time.

"Still horrible." He mumbled. Evan grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Derek. "Thanks."

Ethan pressed his hand on Derek's neck. "You're still feverish."

"Why didn't tell us you were feeling sick?" Evan crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea how horrible it is to carry your unconscious boyfriend to the clinic?" Ethan said in a reprimanding tone.

Derek gulped down the whole glass of water and sighed. "I don't know. It started during lunch time. The headaches I mean… I thought I could get through the rest of the classes before I collapse in my room."

"You started crying…" Evan whispered. "Is there something else you're not telling us, Derek?" He didn't know what was scarier, Evan calling him Derek or Evan asking if there's a secret Derek's been keeping.

He shook his head, thinking of anything but the truth. The truth that was just too preposterous for anyone to believe. "Derek! You're awake." Ms. Summers came in. _Thank CP._ "Let me check on you. Excuse me, Ethan… Evan…" Evan gave way to the school nurse and she took out the thermometer and put it into Derek's mouth. "Alright, would you mind telling me how you're feeling?"

"Umm… My head hurts so much, I'm feeling lightheaded and I feel warm." Derek stated through the thermometer.

She nodded. "It's nothing to worry about. You're probably just stressed. It's almost Parents' Night after all. I expect a few of you kids to turn up here at some point." She pulled out the thermometer. "Do you think you could walk back to Hanover?"

"Yeah, I could manage it."

"I'm going to give you some antibiotics and you can go." She smiled. "You'll be fine in a day or two." In a few minutes, Ethan was carrying Derek out on the grounds. It was almost dark now and Derek struggled. But he was thankful that they dropped the "why were you crying" subject.

"I can walk you know." Derek grumbled.

"Yes, we know." They grinned.

"But the more you rest the faster you recover."

"That'll be a good thing."

"You won't need to lift a finger when we're around." Evan leaned in and kissed Derek's head. They reached Hanover and Justin came by to see them to Derek's dorm room. Ethan didn't put Derek down until they reached his bed.

"Derek, are you okay?" Terry asked.

"No, I feel like shit." He said, finally collapsing in his bed.

"He's sick." The twins supplied helpfully.

"Are you going to be here all night?" Terry questioned fretfully, not really wanting to share the room with the Brightmans. They smiled at the idea though.

"No! Absolutely not." Justin said in a voice that ended all argument. The twins quickly deflated.

"Can we come by tomorrow then?"

"We promise to be good."

"Justin, they're just going to go anyway." Derek uttered. "Let them do it legally."

The prefect sighed. "Fine. But promise to be good."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." They bowed then went to Derek. They knelt down beside his bed. Derek couldn't help but feel happy that they were this near and this concerned about him. He could stare at those blue eyes for a long time. "Goodnight, little Rose." They whispered.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Feel better."

"We love you."

That last part just slipped out from both of them but they continued smiling. Derek was stunned for half a second before he smiled weakly. "I love you too." He kissed their cheeks and they left happily. _Obviously, I can't leave this place anymore._ He chased the mere thought of it away. He had a great life here. He basically had the same life as before, there's only Dalton in the picture. If he had to leave, it'll break his heart.

* * *

><p>Aimee didn't have the book Dwight needed to help Derek. She said it'll take a week to arrive, at most. But he was determined to let Derek understand the situation at hand when he asked the twins about Derek. They answered with what Dwight had feared and he wanted to bolt out of Windsor but Charlie stopped him.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, holding Dwight by the collar of his blazer.

"I need to see Derek."

"Can't it wait until the morning? The twins said that he's sick. He'll need his rest, Dwight." Charlie said pointedly and Dwight stopped struggling. "That's a good boy. You'll have to go with Evan and Ethan tomorrow when they visit Derek."

"… It's kind of private…?"

Charlie just raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to exorcise him right? Because I don't think the twins will like that."

Dwight shook his head. "It's something much worse than demon possession… In his case anyway." Then he figured he could hang back after the twins. "Fine… I'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Derek woke up with a hand pressed against his forehead. "I think he's hotter than last night."<p>

"And not in the good way."

"Shh! He's waking up!"

His eyes fluttered open. Terry, Merril, Reed, Dwight, Evan and Ethan surrounded his bed. His head throbbed, making him groan. "Good morning, Rose."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." He muttered. "Bit dizzy."

Merril set down the folding table in front of him with a bowl of soup. "It's chicken noodle, my aunt makes it for me when I'm sick. I figured it might work." She smiled sweetly and patted Derek's hair. "I have to go. Long walk to the school building after all, we're already pushing it with the time."

"Me too, dude, feel better." Terry said.

"Bye." He looked up at the Windsors. "And you four?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I tried to bring comforters but Charlie wouldn't let me out of the house if I did." Reed shrugged. "I brought you a mint scented candle instead. It might help you with your headaches." He set down the candle on the bedside table. "Feel better, Derek. I'll bring you homework."

"Thanks, Dormouse."

Dwight, Evan and Ethan were the ones left. It was surprising to have Dwight there; Derek always thought they weren't exactly in friendly terms. The twins smiled down at him. Evan picked up a spoon and dipped it in the soup. "Open up, Rose."

"It'll possibly make you feel better." Ethan added. Derek sat up and complied. The soup was relaxing and it helped with his light-headedness.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"We can totally skip first period." They shrugged. Dwight was looking a bit apprehensive at the response.

"So, Knight, what brings you here?" Derek said.

Dwight shifted uncomfortably; he didn't want to tell him in front of the twins. He'll have to do it sooner or later. But they seemed happy. He didn't want to ruin that, not right now. "I just wanted to ask permission if I could… salt your room."

Derek was surprised at the offer but said, "Sure, why not?"

Dwight proceeded to do so, thinking of other ways to break the news to Derek.

Evan continued to spoon feed Derek while Ethan sat beside their boyfriend, reminding him to take his medicine and to get some rest. They brought out some of his books though, some of his favourite paperbacks to pass the time if he wasn't asleep.

"Your room is safe, for now." Dwight said and hitched his bag up his shoulder. "I hope you feel better." Then he left.

"That was strange, even for the Knight." Evan commented.

"True, we weren't exactly friendly for the last few weeks." Derek added. "He does care!" They laughed lightly and Derek was fed another spoonful of soup. They were quiet for five minutes. Derek was resting his head on Ethan's shoulder, time to time he would pull his head up to get some soup from Evan. Derek pondered Dwight's appearance that morning. He started to get worried since Dwight knew about his special situation. _Does that mean… something's happening to me?_ He closed his eyes to chase the thought away. _Hopefully not…_

"Is there something wrong, Rose?" Evan asked, noting the expression on Derek's face. "Does your head hurt?"

"…Yeah, it's hurting a bit." He lied. The headache was tolerable. What was going on in it, however, wasn't. Ethan started a scalp massage as Evan took some medicine out of its container and handed Derek the tablet and a glass of water.

He took the medicine and smiled at the twins. They smiled back. Suddenly, what he thought were butterflies turned out to be vomit. "Move!" Evan pulled the table away and Derek bolted for the bathroom.

Vomiting wasn't the most enjoyable experience, especially when you barely have anything in your stomach. Evan and Ethan appeared behind him and started rubbing his back. "This sucks." Derek said afterwards. He stood up straight to flush the toilet. Then he stumbled backwards and he would've fallen if it wasn't for Ethan. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face and drank some. "I need to lie down. You two better get to class."

Simultaneously, they looked at their watches. "We still have a long time before class. Do you want to snuggle?"

"I don't want you to catch what I've got." Derek crossed his arms.

"We've been in your vicinity for a long time, Rose."

"If we'll get sick, so be it."

"No! Parents' Night is coming! It'll be bad if they're short three Warblers."

"Ah, we know you'd say that."

"So we brought these." They pulled out surgical masks from their pockets and put it on their faces. "Now, we can't kiss you."

"But we can wait."

"Cheek kisses are appreciated though." Derek could tell they were grinning behind those masks and shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, I give." The twins kicked off their shoes, pulled off their blazers and ties. They followed Derek to bed. He was between them, as always. The warmth wasn't comfortable though. Derek thought that he might break the fever if it got hot enough.

"Still feeling dizzy?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Derek sighed. "But vomiting cleared most of it away."

"That's good." Ethan chuckled and he looked at his watch. "Go to sleep."

"You can't tell me what to do." Derek said weakly but then again, he knew they were right. "I love you." He whispered. The sensation was new. He's never loved anyone romantically this quickly before. It usually took him months to figure his feelings out. This felt right. Derek loved the twins. Both of them. He was sure of it.

They crushed him in a group hug. "We love you too." They were happy that their little Rose felt the same way. He was perfect. He could handle both of them in more ways than one. They couldn't wait to try out that _one_ way he handled them both again. But obviously that had to wait because they knew Derek wouldn't agree to it at his state.

Soon enough, Derek was asleep and after a few minutes of lying there, they left.

* * *

><p>Julian and Dwight never meet. They never walk together and they barely talk to each other. But there they were, walking to Hanover with the same reason: Derek. Adam trailed along, of course, after finding out that his favourite person is going to his house. Julian was carrying homework from Reed. He had practice so he enlisted Julian to help him out. The actor was going anyway after receiving a disgruntled text from Derek. <em>Tell me about Jogan progress later, PLEASE.<em>

_Are you seriously calling us that? _Julian scowled as he replied, remembering that dream he had.

_Fine. LIGHT then._

Julian _did_ owe him his life now. He's sure Derek knew that. He didn't know why Dwight was going though. "Why are you going to Derek again?"

Dwight sighed. "I've got something to tell him… Do you mind if I go ahead?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Julian answered and Dwight ran ahead. He feared that if he didn't go now, everyone else would arrive and he wouldn't have the chance. There was no easy way to tell Derek what he was about to say. He'll do it as fast as he can so it'll be over. After all this was a life or death situation.

* * *

><p>"Derek? Are you awake?" Dwight peeked in.<p>

"Oh, hey Dwight. Come in." On the foot of Derek's bed, there were two books at the bottom. Derek was reading another one. "You cannot believe how many books I can read when I'm bored."

"Are you feeling better?" Dwight asked.

"Kind of…" He said and put down the book. His headaches disappeared and he wasn't as dizzy as before, it was a very good improvement. "So, what's up, Dwight?"

"Derek… I'm really sorry for what I'm about to tell you." Derek gulped at what Dwight said. "I know you're… happy that you're here. In this dimension, I mean." Dwight pulled a chair and sat on it. "I hate to have to say this right now but you're dying."

"…What?" Derek's heart sank. He felt like Dwight just stabbed him. He was dying and he couldn't accept the fact. He just found out that the Tweedles loved him and that he loved them back! He _couldn't_ possibly be dying right now!

"You're not meant to be here and your time is almost up. This universe and your universe are tearing your soul apart. Your home universe is trying to pull you back but since you're here physically, it can't really do that. Your soul is starting to rip because of the tug of war between the two universes. You have to leave soon or you'll be gone forever, both in here and where you're from." Dwight said seriously. It was particularly worrying that Derek looked like he was about to burst into tears. It was quiet. Dwight was watching Derek while he looked at anything but Dwight.

_This can't be happening. How am I supposed to get back? What about Evan and Ethan?_ "I – I can't just _leave_…" He said after a minute

"But you have to! You have to in a month or you'll _die_." Dwight explained. "Look, I think I know how to send you back."

"And what happens afterwards? What about my family here? What about my friends here? What about my _life_ here?" _What about Ethan and Evan?_

Dwight licked his lips nervously. "Theoretically, once the spell works, everything goes back to… normal."

Derek looked at him in understanding. "As in… It would be as if I wasn't here in the first place?" Dwight nodded.

"Fucking fantastic." Derek grumbled and he started to shake. No one would remember him. Not even the twins. "Just fucking wonderful."

Dwight squirmed in his seat. "I'm really sorry, Derek."

"Why? _What are you sorry for?_ It's not like _you're_ killing me, right?"

"I tried to look for something to keep you here, though." He mumbled.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me here."

"… The others do. And you seemed happy here, especially with the twins." That was when Derek started to cry and Dwight started to feel more uncomfortable. He stood up from his seat and sat beside Derek. Awkwardly, he wrapped the crying boy in his arms and tried to be comforting. There was no use, though. Derek couldn't be comforted. He knew that feeling.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Derek thought as he cried into Dwight's shoulder. _You just _had_ to become _this_ attached to them. To everything. You knew you had to leave and you just couldn't observe… Well I'm sorry! I didn't know I would be _dying _after a couple of months._

"Derek?" Julian said after entering the room. "What happened?" He ran around the bed and sat on the other side of Derek. "Hey, Derek, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong!" He wailed.

"I've said that line before, and trust me, you're doing a horrible job convincing me that _nothing's_ wrong." Julian rolled his eyes. "Tell me." But Derek just continued crying into Dwight's shoulder. He looked at Dwight questioningly but Dwight just shook his head. "J-Julian, can you please get out?"

"What's going on in here?" Adam asked.

"And take him with you." He sobbed. "I'll… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Julian stood up and left the homework from Reed. "Reed told me to give you your homework." He started to leave but when he reached the door he looked over his shoulder. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"No… Not yet." Derek said sullenly. Julian sighed and left.

"We can't tell anybody, Dwight. Nobody should know." Derek whispered. "I – I think it's better if we just do it alone… The both of us. No real goodbyes, no one gets hurt…"

"Except you."

"That's the right thing to do. Everyone will forget afterwards, like you said." Dwight nodded. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll… I'll think of something." _How do you say goodbye without really saying it?_ Derek started crying anew.

"Do you want me to stay?" Dwight asked.

"No... Tell the twins I don't want to see them tonight, tell everyone I don't want any visits." Derek commanded. "I need to be by myself."

"And if they ask?"

"I'm too sick to function and I'm resting."

"Alright… You'll be okay you know, when you get back." Dwight stood up.

"But I just _had_ to fall in love with the Tweedles, didn't I?"

"… Don't do anything stupid when you're back there."

"I won't…" Dwight nodded. He was about to leave but Derek spoke up again. "You know, it's summer from where I'm from."

"That's nice."

"Yeah… I'm sure my friends will cheer me up." He paused. "Is the time I spent here the same time that passed back home?"

"I think Aimee mentioned something like when you get back, you go back to the time you left."

"… That's… great." Another pause. "Am I able to take things back?"

"Details are sketchy but I'm sure you can't bring living beings. They'll have the same situation."

"I have no more questions… Thank you, Dwight."

Dwight shook his head. "You shouldn't thank me. It's like thanking a doctor that told you that you have terminal cancer."

Derek shrugged. "Thanks, in advance, for sending me back… And keeping my room safe with salt."

"… You're welcome."

Dwight crossed paths with the twins just outside Hanover. He told them what Derek told him and they sighed sadly. He expected them to go anyway but they didn't. They muttered something about him needing some sleep. He said the same thing when he passed Terry and Merril. The fact that he was going to really send Derek back from where he came from hit him when he was alone in his thoughts. He knew it would tear Derek apart, leaving this world he was obviously fond of for reasons Dwight couldn't understand. He also knew a lot about the world, like he was really part of it. Dwight would have to ask Derek about it someday. But for now, all he had to do was go back to his dorm and wait for Aimee to send the book.

* * *

><p>Derek was curled up in a ball, trying to keep himself together. He turned down the framed picture he had with him and the twins; he couldn't bear to have it look at him. The situation slammed on him again and again. He had to leave or he'll die. The thought was enough to drive him crazy. He put off the inevitable too much during his time here. He thought nothing would happen or that this is just a long dream. It's all real though and he won't get to say goodbye to anyone. Everyone will forget anyway, why should he bother?<p> 


	17. Derek Defeated

Just noticed that the most viewed and most reviewed chapter is chapter fourteen. Dear pilots (yes, I'm callling you that now because their mode of travel is Jumbo Jet), it's because they had sex, isn't it? I've decided to post this early since I've written something in 19 (the last chapter... crey). Also big shout out to RedVines45 who gives me smiles whenever I read her running commentary. So yeah, thank you so much! :D I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Love lots

* * *

><p>The next day, Derek was physically fine. His temperature was down, his headaches disappeared and he didn't feel like puking. Emotionally though, he was a wreck. He stared up at the ceiling. The day seemed to be mocking him. The sun was detestably shiny. Birds were singing <em>cheerily<em>. It even smelled like spring is coming. He didn't want to get up. Everything was too _oh my God what a beautiful day_.

Of course he had to. He sat up, not feeling like taking the day. He looked over to his left and saw the notes Reed took for him. Oh Reed, the best friend he didn't know he had. The fresh emotion hit him hard and he wanted to cry again. He'll be leaving and they wouldn't notice.

"Derek? Are you feeling better?" Terry asked groggily as he woke up.

"…Yeah. I'm feeling better." Derek sighed and got out of bed. Probably even try to drown himself in the shower. After several minutes of crying on the shower floor and a few minutes of actual bathing, he tried to get over it. It's never been clear to him how he copes with life. There are times when he just wants to cry and cry but eventually accepts the fact and moves on. It's always been as easy as that. Like that time when he found out that his boyfriend was cheating on him… Or that time he got the stuffing beat out of him by someone he liked. He could put himself together and push through.

But not now, not in this particular situation. The fact that Tweedles won't even remember him afterwards just hurt too much. There is obviously no _getting over it_. Derek tried to give himself a pep talk. _It'll pass soon. Just like everything else. You're a strong independent woman. You can do this! Courage! Have fun before you leave. _

Derek got out of the bathroom, towelling his hair. When he pulled the towel away, the twins were standing in front of him. He silently wished that he didn't look like he's been crying and that there weren't tile marks on his face. "Good morning, Rose!" They said and pulled him into a hug. "Terry said you're feeling better."

"Yeah… I am, Tweedles." Derek forced a smile. He wasn't quite ready to leave them yet. He grabbed his bag and took the notes Reed gave him. "Come on, let's go to school." The twins happily complied and hooked their arms to Derek's. The trio happily walked the grounds, talking and joking around. Derek almost forgot that he was going to leave. Almost. They arrived to his Ecology class a little too soon.

"Here you are, Rose."

"Have fun in class!"

"See you at lunch!"

"Then French!"

"Then Warblers' Practice!"

"I love you two." Derek chuckled and hugged them tightly. He didn't care if this was public display of affection and it could get them to Dean Ramsey, time was scarce.

They hugged back, partly surprised, partly happy. Mostly happy. "We love you too, Rose." Derek wanted to cry. Some people aren't just meant to be, even if they fall in love, even if they want to be together forever. There are just instances that make all that love stop and fall apart. There are just instances when two (in this case, three) people meet at one point of their lives and hit it off quite well but then they go their separate ways, never to meet ever again.

This was one of those instances. The Windsor twins and the Hanover boy just weren't meant to be together. They were technically fictional and he was dying in their fictional universe. Too bad, Reed started to call dibs on being the godfather of their future adopted or surrogate babies.

The twins kissed the top of Derek's head before leaving him. Derek turned around and opened the door to the classroom. Blaine waved him over. "Hi, Blaine." Derek smiled as he sat down beside the Darren Criss look-a-like.

"You seem… sad." He commented. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Derek lied. "I just don't want to go back to school." _So much time to have fun with everyone else wasted on school. Fictional school. I don't even have to stay long! _Blaine laughed lightly at the answer; it was just the reaction Derek was looking for. All of his Dalton friends need to be happy if he wanted to have a good time before he leaves. But he's not sure if he could keep the façade on. "How are things with Kurt?"

Blaine grinned. "Awesome. We still have to talk to Logan though, finish the story and what not."

"Oh wow, that's nice. How _is_ Logan by the way? Does he seem… happier?" Derek asked suggestively. He decided to put off talking to Julian because the actor would probably demand an explanation on why Derek was crying yesterday. He started to feel sad because, if Blaine said anything that would somehow allude to the Jogan situation, it would mean that they were doing great together (just as all Jogan fans hoped) and they were happy. That would mean that would be forgotten as well…

Blaine shot Derek a confused look, wondering why he was so interested about Logan. He answered, nonetheless, "Well, now that you've mentioned it. He's been smiling a lot more these past few days."

Derek knew somewhere, _somewhere_, the Jogan Gondola is throwing a party however short lived this might keep. "That's lovely…"

* * *

><p>The day passed by Derek. He didn't really pay attention in class that much. He was consumed with thoughts of leaving and dying. Sometimes even dying and leaving. He was completely detached from the day, practically swaying to class as if some unseen force is just tugging him from class to class. His friends grew worried of him. Derek hardly spoke, like everything about him just went away and all that was left was his motor skills.<p>

_There's something wrong with Derek, _Reed texted to the twins as he watched Derek move out of the classroom.

The twins looked down at their phone and then to each other. When they parted from Derek he seemed fine… What could've gone wrong?

Frankly, there wasn't anything wrong. Derek's just got a lot on his mind. School wasn't as important now that he didn't have to stay. He let his mind wander to more pressing details, like how to say goodbye without actually saying goodbye. He'd like to have some sort of closure even though they won't remember a thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Julian said when he approached the lunch table. "Derek, can we talk?" This jostled Derek from his own thoughts and his mouth immediately went dry. What was he supposed to tell Julian? He simply couldn't tell the truth. He couldn't think of a decent lie since he's been immersed in the truth for most of the day.<p>

"Um… Yeah." _No! You should've said no! _He got up and followed Julian out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

The twins watched in dismay, they were about to sit between him. With low spirits, they went back to their usual seats amongst the Windsors. "Rose and Cheshire are talking."

"But you're right, he looked a little distracted."

"He's been like that since Ecology and Environmental Studies." Blaine said. "It's like he just went away."

Evan and Ethan looked at each other with the same thing on their minds. _What was wrong with Derek? _

"He barely paid attention during English." Wes said. "He likes English!"

"Barely even said anything to Terry." David added, sadly.

"He seemed fine when we left him." Evan said. "He was happy. We thought he was happy." They sat there, confused. They were reminded of Derek crying before he passed out. Maybe that was it. They forgot to ask Derek about it. Ethan looked up at Evan, realizing the same thing. There _was_ something their little Rose wasn't telling them.

Dwight was silent about the whole thing. He already knew what was wrong and he'll be helping with the "cure". _Would it be easier to tell them? _He debated. Derek was so adamant about it though. Dwight wouldn't tell anyone unless Derek would somehow change his mind.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Julian asked sceptically when Derek answered why he was crying yesterday.<p>

Derek was silently hysterical; he didn't know what to say. "The headache hurt too much and I started to cry…?"

"Not buying it, Breaker." Julian tapped his foot. "I thought we were frie –"

"I'm dying." He blurted and Julian's eyes went wide.

"What? What do you mean you're _dying_? Did Dwight tell you that because –"

In frustration, Derek flailed his arms around then groaned. "You wanted the truth, you still don't believe me."

"How do you know you're dying?"

Derek hesitated. "You'll think I'm crazy." He leaned against the wall. Julian pressed his hand against Derek's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm your friend, Derek. If you're… dying… then I would like to know what's up."

"Promise you won't run away, laugh, interrupt, or say the words 'Oh, my God, you really _are_ crazy' or any variation thereof because I _will_ kick you in the nuts if you do." Julian agreed. Derek fired off to an explanation of Dalton, how it is actually a fictional universe, how he was transported into it and how it made room for him. Derek forced himself to look into Julian's eyes, even though he wanted to cringe from them, just so he could make his friend know that he wasn't lying or crazy. As an added measure he said that he knew about Julian's stalker and that his first kiss was Cameron Pike from _Something Damaged_. He went to a serious discussion about the Shane incident and how he meddled with some events, especially Julian's relationship with Logan. Then he told him how his universe and the Daltonverse were having a tug of war with him as the rope. For good measure, Derek handed Julian his phone and opened the Dalton files he downloaded. He opened to the chapter where Julian came back.

Julian pursed his lips when Derek went silent. This was hard to take in. It wasn't a natural occurrence that someone went up to you and told you that you're a fictional character in a fanfic. He had every right to tell Derek that he was crazy but Julian couldn't do it. Despite his eccentricities, Derek was normal. He couldn't really be insane for knowing things like his first kiss and the stalker. But the situation was just unbelievable since Julian didn't feel the least bit fictional. Or that he ever spoke to a Filipino girl about anything. However, when he skimmed through the story in the phone, it started to freak him out how the sentences he said were probably the same things he said a month ago.

"I don't think you're crazy." Julian spoke up after a few minutes. Some Dalton students passed them by during the whole conversation but they didn't pay much attention to the two friends leaning on the wall. Derek was relieved that no one lingered or that none of their friends passed by. "…It's just weird. I don't feel fictional."

Derek chuckled quietly as Julian handed the phone back. "Yeah, everything feels real."

"Do you know how it ends? Or at least who my stalker is?"

"No." Derek answered. "And it's Adam."

"Adam? Adam Clavell? The fanboy I've been hanging around with?"

"Well it hasn't been _confirmed_ exactly in the story but the fandom is smart enough to guess as much… Plus you should've guessed when he dyed his hair blond."

"Oh, my God." Julian groaned. "How screwed am I?"

"From the last I saw, you were kidnapped, Seigerson got a blow to the head and I think that was when Logan found out about you. That's without my help, of course. I'm pretty happy now that you two are together."

"Oh shit." Julian whispered. "Do I call the police? Have people search Adam's room? Avoid him?"

"Avoiding him would be the worst thing, I think." Derek said. "He'll go nuts. He's probably going nuts now because I think he knows that you and Logan have this thing now." Julian scowled.

"Are you really going to die?"

Derek shook his head. "Not unless Dwight sends me back."

"What would happen then?"

"Everything goes back to normal." Derek sighed. "No one would remember me, none of this would ever happen and I'm sad to say that I'm not gonna be here when Adam attacks." Then he started crying silently and went to the nearest restroom. Julian followed. Derek was in the process of checking the stalls.

Admittedly, Julian was sad too. Even if it was just the universe making room, he still thought of Derek as one of his friends. There was the fact that he'd go back to having a Logan that didn't know how he felt too but he didn't really want to lose Derek.

He was sitting in a corner, crying silently and Julian walked over. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Don't you miss your own friends and your own family?"

"No, they're all here too. Dalton versions of them. They're just as awesome as I remember and we talk over e-mail a lot. They haven't really changed. I like it here… I'm best friends with _Reed Van Kamp_! He's one of my favourite characters… And with Evan and Ethan…" _Oh crap, that's right, the twins. _"Julian, I don't want to go." Derek hugged him tightly. "I don't want to say goodbye to any of you. All of you have these memories of me that I don't know. You all know me for at least three years and I've only known you for a month and a couple of days. It's all too brief."

"You know a lot about us." Julian said, smiling a little bit. "I bet like any other fandom, you'll have a website full of facts."

"Well… We do. But I want those behind the scenes ones. The ones from Freshman year. The ones when the Tweedles started liking me and when I started to like them. How I made friends with Merril and Terry. I want that, not some crummy site with facts. I want experiences." Derek sobbed.

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"No. No way, it'll be sadder knowing that none of them would remember after I've said goodbye." There was that tugging on his heart, like it was about to be ripped out of his body. "Julian, no one must know."

"Fine." Julian said stubbornly. "But if you wanted experiences, all you have to do is explain what you explained to me and they'll shower you with memories."

"I might actually die from grief." He sighed.

"I think you'll do the right thing when the time comes." The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"Damn it, I'll have to come face to face with the twins soon… They might've figured out something's wrong by now."

"Well… Judging from your story, I think you don't need to go to class."

"That's true…" Julian helped Derek stand up. He rushed to the door and peeked outside.

"Derek, do you want some memories?" Julian grinned. Derek sniffled and rubbed the snot and tears away with his blazer's sleeve then nodded. "Let's skip class for the rest of the afternoon, I'll give you some."

Derek smiled weakly. "I know just the place to do that."

* * *

><p><em>Derek, are you okay? Where are you?<em> Evan and Ethan sent a worried text when Derek didn't come to French. They didn't see him come back from lunch either. They sent a mass message to their friends asking where Derek is. So far they found no leads.

_Tweedles, I don't know where Derek is at the moment but I think he's with Julian. _Han replied and they were relieved. They knew Julian would take care of Derek, they were friends after all. Nothing bad really happens at Dalton either, especially during class hours. But still, they couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_I'm fine. I'm with Julian. Don't worry. _Derek finally replied.

_Will you be at practice? _

_No. _Their hearts sank.

_Why?_

_I just need to think for a while, okay?_

Evan and Ethan slumped in their chairs. It wasn't like Derek to keep something from them and they wanted to find out what it was. Derek on the other hand was feeling guilty, not telling them anything. But it was for the best. He'll have to ask Julian for excuses and believable lies he could tell the twins.

"Derek? Is it them?" Julian asked. They were on the roof again. The same spot Derek went to the last time. He thought it would be safe for them to be there. No one would over hear, not even Han. No one would immediately barge in. They were all alone.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "But continue! You were talking about the first time I met you."

Julian smiled. "Well, you were a fan, just like everyone else."

"Well _someone's_ being full of themselves."

"Oh admit it. You love me."

"That I do, Julian. That I do."

For that space of time, Derek forgot about leaving or possibly dying. It was just a couple of friends telling stories, laughing and sometimes singing together. There were no tears. No trace of sadness. Once there was silence, it would come back. It's funny how Julian knew so much even though they're a house away. He claimed that Derek would tell him everything at the end of the day. "You talk too much, have I ever told you that?"

Derek winked. "You might've."

Julian chuckled. "You do tell me everything when you get the chance. It's usually after you tell Reed or Terry. But we talk about the more sexual stuff. Since Reed's Reed and Terry's straight, you come to me."

"So I assumed you were bi then?"

"No, I guess it's because I'm awesome at sex."

"Are you _implying_ something Mr. Larson? Just so you know, in my world, I'm not gay. I'm Larson Sexual."

He laughed. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's just you and the whole lollipop thing."

"What do you mean the whole lollipop thing?"

"You know… the one where you sexually frustrate everyone when you eat your pops." The Rose and The Cheshire Cat talked up a storm before losing anything else to say. The pretty flower leaned his head on the cat's shoulder and just stayed there. Neither spoke. The Rose was happy that he had a friend like Cheshire. He wondered if he could tell the Dormouse. Maybe. Possibly. He didn't know.

"Should I tell the Tweedles?" The Rose asked.

Cheshire shrugged. "It's your choice. But do you really want to lie to them?"

"No… But I think it'll be better if I didn't." He sighed. "Because if I did, it would be hard for everyone." Cheshire didn't answer anymore.

"Rose?" Evan and Ethan appeared right below them after a long bout of silence.

Julian smiled sadly and looked down on Derek's head. "You'll know what to do." He whispered. "Hello, Brightmans!" They greeted him back without taking their eyes off of a now horribly morose Derek. Julian went down the ladder and patted the twins' shoulders then he left. Derek continued to gaze at the horizon as the twins climbed up. He was torn between telling them the truth and not. He couldn't bear the fact that the twins won't remember him. It would be worse if they reassured him that they will remember.

"Hello." Evan said cautiously, sitting on Derek's right side while Ethan sat on the left. Derek remained silent except for saying "Hmm" as a greeting. Tears were already prickling his eyes. In a week he could be leaving them and he'll be the only one hurt. Life isn't fair, is it? When you have a good thing going on, something always comes to ruin it. He'd have to go back to normal. _I have to be strong, _he repeatedly told himself. He knew it would've ended sooner or later, it seemed harder to let go if you fall in love. "We missed you at practice." Evan continued. "And in French." He put an arm around Derek's shoulder and he was relieved that the smaller boy didn't shy away. It was a sign that this wouldn't lead to a break-up.

"Is there something wrong?" Ethan asked. Derek nodded slowly. "Will you tell us?" He didn't respond. "You can tell us anything, Derek." _Anything?_ The word made him chuckle mentally. _I don't think whatever you say would make me feel better._

"Hug me." Derek requested silently and the two complied, pressing their bodies together. They stayed that way for a few minutes Ethan's arms around Derek's waist while Evan's were around his shoulders; the twins waiting, Derek thinking of a way to say it right… again. He was also soaking up their warmth and tenderness. Soaking all of it in. After all, their hugs were now numbered.

"Do you really want to know?" Derek asked.

"Yes." They answered. "We'll make it better…"

"What if it won't get better, no matter what you do?" Ethan and Evan glanced at each other, both scared and worried about what's happening with Derek. Together they sucked up their bravery and Ethan kissed Derek's cheek. "We'll think of something. Tell us what's bothering you, please?"

Defeated Derek told the truth. What would lying do anyway? They wouldn't remember anything afterwards. As Derek went through his monologue he was surprised that the twins' hold became tighter with each passing moment. Dying? Forgetting? Leaving? These were the words that hit them the most. They didn't want to believe him, they wanted it to be a cruel joke Derek was pulling on them. But they really just don't want to let go. He was theirs and they were his, it wasn't fair at all. Couldn't their creator or writer or whatever make Derek stay? If what Derek was saying was true (which they previously doubted before the appearance of a certain phone) she could hear their thoughts, feel their emotions… They wanted him _to stay._

The sun has set and the cold wind blew at them as they stayed still on the roof access ceiling. All three were contemplating what to say next. The Tweedles continued to bombard the heavens and possibly CP to let their Rose stay. They haven't been this close to crying since having a separation nightmare a few months ago. They stayed still even if their phones were ringing with texts and calls. No one came up though, even though Terry knew where they were. Time seemed to pass slowly for the Tweedles and the Rose. No one spoke or moved that much. The Rose had cried himself dry well before the sun had set. The Tweedles were clinging onto their Rose like he was a lifeline. There was no time to waste.

"_The sun has gone to bed and so must I._" The Rose sang after a long time of silence. Stars peppered the night sky. They'd skipped dinner and the dorms were probably asleep. "_So long, farewell…_" The Rose continued to sing as he stood up. The Tweedles held his hands.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_." They stood up too. "But not yet." Tweedle-Dee whispered and punctuated it with a kiss on the lips. The Rose smiled lightly, making the Tweedles smile as well.

When _10:57_ rolled by, the three of them set camp on their roof spot. Three blankets were taken, one for lying down, two for warmth. They also took some pillows with them. George the teddy bear made an appearance too. They even snuck a snack out from Hanover: popcorn. It was all they could do in such short notice. Luckily they didn't burn anything and almost all the popcorns popped.

They stayed up as long as they could, snuggled underneath the blankets. The twins talked about those pranks they pulled. The first time they met. It was actually because of Reed. Derek apparently helped him bring some artwork back to Windsor. The twins almost made him fall down the stairs.

"Then we found out from Dormouse that you liked books." Evan said. "So naturally, we filled your room with books."

"The embarrassing bit is that most of the books we gave you, you already had!"

"You held a book sale later that week."

After a few other subjects, Derek finally asked. "When did you start liking me? Why'd you name me Rose?"

"For the first questions, we'd like to tell it as a story." Evan smirked. "As for the second, I think you know the answer."

Derek immediately blushed. "The rose is your favourite flower."

Evan kissed his cheek. "Right you are…The story starts here…"

"We've seen you hanging around Dormouse but you never really come over that much. It's usually the Dormouse that visits you." Ethan supplied. "We knew you of course, more so after the whole 'almost injuring you' business, Derek Breaker, heir to the Breaking Bookstore franchise. Pleasant to be with, a Warbler, likes his coats, you know, just the normal facts." Ethan stopped to kiss Derek's cheek. "We actually thought you were cute though, for a long time. But when we did try to get a date, you turned us down because you already had a boyfriend… What's his name? Hayden, I think?"

They were right; Derek's latest ex was Hayden. Good guy, parted in friendly terms. It just wasn't the right fit. "Yeah, so we stayed put." Evan continued. "We found out that you two split, from Reed, we swooped in and rescued you."

"As in?" Derek chuckled.

"As in, we filled your room with balls and left a new Gucci coat on your bed." They chuckled. "Justin freaked."

"Yup, he freaked out that we were pining for someone in his house."

"The poor queen."

"Then we took you out on dates, paintball fights, and Nerf fights. We continued to like you a lot afterwards, day by day. So we decided to call you Rose because you handle us pretty well and you're pretty awesome." They grinned and snuggled closer. "The first day we started calling you that, you blushed."

"The _whole_ day." Evan said. "It was adorable."

Happiness quickly turned into sadness for Derek when the stories stopped. All these memories will disappear soon, for the twins anyway. All he'll have are the memories he hasn't experienced. Evan and Ethan wiped the tears away and Evan kissed Derek lovingly on the lips. "Hey, don't cry."

"It's so hard not to." Derek replied. "It's just… Damn it, Tweedles, you made me fall in love with you."

They smiled sadly. "We love you too, Rose."

"I don't want to go."

"We know… We don't want you to go too."

Under the stars, they fell asleep. Together they were warm; together they'll get through the night and through this predicament. Their dreams were nothing but dreams. The universe seemed to give them a breather from what transpired in their lives that day. The dreams were beautiful and about each other. They slept easily. But dreams will soon end and they'll have to face real life.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Evan and Ethan?"<p>

"Has anyone seen Derek?"

Those were the trending sentences around the Windsor and Hanover houses. The Windsors didn't know where the twins went off to after practice and since Terry was still fast asleep, no one knew where Derek was either. The three were safely tucked beside each other in the morning light. Soon they'll be awake but then Derek would pull the sheet over their eyes and they'll fall asleep into a blissful slumber again.

With the little time they had before class, they frantically searched the houses. But no one, not even _Han_ could find them. Finally, they woke Terry up.

"Nnnggh." Terry said as he sluggishly picked a uniform out of the closet, as well as a towel.

"Terry, do you know where Derek or the twins are?" Spencer asked. Terry merely grunted as a response, Spencer had to shake him so he would be properly awake for a few moments. "Where are they?"

"Roof." Terry groaned before leaving for the bathroom.

Chaz and Justin, followed by Dwight, rushed to the roof, hoping nothing bad happened. "I can't see them!" Justin exclaimed. "I swear if Terry doesn't –"

"There!" Dwight pointed at the giant elevated teddy bear and they ran towards the other side of Hanover house. There was a mound on top of the roof access and they figured that it was them.

"They're alive, as much as I can tell." Dwight said. "I'm not sure if they were taken over or spiritually attacked though." He was, of course, ignored.

"I'll wake them up." Chaz said and went up the ladder. Tufts of hair poked out of the blanket and he cautiously shook the forms under it. "Hey! Get up!" The twins were first to sit up slowly. Chaz narrowly avoided Derek's left hook. "Woah! Hold it on the punches!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Logan sang. Julian's eyes fluttered in the sunlight. The night before, Julian outed them as a couple in front of Stuart. There were no explanations. No corny announcements. Julian just walked up to Logan and kissed him full on the lips in the common room. It would be only a matter of time before this revelation spread across campus. A campus that included an Adam Clavell, unfortunately. But Julian didn't care. He knows he'll have to look out for Adam. He'll need to have proof before he could call the police on the fanboy so he'll just have to be vigilant. Logan will be safe. Possibly safe.<p>

"No. Sleep." Julian groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Logan laughed.

"We have class, Jules. Get up." It was such a wonder that Logan Wright was in a good mood. It was probably the sex. Admittedly, he was the best sex Logan has _ever_ had. "Fine, I guess we could snuggle some more." He went under the covers and hugged Julian's waist then kissed the back of his neck. In his sleepy stupor, Julian smiled.

"Your Majesty, don't try to wake me up with sex. I'm really tired." He murmured.

"I wasn't trying anything, I just wanted to snuggle." Logan whispered. "I don't live to seduce you after all, you big headed asshole."

"Speak for yourself, Lo." Julian retorted.

Logan leaned his head up to glance at the digital clock on his bed. "We still have an hour before real class."

"What was that about not seducing me?"

"That was before, this is now."

"We still have to bathe and get dressed."

"We can do two things at the same time… In the shower…"

"Lo, I'm tired. Can't we just lie down and enjoy each other's company?"

"_Fine._" Logan complied grudgingly.

"Thanks, Hazy."

"Shut up." Julian turned around and laid his head on Logan's chest. Logan sighed and pulled Julian nearer. It's been so long since he held someone like this – and it was _Blaine_, of all people. He's always thought that one day it would be Kurt doing this, not Julian. But he didn't regret anything, Julian was perfect. He ran his fingers through the soft brown bed head and he could feel Julian smiling against his chest.

"I love you, Logan." He half expected the actor to recoil again but he stayed. Being loved and feeling loved is a nice thing to feel and be. Wonderful, even.

Logan smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." Julian smiled his widest smile and kissed Logan full on the lips. They sat up and continued kissing. Julian was straddling Logan and they were getting really turned on.

"An hour you say?"

"What happened to being tired?"

"Hmmm, having your feelings finally reciprocated gives me energy."

"Well then," the blond smirked, "there's not moment to waste."

_Yes, _Julian thought about the Derek situation while they made their way to the bathroom, _there is no moment to waste._

* * *

><p>"We'll see you later?" Ethan and Evan asked hopefully. They walked Derek to his room, with the things they brought up the roof. Derek stood there, smiling faintly, holding George the bear.<p>

"Yeah, you will." It's not like avoiding everyone for the rest of the week would do him any good. The twins smiled and Derek gave them both a kiss goodbye. He sighed and walked into his room. Terry was staring at him.

"I take it you feel better?"

"Yeah, loads."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"We shouldn't dwell in the past, Terry." Derek said evasively. "I'm going to shower now."

Terry nodded, accepting the fact that he might not find out what's going on. "Okay." He found it unfair that Derek didn't tell him anything, they were friends, best friends even. But he guessed it was something with the twins. He didn't know what, but it was _something_. He couldn't help but feel a little stung though.

"Hey." Merril appeared at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I'm happy Derek's fine."

Merril saw Terry's sad expression and sat beside him. She offered a hug, which Terry reluctantly took. "There, there."

"Wish he just told me about it, though."

"He will, when he's comfortable enough telling it to other people."

"Yeah… I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Evan? Ethan?" Reed knocked several minutes after they entered their room.<p>

"Dormouse!" Evan answered the door. Ethan popped up a second later. "What is it?"

"Is Derek okay?" Evan and Ethan shared a quick look and they continued smiling at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, he's fine… There were just some complications."

"It's fine now. Everything's dandy." They lied and they've done it before, a lot of times. However, it hurt the whole time they lied about the real situation at hand, with Derek leaving. Derek being hurt that they would forget. Everything definitely wasn't dandy.

"Oh… Okay." Reed smiled. "Thanks for telling me." He'd have to ask Derek later for details.

They closed the door and slowly hugged each other, searching for comfort. "Why?" They whispered together. Why was Derek dying? Why couldn't he stay forever? Why couldn't they remember him afterwards? Why couldn't they follow him? Just… why? The two of them stayed in the same hugging position for a few minutes, comforting each other. But they knew the inevitable. They'll have to let go and accept the fact that the three of them aren't meant to be. They'll have to give Derek all the memories he could handle. They knew just what to do.

"It might take a while." Ethan whispered.

"But it will be all worth it."

"We have to tell some people… Especially the Dormouse."

"Maybe even the Caterpillar, Lily and Terry. I'm guessing Cheshire knows." With perfect understanding, the Tweedles hatched up a plan to have their Rose to see the memories he so longed for. After all, Derek didn't tell them not to tell anyone. They'll need Julian to make their claim work. And Dwight. And above all else, Derek's phone.


	18. As Long As You're There

"As Long As You're There" by Vocal Adrenaline was playing on loop while I wrote the last few paragraphs of this and therefore it needs to be the title. I'm posting this early because I had JUST finished the fic. That's right, it's done. Chapter 19 is done, and so are the two alternate endings. The epilogue hasn't been written though. Parts of it is... It'll be short, compared to 19, all three of them. I shall be proofreading soon and it'll be ALL up when I'm done with the epilogue. And it's never to early for me to thank my pilots. Your reading and reviews mean a lot. I love you all. Enjoy the chapter.

Love lots!

* * *

><p>Derek was nowhere near Julian's room in Stuart. He was in Hanover, comfortably toiling over the homework he missed during his absence. The time was perfect and he didn't suspect a thing. Everyone wasn't enjoying the news at all, not one bit.<p>

Reed, Merril and Terry sat on the couch, looking down at the phone in Reed's paint stained hands. Dwight stared at all of them, Julian and the twins included. They still couldn't believe that they were fictional characters for this "Glee" fanfic. Dwight immediately realized that Derek might know about Alan and what happened to him if his life was created for everyone to see. Reed started to cry now. Their friendship seemed like a lie somehow, now that he knew everything was just an after effect of Derek appearing. But it seemed so real. His memories were vivid, from the first time they met to now.

They were silent for another excruciating minute.

"What do we do?" Reed managed to get out. "Why are we here?"

"Derek doesn't have memories that we have that would be proof of why we're friends with him." Julian answered. "The twins want us to compile every bit of memory we can get our hands on."

"That means pictures." Evan said.

"Videos."

"Audio."

"Hand written messages."

"Anything."

"If he's leaving, we're going to give him a… proper send off." The twins looked away and simultaneously held their tears in. Watching them like that, Reed quickly wiped his own tears away and sucked in the snot. Merril was crying out rivers though, Terry was trying his very best to calm her down.

"Okay…" Reed said.

Terry was looking quite depressed. Did he have a different roommate before Derek came? Did he have another friend that was in Derek's place? He felt completely violated. His memories modified to make room for Derek. This could've been an elaborate joke but it seemed all too real. When Dwight provided the symptoms that came from being in a different universe, suffice to say, he was convinced. Derek hasn't been feeling so well the past few days, he knew that. But what he didn't know was that his friend was actually dying.

"It'll take a while." Terry said. "How long do we have?" He turned to Dwight, Reed did too. Merril looked up at this one.

"Oh… Uh, he's got a month, give or take. It's safe if I send him back immediately. I won't get the book for it until Friday."

Everyone had the same expression on their faces. Dread. Sadness. A little bit of anger. The different emotions just tore them apart.

"Han?" Dwight said. "You've been quiet."

He cleared his throat and it sounded through the walkie talkie. "I don't get why I'm here… Barely knew the guy."

"You'll look for videos or pictures, we're sure we have something on the web that Derek would like." Ethan answered. "Maybe you could find an old photo some of us lost..."

"And you could put the video montage together."

Han was surprised that Ethan and Evan's tone, he's never used to the sound of a Tweedle sad. None of them were, actually. "I'll see what I can do."

"Are you guys ready?" Julian asked.

"No." Was the twins' reply. Everyone looked at them now. They hadn't realized that they said it out loud. They were supposed to lead this parade. They will make Derek happy, that was the plan. They intend to have Derek take a CD copy. They intend to make Derek believe that they _will_ remember him. They cleared their throats. "Let's do this. No one tell Derek." Everyone nodded. Immediately after the meeting was adjourned, the Tweedles rifled their heads for pictures they brought to Dalton. Reed called him mother's assistant to help him look for old pictures of them as kids. Han was looking for videos off the internet. Merril was blinking away the tears, calming down now, thinking back to anything she had that would be significant to Derek. _There're a lot of things in my room…_ Everyone was doing something except Terry and Dwight.

Dwight was numbly standing up and he was thinking of calling Aimee to follow up on the book. After all, all this fuss is about properly sending Derek off. He couldn't send him anywhere without the book, better safe than sorry.

Terry was too buried in his thoughts. They've been best friends since that moment they laid eyes on each other when they entered the room. It was a vivid memory, how could it be fake? Derek was still quiet then. Terry smiled at the memory as he walked out of Stuart house with Merril. _A quiet Derek, those were the days._ The disturbing suitcases (two of them) full of books were the first things that registered. It was a good conversation starter even if he wasn't much of a conversation the first few weeks. After the quiet phase was over, they had multiple pictures up on Myspace and multiple blogs from the two of them, just for kicks. It would be embarrassing to bring those back.

_It was perfect_. The idea struck him while he was passing by the Windsor house. He'll revive embarrassing memories. He himself would cringe with embarrassment but Derek would definitely laugh his ass off.

"Sad day, isn't it?" Merril said, pulling Terry from his thoughts. Derek was one of this first to acknowledge her for what she wanted to be and was one of her quickest friends. He brought her some cookies on her second day and asked if she wanted to talk. That was one of the best days of her life, once she thought about it. He was like the first breath of fresh air after she was trapped for so long; his presence was just so soothing to her. Once he started to talk some more, he was one of the most enjoyable people to be around with. How all that became a lie, she didn't know. And she didn't want to believe it was. It was real enough for her and she will leave Derek with better memories than whatever story he'd read.

"Yeah, it is." Terry answered.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know I want to."

Terry shook his head. "Not now… I need it to sink in." Merril nodded and went off to her room.

"Hi, Derek." Terry said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Derek said, a little bit frustrated. As much as he wanted to skip school altogether, it would cause quite a scandal which would require his parents. Now explaining to your friend and boyfriends that they were of fictional origin is one thing. Explaining to your parents that they had rich but not as rich counterparts in a different universe is a whole other thing. A thing that he personally didn't want to endure before he leaves, so school wins this round. He could've been out doing things with Evan and Ethan, bonding with Julian, Terry, Reed and Merril, do whatever he wants and when he wants it! But alas, school. "Where've you been?" He asked, dropping the pen on the book.

Terry shrugged. "Places."

_Well, that was the end of _that_ conversation. _Derek thought dejectedly and went back to his homework.

* * *

><p>Reed started to work on his artwork once again, getting lost completely in his own world. He'd started painting about Derek now, due to his new found sadness. First all these problems with Shane, then a new problem got dropped in his lap. He couldn't <em>believe<em> that Derek wasn't real and that their friendship had all been a cosmic lie. His stroke were angry at first, angry at everything then it slowly calmed down to melancholy. He brushed through tears and got especially emotional when he drew the two of them from memory. The finished portrait of wet paint showed two kids, one with reddish blond curly hair and one with straight brown hair sitting down on the foot of a tree. _A tree in Derek's backyard._ It was that one day in summer a couple of years ago. Hilde brought Reed to the Breakers so she could talk to Derek's parents. Since they couldn't think of anything fun to do, they decided on silently doing things they liked to do. Reed was drawing in the picture. On the other side, Derek was reading. And this was all from memory… Reed looked at the picture sullenly. _None of it was real, Dwight said._ He thought. _But… it seemed so real. _He thought again to everything that's happening in his life at the moment and everything just seemed to be unravelling quickly. Too quickly for his liking.

But, amidst all this, he put the portrait aside and let it dry.

* * *

><p>"No, there! Not there, <em>there<em>!" Reed practically shouted at a poor Windsor art club member who was helped in arranging the paintings. He was looking a little terrified.

"Hey, calm down." Derek said as he adjusted one painting's angle. "Honest mistake."

"Right," Reed ran his fingers through his hair, "sorry, Mark, just – just move it."

The artist was looking dishevelled and he had another steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Derek was sure that it was searing hot (he'd taken the liberty to make it himself) and it was probably the only thing that kept Reed from falling asleep on the spot. It was also a wonder that he stayed up during Warblers' Practice. He hasn't moved from the center of the room and that seemed like the best decision. Lack of sleep and a searing cup of coffee in the hands of an incredibly clumsy person isn't the best thing inside a place where art is supposed to be shown to the adoring public the next day. Derek walked over to Reed who was standing beside the final pieces of art he had made. Reed took a long sip. "You need to go to sleep."

"After this, I _swear_, after this." Reed shook a bit and Derek quickly grabbed the cup away before it spilled. "Thanks."

"No problem…" He waited for his friend to stop shaking before he handed the cup back. "So, are you going to unveil the last two paintings?" Reed snorted. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes." And Derek pulled away the sheet to reveal the friendship painting Reed created. Derek smiled fondly at the painting. "Aww, Reed, you shouldn't have."

"Hi, Reed, are there any more paintings you need hanging?" A sophormore from Stuart, Everett, asked. Personally, Reed felt uncomfortable that some of the art club members were ever so willing to help him with anything, but on days like this, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

"Just that one." He said, nodding at the lone picture near the floor, it was the view from the twins' condominium in the morning. "Put it beside the red one."

"Alright." Everett said cheerily and picked up the picture. "Anything else? What about –?"

"I'll take care of that one." Reed smiled tiredly. "After that one all of you can go… And stop angling them again and again; I'm sure they're perfect."

Everett grinned and left.

Reed nudged his elbow playfully at Derek's arm. Derek hasn't moved since seeing the portrait. "I'm very proud of this one, just so you know."

"And you should, it's lovely." Then he picked it up. "So, where do you want me to put it?"

"You see that blank space of wall?" Reed pointed.

"The center one?" Derek's eyebrows rose. "No way! This is your great centrepiece?"

"Yes, way!" Reed laughed. Derek looked down at the painting and felt a pang of sadness. He'll be leaving soon and he wanted to take this portrait with him. He might not know the story behind the painting but it was very nice to look at. He wanted it so much. "So you like it?"

"I _love_ it." Derek happily walked to the wall to hang the painting. Reed followed this time, being extra careful with his steps. When it was hung and Derek was still staring, Reed stood beside him and just stared like his friend. "I simply must have it!" Derek spoke up in a posh accent, making Reed chuckle. "Reed, my dear boy, how much is it worth?"

"I'm afraid it's not for sale."

"Gosh darn it!" They shared a bit of laughter. The various boys helping Reed were leaving the room to the two friends. "…So Reed, what brought this one up?"

"Well, I was just thinking about stuff. We've been friends for a long time and I guess I haven't made a really good picture of us for a long time, I figured why not now?"

"Tell me about this one?" Derek asked, hoping Reed won't get offended because he forgot the precious moment in this picture. But Reed knew better of course. Derek needed this.

"This was a couple of summers ago. I came over your house. Remember when you were still quiet?" Reed looked at Derek and was happy to see his friend's lips curve up in a reminiscent smile.

"Only barely." He chuckled.

"That time, you were. We were two quiet children. Our parents were talking so I asked you if you wanted to do something. You couldn't think of anything except read. Then you looked over to your backyard and you pulled me to the tree. You told me to draw your house. It was quiet for a long time and I asked you to read to me. You sat beside me and began to read from where you left off. At the end of the day, you finished two chapters and I finished drawing your house. I liked what you read so you let me borrow the book. I declined at first but you said that your parents would replace it anyway." Reed smiled fondly.

"That's cute…" Derek said after a moment. He could barely contain the tears. "What was the book?"

"_The Giver_, I still have it." Reed answered and turned to Derek. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry… I must be getting emotional." Derek laughed a bit. Reed finished his cup of coffee and set it down on the floor. _Derek isn't supposed to know… not yet. _"I feel like a bad friend. I'm gonna give you some… some art books!" Reed chuckled.

"Nah, that's okay. You've given me enough." And that was true. Every year on his birthday, Derek would give Reed the latest art or photography books around, quicker than his own mother could.

"This calls for a hug." Derek chuckled and spread his arms apart. "A _biiiiiiiiiiiiig _hug."

Reed laughed and turned around to hug Derek, only to trip on his laces, causing him to fall on Derek and Derek to fall on the floor. They got the breath knocked out of them. "Sorry." Reed said.

Derek shrugged. "I'm flexible, I can hug from here." And they did hug on the floor. It wasn't awkward and Derek could tell that they've done this many times. Reed was just glad that Derek, a Derek who didn't really know that this was a common thing for them, hugging like they were together. It just felt right. They were best friends, and best friends were supposed to hug. "We should get up." Said Reed.

"Yeah, we should."

Reed rolled off of Derek and they laid there for a few moments. "How are you and Shane?"

"No progress whatsoever."

Derek turned his head to face Reed. "It'll be fun. I'm sure you'll get together. I'm your biggest fan."

"I thought you were Logan and Jules' biggest fan." Reed turned his head as well and he grinned.

"Like I said, I'm flexible. More ways than one." They laughed a bit and it tricked down into silence once again. Before Reed could speak up, the doors opened wide, the two of them sat up.

Evan and Ethan casually strolled into the room. Ethan sat beside Reed while Evan sat beside Derek. "Hello, Dormouse and Rose."

"Nice spot you've got here."

"Mind if we join in?"

Reed shrugged. "I guess we could spend some more time here." The four of them lied back down in silence. The artist felt weird, being the fourth wheel of their functional three-wheeled wheel barrow but neither of the twins made a move on Derek, except maybe Evan, who held Derek's hand tightly.

"Nice paintings, Dormouse." Evan said. "You really outdid yourself this year."

"Thanks."

"Is that Shane?"

"…No."

"No… No, I think it _is_!"

"Shut up."

There was a knock on the door and Derek looked at his watch. _Perfect timing. _Reed looked at his friend with a perplexed expression, wondering who else would be coming over. But all brain functioning stopped when Ethan let the person in. A few emotions passed Reed's face, shock, anger at Derek's supposed betrayal, sadness, happiness, back to betrayal and disbelief as Derek stood up with the Tweedles. Reed stayed red in the face was the three bade farewell and did a simultaneous wink. Julian mentioned something about "Rane", something Derek was apparently an activist of. How much did he want it to happen? Reed didn't know. He didn't want to know what was going on in that fanboy head.

Derek clapped Shane on the shoulder and smiled. Shane smiled back curtly, remembering that little phone conversation they had.

"_I don't care! Get your ass into Dalton grounds as soon as possible Shane Anderson." _

"_But what if Reed –"_

"_Oh you know how much that munchkin loves you."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Well he does."_

"_Everything's special now." _

"_Just go here, please. I'm begging you. Reed's a fucking mess and if you don't get your fucking dancer ass over here, I'm going to hunt you the fuck down, tie you up with fucking duct tape, put a ribbon on your fucking head and dump you on Reed and Kurt's motherfucking dorm room door."_

"_Ethan, I think he's foaming at the mouth."_

"_Hush you two." _

"_Fine." Shane grumbled. "If I go, what'll I say?"_

"_You're the lovestruck boy, you'll figure something out. I expect you to be there at eight." _

Derek closed the door behind him. They walked on the spot, making sure their steps were audible but not obvious. Slowly, they quieted down their steps as if they left and finally Derek knelt down beside the door and pressed his ear against it. He's given them enough space, his plan (_Operation: Rane_) was coming to fruition and he could almost hear himself laughing maniacally with dramatic music in the background.

"As you requested." Ethan said and gave him the bowl of popcorn and set George the teddy bear beside Derek. The twins took their places and listened in as well.

"Um… hi." Shane said awkwardly, shifting his weight from side to side. Reed had his arms crossed, hugging himself. He half wanted to hug Shane and half wanted to punch him in the face and demand an explanation. But he stood there like a statue, unable to do anything but normal bodily functions. "Look, Reed, about… Micah…" _Oh, Micah._ Reed grumbled internally and mentally kicked himself for acting like a child. He is a grown up. He can do this. He can be strong. "I had this speech planned out; it took me hours, someone's seemed to have flushed it down the toilet." At this, they couldn't help but chuckle. Derek chuckled too but they were too preoccupied with each other that they couldn't hear the eavesdropper. Shane took this chuckle as a sign that he should move a little bit closer; he took another step when Reed didn't walk away. "I'm sorry for blowing you off like that."

"It's… okay." Reed said before Shane could continue. "I guess… I guess since the lost love of your life just came up from out of the blue, you'd be… blowing everyone off… Completely understandable." Shane's heart broke just a little bit on how Reed just took the situation readily.

"Aww." Derek squeaked from the other side and put another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "BB Reed! _Why?_" The twins smiled on how adorable their boyfriend was. They wondered if all of the "readers" were like that.

Shane shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

Derek almost banged his head against the door but he settled for punching George and letting out a scream against it.

"It's… I – I love Micah." Shane admitted. Reed was about to crumple down on the floor.

"Shane you better be going somewhere with this!" Derek shouted into George, Evan reached over to pat their boyfriend's head, trying to comfort him. Ethan was surprised at the reaction. They didn't know he felt _that_ strongly about this.

"But!" Shane added before Reed could look at him with big sad brown eyes. "But, that was before. When I saw Micah during the fair, I was thrown off my feet. I didn't thought I could see him ever again and there he was! Safe and sound." Reed was getting a little bitter at this point. Shane didn't have to rub it in. Then again, Shane wasn't known for his silver tongued expertise in talking. "We talked a lot during that time I was away. Did a lot of catching up, you know? But when we got to the more serious stuff… I guess you could say it was a rough night for both of us… Not in _that_ way! But yeah, rough."

"Are you going somewhere with this, Shane?" Reed pleaded, not wanting to hear more about "How Shane Met Micah Again".

"Right…Right!" Shane bit his lip again. He was ruining it, he knew it. But he still had time to save everything. "The point is: Micah asked me if I still loved him. And I said yes… But…"

_But? _Reed looked up hopefully.

"But?" Derek ate another handful of popcorn, so did the Tweedles.

"But that was before." Shane said finally. The statement hung in the air and Reed stopped breathing for a moment. "Micah… Micah and I talked about it and he agrees that we should move on." Shane stepped forward again, heart thumping wildly against his chest. This wasn't coming out like the way he planned. Reed was just staring at him with anticipation, waiting for the words to come out of the taller boy's mouth. "And he approves – likes you, Reed. And I like you, a lot. A lot a lot. Hell, I might even love you. I hope you're not mad at me. I just wanted to tell you that and explain stuff..."

Silence fell. Reed stared at Shane and vice versa. Derek was practically shaking with uncertainty, whether or not he should burst in and make them kiss himself.

Reed was speechless. He didn't know if he should be relieved or if he should attack Shane for making him go through this emotional rollercoaster. Shane was very uncomfortable where he stood. The smaller boy hadn't said anything and it was making him remarkably nervous. It was the uncertainty that was killing him. "Reed, please say something. _Please._" Reed still didn't say anything. But he slowly let his arms fall back down to his sides, contemplating his next move.

Shane was close enough to reach. Shane was standing over him, green gray eyes boring into his brown ones. He couldn't look away.

_Well,_ Reed started to think, _as Derek would say: Fuck it._

Then as quick as he could, he grabbed Shane's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a quick kiss, Reed pulled away before Shane could even get over the surprise. Reed's lips were as soft as he had imagined. Reed was incredibly flustered, having used up his first kiss. His heart was beating fast and his lips were tingling furiously. Shane's arms reflexively went around Reed's waist. He couldn't take his eyes off of the artist. "Wow." He whispered.

The door cracked open a little bit, Derek was peeking in. They didn't notice but Derek was losing oxygen quickly. Evan and Ethan were concerned for their boyfriend's well-being at the moment.

"Yeah… Wow." Reed finally breathed out. Shane licked his lips and leaned in for another kiss. Derek flailed and hit his head on the floor and the pair heard a muted thump, making them pull away.

"Derek!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Derek stood up, rubbing the side of his head, still smiling widely. "But _oh, my God! Finally!_" He shouted.

Reed blushed wildly and covered his face with one hand. "Go away, Derek!"

"I'm sorry. I – I'm ruining another moment. I'll go!" He was positively giddy with joy, making him forget that he would have to leave soon. It made them all forget actually (except Shane, who did not know anything).

Evan and Ethan were fussing about with Derek's head while they picked up the popcorn bowl and George the teddy bear. Derek was puking out Ranebows, so he didn't mind for now. But he'll have a headache and a bump the size of a golf ball soon enough. As a true fanboy, he knew it was worth it, he regretted nothing. Both Operations: Jogan and Rane were a success and he felt like he should have an award.

* * *

><p>"There, you look neat and you don't look like you just had sex at the back of the car."<p>

"And whose fault is that?"

Julian and Logan glared at each other playfully before getting out of the car. They had another late night excursion to a secluded restaurant again, and it had gone _amazingly_ well. Logan locked his car and they walked side by side towards Stuart.

The night was quiet and peaceful. The night was _perfect_ to both of the Stuarts.

Logan looked at Julian's profile, smiling widely. "Hey, Jules."

"Hmm?"

"Can I just say you look very handsome tonight? I think I might've mentioned it before."

Though flustered, Julian snorted. "You did. You're getting really cheesy, Your Majesty."

Logan leaned in to kiss Julian's cheek. "I'm allowed to, Princess."

"It's so unlike you." Julian rolled his eyes, even though he was clearly enjoying every second of it. Logan hadn't made a reply. It seemed odd; he was always ready with a comeback, however bad it was. Julian turned around to see no sign of the tall blond. "Lo, now is not the time to be joking around. Come out!" Nothing. Not a peep. Not even a comment on the whole "come out" thing. It was freaking the actor out. "Lo?" There was no reply. It seemed like he was all alone now. He pulled out his cellphone and attempted to call his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the phone in question has been stabbed.

Julian realized that, when the night suddenly became _too_ soundless. Derek's words came back to him. Adam. _He's got Logan._ That was when he truly became scared.

* * *

><p>"Justin, I'm serious, I'm trying to make dinner – where did that big knife go?"<p>

"I hardly cook, Merril, I don't know!"

Derek was standing in the kitchen threshold, frozen. He was just about to get some more ice for his head but he dropped the bag and it landed in a wet thunk. Merril and Justin turned around to face him. "Derek, what is it?" Cold rushed through Derek's veins and he could hardly breathe. _Adam. Knife… Jogan._ He needed to do something. Tell someone. He shouldn't do anything stupid like run out and help them himself. Adam would be dangerous, he had a weapon, he could kill with his bare hands. _Come on, Derek. It's easy; you open your mouth and say "Adam has it. He's gonna kill Logan or Julian." _

"I –" He didn't finish the sentence. He just bolted out into Dalton's grounds. He pulled out his phone to call Julian.

Back in the house, Merril called the twins.

* * *

><p>"Julian!" The actor turned to the strangled cry behind him, the color drained from his face. Adam had tackled Logan down when he tried to escape and now he had a knife against his neck and Adam on top of him. Julian was about to shout for help when his phone rang.<p>

Adam smirked bitterly. "If you don't want your boyfriend to die, drop the phone." It was disgusting for Adam to refer to the blond squirming under him as Julian's, _his Julian_, boyfriend. That should be him. They were meant for each other, he knew it and he will _make _Julian know it. But first, he needed to get rid of the competition. Julian threw his phone to the ground and Derek was still running around the grounds, head throbbing. _Julian isn't answering. _"Fuck!"

Adam pulled out a gun and shot the phone mid ring. The other two flinch and the ones who heard the gunshot stopped what they were doing immediately, but sadly, none of them cared enough to investigate, especially when the sound wasn't repeated and that no one seemed to be screaming.

"Don't – Don't hurt him!" Julian pleaded, on the verge of tears. But he refused to show that vulnerability to his stalker.

"I'll think about that." Adam answered, digging the knife deeper into Logan's throat just a little bit. "I will… Maybe. Nah." And he laughed a cruel laugh.

Logan was scared, but he didn't show it. He tried to get out of Adam's hold. But he couldn't, as much as he tried, as much as he struggled without hurting himself with the knife on his throat.

Julian watched dreadfully as a drop of blood slithered down the cool steel of the big knife. "What do you want?"

"You." It was cool and simple. "But unfortunately, you love someone else."

"Someone obviously less crazy." Logan remarked, making Adam draw more blood.

"Don't say anything, damn it!" Julian shouted hysterically. "Adam…" He needed to say something. He needed to save Logan somehow. Unfortunately, he couldn't of anything. "Adam, let's calm down and –"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Adam shouted, making Julian flinch. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled again. "I'm sorry Jules. I'm not going to shout at you again."

"Don't call him that!" Logan snapped and more blood dripped down to the ground. _You prick, stop it. Stop making him angry. _Julian thought. He was afraid to say anything. Adam might actually kill Logan if he says anything else that Adam won't like.

"I'll do anything." Julian said after a moment of horrific silence. He was getting desperate. "Just don't hurt him, please."

"How touching." Adam smiled. "It disgusts me."

Logan stayed silent this time. He was scared but he didn't let it show on his face. He was still figuring out how this scrawny kid had him down on the ground. Of course the knife was good enough at making him stay put. He could see the desperation in Julian's face and he so longed to tell him to run. But he couldn't. It would be very likely that Adam would hurt his boyfriend and he wasn't having any of that.

"C'mon, Adam, _please_. What do you _want_?"

Adam smirked. "I want to play a game."

_Oh, dear God he's insane. _Logan thought.

"It's called Russian Roulette."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Derek was running around frantically. He couldn't exactly call or shout Julian's name. It would give him away. The only thing he had was the element of surprise and even that might not even work. "Where are they?" When he stopped for a moment to think, he thought that they might've gone on a date tonight. The parking lot was his best bet and he started to run towards it again, hoping he wasn't too late.<p>

* * *

><p>The Dalton banded together, with the help of the twins, the other Derek and Merril. She knew that something was up from the way Derek ran out of the house. They met in the middle of Windsor and Hanover. The night was quiet and everyone was in various states of undress with flashlights in their hands and some were carrying weapons like pans, bats, paintball and Nerf guns.<p>

"He's not answering his phone." Evan said dejectedly. "He must be running around somewhere."

"I knew it." Terry announced as he ran towards the group with a baseball bat. "Well, Derek knew it, but it's Adam! Adam's probably got Julian and Logan!"

"Shit!" The bigger Derek said and started pacing. "They're at the parking lot. They went on a date tonight, they're probably near there."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Chaz shouted and they ran towards the parking lot like the angry mob that they were.

* * *

><p>The gun was placed in the middle of a bench behind a big tree near the parking lot. Logan was seated on the ground on one side, Julian on the other. Adam was still standing behind Logan with the knife against his throat. They were familiar with the rules but Adam decided to add his own twist to it.<p>

Julian had to spin the revolver in the middle and if it points to Logan, Julian has to shoot. If it points to Julian, Logan has to shoot. They had to spin the cylinder before aiming. And if Julian even twitched the gun towards Adam, Logan would die immediately. They won't stop until one dies. "Preferably Logan." Adam commented afterwards. He promised that if Julian dies, he would take his own life to follow his beloved to the beyond.

Both Julian and Logan found that _very_ comforting.

"Let's start, shall we?" Adam sounded to eerily nonchalant that it made Julian shiver.

He reached over to spin the gun and it landed on Julian. "Oh, how lovely." Adam said and Logan reached over, spun the cylinder and aimed at Julian. Logan looked sadly at his boyfriend. He silently hoped that there wasn't a bullet in there. "What are you waiting for, Lo?" Logan bristled and had half the mind to point the gun at Adam. But there was a chance that a bullet wasn't there so he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He sighed and put it back to the bench. Julian spun it. Once again it's pointed at Julian. And the process goes on and on.

One might think that Adam was tiring a bit, but neither Julian nor Logan had such luck. Minutes trickled by and Adam was still as steadfast behind Logan as the minutes before, the gun hadn't killed anyone and no one was coming to their rescue. The morbidly boring but nerve wracking game continued.

Every time the gun pointed at Logan, Julian wondered if he could sneak in an "I love you" before he pulled the trigger. But with Adam's state of insanity, it wasn't worth risking the Hanover flipping out and slitting Logan's throat. He just hoped that Logan could read eyes.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_." Derek muttered to himself as he hid behind a tree, watching the horrible scene unfolding in front of him. He hadn't gotten that far in the plan. Could he just simply come up from behind? It would probably end in the immediate death of Logan. He didn't even have a weapon. Not even a branch or a twig. He was stuck and he couldn't think of a better plan to help his friend. He settled on calling _911_ before he got this near. _C'mon police. C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon. Get here already and cuff this asshole. _Derek's mindraced. He thought back to his element of surprise and hatched up a not-so-safe plan. He kept to the shadows and moved silently. Reading _Dexter_ gave him an idea of what to do, but he wasn't sure he was doing it right. He didn't even have a noose. Adrenaline pulsed through his body and he tried to get as near as he could but still stay hidden. He watched as Logan picked the gun up and pointed at Julian. Derek bit his lip together but there wasn't a shot again.

He walked slowly towards another tree, then another, then another. He was getting pretty close. He picked up a rock when he got to the third tree. It was his only defense against anything Adam does. He was already behind Adam. Julian still didn't see him behind the tree.

Derek's head created a new idea which made him feel a bit dizzy. But he had to do it. No one was dying in this story on his watch. Even if it was only a matter of time before everything goes back to normal. He needed to do something because somehow, he knew he caused this. _Deep breath in, deep breath out. Here goes. Nice knowing you, Breaker. _He stepped forward in full view and Julian tried his best not to look surprised. Derek threw the rock at Adam's back and got the perfect reaction. Adam's hand shot up instinctively and Derek ran to tackle him to the ground. But he only got halfway there.

His chest started to ache, badly. First it was like he got punched in the chest, making him double over. Then it was like his heart wanted to jump out and not in the normal way. It actually felt like his heart was straining against his rib cage. His breathing hitched and his back arched forward. He fell to the ground with a thump. He held his chest down but it kept beating against his chest. And he was fading in and out of consciousness. _Dwight didn't mention this._

"Derek!" Julian shouted and began to stand up.

"Uh-uh-uh." Adam shook his head and held the knife closer to Logan's neck. "Your turn."

"Adam. You. Crazy. Fucker." Derek managed to say through the pain that had him writhing on the ground.

"You flatter me, Derek."

Derek couldn't say anymore. He already passed out, no longer in pain, no longer having his soul getting ripped. It was a very good thing that the twins didn't see that. What they did see though, was Adam holding Logan hostage by knife and Derek passed out on the ground.

The cavalry has arrived.

In unison, the twins had both paintball guns up, aimed at Adam and fired.

Two shots appeared on Adam, a green one on his head, another one on his chest. His grip on the knife loosened and he staggered back. Logan immediately turned around and punched Adam hard on the jaw with a satisfying crunch. He fell on the ground.

Roughly half of Dalton rushed towards them. The police arrived too. A little too late on their part. But they had Adam taken away in five minutes, hopefully to a nice padded cell in a faraway mental institution. Close friends stayed with the three, who were moving towards their own houses after the questions were asked and answered. Derek was still unconscious in Ethan's arms while the other Derek was talking to Julian soothingly while Logan had the actor tightly against him while they walked. When they were asked about how the smaller Derek ended up like that, they couldn't answer the twins. Julian couldn't explain it properly, but he knew it was because of Derek's special situation. Logan looked to Julian for an explanation as well.

So instead he settled with. "It was Adam; he threw a rock at Derek when he tried to tackle him down. At least he didn't use the knife or it would've _ripped_ him up." For those who knew, they looked at Derek's unconscious form sadly. Evan and Ethan looked especially grieved. Logan looked confused as to how Adam actually did that. He knew Julian was covering something up but it was clear that it shouldn't be asked at the moment.

"Well, he's not a Dalton kid if you don't get hurt from time to time." Chaz commented. No one responded. But Derek gasped in a breath and opened his eyes. The group stopped walking and gathered around him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Evan asked.

"Hash browns." Derek mumbled as traces of the pain shot through him for a few seconds before disappearing. It left him completely disoriented. He wasn't sure if he was seeing four Tweedles or seven. It was giving him a headache so he shut his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck.

"He could stay with you, if you like." Justin said and the twins nodded.

Justin, Merril, Spencer and Terry stopped near Hanover's path. "Take care, dude." Terry said. Derek slipped down to the ground and hugged Terry. Merril took his place afterwards. She kissed Derek's forehead, "I hope you feel better." She said and turned around to walk towards Hanover. The three other boys followed her back to the house. Merril started crying against Terry's chest while they were walking. Spencer found it weird that she wasn't going to him for comfort, but he let her cry with her friend.

"I don't want him to go… But I do want him to die." Merril whispered to Terry and he nodded in response, patting her hair in a comforting manner. He didn't want his friend to go either. But it was necessary. Both looked over their shoulders to find Derek still standing there, waving tiredly and they saw a hint of a smile before they turned their heads back to Hanover.

"Spence, I'm going to stay with Terry tonight, if you don't mind." Merril said. And Spencer shrugged.

"It's okay." He kissed her and he left with Justin.

"I feel like cooking some pie. Do you want to help?" She said, feeling that pie would be a good solution for the gloom.

"I'd like that." Terry answered, welcoming the distraction.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you could walk?" Ethan asked. "Either of us could still carry you."<p>

"No." Derek whispered. He didn't feel all that well, but he was able to walk a few more minutes before they got to Windsor. "'M fine." He couldn't say anything beyond three syllables. His brain wasn't exactly willing enough to function properly.

They flanked him as they walked again. They were acting as if he would fall over any time soon. But that was Reed's job. It was night time and the ground wasn't exactly even. Reed was in more danger at the moment.

Julian pried himself from Logan to walk over to Derek. "Hey… Thanks for your help earlier."

"Failed." Derek answered miserably.

"It's okay." Julian smiled. "At least you tried." Derek hugged Julian tightly and the actor hugged back for a while before letting go. "Thanks Derek."

"Alright, here we are." Blaine said and the group stopped again. Goodbyes were exchanged and there seemed to be a momentary peace treaty between the Windsors and the Stuarts. Derek smiled amidst all that.

He hugged Logan. "Safe. Julian." Logan nodded and Derek pulled away. "Not your fault." Derek said to the other Derek when he noticed the Stuart's expression. The bigger Derek nodded in response and the three friends left.

"He's right, you know. Stop looking like it's your fault." Logan said, punching Derek's arm playfully.

"But I should've been there. I should be the one who got there first." Derek said a little angrily.

"Stop beating yourself about it." Logan sighed. "It's okay. We're okay." Julian hugged the blond tighter. "It's over now." Julian couldn't help but feel like it was _his_ fault. Derek, the smaller one, told him about Adam. But it was his fault that he didn't do anything about him. There was no use beating himself over it now. He's gone. The stalker is gone.

The three appeared in Stuart and the others were waiting patiently for them when they arrived. They asked questions, a lot of them, and some of them offered coffee but they were all hushed by Bailey. "Let them rest. Ask them when they're ready."

"Thanks, Bailey." Julian smiled.

"No problem."

They climbed up the stairs and Derek hugged them both tightly. "I love you two." He said quickly before turning around and going into his room. He left his two best friends more shocked than they already were.

"What a corny oaf."

"Pft, loser."

And they both turned away and wiped a stray tear that managed to escape their defences.

"Your room or mine?" Logan asked.

"Yours." Julian said immediately and kissed Logan's lips.

* * *

><p>After some group hugs and Kurt's cookies, the twins and Derek retreated to the twins' room. Reed and Dwight were the last one to say goodnight. Reed held his friend's hands and they stared at each other. "Feel better tomorrow, okay?" Derek nodded. Reed squeezed their hands before turning to leave.<p>

Dwight held up some salt and his crossbow. "I'll protect you tonight."

"Sleep." Derek said motherly.

Dwight rolled his eyes. "Fine. But let me salt the door." The twins and Derek nodded.

Derek closed the door and turned to Evan and Ethan.

Evan had their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ethan hugged them tightly and Evan pulled away. They stood there with Derek stuck in the middle and he silently cried for a bit. "Scared." And he was. This was the first time his situation really manifested as a real physical nuisance and he hoped it won't happen again. Then again he hoped that he didn't have to leave.

Evan and Ethan kissed his head. "We know. It's okay."

"We're here. Nothing's going to touch you tonight."

"You'll be safe."

"We'll be here in the morning."

"We love you."

"I love you." Derek whispered, still crying.

* * *

><p>Everyone who knew about Derek's problem was hurting that night. Evan and Ethan watched sadly as he slept blissfully, knowing fully well that he would leave soon and no amount of money would make him stay. Reed stared up his ceiling, wishing again and again that Derek would be okay. Wishing that Derek didn't have to leave. And that was when he received a goodnight message from Shane. Reed smiled faintly before realizing that as soon as Derek leaves, they won't be together anymore, Shane and him. Merril and Terry ate a hot meringue pie, laughing, having fun. The distraction was welcomed but as soon as they sobered up, they would remember how real Derek's departure was. Terry mused about who was his friend if Derek leaves. Merril thought of all those nights she and Derek baked like this. Both cried silently. Julian was listening to Logan breathe calmly. This was Derek's doing and now it would be a matter of time, a shorter matter of time, before everything would be forgotten and everything would go back to the painful original. That would mean Adam's return. And Julian thought it was very unfair of the universe.<p> 


	19. Back to the Elevator

It's finished. Everything's done. I can't believe it, I'm done. I'd like to thank all the pilots that have read this story, all those who reviewed and all those who favorite-d. And I would like to thank CP (who might not read this) for letting me use her characters and plot (some of it). Tonight, I shall be posting everything. Three alternate endings, one bonus and the epilogue. Enjoy!

Love lots.

* * *

><p>"What's that Dwight?" He didn't know what was scarier, the twins appearing out of nowhere while he was unprotected or the fact that they used his real name instead of calling him "Knight". He turned around slowly and was greeted by the uncharacteristically sad faces of the Brightman twins. As much as they annoyed him, he was very uncomfortable seeing them like that.<p>

"It's the book where the spell to send Derek back resides." Dwight answered readily. They sighed. "But… I would have to find the perfect ingredients for it to work and other things… So… You still have time."

"Yeah." They said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Parents' Night banquet with your sister?"

"Audee can take care of herself." Evan answered. "We wanted to see where you went off to, seeing that you're supposed to be with your parents."

"And we see it now." Ethan followed. "…Is it going to hurt?"

"No, I don't think so." The twins nodded and turned around to leave. Dwight stood in the darkened hallway and went to his room to open the book. He found the spell he was looking for quickly and gave it a once over.

He found it mildly simple. He thought it would be more complicated with various precious stones, specifics dates, and maybe a small animal sacrifice. Instead he found out that all he needed were found in a short distance. The only very specific instruction is that it had to be done in the day time. Could he stall? Could he just give the twins and Derek a few more days before he sends Derek back? Would time – or the universes – allow it?

Dwight's mind answered him with a big fat "probably".

With that, Dwight closed the book and placed it on his bed before exiting his room to go back to the night's festivities.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose!"<p>

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Breaker!"

"Pleasure to see you tonight." The twins decided when Derek told them that he was leaving that being sad all the time won't help at all. As much as they wanted to just hold him tight against them in their bed until he leaves, they couldn't technically do that. Plus it would be boring; they wanted him to feel at least a bit happy during his final days in Dalton, even if it killed them a little bit inside. After all, they were known for their shining personalities and not for their sad, serious ones.

Derek looked up at them, surprised and cheerful, having met his parents (who were absolutely lovely) for kind of the first time. They seemed the same and he was partly glad for it. It would be such a shame if his Dalton parents would be different. And the twins, they were smiling down at him, and he found it reassuring to see them like that. It was as if he wouldn't leave. He woke up that morning accepting the fact that he would departing soon and they would all forget. There was no point in crying anymore. He could cry all he wanted, he could feel bad about it as long as he wanted to but he would still have to leave (or die, whichever came first).

"Oh, hello. I don't think we've been properly introduced." Rachel Breaker spoke up, eying Derek pointedly, as if saying: _introduce us to these fine young men who seem to like you._ Noah Breaker on the other hand was wondering: _did they just call him Rose?_ And that was the normal reaction.

Their son blushed profusely and stood up awkwardly. "Mom, Dad, Evan and Ethan Brightman… My – erm – boyfriends."

Mr. Breaker choked on his saliva when he started to gasp and Mrs. Breaker's eyebrows shot up as far as humanly possible. "Excuse me, dear, but _what?_" She seemed genuinely confused by all this and she tossed it around her head a couple of times while patting her husband's back.

"Yeah. They're practically the same. And they're well groomed gentlemen. And… And they're amazing. I love them." Derek silently wondered what it would be like if he were a girl.

Evan and Ethan put their arms around Derek's waist. "You have a very lovely, very outstanding son, Mrs. Breaker. We can tell where he got his looks." They winked and Derek was pleased to see that his mom was looking flattered.

"Noah, dear, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine, fine. Just… boyfriends, wow."

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Breaker." Ethan smiled. "We take good care of your son."

"We make sure he does his French homework."

"And that he gets to school on time."

"We'll never _dream_ of hurting him."

"I think you're laying it down a little too much, guys." Derek interrupted, feeling quite flustered. Then he looked expectedly at his parents. "So… Say something before I go mad here."

His father pursed his lips. "Your mom and I will _definitely_ think about this… Do we need to give him the talk again?"

"Dad, _please_, I'm begging you, _not the talk again_." He actually shuddered at the memory.

"Okay. But we _will_ talk about this whole 'boyfriends' thing soon." Mr. Breaker looked at the twins who were grinning at him and back to Derek. "You're not off the hook mister. I wish you told us sooner."

"You're absolutely right and I'm sorry." Derek silently hoped that his schmoozing still worked on his Dalton parents like they worked on his real ones. The desired effect appeared on his mother, who sighed and smiled slightly in defeat, his father was still undetermined.

"Excuse us, but may we borrow Derek?" Evan asked. "We would like to introduce him to our sister."

"Go ahead." Mrs. Breaker waved them off. "We're going to talk about this later." She said directly at Derek.

"Fine, Mother." Derek replied tersely before he was pulled away by the twins. "Where are you taking me? And if my parents give me the talk again, I will _murder_ you two."

Evan smirked. "We're sorry Rose; we'll make it up later with our own little talk." Derek gulped in anticipation.

"Besides… It's not like you'll be staying long…" The three of them stopped in their tracks for a few seconds before the twins shook out of it and continued to drag their boyfriend around tables and people. Derek was still silent, he had just remembered that the twins were greatly affected by this too. "Anyway, we're taking you to meet our sister. We told her a lot about you…" They smiled down at him again and he smiled back. They were on the same page. Being sad would just be a downer for everyone.

"She practically adores you already."

"And you're going to love her."

"But I don't know sign language." Derek protested.

"Excuses, excuses." Evan and Ethan laughed. "Silly Rose. We'll be there to translate of course."

"Then again, we're pretty famished."

"Haven't had our dinners, yet." Derek looked up at their grinning faces and he knew right then and there that he would be left with Audrey Brightman. It was refreshing and at the same time a burden to have the twins overlook the fact that he would be leaving.

* * *

><p>There, seated between two vacant chairs, was a tall blonde woman who was eating a cake from the buffet table. She was surrounded by various Dalton parents she didn't know and who didn't know any sign language. They left her alone and she didn't mind. Ethan went ahead and patted his sister on the shoulder. She looked over and smiled up at him. He went into a rapid blur of sign language that Audrey was quite accustomed to. "Evan and I are going to get some dinner. Derek's here, talk to him. We'd like it if you liked him in person." She smiled affectionately and looked behind Ethan where Derek waved nervously at her.<p>

"Why is he nervous?" Audrey asked with her hands. "I won't attack him after all. And I already like him! He seems like a nice boy. You two did tell me that you're both so in love." She smirked, rivalling Ethan's very own. The twin was blushing. "Well? Aren't you going to bring him over?" Audrey signed to Evan.

Evan smiled wide and brought Derek to sit down beside his sister. "We'll be back."

"Oh, you better." Derek said tightly.

"Go on, get some food. I'll talk to him." Audrey signed and turned to face Derek with a smile. The twins turned on their heels and walked towards the buffet table in a mockingly slow pace. Derek just glared at their backs and then laughed slightly.

Audrey pulled out a pad of paper from her bag and a pen. She extended her hand and Derek looked down at it for a second before taking it in his hand to shake. He smiled his friendliest smile. She reached her pen and scribbled something on a blank page in neat handwriting and gave it to Derek. _Relax. If the twins didn't lie to me, I'm sure you're an amazing boy. Stop looking like I'm going to eat you. _He smiled and wrote down his reply.

_As if the twins would EVER lie to you._ She chuckled and wrote down her reply. Derek felt a pang of sadness for Audrey. She couldn't even hear her own voice. He wondered what goes on when she thinks. Would there be a voice talking in her head? Could deaf people hear voices in their head? He thought about what it would be like to be like her and he couldn't bear the thought. If only he could make Audrey hear too…

_So you agree? You think you're an amazing boy?_ Derek laughed and he saw Audrey wiggle her eyebrows. She scooped up another spoonful of red velvet cake while Derek wrote his answer.

_Is that a trick question?_

_I asked the question first._

_You really ARE their sister. _He heard the most natural laugh he's heard coming from Audrey. It was such a shame she couldn't hear it for herself.

_Yes, I am. Now answer my question. _

_I am an amazing boy, just like your brothers said. _She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Derek. He did a cocky hair flip and laughed, making her laugh again. He wrote in the paper again. _What? I'm just being honest._

Audrey continued smiling as she wrote down her reply. _I like you, Derek. I really do. My brothers have great taste._

_I'll take that as a compliment._

_Oh no! Your head is going to get bigger than it already is!_

_You asked for an answer so I gave you an answer._

"We told you you'd be fine." Evan whispered into Derek's ear, making him jump. The twins laughed. Derek smacked Evan's arm before starting to stand up to give the twins their seats.

"I'll go look for an extra chair." He said. He was about to leave before Audrey grabbed his arm. She signed something to Evan.

"She says, sit down beside her, there's enough room. You two need to talk more." They chuckled. "She insists."

Derek rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine." Audrey scooted to half her seat so Derek could sit beside her. The twins sat down on both sides.

For the duration of most of the dinner, some parents trickled in and out of the place to get some refreshments or to go out and visit the various exhibits of their children. Audrey and Derek wrote up a storm from shoes to the twins themselves. The two undeniably clicked and the twins were looking smugly at the prospect, however short-lived it may be. Evan caught Ethan's gaze and his twin nodded. Evan looked down at their phone and sent a message to their special friend. Derek was already in the process of talking about Reed's artwork and Audrey thought it would be a lovely idea to visit the artist.

_His paintings are gorgeous, you MUST seem them! _

_If you insist, I never knew you felt so strongly about it. _She chuckled.

_He IS my best friend. I think it's safe to say I'm allowed to whore him and his paintings out._ She smacked his head over with the pad of paper and they laughed.

Evan and Ethan finished their dinner and Ethan signed, "Could we borrow Derek for a while?"

"A long while." Evan added.

"We need to talk for a bit. We'll get back to you later."

Audrey smiled and stood up. Derek started to follow but she made him sit down again. "Don't do anything naughty." She signed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The twins simultaneously replied.

She shook her head in disbelief, leaving her brothers to whatever scheme they thought up.

"Aren't we coming with her?" Derek asked.

The twins grinned and even though a lot of parents and students were still around the scooted closer and Ethan leaned in to whisper, "We are… Just later." And his hand rested on Derek's leg, squeezing it a little bit. Derek's face burned.

"Are you up for it?" Evan whispered on Derek's other ear, at the same time his hand was making its way to Derek's butt. Evan kissed the skin between Derek's ear and neck. Ethan's hand went higher Derek's thigh.

"Evan, Ethan, stop it, someone might see." A giggle escaped him as Evan kissed another spot on his neck. They immediately pulled away when they saw a parent turning around to face them. Derek tried to look as small as possible as the twins suddenly got interested in their silverware. When the danger was over, Evan leaned in again.

"Do you want to go somewhere someone might not see?"

"Everyone's out of their houses…" Ethan added. "The only question is… Yours, or ours?"

"Yours." Derek answered immediately and curled his fingers around his boyfriends'. They stood up while huge goofy grins on their faces and ran for Windsor house. They didn't let go of each other as they dodged students, parents and teachers. They didn't let go of each other when Derek tripped on a loose stone, he even laughed. They didn't even let go of each other when they bumped into Danny near the house.

"Where are you three going?"

_To have sex._ Derek thought. "Oh you know… The twins wanted me to see something." The twins nodded in assent.

Danny eyed them suspiciously. "Oh-kay?"

"Awesome."

"Bye Dan." The twins said at the same time and dragged Derek again to the Windsor house that was hopefully empty.

It seemed like it was when they finally entered. Their laughter and footsteps echoed the empty halls as they ran towards the twins' room. As they came nearer and nearer, the hands quested farther and farther. Evan was loosening Derek's tie, kissing his neck, as they walked up the hall. Ethan was taking off his blazer and pulled out a key from his pocket.

"I hope your sister doesn't suspect anything." Derek laughed as Evan pinched his waist.

"Knowing Audrey?" Evan said. "We highly doubt she'll _want_ to think about it." Ethan wrapped his fingers through Derek's and pulled him into a kiss. Ethan tossed the key to Evan who caught it easily through the air. He opened the door and took off his own blazer, tossing his and Ethan's to a random spot on the floor. They led Derek through the doorway and pressed him in between them.

The grinds were making Derek fall to pieces and the kisses were perfectly placed on his skin. He heard the door creaking into a close and he started to unbutton Evan's shirt. "Bed. Now." Derek commanded, accompanied by a moan when Ethan unexpectedly nibbled on Derek's jaw.

"Yes, sir." The twins said eagerly and they practically jumped into the bed. Derek's laugh was silenced by Evan's eager lips. Ethan was on top of Derek and he reached over to push in hand into Derek's pants.

Derek was undoing Evan's pants as well and he silently hoped, in a short moment of coherent thought, that there was really no one in the house.

* * *

><p>Reed was touring Shane around his gala on the dancer's desperate request. The artist a bit apprehensive about it since his mother was going to be at the same place and Shane wouldn't let go of his hand, it would an awkward situation all around if his mother saw then. Even worse if the Andersons do as well. So they waited until only a few people were left in the gala. Hilde Van Kamp had left with Rachel Breaker to catch up on the week they haven't talked to each other. The Andersons were a bit occupied with Blaine and Kurt to notice that their younger son snuck off with someone he liked.<p>

Upon entering, Reed noticed Audrey Brightman looking up at the picture of the New York skyline from the twins' apartment; she must've been familiar with it. She turned around to walk to another portrait when she saw Reed. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Reed signed back awkwardly, not really sure if he thanked her or if he asked her where the bathroom was again. Audrey smiled wider and turned to another painting.

"Wow! That one's awesome." Shane said, tugging Reed to the other side of the room.

The minutes ticked by as Shane asked question after question about each of Reed's paintings, all the while not letting go of the artist's hand. "This is my favourite." Shane said, pointing at the picture with Derek and Reed.

"You said the same thing a few minutes ago. And a few minutes before that." Reed commented and Shane squeezed his hand.

"They're all my favorites then."

Reed blushed lightly. "Thanks."

Shane leaned down to kiss Reed's cheek, making the smaller boy's face match the color of his hair. "No problem." He and Reed started to walk toward the exit. "So are you selling these?"

Reed shrugged. "I guess so. I mean my mom does."

"It's a good thing I already have one. I won't be able to compete with those buyers." Shane winked. Reed smiled up at Shane, thinking about how incredibly happy the taller boy had made him. He was thinking how refreshing it was to be together. How he wanted another kiss… "Reed, do you want to go outs –"

"Yes." They grinned at each other and they ran out of room, out of the building. Reed's heart was pounding with exhilaration as they ran towards a particularly shaded tree. Shane leaned him against the truck and they kissed eagerly. Reed's first kiss was only yesterday, he was completely unravelling at the seams with this new kind of kissing. This was especially hot. This was especially _better_ than quick ones. A little trickle of fear passed by, he feared that he couldn't compete with Shane's ability to kiss, but it quickly went away when Shane pulled him closer. Shane was losing his mind. Reed was amazing. Reed kissed like no one else he's ever kissed. As if his list of "why Reed is the best" needed another reason.

* * *

><p>They panted deeply when they were all spent. Their hair was matted against their foreheads. They snuggled close and listened to the sound of their breathing, unable to utter anything else. Derek threaded his fingers through the Brightmans' and the three of them clutched tight. Evan and Ethan put a breathy kiss on Derek's cheeks before snuggling into the crook of his neck. "We love you."<p>

"I love you too." Derek sighed and leaned his head up to squint at the clock on the bed side. "Do you think Audrey would still be there?"

The twins laughed. "She loves art, she would be."

"Don't worry your little head, Rose. She likes you."

Derek smiled. "We don't have to go out again, right?"

"Unfortunately –"

" – we must."

"Your parents would be wondering where you are and our sister needs to see us before she leaves."

"But we can stay for a few more minutes." Evan caressed Derek's cheek with his fingers before kissing the side of his mouth. The three smiled widely before turning their attention back to the ceiling and revelled in their muchness. And afterwards, they would be out of the room, carrying on as if nothing happened, with their hair sticking out just a little bit and their clothes looking undeniably rumpled.

* * *

><p>All around Dalton, there were a lot of events happening. Some may be happy. Some may be sad. But at least no one was dying. At least everyone was safe in the walls of the private school. It would all be done in the morning. Everything would be back to normal after the dreaded Parents' Night. Everyone would be able to take a breather.<p>

The twins went over to Audrey when Derek's parents intercepted him along the way. He explained their relationship to his parents the best he could, and he hoped that he could _at least_ dent their opinion about it. They won't stop him from doing what he wants but it didn't mean that they would approve completely. Of course, they couldn't afford letting their one and only heir run away from them.

Reed and Shane stayed behind the tree after their make out session and watched the stars. They watched the clouds roll by lazily. They watched each other under the full moon, both faces illuminated beautifully for each other to stare at. Shane reached up to pull on one of Reed's curls and it bounced back into place, making him laugh. Reed giggled and kissed Shane's nose chastely.

Audrey turned around to be greeted by her brothers. "Where's Derek?" She signed.

"His parents wanted to talk to him."

"We're lucky to be even alive."

She laughed and smacked their arms playfully. "I have half a mind to talk to you two too!" Ethan turned to Evan in mock terror while Evan did a dramatic pose. "Now, I'll have to talk to you." She rolled her eyes and led them out of the building.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered as he hugged Blaine in his bedroom after a long confrontation with his father. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's just… I wish he could just accept me. Us."

"Hey, at least Michelle likes me." Julian joked, squeezing Logan's hand before the blond could put a rut on the floor with his pacing. "Calm down. Did you take your meds?" Logan looked down at Julian pleadingly, he didn't want to. "Don't worry, Lo… I'll be here." He reluctantly nodded and turned to his desk and walked towards the medicine.

Dwight looked down at the spell once again; he could almost memorize it even though it was in Latin. He could do it perfectly and it was only a matter of time before he would tell Derek and the twins that he was ready. "What's that?" Todd asked from across the room.

"Nothing, just a book of spells." Dwight answered as he closed the book.

Todd nodded. "_Riiight_, okay."

"They didn't expect a thing." Merril said as she massaged Spencer's back in her room. "Your parents think I'm someone's sister and that we've been having a long distance relationship."

"But… Merril, I'm sorry for lying about you."

She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I understand completely. Don't get so down about it, okay?"

"If you say so… What about your parents?"

"Same as always. I think it would be worse if I told them about you."

"Damn, secrets suck."

Merril felt sad. She felt like a weirdo. She wasn't a guy, she wasn't entirely a girl. Just something in between and it didn't feel right. Her uncle and aunt were saving for her operation soon. _Soon_, she thought, _just several more months…_ But until then, she would have to settle with being what she was. Spencer held her hand and turned around, sensing her sadness. Her silence was a sure sign that she wasn't feeling too good. "I love you." He said and kissed her gently.

Yes, the night was full of different emotions. But being Dalton students, they knew how to cope; they knew how to comfort each other. It'll be better in the morning.

* * *

><p>Derek woke up to the sound of the wind blowing loudly against his ears and the eager bounce of the Brightman twin that was carrying him. He stirred and opened his eyes to the early morning sky. "Good morning, you silly sleepy head."<p>

"Where are we?" Derek mumbled as Ethan set him down.

"The air field."

"We took your suggestion."

That definitely woke Derek up. "What suggestion?"

"Skydiving!" The twins said enthusiastically as they dragged Derek towards the airplane they rented. The skydiving teacher was waving at them as they neared. "We can't skydive into Blaine's room –"

"– too hard! –"

"So we settled on landing on Windsor's roof."

"Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah if I didn't die of a heart attack in the process!" Derek paled.

"Silly Rose, as if we would let that happen." Evan kissed his cheek. "C'mon, we have to strap you in and help you learn how to use the parachute!" Derek squeaked and tried to resist but the twins continued to drag him. _I just had to open my mouth and say skydiving, didn't I? _

When they were up in the air and no way for Derek to escape his fate, the twins let go of him. He sighed in defeat and tried to convince himself that he _won't_ die and he _will_ have fun. Looking out the window, he didn't think that was possible at the moment. "Hello!" The too-chipper-in-the-morning skydiving teacher greeted. "I'm Shawn Merrick and I would like to welcome you to your crash lesson on skydiving!" The twins started strapping their parachutes, Derek stayed frozen. Shawn continued smiling. "We're climbing to 25,000 feet over Dalton academy and the twins thought that you needed your lesson quickly."

"Oh they thought that? Wonderful!" The twins laughed and Derek playfully showed them his middle finger.

Shawn went over the safety precautions and "what to do if your parachute doesn't open and you're plummeting to your certain death" all the while strapping Derek in and keeping the smile on his face. Afterwards he pointed out all the parts.

"Almost there!" Ethan said excitedly and pulled the airplane door open. The wind almost made Derek topple over but Shawn was there to keep him upright. "Get ready Rose!"

"I can't!" He shouted back. "I'm going to die!"

"Optimism, Rose!"

"Tweedles, if I live, I'm going to kill you for this!"

"You know you love us."

He scowled at the two. Soon enough, they pulled him into a group hug. "Trust us, okay?"

Derek sighed. "Okay."

Then they kissed his head and held him tightly for a minute or two. Shawn smiled affectionately at them. "Aren't you three so sweet?" Derek rolled his eyes. "You're almost there! Get ready to jump!"

"I am not going first." Derek's eyes grew wide when he finished pulling on his goggles.

"We'll go together." They grinned down at him. "It'll be fun."

"On my count!" Shawn said, Derek's heart pumped fear around his body. He was frozen. "One… Two…"

"I love you, Tweedles."

"You're not going to die. You're with us." They whispered. "Close your eyes." Derek complied, trying to calm himself.

"Three!"

He felt the twins move forward, moving his body as well. Soon enough, there was nothing but air. He screamed his head off and opened his eyes to the far away ground. The twins held his hands tightly. "Have fun, Rose." And they let go immediately. They started rolling around in the air and laughing. Derek followed their example and found it enjoyable. He felt like he was flying. Fear left him and was replaced with giddiness. He started laughing with them.

"You guys suck, you know that!" He said when he passed them by.

Ethan swooped in and planted a kiss on Derek's cheek. "We love you too."

"Time to pull!" Evan announced and pulled the strap that released the chute. Ethan and Derek followed and Derek felt like the air was pushed out of him as the chute appeared. He could hear the twins laughing beyond his shallow breathing. He spotted Dalton a moment later and he followed the twins as they circled down for a landing.

* * *

><p>Shane woke up, stretching. He looked down at Reed's sleeping form and smiled wide. They slept together – not in the sexual way – and he enjoyed every moment of it thoroughly. He glanced over to the other side of the room and found that Kurt wasn't there. <em>Probably in Blaine's room<em>. He concluded and got up from the bed slowly, hoping he wouldn't wake Reed up.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Shane couldn't make heads or tails of it but it sounded like a "Woah!" Then something fell, casting a shadow in the sunlit room momentarily before thumping down on the ground and it freaked him out. "The sky is falling!" Reed shot up from his bed.

"Wha –"

"Oh, dear God, the sky is falling!" Shane screamed, waking up the entire floor they were staying on. He ran to Blaine's room and knocked furiously.

"What is it, _Shane_?" Blaine answered the door, Kurt was glaring behind him.

"The sky is falling, Blaine! It's falling! We're going to die!"

"Blaine, if I may." Kurt said tensely and Blaine moved away. Kurt slapped Shane across the face. "Snap out of it! You've been here for a minute and no piece of the sky has attacked the house! If the sky really was falling, we'd really be dead."

Reed stumbled towards them tiredly. "Shane… Just come back to bed, please?"

"But I have proof! A piece of the sky fell! I swear!" He grabbed his brother and Kurt and led them towards the other room. Some disgruntled Windsors started getting out of their rooms, unable to go to sleep.

"Blaine, control your brother." One of them said.

"I'm really sorry."

"Blaine, come on!" He winced and let his brother drag him towards the window. Shane pushed it open and pointed to the ground. "There! Proof!"

"It's a parachute." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "A _freaking_ parachute."

"It is?" Shane looked down. "Huh…"

"Blaine, I love you. Let me murder your brother."

"How did that get there?" Blaine looked down at the parachute curiously, ignoring Kurt's statement. It was better to let it slide for now. He didn't know how to explain to his parents that his boyfriend killed his brother.

"I think I know." Reed sighed and pointed upwards. Kurt poked his head out of the window and they all looked up at the roof.

"Hi there." Derek waved, goggles on his head, his hair messy. He was beside Ethan. "Could you please call for help? Evan's a little stuck." They looked to the left and Evan was hanging on a tree, his parachute caught in the branches.

"Hey!" He said cheerily. "Help would be nice."

"We can't reach him." Ethan supplied.

"I'll tell Chaz." Blaine sighed. "Get some rest." He said to Kurt and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Shane… The sky won't fall." He felt a little annoyed that he had to explain that to his teenage brother.

"Sorry." Shane mumbled as he walked behind Reed, wrapping his arms around Reed's neck and placed his head on top of the messy curly one.

"Alice!" Evan called. "We forgot to bring you coffee!"

"You're right! Sorry!" Ethan seconded. "We'll make it up to you when we get down."

"I'll help you clean up when they're done!" Derek offered. Kurt just groaned and fell face down on his bed.

"It's too damn early for this."

It was times like these that Derek forgot that he was leaving. He treasured these moments so much. He dreaded the day that Dwight would tell him that he was ready for the send back. And it didn't happen as soon as he thought. The whole weekend was spent with friends. It was especially enjoyable since it was already spring. Everything was fresh and cool. Derek gleefully pointed out that it was the perfect time to frolic. The mall was filled to the brim with Dalton students, joined by the New Directions, after a few hours of frolicking outside. Derek was at the same time surveying his work, as in Operations: Jogan and Rane. He wished they could stay that way.

"Your tea, Rose."

"Also, a rose for our Rose." The twins grinned as they presented the gifts.

Derek wished he could stay too. He truly enjoyed being there. He liked the fact that he was friends with New Directions. He liked the fact that he was best friends with Reed Van Kamp. He liked the fact that he could interact with the characters he sorely wished to interact with. He loved the Tweedles. It'll be very hard leaving them. But there was really nothing he could do about it except take a deep breath and face a world that didn't have them in it.

_It's going to hurt like a bitch._

He'll miss them, all of them.

* * *

><p>"Derek?" Someone whispered, shaking him lightly that Monday morning. "Derek, wake up… It's time to go." He sat up, finally. He blinked as his vision focused that the person sitting on his bed.<p>

"Dwight?" He licked his lips. "Is it really?"

He nodded. "Yes… Come now, get dressed. They're waiting on the roof." Derek didn't think about who "they" really were. He figured "they" included the twins and Julian. It would be a nice goodbye after all. He felt numb after the thought crossed him. _Goodbye. _Suddenly the walls looked ominous and the bright sunrise was mocking him.

He picked out the clothes he wore all those weeks ago and went in the bathroom for a quick shower.

Could he stall? Could he say goodbye to the hallowed halls of Hanover house? Could he say goodbye to Merril and Terry before goes? Could he dress any slower? He did everything meticulously, not wanting to leave just yet.

Finally, he couldn't find any more excuses to stall the inevitable and went up to the roof. He breathed in the cool spring air as he walked on the roof, looking for Dwight.

"Derek, over here." The twins called and he turned around.

Julian and the twins were there. They were joined by Merril, Terry and Reed. They all had sad smiles on their faces and Derek walked towards them nervously. They all stood in front of a large chalk circle that Dwight drew on the floor. It had numerous symbols surrounding it. A cup of what seemed to be blood sat just outside the circle with a knife and a pair of scissors beside it. Derek gulped and turned to his friends.

"You knew?" He said. "You told them?"

The twins and Julian nodded. "How could we not?" Evan asked. "We needed help with something."

"With what?"

"This." Merril said, presenting a CD with the Dalton insignia on it. She was barely keeping herself together. "It's a CD of memories, from us." Derek took it.

"The twins wanted you to have the memories of your Dalton life, so we scraped something up and Han made it work together." Terry smiled. "It's separated for each of us, sort of like a DVD with special interviews with each individual actor and some clips. You'll find tons of happy memories in there…It'll be like…" _Like you never left_. Terry was going to say but thought better of it. "Yeah." He finished awkwardly.

Derek stood there, speechless.

"I'm ready." Dwight said, breaking the silence.

"Just a few more minutes." Derek answered; he looked up at all his friends and smiled faintly. "Thank you…" Goodbyes were never Derek's forte. It was all too painfully brief. He hugged Merril goodbye, followed by Terry.

"I love you, man." Terry murmured. "Here." He put a Hanover pin on Derek's shirt. Derek was practically falling apart. "So you won't forget you're a Hanover boy." As if he would.

Julian came next. "Thank you so much, Derek." He said. "Even if it was just for a while… I had Derek video us kissing once just a week ago. It's in there. You're welcome." Derek laughed.

"Even though it was faked by some stupid universal effect," Reed said, "you're one of my best friends, Derek." They hugged tight.

When Reed finally let go, Derek was attacked by the twins in a suffocating hug. They placed a flurry of kisses on his face and neck. "We love you, Derek." It hurt more when he knew that they won't remember him after the spell. It hurt more now that they used his real name this time.

"I love you, Ethan. I love you, Evan." He gave them both a long lingering kiss, making the others tear up just watching.

"We won't forget you."

Derek sobbed anew. "You will though."

"As corny as it sounds, not in your heart." Ethan chuckled a little bit.

"We love you with all our hearts and remember us, the Ethan and Evan who love you."

"We'll meet again. Somehow."

"Someway."

"Someday."

"We're sure of it." They said. "We love you." _Just one last time._ They thought.

"I love you too."

Ethan slipped the picture into Derek's back pocket without him noticing and they finally let go.

"Okay… Let's do this." Derek said to Dwight.

"I'm going to have some of your hair and blood later, okay?"

Derek nodded. Dwight led him to the center of the circle and cut some of Derek's hair. The onlookers watched through their tears. Reed was leaning on the twins for support, as were the twins with Reed. Merril laid her head on Terry's shoulder and cried. Julian stood straight and let the tears run down his cheeks. This was goodbye, for all of them. They wondered in their own way, what it was like in the original universe without Derek. They didn't like what they thought. And then it started. Dwight lit the strands of hair on fire and waved it around for a few seconds before dropping it into the glass of dove blood. He started muttering in Latin. He gestured for Derek's hand and it was willingly given. The twins winced as Dwight made the cut. Derek looked up at the two boys and cried silently. _It was fun while it lasted._

Dwight dripped Derek's blood into the glass as he muttered the spell, hoping it worked. Then when all the blood went into the glass, Dwight threw it at Derek. He half expected the disgusting concoction to splash on him, so he closed his eyes. It didn't come. There was a gasp that came from Reed and Derek opened his eyes. The blood hung in the air and the chalk circle glowed. The symbols started to glow a faint blue. The blood itself turned blue and started to move around Derek.

Dwight's chanting went up a notch and the blue light started to spin faster. He stood up with the knife in his hand, preparing for the final part of the spell. Derek looked over at his friends one by one, like another, silent goodbye. He gulped and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Bye." He said and Dwight slashed the blue light. It burst forth and he was enveloped in bright light. He closed his eyes and clutched the CD in his hands and waited.

Suddenly he was forced backwards. He half expected to fall but instead he landed against a wall with a metallic clang. The light disappeared, he opened his eyes.

He was back.

The elevator dinged open to the fourth floor of Breaking Bookstore. The doors closed automatically even though Derek didn't walk out. He pressed the _1_ button. Derek was back and he had some souvenirs. The cut wasn't there anymore. And he cried. He was back and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing to bring him back to his Dalton life. They were fictional characters again. They weren't friends anymore. They couldn't remember him but _he _could. It didn't seem fair, did it? It seemed selfish of him though, wanting them to hurt like he was. _Sweet irony, _Derek thought bitterly, _they're better off not remembering. Better me than them. _Them. Everyone. Reed, Evan and Ethan, Terry, Merril, Julian, and maybe even Dwight, Derek would miss them all. All he had of them were the CD and the pin.

The doors opened again and it was still raining. Numbly, Derek took out his phone and pressed a number on his speed dial. "Hello, Mr. Breaker?"

"Ryan, I need you to pick me up."

"Are you sure? It's only been an hour."

_Good to know how long I was gone._ He thought. "Now, Ryan."

His driver was surprised by the commanding tone. Derek was almost never like that. _Something must be really wrong._ "Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you." Derek walked out of the store and when the car arrived he ran for it. "Home." He said quickly before he even closed the door and slid down to lie on the back seat. He wallowed in sadness the car ride back. Ryan attempted to ask what was wrong but he decided against it. Derek thanked him again when they got home and he ran out of the car and up to his room, locking the door. He jumped into his bed and placed the CD on the bedside table.

He proceeded to cry into his pillows and fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Derek?" Junie, the Breaker's head housekeeper, knocked, jolting the sleeping boy awake. "Time for dinner." He grumbled loudly in reply and she shrugged it off. She thought he was just having a bad day and let him be. Besides, he wouldn't pass up dinner, she knew as much.<p>

Derek stood up and decided to change into something more comfortable like some sweats. Slowly, he pulled the pin away and placed it beside the CD. He started to pull his pants down before noticing something in the back pocket. He pulled it out and it was the pictures of him and the twins. More specifically the one on his table in Dalton. He was in the middle with his arms around their waists and they were enjoying a weekend in Dalton in their own clothes. _They must've snuck this one in._ He shook his head and placed the picture on beside the CD and the pin. He missed them already. He changed clothes quickly and went downstairs for dinner.

The rest of the night seemed to pass him by lazily. Sleeping the whole afternoon away left him wide awake. So he went back downstairs to grab some Nutella and cookies and cream ice cream and brought it back upstairs. _Time to watch one of the most depressing CD's ever._ When he pulled the CD from the table, the picture fell and he noticed something.

He picked it up and was greeted by the twins' familiar scrawl.

_Dear Derek,_

_We had the time of our lives with you. We'll miss you so much and don't think otherwise. You know we do. Don't think we would forget you, don't ever, ever think that. We're yours and we may have had to let you go but remember you were once ours. We love you, and nothing can change that. Nothing. _

_Forever yours,_

_Evan and Ethan Brightman_

He bit back tears and placed it back gently on the table and put the CD in the player. He opened the Nutella and ice cream containers and picked up his favourite spoon. The Dalton insignia flashed and five pictures appeared with their names at the bottom. _Reed. Merril. Terry. Julian. Evan and Ethan._

"Scene selection." Derek chuckled miserably. "You guys are killing me." It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Derek?" Someone called in the room the very next day, followed by a persistent knock and doorknob jiggling. "Lorr, calm down. Derek?" He was still asleep in his room, an empty jar of Nutella clutched tightly in his hand, on the other hand was the spoon. He stirred slightly, and rolled over to cover his head with a pillow to stop the noise. He had spent a good portion of the night eating, crying, the combination of both, and laughing as he watched the videos. When they said memories, they meant memories. There were enough to reduce Derek into the mess he was on his bed. He couldn't bear to watch it again when everything was still fresh. He'd give it a couple of months.<p>

A loud knock made him sit up and wipe the saliva dripping down his chin. "Derek Breaker! Wake up! It's noon and we made lunch plans, Mark and Ellie are _waiting_, damn it!"

"His mom is still here, you crazy bitch!" Another voice hissed.

Derek groaned and rolled out of bed. He immediately pulled the picture, the pin, and the CD into one of the drawers beside his bed and hoped that he didn't look that much of a train wreck when he opened the door. Kelly and Lorraine stood outside his door, gawking.

"Dude," Kelly said, "you look like shit."

"What happened to you?" Lorraine clutched her chest, like the mere sight of her friend in his current state was offending her greatly.

"Good afternoon to you too." He said blearily. "I'll be ready soon, okay?"

"Derek…" Kelly put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? We saw each other just a couple of days ago, didn't we? I'm fine you two." Derek said offhandedly, hoping that he would sound casual and the hurt in his voice wasn't too obvious.

"What's with the mess?" Lorraine said, sitting down on the bed. Derek was already digging for clothes in his closet.

He sighed, thinking of a good excuse. "I – I watched _Titanic _last night."

"Without me?" Kelly gasped, making Derek laugh. Funny, he didn't think he'll be able to laugh forever but that was a wrong assumption. _Never underestimate the power of your best friends._ He thought it would be easier now.

"Just because you're my neighbour doesn't mean I want to spend every waking moment with you."

"You didn't think that when you two were dating." Lorraine snorted, earning a face full of pillow from Kelly. She pushed it off. "Just speaking the truth!" After Derek got ready, they dragged him away to a nearby Cheesecake Factory and had their lunches. He was right, being with his friends was a great distraction from Dalton, unless they started talking about it of course, then he would shut down for a little bit. It didn't go unnoticed because he wouldn't shut up about Dalton as much as Lorraine didn't shut up about it. But they chalked it up to hunger because Derek stuffed his mouth with food to avoid suspicion. He nodded at the appropriate times and smiled at the appropriate times even though he wanted to run away to Breaking Bookstore and try the elevator once again. _No… There's a chance it might not work… _And so, Derek spent time with his friends the whole day. They didn't talk about Dalton after lunch and went on to other topics, for that, Derek was grateful. The distraction was very welcomed. The laughter wasn't forced; he simply forgot that he wasn't coming back. The smiles were genuine, his friends always found a way to make him smile. His eyes were dry, apart from laughing until tears were coming out because Lorraine had pushed Mark into the lingerie store and he stumbled into a bin full of push-up bras. All day, he didn't want to cry.

Until of course, he said goodbye to Kelly, the last of his friends to go home that evening. He closed the door of his room and noticed the silence first, the sheer cleanliness of his room (courtesy of Junie) second. He ran to the drawer of his bedside table where he hid his gifts and found them there. He sighed in relief and thought of a new place to hide them. He wouldn't want them to get lost, or be found by anyone other than him.

Derek put them in a discarded jewellery box he found after an hour of snooping around the house. One by one, he put them in slowly, wondering again and again how they were. _I should check CP's tumblr for updates._ He thought as he stood up and placed the box on the top shelf of his book case. He sat back down on his bed and held his legs near his body.

He stared at the wall for an hour. He couldn't feel anything, he didn't even _think_. The only things passing through his mind were the beautiful melodies he learned during his stay in Dalton. He remembered the songs they sang. He played them all again in his mind as he stared at the wall. He felt like _this _was the dream now, he felt like Dalton was the real place. But he'd be crazy to continue thinking that, so he laid back down into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went on like that. Derek hanging out with his friends and having a good time. Derek coming home to feel the numbing pain of longing. Derek not being okay when alone. And that wasn't the end of it. One day, he snapped, especially when chapter <em>26<em> appeared on the web. He practically ran to Breaking Bookstore and went up the empty elevator. He repeated the process, pressing the _5_ then pressing the _4_. Nothing happened. For the next week he did that._ 5,_ _4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5_, _4._ He did that for at least an hour a day before giving up and staying in the desolate fifth floor, lying on the cold cemented floor, feeling unbelievably numb.

His friends noticed the difference over the summer. Derek didn't sing like he used to. Derek kept on disappear hours at a time before suddenly appearing. Derek didn't talk about Dalton that much anymore (as much to Lorraine's chagrin). Derek didn't flirt back anymore (which is _really _unlike him. Especially with book nerds surrounding Breaking Bookstore). Derek kept on reading, more than usual (they were his other distraction, when he wasn't with their friends). They had to put in some effort before they could pry him away. It was like something inside of him died. To him, something really did.

They couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey." Ellie said as they arrived in his bed room. Kelly and Mark stood by the door, blocking the only exit (unless Derek jumps out the window, which they highly doubt). Derek looked up from his book. "We need to talk."

"What's up with you lately?" Lorraine demanded. "It's like something _died_."

"I'm fine. I'm just being me." Derek defended, setting down the book. "I didn't do anything w–"

"_Exactly_! You don't!"

"No. I do things! I hang out with you guys; I have fun with you guys!"

"We spend _five_ minutes, trying to take a book away from you!" Kelly exclaimed. "Don't deny it."

"It's a really good book."

"You have a different book _every day._"

"They're all awesome! You know I love books. I don't know why you're all getting all caught up about it."

"You don't flirt with guys. _You always flirt!_ You would _not_ believe how many book nerds come far and wide during the summer. They've been fawning over you because you're like some kind of book prince!" Ellie flailed her arms for emphasis.

"Book prince, that's a new one." Derek snorted. "Did you even consider that I'm not interested?"

"You look depressed when the day ends." Kelly said and Derek's face fell. "When we say goodbye, it's like you're never going to see us in the morning. _I'm your neighbour._"

"Well – Well… I –" They got him there.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked again, in a kinder tone.

"I don't know… I don't know what you noticed. Everything seems fine to me." Derek shrugged, and that was only half a lie. The four friends did a collective sigh. "Honestly, guys, have I really been that much a downer?"

"Yes." Mark said bluntly. "It's shit, bro."

"I'm sorry… But really, I feel fine." _As fine as I'll ever be._ "Promise."

"Okay… We'll let it slide again." Ellie said. "But if you ever feel down, tell us."

"We _demand_ that you tell us."

"Alright, Your Majesties." Derek smirked and did a little bow. Lorraine rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder harshly. From that point on, Derek put extra effort in acting normal.

* * *

><p>School has started and Derek was still in the same routine, only this time, he was doing it every week instead of every day. He'd go up to the elevator and always get disappointed that he wouldn't be transported away. At times, he would just stay in the fifth floor, remembering things, especially with the Tweedles. Months later and he still missed their kisses, their laughs, their hugs, their <em>muchness<em>. At least he found the strength to watch the CD again, recently. He knew he shouldn't dwell in the past but he didn't want to move on. He really didn't want to. "This is pathetic." He said to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "Really pathetic." He's tried, of course, moving on multiple times but he'd always come back to square one. He groaned. "This is depressing _and_ pathetic." He fingered the Hanover pin in his hand as he closed his eyes and imagined the picture the twins had left him. He memorized it by then.

_Would this be what I've come to? This bumbling Bella Swan idiot in the bookstore's fifth floor? It seems so. They wouldn't approve of this. All of them. They hated Twilight. Man up, Derek. Date someone! Flirt back! Is it that so hard? Yes._ Derek sighed. Even his thoughts were fighting back. Maybe he did go crazy along the way. _Well… We have to do hard things. This isn't healthy anymore. This has got to stop. You're allowed to mope, fine. But it's time to live again. Live damn it! _He rolled to his side and watched the elevator. He wished that the twins would come out of the damn thing, time to time. They never did. They never will. With a sigh, Derek pushed himself up and gathered himself. _Time to go back to the real world again. And this time, work on it._

And he did work on it.

He improved.

His friends noticed.

Then he met someone.


	20. Alternate Ending 1: Again

I know this is short but enjoy nonetheless! Remember, this is just an Alternate ending! If you're content with the last chapter, don't read. Great now I've tempted you. Go ahead! Fine! Read it, see if I care (which I do... Damn it).

* * *

><p><em>Derek, you've got to stop doing this to yourself.<em> And again, he didn't listen to himself.

When he reached the empty fifth floor, he tentatively pressed the _4_ button, hoping again. Hoping for the best, expecting the worse, the worse that came every single time. But then, the elevator rumbled and Derek smiled, excited. The lights went off and his heart pounded against his chest. Was this real? Was this really happening again? Could he really make himself hurt again? _This time, I'll do it differently._

The doors opened to the condominium. He gasped happily and stepped out to hear the familiar conversation.

"What was that?"

"Let me get my crossbow."

"No need!" Ethan said. Derek smiled so much that his face started to hurt, but he didn't mind. He was back. "It's just Derek." He started to tear up when he saw the twins again after so many, long months. He didn't care that they didn't remember.

"Evan… Ethan." He ran across the room, almost bumping into Reed, and wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. He kissed the tall blond full on the lips. The room was shocked at the current situation. Ethan shot his brother a questioning look, to which Evan just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. He pulled away and jumped at Ethan, repeating the process.

When they were finally apart, Wes said, "What the hell, Derek?"

"It was overdue." Derek laughed and wiped some stray tears away. The twins were looking flustered but they had to agree with Derek.

"Yes. It. Was." They said.

Derek bounced over to Kurt, shaking his hand, as well as Shane's. "Hi, I'm Derek Breaker. The twins call me Rose." Then he turned to Dwight, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Come on, Dwight. I come in peace. Spray me with Holy Water and sprinkle some salt on me if you want to. Hell, I'll _bathe_ in it. Trust me, please?"

And he continued to smile the whole day.


	21. Alternate Ending 2: CP Coulter

This one came up as I was writing the first alternate. I was wondering, "What if CP really DID arrive?"

* * *

><p><em>Derek, you've got to stop doing this to yourself.<em> And again, he didn't listen to himself.

When he reached the empty fifth floor, he tentatively pressed the _4_ button, hoping again. Hoping for the best, expecting the worse, the worse that came every single time. But then, the elevator rumbled and Derek smiled, excited. The lights went off and his heart pounded against his chest. Was this real? Was this really happening again? Could he really make himself hurt again? _This time, I'll do it differently._

The doors opened to the condominium. He gasped happily and stepped out to hear the familiar conversation.

"What was that?"

"Let me get my crossbow."

"No need!" Ethan said. Derek smiled so much that his face started to hurt, but he didn't mind. He was back. "It's just Derek." He started to tear up when he saw the twins again after so many, long months. He didn't care that they didn't remember.

"Evan… Ethan." He ran across the room, almost bumping into Reed, and wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. He kissed the tall blond full on the lips. The room was shocked at the current situation. Ethan shot his brother a questioning look, to which Evan just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. He pulled away and jumped at Ethan, repeating the process.

"…Wait." Ethan blinked a few times.

"Derek?" Evan walked closer. There was certain recognition in the twins' voice. There was certain recognition in their eyes. Derek smiled amidst the joyful tears. _They remembered. _The scene shifted and they were transferred back to Hanover's roof. Derek looked around and found Julian, Merril, Terry, Reed and Dwight looking at them in shock. Derek looked up at the twins and found them crying.

"I'm back… I'm _back_!" Derek squealed gleefully.

The twins laughed. "Well, actually, you barely left."

"You were gone a few seconds then you came fading back in, kissing us." Evan winked. "Nice change of clothes by the way… Did you get taller?" Derek couldn't believe it, months of trial and loads of error, months of forcing himself to continue to live, and he was back! He laughed and hugged the twins tightly.

"Does this mean, you get to stay?" Reed asked with barely concealed excitement.

"Yes it does." They all turned to see a small, Asian girl with long black hair sitting on the roof's ledge.

"Who are you?" Dwight demanded.

"Your creator." She smiled sweetly.

"CP?" Derek asked.

"Yes…" She stood up. "And I went through a lot of trouble just to get you back."

"I imagined her to be bigger." Evan said.

"Shut up, Evan." She laughed motherly.

"How are you even –" Derek started to ask.

CP waved her hand to dismiss the question. "Just let it be, Derek. You can't _believe_ the disturbance you caused, _my stars_!" He's always wanted to hear her say that. "And the trouble I had to go through! You better thank the Tweedles for their thoughts about you, as with Reed, Merril, Terry, Julian and Dwight." Derek turned to Dwight and the younger boy just blushed. "I decided to create a parallel world, a _Derekverse_ if you will." She giggled. "That's all there is and I am now going back."

"Where?" Everyone asked.

She grinned and winked. "Places." Then she faded away. They stood stunned for a few seconds before the twins pulled him into another hug. The rest followed suit, except for Dwight, who was content on watching.

"This calls for a party!" The twins exclaimed and the other's agreed.

_Everything was Dalton and nothing hurt._ Derek thought as the twins placed their missed kisses on Derek's cheeks.


	22. Alternate Ending 3: Windsor House

This one immediately came up while I was typing down the second alternate. I mean really, how random can the Daltonverse and that elevator get? And yes, I know the beginnings are the same but hey, come on. Alternate endings have at least one element that remains constant. Yeah, I'm like a scientist mathematician.

* * *

><p><em>Derek, you've got to stop doing this to yourself.<em> And again, he didn't listen to himself.

When he reached the empty fifth floor, he tentatively pressed the _4_ button, hoping again. Hoping for the best, expecting the worse, the worse that came every single time. But then, the elevator rumbled and Derek smiled, excited. The lights went off and his heart pounded against his chest. Was this real? Was this really happening again? Could he really make himself hurt again? _This time, I'll do it differently._

When the doors opened, he was forcibly pushed out of the space and fell into a carpeted floor. "Derek?" _Huh?_ "What are you doing on the floor?" He looked up and saw Reed standing over him with his uniform on. _Damn, where am I?_ He stood up and realized he was wearing a Dalton uniform.

"I – I fell." He said casually then hugged Reed tightly. "Hi, Reed."

"You're spending too much time with Evan and Ethan. I'm afraid for you. Go back to Hanover." Reed chuckled, patting Derek's back. Derek started to cry. "Hey… What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Derek let out a shaky laugh. "Absolutely nothing's wrong. Everything's fine! I'm just feeling emotional… I should go to Dobry." He laughed again. Reed smiled fondly at his best friend, who was trying to wipe away tears.

"I – I have to go back to Hanover. I need to check if they're still living without me." Derek laughed again. _Oh, my God I'm back! I'm fucking back! _"I shouldn't be spending too much time in some other house."

"You're always welcome though." Reed shrugged. "Or I can go with you."

"That'll be nice." Derek started for the door on shaky feet. "I'll see later, okay?"

"Yeah." And the tears were flowing like rivers once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine! Just emotional. Really emotional day." And he walked outside the room, just in time to walk into the Tweedles' bodies. "Evan! Ethan!" He hugged them tight. They were bewildered by the sudden show of affection only because they were the ones doing it first. They returned the tight embrace nonetheless. "I missed you."

"We saw each other at lunch." They laughed.

"Yeah… Right. I'm having an emotional day."

"Didn't you just hang out with Reed?"

"Shut up, Evan, let me be emotional." Evan looked at Ethan and smiled.

"Do you want to go on a da –"

"Yes, most definitely! Anything! Anywhere! Skydiving!" Derek said hysterically, feeling wonderfully happy with the situation at hand. He knew that it would have to end again but this time, he would do it differently. He'll take more risks. He'll make Operation: Jogan and Rane move faster. He'll love the twins more than ever before. He'll spend more time with Merril and Terry.

It was going to be better.

"Great!" They said. "Listen, we heard that a certain boy just transferred."

"A certain boy named Kurt Hummel."

"And we'd like to make him feel… welcomed. Care to join us?"

"It would be insulting if I didn't!" Derek said enthusiastically and he hooked his arms to the twins', feeling like he belonged again. The twins grinned and they ran to look for their Alice.

* * *

><p>Kurt was starting to look lost when he got separated from Blaine. All of the halls looked the same. All of the doors looked the same. There were no markers to where exactly he was. He was starting to feel paranoid as three sets of eyes watched him from afar. And when he turned around, they made their move.<p>

"Hello, Alice." Evan said, stepping forward.

"Pardon?" Kurt stared.

"Welcome to Wonderland." Ethan said, making Kurt turn around to be greeted by the twin.

"Okay…" The twin behind him made one smooth step with his long leg and was now standing next to his brother. The pair of handsome twins were grinning. Derek snuck his way in between them. Kurt watched as the smaller boy wiped some tears away from his face and grinned at him as well.

"You look lost, Alice," said the smaller boy. "Did you fall down the rabbit hole and hit your head?"

"Because if you're lost," the blond boys said, "we can point you to the right way."


	23. I'm Screwed… Oh Well

Honestly inspired by listening to Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". I was addicted to that song and had it on loop. A particular line caught my attention and that was "chandelier is on the floor". And then I wrote this after I saw the video. Still in the Alternate side of things. The epilogue would bring us back to the current situation that is "Derek isn't coming back". But enjoy this bonus chapter!

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Julian Larson." Julian had his flipcam up early that Saturday morning. "This was my Friday night." His camera swept through what could only be described as carnage. "As you can see, it's been a wild night here at the Breaker residence." He chuckled. Some Dalton students (and others who really weren't from Dalton, that includes some of Derek and Kurt's friends, some from Dobry) were passed out on the backyard. There was litter all over the ground. Red plastic cups, confetti, some food ("Oh, God, is that pie?... Fuck it's moving!"), deflated balloons, feathers from who knows where, cracked objects and various broken shards. At least they had a huge fence up. "Ooh, someone left a fire running!" There was a flaming mound on the ground. Hard to tell what it was, it could've been wood or it could've been couch cushions. Julian was mostly sober during the party, and so was Logan. The blond was asleep in Derek's parents' room after their little… session. <em>I hope they have new sheets.<em> Julian pointed the camera away from the trash on the ground and showed a decent looking mansion. It wasn't really big but it was big enough to house this party. It was covered in tissue paper and other things. "Is that… That's _Dwight_ on the roof!" Julian chuckled again. "This is Derek Breaker's house. He's one of my friends. His parents went away to some business venture in Venice, I think." He turned the camera to him. "That's the worst idea ever when your son is boyfriends with the Brightman twins. Naturally they had a party. Oh, poor Derek. Let's all hope nothing valuable was broken!" He turned the camera to the house. "Wait. I seem to remember Derek putting everything valuable in his parents' room. It was off limits… Oops." Julian winked into the camera and walked over a deflated bouncy castle where two Dalton students were cuddling. Julian filmed that, holding in his laughter.

"Let's see what we have in this house!" Julian was just having fun, for the future generation of Dalton students. But mostly it was just to embarrass almost all his school mates. First he went through the kitchen, which was devastated with dough, eggs, coke (the drink kind not the drug kind), some meat ("That's looking a bit green"). He looked into the fridge and all the shelves were broken. Some food and drinks trickled down. "Ooh, Derek's so screwed… Where did the streamers come from?" He almost tripped on the sleeping form of David Sullivan. The warbler was covered with ham for some reason. "Is that lipstick? Oh, my God, it is!" Julian laughed. David groaned and turned over, revealing that someone tore the back of his shirt off and wrote "I'm Wes' bitch" on his back with a black sharpie. "This is _golden_."

"Julian, what are you doing?" Kurt entered. His hair was completely messy and he looked like he hadn't slept the whole night. He covered his face. "Get that thing away from me!"

"The New Directions Diva not looking his best? Shame." Julian chuckled. "Speaking of, where are your friends Kurt?"

Kurt thought hard but he couldn't remember where he last saw them before he blacked out. "Oh, God, I don't know." He said as he looked around for a safe thing to drink. And maybe some aspirin.

"If it helps, I saw Tina and Mercedes outside." Julian said cheerfully.

"You're being too cheerful." Kurt grumbled.

"Well, I didn't get hammered last night, unlike the vast majority of the party." He answered. "Now, on to the next room!"

"Don't be so loud." Kurt said. David sat up from the floor. "What? Katherine? Woah my head… Is this ham?"

"You should see what's written on your back." Julian smirked and got out of the room. He heard Kurt double over, laughing. "David, _let me take a picture of it._" He laughed even if his head hurt. Julian trudged through the ruined living room. There was a crack on the ceiling and the chandelier was on the floor.

People were already waking up. "Good morning." Julian said to Katherine who was lying on the wooden table. From under the flipped couch, Adriana and Andrea struggled through the tiny opening on both the sides. "That was some party."

"I had so much fun!" Neither had any tops on, just bras. They seemed happy about it though. "Where are our shirts?" Julian was happy that he found others happy like him. Spencer jumped in his sleep and held up a bat.

"Spencer! Woah! I come in peace!" Julian said. The bigger guy rubbed his eyes, then they bulged. "Misplaced Merril?"

"Shit!" Spencer was looking frantic. "The one time she agrees and gets permission to go to a party and I _lose_ her."

"Check the bathrooms!" Julian said, egging the Hanover. Spencer nodded and ran around the house, yelling Merril's name. That got the slumbering forms waking up and groaning. "Wow, it's like Dawn of the Dead here. Don't eat me!" He got a pillow to the face. It came from someone on the floor.

"Shut up, dude."

"Shane?"

The dancer was covered with food, it was clear that he passed out after the kitchen food fight. Julian thinks he must've started it. Shane rolled over and his face was covered in doodles. "That looks permanent."

"What does?" Shane asked weakly.

"Your face." Julian turned on his heel and went room to room in the ground floor. "There are so many half naked people," Julian commented as he walked through. He almost tripped on a broken table. "This has to be illegal or something… That's not blood. That's cherry juice or some flavoured vodka… That is not blood… Next room!" He passed by people who were retching into containers if not the toilet. Those rooms were full of people and he found a shower was nearly drowning Blaine, just a few more minutes and the curly headed boy would be a goner. Unless he woke up due to water intake.

Charlie trudged through the mess with Justin Bancroft. "We just graduated and they gave us _this_." Charlie said. "Have you got everyone in your house?"

Justin shook his head. "I think so…"

"Hey!" Julian said to them, filming. "How are your prefects this morning?"

"We're not prefects anymore." Charlie scowled into the camera. "We're just here to make sure no one got seriously hurt or lost."

"Where's Logan?" Justin asked.

"He's sleeping." Julian answered. "You'll look for the Stuarts right?" Charlie snorted. A likely answer. Julian continued his filming. So far he got seven minutes of the party aftermath. "Time to go upstairs!" Slinking down the banister were Brittany and Santana with Allison looking apprehensive as she buttoned her blouse up. The three looked up and were shocked to find the actor filming them. Allison immediately blushed and hid her face. She tried to escape.

"Had fun last night!" Brittany said merrily as Allison walked away. She made a sound somewhere between a squeak and groan before really running away. "She was nice."

"That she was… That she was." Santana said, smirking.

Julian found that unbelievably hot. _You're with Logan._ He chided and continued up the stairs. "Rachel!"

Rachel shrieked and almost fell down the stairs if not for Julian. Her hair was red. Puck raced out of the bathroom. "Babe, it's fine. It'll come off."

It would most definitely come off because it was cheap hair dye. Rachel was lucky that her hair didn't fall off afterwards. "I _swore_ not to drink ever again! Look what it's done to me!" She sobbed and walked around Julian. Puck followed her down, his hair was a cheerful shade of lime green and he had glasses sharpied into his face. Julian continued walking up and turned the camera to himself. "What wonders the night brought!"

He spoke to soon when a resounding shriek rolled through the house, earning dozens of groans in return. There was more to it though. From Julian's vantage point, he turned his camera down the living room. Casey was hitting Derek. Both were trying to dress while Derek defended himself and Casey was hitting. "Why are you hitting me? We probably didn't do anything!"

"Knowing you? HA!"

"Well it just means you want me just as much as I wanted you!"

"Bad move." Julian commented and Casey started hitting Derek with more gusto.

"No! No! I _object_! You disgusting, low-life, son of a bitch!" Casey shouted. People were definitely waking up now. Two arms wrapped around Julian's waist. "Good morning, Jules." Logan kissed Julian's neck.

"Logan, not now, people are around!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Logan replied mockingly. "What are you doing?"

"Filming the disaster from last night. I don't know how Derek's gonna pay for this." Julian laughed. "He's so screwed." Then he made a beeline for Derek's room. "I need to see his reaction!" Logan followed. The door was open and Julian peeked in.

"Ah, the host's room." It was in horrible condition. Clothes were everywhere. There was a trashcan full of vomit and Logan gagged a bit. There was a plethora of alcoholic drink bottles on the floor. Some cupcakes were on the ceiling and feathers from pillows covered the bed and the immediate surroundings. Reed was sleeping on the floor, hugging a bottle of wine and beside him was a spilled plastic cup of orange juice. He was protected with pillows and he looked like he stayed there for the rest of the time he was drunk. Julian picked up the cup and smelled it. "Orange juice and wine, not really the best combination, Reed Van Kamp. If only your mother can see you now." Julian dropped the cup.

"Look what we have here, Jules." Logan chuckled. The camera landed on Merril's sleeping form. She wasn't in a compromising pose and she had all her clothes on. She was just taped to the wall with rolls and rolls of duct tape. "Spencer's gonna freak!"

"It's not that bad. She wasn't drawn on, she's not naked." Julian shrugged. "She's just… hanging." How they did that to her, he'll never know. The speakers were playing a weak tune. Something that sounded vaguely of _Just Dance_.

On the bed, something stirred. Julian grinned and walked over to pull the sheets away. It revealed the twins and Derek. The latter being only in his underwear and the former in pants that looked undone. Derek had some lipstick on, lipstick that was smudged (the twins had marks on their necks and torsos… all the way down…) and he grasped what looked like a condom. "Oh. My. God." Julian laughed. "Nice Spongebob underwear, _Rose_." Derek immediately sat up.

"What happened?" He squeezed his hand on the condom and with a horrified expression threw it. It fell on Reed's face. Logan was holding in laughter. "_Why are you filming this, Julian Larson?_" The twins sat up, their hair sticking up. Julian and Logan were laughing.

"Nice you two. Very nice." Logan said over his laughter. Derek wanted to throw something at them but the pillows were all over Reed.

"Go away!"

"Your flies are open." Logan pointed at the two. They frantically closed them. Derek was getting red in the face. The twins were trying to calm Derek down. Logan started to pull Julian away but then Reed stood up while making gagging sounds.

"Was that a _condom_ on my face?" He proceeded to trip over the pillows, feeling nauseous.

"I'm loving every moment of this." Merril woke up. "And look who it is! Good morning, sweet heart."

She groaned. "What happened? Why am I… taped to the wall?" She struggled. "Get me out!"

Spencer came running in. "Babe! Finally found you! What happened?"

"Believe me, I would love to tell." Merril said.

Derek was still glared at Julian and Logan. But he stood up and took a pair of sweats and a white shirt. He crossed his arms on his chest. "You two," he looked at the twins, "get dressed. Tell the ones downstairs to help me clean this place." Spencer was pulling the tape off of Merril. Julian and Logan were backing away. "Not so fast! You guys gotta help. No one's leaving this house before this house is more or less spotless."

"And if we refuse?" Julian challenged.

Derek casually waked over to a portrait hanging on his wall and pushed it to the side so he could push the button on the wall. "The fence is now electrified. You'll be thrown back if you try to escape. The deactivation button is somewhere only I know."

"You're bluffing." Logan glared.

"Nope, ever since my mom gave birth to me, she's been crazy about my safety." Derek shrugged. "Had that installed in every house we had." _Honestly, my Dalton mom is just more paranoid than regular real world mom_. "Nifty, huh?"

"OW! DUDE! THAT GATE HURTS!" Someone shouted from outside.

Derek smirked. "Chop, chop, everyone. This house won't clean itself, _believe me_, I wouldn't be doing this if it did."

"We had sex in your parents' bedroom." Logan glared, he didn't like feeling trapped.

Derek scoffed. "I'm very happy to hear that." All the others turned to look at Julian and Logan. Both looking a bit uncomfortable at the present situation, the twins were grinning while Spencer and Merril looked shocked. Reed just looked at them from the floor.

Julian turned his camera off. "I told you, anything about us isn't good revenge. He loves us."

"I made posters." Derek winked, the two looked mortified. "I'm just kidding, I didn't. But if I did though. Damn!"

The crowd gathered below the balcony of Derek's parents' room, which overlooked the backyard. Derek took out a megaphone and said, "Good morning party goers!" Some cringed at the loudness. Derek seemed somewhat cheerful too, causing a bit of disdain to come across some people's faces. He didn't do it without effort; he had a slight hangover and sore nether regions to ignore. "Fun party, huh?" The crowd expressed their agreement. "Right now, look at this house... Messy, isn't it? Now look at the electrified fences… Yup, I'm not shitting you… Now look back at me. All I need you to do is clean up with me." There was a collective groan. "I'm not letting you out until you do." Some protests started. "No amount of torture or threats will make me make the fence safe. And I swear, if you knock me out and try to find the switch yourself, you'll be trapped for a long time." The crowd was silent again. The twins were looking up at him on the balcony, getting unreasonably turned on. "So let's make this as painless as possible, there are cleaning supplies in the basement, which I will unlock. For the trash, there are going to be four piles," he motioned to the specific places on the backyard as he spoke. "One for useless trash, one for expensive broken things, one for bottles and one for lost and found. Get it?" The crowd nodded reluctantly. "Good, awesome, let's go before it's lunch!"


	24. Epilogue: His Prynce

No I'm not stupid. No that's not a typo. That's all I'm going to say at the moment. My dear pilots, I guess this is the end. Hugs for all. OC party at Derek's house! I had fun writing this fic and I can't believe I finished it. That makes... Three stories I've finished in my life (the sequels are counted with the original, because if we include sequels, I'd have 6). I love you all, thank you for reading. Love lots! My OCs say bye! Until next time (fictionpress is looking VERY accommodating if you know what I mean).

* * *

><p>He liked watching him, even though he didn't even know the smaller boy's name. He didn't even know if the boy swung his way. It was the only real thing to look forward to since he got a part time job in this ice cream shop called "Creams and Things". The owner obviously watched too much Glee. Not that he minded, he had a good view of the outside world and the Breaking Bookstore a certain boy frequented across the street. Plus, he liked Glee.<p>

He didn't know much about the boy (and he sorely hoped that he wasn't straight), though he was sure he'd seem him at school (but he couldn't be so sure, he just moved from New York). He figured that what he was doing was stalking (kind of). The boy had been running around his head since him and his friends passed by the shop the week before summer ended. He was completely intrigued by the boy who kept going in and out the bookstore every week. He doesn't seem to buy anything either. And he seemed to be a bit disappointed every time he came out.

Their first encounter was after a month since school started.

"No, I'm not doing it." The boy said as they entered the store. "Mark, cookies and cream, please."

"Always the favourite, don't you ever want to try another flavour?" His friend asked jokingly.

"I'm being attacked; cookies and cream would be nice." The boy scowled. "No, Ell."

"Come on, Derek! It'll be fun!" The African-American girl pleaded. _So, Derek's his name…_ "We haven't heard you sing for over a _month_! We will not stand for it!"

"Ellie –" Derek began.

"Not standing for it!" A blond boy said (he hoped that this wasn't Derek's boyfriend) as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Very funny. Watch me as I laugh. HA!" Derek said, sitting down as well.

"Derek, just this once. You'll have a decent audience too!" Another girl pleaded.

"What's the café's name again?" Derek grumbled.

"Sacré Brew." She answered smugly.

"Fine." The girls squealed loudly.

"Two chocolates, one strawberry, one cookie dough and one cookies and cream please." The guy, who looked like the splitting image of Ellie girl in guy form. _Twins._ He concluded. "And caramel sauce on top of all of them."

"Nice!" The blond boy said with a thumb up.

"That'll be thirty dollars." He said.

The rest of the time the group was there, he couldn't help but eavesdrop. He was so hung up on Derek that he almost forgot what he was listening to. He was hung up on Derek's hair, Derek's eyes, Derek's laugh, Derek's voice, Derek's smile… He snapped out of it and listened to the actual conversation five minutes after. Most of what he got was girl clothes, complaints about school, Derek's impending performance next week at seven, names (_Kelly, Lorraine, Mark and Ellie_), and Derek was gay and single (he cheered silently).

Soon after, they left and new customers came in. _It was fun while it lasted. _He figured that he's stalked enough, so he'll go Sacré Brew next week.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, I'm Derek; I'll be your entertainer for the moment." His friends whooped somewhere in the establishment. It was open mic night for the newly opened, one month old café. It was only a block away from Breaking Bookstore and it had great pastries so Derek was happy about that. <em>I can't believe the put me up to this.<em> He thought.

To Derek, he hadn't felt like singing too much when he left Dalton; but he figured it would be good moving on practice, singing again. He turned to the piano beside him and pressed down a few keys. "Enjoy…"

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

The song resonated throughout the place and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to watch the boy playing the piano, singing a childhood classic. It was a sad song to sing and he tried very hard not to cry. He'd already done that too many nights; he didn't see the point of doing it in front of people.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses dance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Derek went into the instrumental, letting the music flow through him, letting out every emotion he was feeling, hurt, sadness, and loneliness on the keys. People were swaying ever so slightly to his performance.

He watched in the back with his friend. He didn't want to come alone; it seemed less creepy if he were with a friend (though the friend thought it was creep_ier_).

"He's good." His friend whispered.

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

"Shh!" He didn't want to miss any detail of the flawlessly sad performance. And he wondered silently, _why is he singing that song?_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

"Wow… He's been seriously bottling up some feelings." Kelly said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Beats me," Candace shrugged, "I'm just an employee."

"An employee who is _also_ his friend."

"Same diff."

_Far away long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

"Is it still Hayden?" Ellie asked. "They _were_ very close."

"Nah, Derek's is way over him." Mark waved his twin off.

"Are you implying that we missed something?" Lorraine scowled. "He's our best friend! We should know something!"

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

"Well, he hasn't been too talkative lately, has he?" Mark shot back just as the music started to fade away. They fell silent and turned to look at Derek again, who started to look as if the song was causing him actual pain. And it was, but not too painful. He was just remembering them. Oh how he longed for Evan and Ethan's warm embraces. He remembered Dalton. He remembered the CD hidden in his closet. He still watches it from time to time…. He sighed and continued playing.

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

The café went into applause and Derek shook himself out of the sad feeling and smiled, bowing slightly. "Thanks, Sacré Brew for having me." He said after the applause. "It was fun. And I love the name by the way. I giggle every time I say it." The room chuckled. "Also, your French Toast is awesome… I'm getting off the stage now." He shot the crowd one last smile and walked down from the stage.

The next day, he decided it was time for him to talk to Derek soon, and he'll do it in the twin's style. He liked them after all, and their style seemed perfect since he thought that Derek was down. Or maybe he was really good with emotions while performing.

* * *

><p>Derek was walking down the many aisles of Breaking Bookstore, and he found himself check books down at the fiction section, hoping that it would stop him from going up the elevator again. <em>Get a grip, Breaker. It's been months.<em> "Hello, talking flower." A voice piped up from behind Derek and he almost thought that it was the twins. He turned around to find just one boy with brown hair. He certainly smiled like the twins, only he had braces. "Are you sad? Why are you sad? A talking flower shouldn't be sad; it's bad for the roots." The tall boy beamed, offering a single daisy to Derek. He took it and he watched in silently amusement. Was he smiling? He couldn't really tell at that time. The boy's use of the twins' Alice jargon was nice to hear. You don't meet a lot of guys who read Dalton and are proud of it. Also, it's been a while since anybody's hit on him (that he noticed). Probably it was the "talking flower" thing.

The boy popped his lips, making Derek look up again. "Right. Okay. Can't blame a guy for trying… Have a nice day." He said awkwardly and started to leave the section.

Derek hesitated for a second, but he spoke up before the boy was gone. "You know, technically, the boys would be called playing cards."

The boy froze then turned around and showed his metal grin. "CP didn't really say that, you know." He wasn't expecting that Derek would be part of the Coult.

"I know…" Derek shrugged and smiled a little bit. "Tweedles?" He barely winced now.

"Yeah, I like their style." The boy said, walking back to stand in front of Derek.

"I do too." Derek smiled widely and remembered fond memories in Dalton. _I should watch the CD again._ "If you're the Tweedles, then I'll be Rose." He couldn't help but say so. He didn't know what would become of him and the boy; but if they ended up in a relationship or as friends, it would be nice to have someone call him Rose from time to time.

"Isn't that their favourite flower?"

"Why, yes. Yes it is."

The boy chuckled. "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

Derek lifted an eyebrow. "What? No Nerf attack? You're besmirching the Brightman name!"

"Sorry," the boy smirked, "I assumed this wouldn't work."

"But it did." Derek winked instinctively. "Sure, I'd like some coffee. We'll talk about Dalton."

"Sounds like fun." They started to talk out of the section. "I'm Nathaniel Prynce. You can call me Nate." They shook hands. _Wow his hands are soft._ Nate thought.

"I'm Derek Breaker."

Nate froze, his eyebrows shot up. "You mean the owner of this bookstore?"

"Well, my parents own it." Derek answered. "Problem?"

"There is no problem, Rose." Nate chuckled, feeling a bit giddy for calling Derek that. "Just a bit surprised… And not to imply anything, but I like this store."

There was a little pang of sadness and hurt that passed through Derek, though he continued to smile. _It's a sign for me to move on. _"Thank you, Tweedle." He paused. "You don't happen to have a brother do you?"

Nate laughed. "Yeah, an older brother, his name is Avery. He doesn't read much… I've got a sister too, Hannah, she's still five, I read Dalton to her for bedtime."

"That's cute." They didn't stop at the coffee shop, they continued walking around the park, they continued talking, they went back to the bookstore just to look at books and suggest them to each other (mostly Derek was suggesting to Nate). Afterwards they had dinner at a nearby McDonalds.

That night after their little first date, the first time after so many months, Derek came into his bedroom, greeted by silence but no longer greeted by sorrow.


End file.
